Hime Murasaki
by OpposingForce
Summary: Naruto comes back home after 6 years after the Sasuke Incident. He is not back for the purpose to befriend, but to destroy all evidence of his existence in Konoha for the sake of a life of true freedom. No one said this would be an easy task. NaruHina.
1. Violetta

_**Hime Murasaki**_

_Chapter 1: Violetta._

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Guilty Gear –provided if I will add any of their moves in here.

**_AN: Although Simplicity is Complexity is still incomplete, I wanted to post this story up because I had this idea in my head for quite a long while. I find it to be a complete waste if I don't post it up, and in that spirit, I guess posting it up now is a lot better than posting it later. For readers of SIC, I think the next chapter would be up in around a several more days. I am at the finishing stage, in which should not take very long if I have the time to finish it._**

**_The title, given the translation in Chinese, means 'Don't Forget Me'. I truly wonder if the information I received is accurate._**

**_In this version, Naruto is more or less inspired from Ky Kiske and Robo Ky of Guilty Gear X2 (not X2 Slash). I find him to be a very comforting character to play with. And obviously, I intend to use his moves to further expand my own Naruto character, who is a human and not an undead. Also, Kyuubi is once again a woman, because male Kyuubis tend to annoy the shit out of me with their undying coolness. Hopefully, I would be continuously inspired to write this story, and I pray to God that it wouldn't get that long to reach good romance parts. Wish me luck, people._**

**_Anyhow, let's start the show._**

**_(Outskirts of Konoha, Six Years after the Sasuke Incident. 6PM) _**

Konoha… it sure had been a long while. In fact, it had been too long, if anyone wanted my honest opinion that was. This was, technically, my home, and as politics would have it I was allowed to live here for as long as I wanted because I happened to be a citizen. My identification seemed to say so, but I believed none of it. Sure, that offer was deeply appreciated, yes, but I could not accept it. I knew when and how to appreciate generosity; for I was not someone who just knew how to take and receive without giving something back, but living in Konoha was no longer a luxury I yearned for. Needless to say, having a place called home did give me a very fuzzy and warm feeling inside, yet after living alone for as long as I had gave me a new outlook on life despite how negative and morbid it might be instead of the endless optimism some people manage to discover under all that filth. This outlook, as I would call it, told me that my destiny did not involve Konoha in it, and thus it was best if I broke all connections with this wretched hellhole if I wanted to live in the life I truly desired.

I desired nothing excessive, no, I thought it was quite a sober wish. However, politics did not see it my way.

Six years of absence surely did its damage overtime. Now, this place that was once considered my home was nothing more than a forsaken land of unfamiliarity and awkwardness. Not like I could not enter it or anything, but it brought forth this distinct, evident distress every time I imagined myself walking through those grounds as though nothing was wrong. I obviously knew better. If there was anything that I hated, it had to be the feeling of being farfetched. It drove me to my limits. I hated this shit. I had been working hard to calm down and act like a regular person who did not need to be loud all the time, but whenever I was faced with such crisis like unfamiliarity, I could not help myself but to explode in hysteria. Surely, this was something I needed to work on, but I would get around to that another time. Perhaps it was one of the only things I could do to release tension, and I felt so pathetic knowing how frail I still was in spite my drastic improvement in maturity.

Like I said earlier, Konoha was nothing but a forsaken land of defiling death in my eyes. Also, I did say that I wished for a new life elsewhere, and my destiny did not include anyone of this town. Then a contradiction came to surface. If I was not here to establish a new life here, then why was I in the outskirts of the town? Knowing me, I clearly did not come here for any sightseeing. Come on now, I used to live here; I had plenty of time to do senseless sightseeing and it made it even better if I had a camera! Besides, there were better places to look at than this crap. Civilization and architecture was not something I was especially fond at, and yet the physics of it did fascinate me to a degree where I could actually consider it as a hobby. I had bigger plans than simply watch pointless scenery that surrounded my home. If I ever wanted to waste my time, then I would prefer to spend it at a bar or something like that. Nowadays, alcohol made things very merry.

Konoha had something I wanted, and I would do whatever it took to get it.

I was a man who despised restrictions and rules although a shinobi's life was all about following rules, as my former mentor Kakashi famously quoted. In order to climb to the top to become a shinobi that surpassed many others, I had to play by the rules momentarily and endured much humiliation and regulations just to keep my ninja license. However, things changed when I had the power and influence to do something about it –and Jiraiya's death only complimented to my desires. Without that drunk and drugged alcoholic, I was able to do whatever I wanted in order to survive through the trials of life. Living accordingly to Jiraiya's rules was, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome. I completed no missions whatsoever during my training period, and for what, I asked? Why must I put up with this unreasonable amount of boredom? When Jiraiya was still alive, he said that I was still an open target for the Akatsuki organization, and many intermediate to advanced missions involved with solo acts, in which I would be isolating myself from my protector, who barely did anything most of the time anyway aside from getting drunk and receiving pointless sex from shamelessly sex-loving sluts . Despite his lack of order, Jiraiya still had the intellect and mind to play it safe to keep my life from harm's way, somewhat –until he died one day from alcohol over-consumption. Perhaps he did some drugs while he was at it, or he was simply too old.

If you wanted my guess, I'd say the drugs killed him. Just offering my two cents, really…

Now completely alone, I was finally able to accomplish the successes that I wanted for years. I had a strange, yet undeniable, yearn for action, for experience, for new heights, and self-confidence. Besides, this was the only way I could earn money to keep living –I wasn't good at much besides completing missions that required some lives claimed in one way or another. After having the first three years enduring through pointless training on techniques and battle tactics, I spent the last three years improving on the experiences that could only be gained from the real fields. A shinobi was useless with mere theories when they did not know when or how to use it in real life. It was the same principle of an ideal student; it was pointless to have someone excel in academics but lacked the social skills to make friends. I, of course, being the competitive man that I was behind that deceitful cunningness, I obviously yearned for perfection, or at the least I wanted to be a balanced person who was actually useful. After spending so much time to balance out my chakra control and movement speed, I was just one step away from being a ninja that was worthy to be used.

Oblivious to me until later on, I supposed that I did reach that goal. Nowadays, numerous of villages would send me mails personally whenever they required my aid, in which usually involved A-class level or higher missions. B-class worked fine, too, no doubt, for I was gave the impression that I was a dedicated man who was always on the job, but my heart obviously felt otherwise depending on my mood. Believe me; you wouldn't want to meet me on a bad day. I had no liking for anything simpler, but sometimes it just couldn't be helped if cash became an issue. In that spirit, I worked with whatever I had and rarely complained. To put it more optimistically, it was not a good sign to have a village always having an unreasonable amount of missions that were waiting to be completed. The fact that missions exist was because each mission was a dilemma, a crisis that was too 'important', so to speak, to ignore. Missions were problems no matter what angle people looked at it from. It was hard being popular sometimes, because all the shit always ended up shifting to me to deal with. The good side to it all was that I could always ask for more pay, since I was, in all honesty, discarding my interests to offer my assistance. Needless to say, I wouldn't make it so downright clear that I was a greedy jackass; however, there were boundaries that I set up and it wouldn't open unless some of their offers suited my purpose to a reasonable degree. Up to this day, no one figured out my nature yet, and I intended to keep it that way for as long as I could.

Seeing how there was no point in lounging around and merely plot out my entire advance, perhaps it was actually more realistic, if not helpful, if I took some decisive action. The philosophy that said, 'Nothing could be accomplished if you just sit on your butt' truly made its shine here. Without further adieu, I wrapped my mask to hide the bottom half of my face; used my silvered lining cloak to hide my entire body, which was wearing an articulate, unique, dazzling set of dark leather hide armour; and finally put on the dark hood that came with it. Now, I was truly hidden. I did not mean to copy Kakashi with his mask in the means of being fashionably accepted, nor did I really have a want to promote to society that wearing masks was the newest trend in fashion. Unlike him, however, who I accused him of wearing a mask for the sake of it, I actually needed one to protect my face from the extreme cold weathers from the northern lands. Without this thing with me, I might have lost my nose and lips from frostbites by now. Of course, this mask of mine also served as a tool to make me look mysterious, in which was always a sweet little bonus that I shouldn't simply discard.

This town had something I wanted, and I would trample over anyone or anything in order to claim it. That didn't mean that I wanted any attention though, because that would be a little too troublesome for a Hunter like me to deal with on my own. Subtlety and cunningness seemed to be the key… I could handle that no problem. As the number one unpredictable shinobi, I guessed it was my responsibility to show them how cunning I really was although no such task was given to me from above. I liked volunteering sometimes; for it always brought on some sort of thrill, an element of surprise even.

In that spirit, I headed for Konoha.

**_(Minutes later)_**

Very first thing that caught my attention were the gates, for it, surprisingly, gave off a dangerous sense of unity despite these defences were nothing but inanimate objects, and yet, it seemed to be showing off a healthy amount of humane attributes –which included superiority to the fullest degree.

This place looked much more fortified than before. Instead of wooden barricades and a matching gate, they upgraded their walls with dense concrete, and moreover they added plenty of watch towers within thirty meters apart from the next one. Inside, I could see that they used these watch towers as, well, a resting place and a sniping post for archers or crossbow-users. I presumed that Tsunade made it official that shinobis in this village must have basic skills in archery in a form of self-defence. Besides, discoveries had it that new, special, unique jutsus and other techniques could be used with a bow, and some newly trained shinobis, who were searching for their own unique style of combat, decided to become archers to become that crucial support fighter that took care of other snipers and traps when the melee attackers charged in from the front. Specialized medium ranged fighters were always appreciated in a squadron; for it made it complete. The walls, in addition to the concrete improvements, also added a coating of titanium alloy, in which served as a minor, but helpful, barrier to block certain jutsus from penetrating the fortifications. I scanned the twin gates, in which one was always closed and the other one was opened for entry and exit, and I almost winced at the metal that was used. One word suited that defensive gate well, and that would be 'dense'.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I had to keep in mind that I had a mission to do, and my intention was not to stay here any longer than necessary. Once I was done, my connections to this place would forever be gone, and yes, I was relishing this outcome with drooling ambitions that made undead abominations look foolish. There would not be a need for me to come back, and nor do I really want to. I had to make a dedication immediately; that would be to devote myself only to this mission and not get distracted by anyone, or anything, else. The moment I got sidetracked, who knew what sort of knowledge and influence I could spread? If I desired to not have my presence known, then perhaps it would be wise not to create so much attention. Keeping that in mind, I advanced further towards the fortifications that protected this village so well. To be honest, it did look somewhat intimidating, since if I were to become an enemy to Konoha during this visit, those archers up there would have my hides.

To my comfort, there were no guards down here to greet me. I knew the snipers were up on the walls, but why haven't they noticed me? I did mention that they used their guard towers as a resting post… right, somehow I suddenly realized what was going on. Everyone was slacking off, to my convenience, and it was just absolutely perfect for someone who actually had the motive to sneak in. My assumptions were somewhat correct, these new defences were something that brought out the inferiority from any invader; it gave them a reason to think twice before commencing any assault on these walls. With that in the back of everyone's heads, the guards clearly knew any suspicious people or dangerous individuals were few, and it wasn't very likely that someone like me would suddenly appear on a gorgeous afternoon such as this. However, that was when I decided to strike. Never would I have thought re-entering this place was this easy.

Now, I was one step closer in achieving what was justifiably mine. My second move was to establish a hideout. If there were any temporary failures, it would be a prudent decision to regroup, so to speak, and continue off from there. From what I could gather, this operation might take around a week –if not, less. Despite my knowledge in strategy making, I found plenty of problems in my plan. Perhaps it was a fortunate thing that I noticed these holes, or I would be commencing a mission where I could get myself killed, and after receiving the fighting abilities that I discovered during these six years. Still, the question remained; where could I possibly hide? If I stayed at my old apartment, that might arouse suspicion since that place had not been occupied for ages. In addition, what if that place was sold to someone else? My old home was obviously not wise. A public inn in Konoha would not be good either, since Tsunade could easily track down the amount of guests that have been checking in or out. Besides, this was not the tourism season, and I safely assumed that I was the only traveller that this village had seen in a long time. Damn it all… I truly despised anything that had association with public access.

Knowing that Konoha was a shinobi influenced village, the outskirts and other forest areas were obviously occupied during the day with Jounins and genins. Every sector was a training area, so to speak, and there wasn't a moment where those vicinities were not used. If I hid there, it would take a less than a day for someone to discover it. Next, they would open their big mouths to Tsunade and report that a suspicious individual had entered Konoha with a purpose that was currently unknown. In reaction to the news, the Godaime would immediately order a tightening in defences, in which was extremely dangerous for me, since I would not be able to get out without being seen.

Everything seemed so fucking hopeless!

What was wrong with my thinking? I could no longer ponder about anything. My stomach suddenly growled before I clutched it with a little bit of pain. I realized that I was famished, and with any luck, perhaps the reason to my inability to think was due to my extreme hunger. I persuaded myself with this flattery. Maybe some food could do me well, for I needed it anyway. With that said, I ventured through the trade districts of town where most of the business shops were located. I seriously doubted Konoha's geographical layout would be any different after six years. The shops, however, were another issue. I prayed that most of the things stayed the same, I hated being ignorant.

* * *

I lost track of the time ever since I came in town, and unknowingly, I found myself at Ichikaru Ramen, in which was now a small shop than just a stand. In other words, I wasn't too far away from my old place. I knew I got distracted somewhere during my walk, I just knew it. At first, I was seriously planning to just eat at any restaurant in the trade district, but somehow, or someway, I decided that I wanted to have a short walk in the memory lane. I banished my hunger aside and became curious of my surroundings. I recognized some of the old places I used to visit, and awed at the new shops that were opened after I left with Jiraiya. I had to admit, though, that I was moderately disgusted at how the amount of night clubs has increased. Perhaps this town was being overpopulated by perverts, and with any luck, these perverts were giving birth to perverted kids. Like I said, six years seriously did its damage, and it was so evident, too.

Just as I was about to enter, three young women walked out of it, in which caused me to stop in my tracks and took one step to retreat to make room for them to pass by me. Strength came in numbers. The identities of these three women did not go unrecognized. They were Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and lastly Hyuuga Hinata. I might have recognized them right on the bat, but fortunately for me, they didn't even detect that I was there as they continued to chat away.

Or at least, that was what I thought.

When one girl stopped, the other two halted with her. I had no intention to find out why they suddenly stopped whatever they were doing when they were having such a good conversation a second ago. In a somewhat cowardly fashion, I quickly slipped into the shop and vanquished all thoughts about the wonderful looking ladies, in which were once my friends, and focussed on the meal ahead before I found a private seat and sat down. However, that didn't mean that I didn't concentrate my chakra into my ears to have temporary ultrasonic hearing. My purpose, needless to say, was to catch what Hinata, Sakura, and Ino was talking about after I came inside. I had to be extra cautious after all, especially when these were people that I once knew.

I didn't like what I was hearing.

But someone just so happened to interfere.

"You are going to be nosey again, Naruto?" the presence in my mind called out as she appeared in my subconscious in her humanoid form. She was as beautiful as ever in her leather dress and all. For a demon, she was fairly conservative, but it didn't always have to be that way. There were times that she was the exact opposite, and that was when the fun began, according to her anyway. "You know that it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations, you know, this was considered abuse of power, in which I did not teach you to do."

"I know you have been my demonic guardian ever since Jiraiya's death, but you don't need to pamper me with these kinds of subjects. Besides, must we make small talk every time we pass?"

She frowned unhappily. "Are you tired of me? You almost make me look like a bother… Wait, am I bother to you?" Hysteria was approaching a tad too quickly for my liking.

"No, why do you believe that?"

"Your response was cold," she simply stated, like a baby who was sucking their thumb. Then again, she was quite a baby sometimes. "I am sad because of you. Now cheer me up."

Instead of obedience, in which she expected, I was laughing. "You do know that you almost make yourself look like someone who has multiple personalities, right? You notice that, don't you?"

"Well, it's your fault that now I am sad," my demon guardian insisted, nodding proudly at her own justification. "And so, why are you using your ultrasonic hearing anyway? You know better than anyone that you have a huge dislike for those who abuse their powers just because they have it. If you want my opinion, you make yourself look like a hypocrite."

"I am doing this in order to protect myself, Kera," I called my demon guardian by her name, in which was something she always loved to hear. "We are planning to come in and out of this village unnoticed, remember? I don't like to eavesdrop either, mind you, but this is the only way to gather information."

"You can always just be a man with open arms, you know what I mean?"

"Are you trying to get me killed? That defeats the entire purpose to be subtle!"

"I kid, I kid," Kera, my demon guardian joked, "But have you thought of how you are going to proceed with your task?"

"I thought of too many holes," I replied, silently admiring her features without her knowing. Somehow, however, she kind of knew what I was doing despite the insignificance of my actions. It sure looked like I could use more practice. "And the more I think about it, the more hopeless my situation becomes."

"Whatever happened to the Uzumaki Naruto that never gives up?"

I snickered for the sake of feeling better, in which had minimal results. "It's hard to be optimistic when all odds are against you. Where do we hide? Have you thought about that?"

She faked her pondering. In short, all she was doing was place a hand under her chin like a stereotypical philosopher, or a wise old… person… yes… Her acting could use some work, if I must admit. "No. But I have thought about your old apartment."

"What if someone else is living there?"

"And what if no one is living there?"

"What are you saying?"

Kera just smiled before pulling me into a gentle hug. I knew this was her way of being supportive, in which was always nice. At times like this, it was practically given that I should give in to her affection and listen to whatever she had to say. "You can be such a little moron sometimes," she giggled and made fun of me out of my expense. "Why not check out your place just once and make sure if there is anyone living there, right? You do have Eagle's Eye, hunter."

"Or you could turn into your hawk form and scout ahead, little druid,"

"You're getting lazy, you know,"

"I might need you to do some of the geographical research for me instead," I suddenly told her as she opened her eyes widely at my request. Kera didn't mind doing tasks if I asked her to, but analysing places was my strong suit and not hers, if only smelling was involved, in which was rare unless if it was a search and destroy mission. Kera's sharpness, if not indoctrinated mental instincts, told her that my decision was a disadvantageous one, and thus it would be wise for me to reconsider when we were still in our planning stage.

"You're the hunter, Naruto," she reminded kindly, and just to see if I went insane without her noticing earlier. "You should be doing that yourself, right?"

I snickered before I actually laughed. "How informative of you," I said with a load of sarcasm coming along like a companion I could not live without. "I forgot to tell you that the favour I ask from you will only be necessary if things go a little out of hand."

Kera blinked with confusion –and with a very good cause. "Get out of hand? What do you mean? We seem to be doing a good job at hiding ourselves, don't you think?"

My lips formed a grin, but not one out of good nature though. "Perhaps we were overrating ourselves a little bit, little Kera," I told her as I finally sat down on a table as silently as a mouse. The waitress, in which I assumed was Ichikaru Ayame, hurriedly came over with a slight panic in her actions before placing a menu in front of me and retreating away swiftly, as though she found it uneasy to find such a dark customer in a safe town like Konoha. She seemed afraid, but not like it was a concern I would mope about, since watching out for my own safety certainly proved to be a lot more useful as long as I was within territories of uncertainties.

"What went wrong? Did we do something that gave it away?"

I gently stroked her cheek as I gave my reasoning. Kera blushed adorably to feel my touch on some of her more sensitive areas, and every time I intended to make that shade even deeper than it originally started out as. "I am sure that it isn't us, but the kunoichis and shinobis of this place do have considerable talent for awareness. Why do you think I am activating my hearing? It's becoming a game of cunningness and so we could see who can deceive another better. I plan to claim every advantage possible, if you don't mind."

Understanding was reaching her expression in less than instant, and it wasn't long before she devilishly smiled at my plan. "So, that's how you are doing it, is it? I'll be watching you carefully in the shadows."

"Perhaps you wouldn't need to realize this now if you weren't overly excited about this whole execution, Kera," I said, now taking my share of teasing to make her feel embarrassed. "Whether you like having the instincts of a shinobi or not, we at least need to have those of an assassin, because that is who we are. In this town, as negative and hopeless as it may sound, it's whether to kill or be killed."

Suddenly, something sparked to her delight. "I can kill them? That makes this operation so much better then."

I knew her childish and innocent acting was only a tool to conceal her brutality before it was unleashed. However, it was easily tamed. "Kera, don't get too anxious, we don't want to make such a big commotion, you know. We should only take out lives if it becomes a mandatory thing, and yes, I am fairly itchy to shoot someone, too, but we have to remember our purpose here."

She nodded promptly and with a small dark grin across her lips. "I understand. Oh, I await this operation with burning anxiousness."

"It's good for you to see things my way,"

"Our way, my dear,"

"Of course,"

"It would be best for me to get going. I'll find you later, okay?"

"Not a problem,"

"Don't keep me waiting,"

"I'll be with you as soon as I can,"

And our conversation ended before too much of my concentration on the other girls began to fade. Luckily, I got some of my grip back and my situation took hold once more. At the same time, my meal came.

"Thank you, Ayame-san," I gave my share of gratefulness before I feigned my prayer.

"How did you know my name?" asked the young waitress, who was truly gorgeous.

"Nametag,"

"Oh, sorry…"

She knew when to stop, since it was plainly obvious that I had no intention to keep our little chatter alive or bloom into something more. My ears were all giving their strength to the gathering outside.

"Did you feel that?" I heard Hinata asked softly. Her voice was so…gentle, and beautiful, yet it carried a great length of suspicion and mistrust over the subject.

"Feel what?" Sakura inquired, sounding very confused.

"You're being silly, aren't you," Ino laughed as she spoke. "You have always been the sensitive one, if you remember. Don't tell me you suddenly have a six sense again. Come on, Hinata, you are too serious."

"No," insisted the dark indigo haired young woman, "I felt a familiar aura… or rather… some of it was familiar… and yet… it felt so different."

"If it's someone you haven't met," elaborated Sakura, sighing at the persistence her friend had, "Of course it would feel different, as you kindly stated. We really need to get moving. Neji and Tenten reserved a spot for all of us at the local bar to have a gathering. It would be rude for us not to be punctual as guests."

Ino agreed with Sakura completely. "Sakura is right, we should get going. Besides, we haven't seen Neji and Tenten ever since all of us got so much busier these days. I am really wondering why the academy has not been pumping out more shinobis. The genins could really do most of the lame work… but due to the lack of them even chunnins and some jounins are needed to participate to clean up those small fries…"

Hinata, however, had other ideas. "If you want to go, then go ahead without me,"

"You're not serious!" Sakura asked with outrage and stun.

"Why not come, Hinata?" Ino chimed in.

"I see them daily –Neji-ni-san especially," Hinata replied, smiling kindly. "He wouldn't mind if I didn't go, since he and Tenten really planned this out for you guys. Indeed, it would quite rude for you two not to show up. Really now, don't worry that much about me."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Sakura questioned. Hinata did not make much of a sound, but I heard a faint 'mmmph,' in which was implying to me. This was the point where I prayed that their conversation would continue so they would leak further information carelessly. I silently cheered for success when Sakura resumed. "That is dumb, Hinata. Why would you stay here? Come on, you really need to mind your own business. You would look really weird if you went back inside Ichikaru-san's place after eating here less than fifteen minutes ago."

"I'll just say I am hungry," reasoned Hinata, failing to see Sakura's logic fully. "It'll be fine."

As much as I would love to eavesdrop further, when three voices talked at the same time it was not much different from screeching. I would grow deaf at that rate. To preserve my hearing, I merely deactivated my ability and ate my meal in peace, or fake peace due to the worries that were surfacing when Hinata, without Sakura and Ino, came back inside a minute or two later, sat at a small table some yards behind me and asked Ayame to fix her a small bowl of fried rice.

She was onto me alright.

Every second she had… I knew she was watching me.

Hinata received her order the instant Ayame came back out from the kitchen, in which was practically twenty seconds later, and coincidentally, the two of us finished our meals at the same time. To make things less obvious, Hinata asked for a cup of milk tea to wash out the rice aftertaste that lingered in her mouth for a bit longer to her liking. Ayame prepared her drink swiftly and gracefully, leaving no indication that she did it in a rush, and finally placed it in front of Hinata before they made friendly small chats. I didn't know whether it was a wise move or not, but I was definitely certain that staying any longer at this point served as a disadvantage over anything else. Without saying a word, I left a five hundred yen bill on the table and proceeded to leave. I may have walked out, but I definitely picked up my pace gradually the moment I reached the dark outside.

I knew Hinata was going to come out soon, too, and therefore, I made a turn the instant she had one foot out of the restaurant in order to be out of her sight range. Remembering her wretched bloodline ability, I hurried my pace and engaged another hidden technique; the ability to sprint, thus increasing my movement by a drastic amount for a short period of time.

"Shimata!" Hinata cursed, "I should have activated my Byakugan… Damn it…"

Her cursing was music to my ears. Victory was mine. Still, if she did activate her cursed eyesight, my stealth would not last for too long. To escape, I enhanced my speed further as I swiftly leaped into the woods before vanishing my presence to the human eye. Hopefully that would be sufficient, but there were no guarantees.

"I think we lost her," I said to no one in particular as I made a ferocious leap forward to the next series of branches before jumping again. Was I insane enough to speak to thin air? Of course not, for Kera was always a good listener.

"Don't count on it," Kera replied quickly, voice filled with cynicism.

"What are you saying, Kera," I said, snickering, "She didn't even catch us."

"I would be more cautious if I were you. She's faster than you can imagine,"

"I would only expect that, dear, this is Hyuuga Hinata we are talking about, and if I remember correctly, she was the most promising one amongst the rookie nine."

"That girl? Really? You had your eyes on her the entire time?"

"You make it sound like I have interest in her romantically or something," I laughed chillingly, "She is striking, I'd say that. I always found something special… just didn't imagine I would need to deal with it now. Geez, so much for a quiet entry, ne?"

"Don't tell me you are thinking what I think you are thinking…" Kera spoke with dread. "This isn't funny, Naruto…"

"Like you said, she is fast," I replied a little playfully as I sensed Hinata's chakra presence drawing closer from my rear. "Sure, I could escape her with a bit more speed, but then she would return to Konoha's headquarters and announce my existence. I can't have that now, can I? I might as well deal with her now and get it over with."

"You are going to kill her already? I wasn't expecting that you would be killing a somebody than a nobody."

I laughed out loud this time, but not without that tint of lust for combat trailing gently behind. "That would depend on my mood, Kera. As regrettable as it may sound, extreme measures do call for extreme actions… wait, how does that go again? Forget it, just work with me here."

Having that said, I shut out Kera's presence in my head before I focussed on the task at hand. Damn it all, Hinata had gotten even closer. Perhaps I really should not have been chatting when my focus was so desperately needed. After gathering a small ounce of chakra to my feet, I literally ejected my whole body forward for another wild leap to increase the distance between the two of us.

A minute or two later, I found myself jumping out of the woods when I expected to land on a branch or something of such. With reflexes like a cat, I made a mid-air flip to prepare myself for a landing than crashing face first. The very first thing I did by then, after landing safely, was to look around. In all honesty, I didn't know whether I should be smiling with joy or cringe angrily at the fact that I arrived at Team 7's old training place where Kakashi passed us to be his genin students. By us, I was referring to Sakura, Sasuke, and myself. Given, my mind was like travelling in a reverse time warp with all the memories flying by like no-man's land or whatever metaphor I could come up with, but I shook it away as quickly as I could once I remembered why I was running away in the first place.

Simultaneously, a spiritual energy ejected from my body right before the energy took on a humanoid form. From beside me, my demonic guardian revealed her beautiful form, something that she loved to do when she was alone with me. Kera was always a shocking one, in terms of beauty and wit. She was always one of those girls that did not require the time to fix up herself and yet the charm and sensuality never seemed to leave her. Definitely, that was something many girls prayed to God to achieve, and yet sadly enough, Kami-sama never bothered to answer any of those requests. Kera loved red, the crimson bloody red, but she said that looked too dangerous for her hair, and so a shade of cherry blonde was more than suffice. Moving to her eyes, I had to say they made quite a resemblance to mine, but hers was definitely more attractive and alluring due to their crystal like clearness. As for her skin, hey, she was a woman, and it was only natural for her to have skin more purified, so to speak, in comparison to mine. It made her look European than Japanese. Moving on… Did I dare to look down? Why, yes, I did, for her cleavage behind that cerulean feathery leather dress offered a very decent view, and I really didn't mind if it showed more. To be sincere, I have seen more than enough, and I wouldn't mind if her gloved hands started to remove her clothing to offer a show. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her legs for her dress reached down to her feet, but I knew she had a pair of black, high-heeled opened toe shoes to match this outfit. Although I didn't admit it out loud often, the slimness of Kera's legs would make a professional model envious. Also, as someone who had lived that long with her, I had to at least pick up her taste in dressing, and not to mention her physical attributes.

"Beautiful as ever," I complimented, taking her hand with my own and planted a small kiss. "Kera, what are you doing out here?"

"I feel bored," Kera moaned sensuously, "It's boring having to look through your eyes all the time. So I decided to come out." She then clung onto me by the arm and held onto it tightly. I knew she wanted some attention in return, but definitely this was not the right time to do it when I felt the opposing energies coming in closer. Kera always put her wants before her needs, but I was always too kind to complain it out loud when she had good intentions behind her actions. Even so, however, there were times that I should have said something, probably it would have been better if I noted it out loud during our first days as true companions. Now, this had become like a bad habit that I could've prevented.

"It wouldn't be advantageous for us if Hinata knows about your existence, Kera. You should go back in my mind and hide."

"I like it here," she whined as she kissed my cheek tenderly. "Besides, what is she going to do? Kill you? I am sure that she is not even good enough to touch you."

"I am not that confident about that assumption, you know that,"

She giggled before putting up a more serious face. "Have more confidence in yourself. You didn't become as strong as you have just to be incompetent."

"I guess you are right. And… Kera, you really have to let go. She will be here soon."

"Oh, fine," she grudgingly accepted the facts and removed herself slowly. Of course, she still stole a kiss or two as she did so. "You want me to leave, too?"

"Yes, that would be fantastic. I wouldn't want Hinata to know there are actually two invaders instead of one. You need to keep yourself more hidden."

"But that is hard though…" she said with her finger poking her lips.

"I know, because I am so sexy, correct?"

"Get out of here!" she exclaimed with a thick blush. I found great amusement to see her weak side sometimes, and that was since she was really pretty with that shade of pink. She never looked in the mirror at those times, unfortunately, or she would realize how effective that method would be in order to seduce men. Kera looked at me again, and a sense of realization hit her, and that would be having her to escape now so Hinata would not figure out her existence. "Right… I have to leave…"

"That's right,"

"But Naruto-"

Hearing her objection, I simply closed my eyes with a passive look and paused for a moment that seemed like a several seconds. When I opened them again, they were very slightly closed to reveal a coat of dangerous heartlessness that people would only see in the most vengeful murderers when they had received too much. As I moved my iris to look at Kera, even that got her a frighteningly cold shiver to her spine in spite that she was the one supposed to be in control. "I'll eliminate all obstacles."

A little reluctant to follow my orders, she still jumped to the skies before she disappeared with a warp to land elsewhere, where as I remained at my spot waiting for my prey to arrive. And she was a lot quicker than I thought. At the same time Kera made her escape, I found myself having to jump as well when thin beam rays shot out from somewhere in the woods. They were almost like lasers that could cut through anything, and I was not going to simply stand there and see for myself what would happen if I ever got hit.

That would be annoying, indeed.

After making a several flips in the air to show off a spectacular performance, I found myself actually having the need to flip for real when the beams were now aiming at whatever location I was in. She was really trying to hit me; what a persistent girl. Whether her efforts were worthy of some praise, I couldn't give her that much credit if I was quick enough to perform my evasions without much hesitation. While I landed with a gentle step, my dodging was even better on ground. Impulsively, I reached my hand from under my cloak and yanked out my primary weapon before giving a lightning fast swipe to neutralize one of the many attacks that were about to hit me before I hid it as though I never revealed it in the first place. Knowing Hinata, however, I was sure she managed to take a peek nonetheless.

"Oi," I called out intentionally, "Kunoichi-ojo-san," I pretended that I didn't know her name. "It's not like I don't know you are here. You might as well show yourself and save both of us the trouble."

The response wasn't too immediate, yet I picked up no intimidation whatsoever when she did reply. "Oh, very well," Hinata said back as she slowly and carefully stepped out of the forest with her eyes fierce and staring at my own –provided that she could actually see my eyes with my hood over my head.

I took this moment to examine Hinata for bit. Was she beautiful? That was a question that I couldn't answer just yet. Unlike Kera, I barely had any feelings for this Hyuuga princess, nor did I know her well enough to even bring myself to compliment her like I would do so with my demon guardian. From my first impulse, Hinata did change, and I meant changed for the better. An aura of confidence was clearly present, that was for sure. And she didn't stutter, which was also a good bonus. As for her looks, she definitely matured into a very welcoming young woman. Her face was gentle (yet fierce because she was not too thrilled right now,) a bit longer than before to keep her natural cuteness, and at the same time it showed the maturity that came with age. If I didn't know her at all, I would've thought she was simply, well, gorgeous. I analyzed her hair, for she let her hair grow to her shoulders or so, in a hidden way it was an effective method to elaborate on the silkiness of it, and also it did a marvellous job to make her appear very attractive.

Moving downward… what could I say about her choice of clothing… I guessed that even though Hinata did make changes to her emotions and attitude, she was still shy about other things, thus I supposed I couldn't blame her if she still wore a similar beige jacket (without the hood) along with the Hyuuga symbol badge near her left shoulder, in which hid all her, I assumed, heavenly body from waist up. The difference, however, between this jacket and the one from six years ago was how it did not seem to be too thick, and how it did convince me that her choice of clothing were chosen to match the four seasons. Back then, I really wondered how Hinata managed to survive the heat of the summer wearing something that people would wear during the late fall to early winter. Now, thank goodness this attire actually gave off a sensual feel, and her hands also appear to be so soft to the human touch, too. To be even more conservative, I noticed she now wore a very delicate, light leather belt around her waist to carry her weapon pouches that were on her back. The belt, in all honesty, did little if anything. To Hinata, maybe, just maybe, it was her way of displaying authority or something within those lines. If I gave my opinions, this belt was useless, since human actions always spoke so much louder than the appearance of an object.

Once more, I focussed a little further downward to examine her legs. Sincerely speaking, I did not detect much difference in the colour of her pants, which were still a very dark indigo, but the tightness of them wasn't something that someone with a vision couldn't pick up. It outlined her goddess legs well, and so well, in fact, that it had the potential to light up any emotional fires in people before it tempted them to rip off that interfering clothing. If her legs were this enticing, what sort of riches was promised on her upper body? Silently abolishing any thoughts about an acquaintance like that, I took a look at her feet. Surprisingly, or perhaps I exaggerated that, she wasn't wearing traditional shinobi sandals. She wore a type of sandal nonetheless, but it had heels like Tsunade's that added a very womanly touch to her conservative nature.

Overall, I still thought she grew up to be a very lovely woman. Perhaps I could tell her that when she was in a better mood –or worse, if she was still alive to hear me say it.

"You are annoying," commented Hinata very directly as she slowly had her arms in a subtle battle stance. "Do you know that?"

"Honto-desuka? (Really?)" I faked my surprise using striking sarcasm. "And what you were doing that wasn't annoying?"

"Oh, shut up,"

"Kunoichi-ojo-san, I wish for you to leave me alone."

"I am afraid I can't do that. Konoha cannot allow suspicious individuals walk so freely until they have spoken to the Hokage herself in order to gain permission. If you do not mind the trouble, you would come with me and prove that your identity is not hostile to this place."

I snickered in my hood and made a nearly unnoticeable chuckle. "I have no intention to do that."

"Then I must take you back the hard way."

"I thought you would never suggest that, ojo-san. I was getting annoyed that you actually dared to stalk me from that restaurant."

Her eyes narrowed a little bit, but it maintained that needed confidence or I would begin my interrogation to crush her spirits. "I have another question for you."

"What makes you think that I would answer you? Oh well, let's just say it's a free gift from me before you see hell. Please, do ask ahead while you still can."

My sarcasm did not affect her at all. Perhaps she thought I was just saying that for the sake of talking, yet I was more than delighted to show her in action that I meant every word. She would know that soon enough. I swore on it. "I saw another woman along with you. Where is she? She is under suspicion as well. Don't make it any harder on yourself, mister, and if you obey my request I will guarantee you a very safe visit in Konoha."

"I have no intention to answer that," I replied with my hands in my pockets behind my cloak, my entire body somewhat bent down and my head completely looking downward in a devious laugh. It began as a weak laugh, and then it gradually gotten louder, and a second later it was close to a frenzied cackle. "Naïve girl, you are way too demanding. Do you even realize who you are dealing with here? What makes you so sure you would stand a chance to her in comparison to me? Forget it. It doesn't matter now…"

Her confidence still did not fade despite the dangerous aura I was enveloped with. In fact, she seemed to be wanting to challenge it with her own unique sense of justice. Foolish woman, she clearly did not know which grounds to tread on. "You think that you can kill me? Think again."

"Of course not, Kunoichi-ojo-san," I said so sarcastically that it could kill people if it were a physical weapon. "I am not going to kill you, no, I just don't want you to be alive… anymore." In all honesty, I've had enough of this chit-chat, and thus, I reached under my cloak and pulled out the primary weapon I had hidden for this long, in which was an energized sword with a forty-eight inched blade while fortified with a cerulean handle that had a stylish blunt end. Surely enough, this sword did look ordinary, but its powers were immense. Normally it was a two handed sword, but I was skilful enough to wield it with just one hand given the circumstances. Hinata certainly did not like these odds, and even more so when I centered my blade facing upward and had both my hands gripped onto it before I charged it up with my chakra to activate the lightning effects which now surrounded the sword.

"Kuso…" I heard her curse.

The legendary "Seraphim" was not something to be underestimated. It was not called legendary for nothing, and it was something definitely worth stealing. If a country did wish to possess such a powerful weapon, then hire their own shinobis to do the job than to hire an outsider. As soon as I had it within my possession, the money I was about to receive for retrieving it just was not worth it anymore. Whether I needed money quickly or not, I knew my endurance would bare fruit if Seraphim was by my side –and my theories did prove to be undeniably correct. Life indeed had gone a lot easier with it, and due to that I mastered my skills to become an adequate swordsman.

Giving another chuckle, I pulled away my cloak just to allow her to see how I truly looked like behind that thing, and in addition my fighting abilities were limited if I wore excessive clothing. I doubted that she could even recognize me. Firstly, my whiskers were gone to make myself look human and normal. Secondly, at the age of eighteen, my short height before was a long subject of the past, for now I stood at least seventy-one to seventy-two inches. Surprisingly enough, my whole body from face to legs were very slim, and my tall height only complimented it as a perfect body for I was physically fit as well. In spite of that, did I find myself sexy? Not really, no. I had no time to think about it although Kera did praise it often enough when she had the spare time. She thought I was handsome. My hair did change over the years. In order to keep myself from being noticed, I kind of forced my hair to flatten out to something more natural, but the front was still spiked a little outward, and that, shockingly enough, provided a very suitable hairstyle for a young man. My blue eyes were the same as ever, perhaps it contained a clearer blue-ness, so to speak, to spark up any features to a further depth. As my age caught onto me, like a disease than a help, my choice in dressing also went into a wild change.

I had no idea what my twelve year old self was thinking at that time. Seriously, why would a ninja wear a colour as noticeable as orange? Was I trying to get myself killed? I probably was, actually, just for the sake of any attention –even if it might endanger my life. It was definitely a miracle that I was still alive, and when my mature mentality kicked in, I was so urgent to get a new set of clothes. Following Kera's precedent, I found myself wearing reinforced leather armour instead of mail although I was a swordsman. I found it too heavy for my taste, and so I tired to maximize the amount of protection leather armour could provide without affecting my general movement. Currently, I was armed with a pair of black boots, which were armed with a secret knife that I used to stab people with using a kick, that reached my upper ankle for the sake of preventing my legs from minor injury. I had a set of matching coloured black pants with no stylish designs or stitching whatsoever and a kunai holster equipped on my right leg, and right above it I had a silverish belt that I truly had to use to keep my pants from falling. This time, however, I wore it for the sake of being cool. My chestguard was nothing but a zipped up dark leather jacket with the sufficient pockets to hold scrolls for combat like a jounin's vest (but a lot thinner and less protective) while underneath I compensated that weakness with a usual shinobi armour that most shinobi's didn't wear due to the protection the chunnin vest already gave. Finally, I topped my whole look with a long, thin white trench coat that reached at least my knees that had a thick enough black outline surrounding it as a design. Surely enough, I could've exaggerated my outfit further for the sake of a good fashion sense, yet doing so, however, could risk me having to trip over my own clothes during combat.

That would look utterly stupid.

When I looked over at Hinata again, I felt myself stop. My will, my emotions, and the previous desire to take her life… everything just came into a freeze when I saw her no longer in her stance… She was just watching me, as though my appearance mesmerized her in more ways than I could imagine. Hinata was just… damn, she was just watching me! Something told me that was true. After a minute's worth having neither of us doing anything to another when I promised to take her life, the moments and tensions between us became a devastating nuisance to my mentality.

Perhaps I really should not have taken off my cloak…

"Ojo-san," I called out, trying to snap her out of that intimidating, although she had no negative meaning in it, stare. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there. Do something."

"You look… familiar…" she mumbled her response, barely conscious of herself actually speaking. Cautiously, I took a step back when my ears picked up no hostility whatsoever. Instead, her voice was coated with the gentleness I remembered so long ago. In fact, a moving touch of loveliness was added to elaborate on her delight. Delight… she was delightful at a time like this? Those eyes… the Byakugan eyes… even though they were not activated, I still felt like they could see through anything they wished –especially fear and the deepest secrets of any human being. Nothing seemed to be able to escape it. My whole body felt like it was breached, and I did not like it. Aside from that, Hinata could actually bring herself from complete readiness to battle back into the sweet girl she originally was just like that? Knowing a shinobi, they could not dare to put themselves into such a situation in combat, and yet merely looking at me was able to shock her this badly. This was a remarkable advantage, and I truly wanted to scold myself for not taking it properly. Something else was on my mind though; why was my existence able to halt her from her tracks so quickly? Something was clearly missing from this puzzle.

"You speak of nonsense," I told her in the deepest, most creepiest voice my vocal cords could project, and still she was observing me thoroughly with gentleness. "Don't think that I won't attack you just because you decide to stand still." And I dashed for her with Seraphim in a striking position.

I didn't know what truly happened, but in a whirl, I found myself being hugged by the girl I was planning to attack. She did not care whether I wanted to hurt her; it appeared that if she was able to complete whatever was on her mind, dying would not matter anymore. Unlike me, she had no devious aura around her, thus I knew her embrace was genuine. Hinata grinded as much of her body into mine to feel my heat, and in response I got to feel hers as well. This was indeed awkward and strange. Here I was, holding Seraphim in my right hand while my target was right in the middle of it all embracing her predator… How could I attack her now? Whether I had any normal feelings for her or not, she was still someone that I knew; besides, her sudden boldness did spark some curiosity! I couldn't do it… as heartless as I was, I couldn't bring myself to slaughter someone that affectionate for a reason that I did not seem to understand, yet I was more than willing to comprehend.

"Ojo-san," I choked out as my grip on Seraphim weakened drastically. My eyes widened in stun when I felt her small hands tightening around my body to have a better feel. "What are you doing… This is not something a shinobi should be acting like… hey, are you listening to me? Ojo-san! Hey, ojo-san!"

She didn't reply right away. Hinata just stayed like that for another minute or two, burying her head in my chest, inhaling my scent as much as she could while silently and subtly hinting me to return her hug, in which I obviously did not do. However, when she spoke again later, I felt my heartbeat came to an immediate halt. "It really is you, Naruto-kun…" I heard her murmur in my chest.

My world immediately turned black, like a bullet train just trampled over me over and over again.

_Shimata… _

**_AN: What a long first chapter… Do I really need to cut down or what? At any rate, it would be a pleasure if you can offer up suggestions given that this is the very first chapter. It's much better for me to fix up any errors or notice any spots of improvement or the fiction itself would go downhill as time goes along. It would be greatly appreciated this time around._**

**_For those who are actually wondering why my updates are so shatteringly slow, well, the answer is actually quite simple. I have work Mondays to Fridays this July from 8:30 AM to 5 PM, so I think my reasons are legitimate enough. I am totally drained after a day's work, and it's even hard for me to play UFS under fatigue. Now you want me to write fictions… woah, calm the fuck down. Like I said, I am trying to update, but give it some time. Hopefully, chapter 21 of Simplicity is Complexity would be out by Thursday or Saturday. It will depend on my hectic schedule._**

**_Sayonara, minna-san. I am very weary…_**


	2. Moonlight Shadow

_**Hime Murasaki**_

_Chapter 2: Moonlight Shadow_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Guilty Gear, people. Let's move along.

_**AN: The outcome of my first chapter was something unexpected. And I do apologize for leaving it in a cliffhanger because I am such a jackass. At any rate, I left this second chapter in a not-so-cliffy ending to satisfy those who truly despise the art of cliffhangers. Yeah, I kind of hate them myself, but I could live without commenting on them. In all honesty, I don't give a fuck.**_

_**A lot of people from my other stories have been asking me why I seem to be so delightful back then and now I am such a cynical bitch. Life is a cycle of endless changes, and I started to dislike my own course of living more and more as the years go by. This is not the mentality of a young person, no. I think this is from someone who can't stand those annoyingly optimistic people who believe optimism can do anything. You know what, if everything can be solved through endless optimism, then why am I negative? I am not negative for no reason, and none of you need to know why I am that way. I don't need to share it.**_

_**Your reviews were comforting to read. I want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter. Just to be on the honest side, I didn't think that I did a good enough job in description this time. In fact, I don't think my grammar was that great either. I just wasn't really in that kind of mood unlike the last chapter. Well, I think action, for me anyway, really kills that descriptive tension that I need to write. And like most stories I deal with, I won't write that many action scenes because, man, do I suck.**_

_**Thank you all for your support so far. OpForce truly appreciates it.**_

**_(Let the games continue)_**

This was not possible. This couldn't be happening to me! I was more than terrified; the emotions that were practically exploding in my heart, they were killing me in more ways than one. And it was all because I heard my own name! Everything I thought of, all the things I had done in order to prevent this from happening all became in vain because this young woman, who was still embracing me with no will to remove herself anytime soon, recognized me immediately in spite the drastic changes. How I wanted to take Seraphim and stab her already! Yet, even though my plan was first priority above anything else, I couldn't go against the moral code of honour. Hinata was not my enemy, she was just an obstacle, therefore, using overly lethal methods when she had no will to fight was more than, if not ridiculously, dishonourable. Curse my indoctrinated sense of honour; I knew it served more as a trouble than it did good!

At this point, what could I do now? My cover was blown, and this attractive young woman, who evolved from her timid shell, was still attached to me affectionately. When I thought about it more clearly, why was Hinata hugging me? No girl would do that so… what was that word I was searching for… yes, impulsively. Multiple questions flared at the back of my head, and yet I truly wondered if I should be asking her at all. Even if I was a dear friend, in which I wasn't thank God, that inquiry could create some gaps in any friendship. If I must say, that sounded a lot like a rejection than a question. And now as a stranger, if I dared to ask what Hinata's motives were that would be utmost unkind and inconsiderate.

Even so, that didn't mean I was going to remain in her embrace forever. Using my left hand, I forcefully separated Hinata from my body before I used the least amount of strength as possible to remove her without actually inflicting an ounce of damage. Due to my unexpected brashness, Hinata gasped lightly to find herself no longer claiming what she wanted, whereas I, on the other hand, leapt back to create a formidable distance as I held onto Seraphim more calmly once she was not touching, or probably feeling, me.

"What the hell were you doing, kunoichi-ojo-san," I scolded unintelligently. To the very least, I didn't start brushing myself like I was cleaning my leather armour from coodies or anything. That altogether would look quite pathetic. "A shinobi doesn't go around hugging people like it is okay, you know! I could've killed you!"

Hinata's serene kindness did not fade. In fact, she smiled tenderly. I didn't know why this was affecting me… but her gentle nature was somehow fearful to aggressors, people very much like myself. "But you didn't though," she reasoned.

"That happens to go against my moral code of honour, ojo-san," I reminded. "Attacking you when you had no intention to fight is not much different from a savage attacking a helpless civilian."

"You didn't want to, or you couldn't bring yourself to, Naruto-kun?"

I refused to answer her not because her question was something in the bounds of impossible, but I wondered how I should be responding when she called out my name. Should I deny the fact and run away or probably do a little bit of improvisation to get myself out of this mess. The first choice would be way too cowardly, and it would be even worse if Hinata went back to town to call for reinforcements for my capture –especially if the suspect was a former comrade of Konoha who was assumed to be MIA for six years. My capture would make anyone look like a hero, and that wouldn't be wise by the slightest. In addition, in spite my improvements, was I good enough to take on twenty chunnins? I seriously knew my luck. Scratching out the impossible, I fell to my backup plan; okay, so I was left with improvisation. Sure, that was a plan, no doubt, but how was I supposed to pull it off? My knowledge told me that there were only so many things acting could do, and in other words, it usually didn't do enough. Simultaneously, having Hinata realizing my identity caused way too many other problems to crawl out from their formidable graves.

Stating the sheer obvious, I believed that I now needed another plan. Easier said than done, in all honesty; how was I supposed to think up another one just as thorough, if not better, if it took me at least days and now I was offered with merely minutes? Worse, I only had seconds. I needed, no, demanded, an award as an acknowledging intellectual and man of wisdom if I was able to come out with an ingenious outline if I could do it with just seconds, but sadly to say I was not that good. Powerless to do anything, and with any luck, there might be that slight chance that I could alter this hopeless dilemma into something favourable…

Yeah, what were the chances?

No, please don't answer… I was stating that metaphorically.

"I know you're Naruto-kun," she insisted with no hostility despite that I pushed her away. Damn it… she was starting to bug me.

"Really now," I began things coolly. "What makes you so sure that I am this person that you speak of? Assumptions do lead to mistakes, kunoichi-ojo-san, I think you should know that better than anyone."

"You smell like him…" she shyly admitted, turning her eyes away by a bit as a blush crept to her cheeks as she gave her confession. Sincerely speaking, could anyone give me a method of digesting her statement without choking? I smell like… myself… and so she classified me as a Naruto… Right… "And… I remember how it felt like to hug you… I wouldn't forget it…"

Deep down, I was kind of disgusted, yet I had a soft side, and so I forced my emotions to remain neutral for the time being. Of course, that was not meant to last if I heard another freaky comment from her. "Don't you think there are better things to be remembering, ojo-san? Having such a indoctrinated memory of hugging a boy is not something a shinobi like yourself should be taking that much pride in when you should be more focussed on other things."

"Don't tell me what to do," she said, but not actually scolding, "I have my own nindo, just like you have yours, Naruto-kun."

"You keep calling me Naruto, and what if I am not that person?"

"You would have said something long ago then," she wisely countered sweetly, and I hated how she used her unique traits like a slow poison of some sort to fully neutralize her enemies. I still had much to learn it seemed, and I prayed to God that I lived through this to learn the lesson. "Besides, you didn't hurt me when you clearly could have. I know you are him."

"Is this what you normally do to anyone? Do you really hug them like that all the time?"

"Not if I am not deadly certain,"

"Ojo-san, that has to be one of the most dementedly retarded justifications…" I grunted, clutching my face with my left hand hopelessly.

"Stop calling me ojo-san, Naruto-kun," she said, now taking steps closer as I groaned to myself. "Did you forget my name? You know I would never forget yours."

Once I noticed her subtle advance, although I was sure she no longer had any evil intent behind it, but I was going paranoid, I instantly rose my guard and held Seraphim defensively with the sword pulled back like I would do to a Frisbee if I was tossing it underhand. "Don't get any closer," I ordered sternly and narrowed my eyes sceptically. "Stay where you are."

"Are you afraid me?" she inquired with her hand slightly above her highly promising breasts. In spite my threats, she was still advancing little by little, and in the end I was the one being pressured to step back. "There is no need for you to be, Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you… I just want to talk… Please, allow me to talk to you..."

Suddenly, I powered up Seraphim to surround it with lightning energies. "Stun-" I instantly stopped my strike before I launched it. Forcefully calming down, I purged my mind with some rationality before commencing something more logical. Panic always did its damage in one way or another, and despite my efforts in redeeming my faults, it usually left irreparable scars. What I was trying to say was, well, I guess it wasn't a mystery Sherlock Holmes couldn't discover just by glimpsing at it. By attacking Hinata, although it ended to be a premature assault, displayed a great deal of fragility of incompetence. There was a Chinese saying, "A real gentlemen only moved their mouths and not their hands," and I certainly did not match its requirements. By doing that, I failed to keep up that intellectual, the calm and collected dark exterior, and that only meant I needed another plan.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me, snapping out of my thoughts like a divine lightning strike. "Why did you stop? Are you holding back?"

"Ojo-san…" I hissed, now panting heavily as hysteria initiated its horrific torment. "Shut up…"

"What?" she continued to question with that brilliant innocence. "What's wrong?"

"I said shut up… Ojo-san… if you are not here to battle, then leave me alone. I do not wished to be disturbed. You will have my gratitude if you would do that much for a stranger."

"But, Naruto-kun-"

"I already said I am not that-"

She silenced me by starting her own statements. "Naruto-kun, do you not remember who I am?"

Fine, I knew her by name and all the other courageous acts she showed during the chunnin exams and several other random missions we had with another. Aside from that, I really did not know her but I still considered her as a friend. Believe it, in spite that I had a great prejudice over Konoha, my memory over the people did not easily fade, and yet I never recalled Hyuuga Hinata this persistence. In fact, she had so much of it that I disliked it more than I cherished it. Then again, she probably had that side deep within her but never dared to show it to anyone or others would have thought bad of her. Who knew, really… I wasn't there at all when the changes started to kick in. Hell, I was pretty sure I missed enough weddings to make me look like a bastard, and hell, I didn't even know who ended up with who these days. Yes, isolation did a lot, and I meant a lot, of damage.

"It's quite obvious that I don't care who you are," I told her with no hint of kindness and a lot of direct sincerity –not in a good way, of course. "I just want you to leave me alone. Please, ojo-san…"

"Have you really forgotten who I am? And stop calling me ojo-san when you know my name."

I clenched my left hand into a fist, relaxed it by unfolding my fingers, and then formed into another fist once more. I did this repeatedly for a several seconds, then took a breath to rest my emotions to stop them from getting too high. Lastly, I raised my eyes to look at Hinata's, and she blushed up like I thought she would when she noticed how directly my sight was piercing into hers. "You're right… I do know your name, Hyuuga Hinata." As if on cue, my waist felt imprisoned and restricted when Hyuuga Hinata easily took me into another embrace and again buried her head in my chest before actually nuzzling to arouse my senses. How did she get there? I didn't even pick up anything and yet there she was. Maybe I dozed off, or worse I went blind, who knew? "Oi, Hinata, quit it. What's gotten into you? Quit hugging me… we are shinobis."

"Gomen…" she apologized as she slowly, almost valuing and cherishing the warmth from my chest in the process. "I got c-carried away…"

"Really now," I sighed, my anger diminishing rather quickly as I held onto her shoulders while looking into her strikingly alluring eyes carefully. "You are so… touchy… It's almost like as if you actually like me or something. Geez…" Her face reddened slightly at my comment, and then a second later she couldn't even bring herself to look at me as her blush simply grew deeper as every second went by. Did she take my words seriously? She didn't have to, in all honesty, for I was just joking. Somehow, I knew she didn't take it as a joke…

"Naruto-kun…" I heard her murmur again timidly.

"What?"

"You do remember me…" she said, nearly lovingly if I wasn't mistaken.

"Yeah, who could forget those eyes…" I replied, somewhat in a dreaded grunt. "I was always afraid of them…"

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Naruto-kun,"

"Who said I was?"  
"But you said-"

"I was referring to Neji, Hinata-ojo-san,"

"Hey, that has a nice ring to it,"

"I guess it does," I pretended to agree with her in her delight. I realized that I was still holding her by the shoulders, but for what? Still, that didn't mean I let go though.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," she called when she found me staring, where in which I wasn't because my eyes were glaring at nothing but the grass from behind her. I snapped out of it in a small, unnoticeable jolt and gave my attention to her. "It's been so long… too long even…"

"It's only six years,"

"And you make it sound like it's a short time. You've changed so much,"

"And so have you," I complimented to make her flush up a bright crimson knowingly. Wow, did my words always had this effect on her? I barely knew. This was like pressing a button to control a robot, and definitely good amusement to pass time.

"I-in a g-good way or bad way?" she questioned innocently.

"Both…" I replied, almost regretting being so brutally honest.

"Is it bad then?"

"I didn't say that," I told her silently. "Overall, it's a fantastic change for your shinobi career." At least I avoided telling her the bad things I was referring to, since they were all qualities that proved to be a problem for me. Rationally speaking, I wouldn't be telling my opponent which attacks worked better than others, just like I wouldn't be telling other enemies that I was a good shinobi except when my enemies were facing me.

Hearing that from me made Hinata smile gratefully, and it was more than clear that the negatives were already forgotten. Foolish girl… never take on a stranger with that much trust…

"It's been so long," Hinata said, not able to control herself anymore and broke my neutral hold to perform something more intimate. She didn't kiss me, no, but she knew I wouldn't refuse a hug since I didn't object it when she did it before. Deep down, however, I did carry some resentment, yet I was too nice of a person to simply do that to crush her hopes. Besides, I could desecrate them later, and patience was always a crucial factor to get the goods. "God, I thought we lost you forever…"

As she busied herself with me, in a clean fashion, of course, I was focussing on something in the far distance. Just a several hundred meters before me, I saw a pair of red concentrated lights flashing, as though calling me. I clearly recognized this as Kera's vision Morse Code; so that was where she was hiding. As my demonic master, she was often very masterful when it came to hiding and lowering her spiritual energies so her presence would be difficult to detect.

Without Hinata seeing anything, I radiated my eyes to send off a similar light. Not red though, but blue.

This was how our conversation, although using no words, went.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Kera's eyes flashed rapidly, displaying disbelief. "You're going soft!"

"She is a difficult one," I returned my share of opinions with my flashing eyes blinking. "Much more than I anticipated, in fact,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I can't kill her…

"And why not? You were determined a moment ago, am I right?"

"I think I have a better use than to waste her life, Kera,"

"Really? Like what?" she inquired, if not a little interested unless she used sarcasm. I couldn't detect it that well if all I could see were flashes.

"I make her feel like that she has a friend, and then I take it away. Uzumaki Naruto is no friend to anyone."

"Sounds like a plan. Just move on with haste though. I don't like that girl clinging onto you like that… that's my spot."

I snickered for a second, literally, and wiped it off my face in an instant. "Oh, let her. The more she thinks that she has me, the harder she is going to fall when she realizes that all of it was for nothing. I'll play with her a little more; I wouldn't want this whole operation to be too unexciting."

"Very well, then. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Youkai, (Roger) and I suggest for you to return to my body. Trust me, we will need a greater plan now more than ever."

"Understood," Kera transformed herself back into an aura of essence before she silently, completely undetected, slipped her spirit back into my form despite the distance.

And our vision conversation ended right there.

"Naruto-kun," I heard Hinata faintly as my mind went back to my surroundings than Kera. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Nanda (What?)" I mumbled, half out of it. "What is it, Hinata?"  
"I called you for a minute, and yet you didn't answer. I was getting worried…"

"Sorry for that… I was deep in thought…" Technically, I was. "And you are still hugging me… Goodness, for a kunoichi, you are very touchy…"

Hinata pouted slightly, and then she held me tighter in response to my teasing. She took it the wrong way… She thought of it as a joke. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I missed you. It has been so long… where have you been anyway? Many of us thought you were dead… especially after hearing that Jiraiya-sama got killed in a mission. Why didn't you come back?"

"One question at a time, Hinata," I said, somewhat forcefully prying her off my body. No, I was not gay, so I actually appreciated female company if I received any –just not from her. I continued when my efforts gained me some success. "Did you say Jiraiya got killed in a mission? When did my letter say that? I said he was killed from over-dosage of alcohol or had STDs or whatnot. Perhaps he did drugs, who knows! He, my friend, did not have an honourable death."

Hinata looked at me confusedly, and my God she was adorable despite being eighteen. She was definitely a woman, yes, and yet that unique feature that represented her so well just didn't leave with age. Quite a shocking development to enhance her physical outlook, I must say, and it was surely doing her wonders to capture my attention –although I wouldn't admit it.

"But Tsunade-sama said that you wrote that down as a joke for the sake of pride…"

"Pride? What do you mean?"

"Pride as in you had an image to keep up," she elaborated sweetly. "You wouldn't simply write down some things because it goes against your nature, and so you wrote down something mean and yet we knew you had the right heart and intentions behind it."

At this point, sadly to say, I was just looking at her queerly with no intention to switch my look until I was satisfied enough after absorbing what she said. What the hell was she talking about? Image? Pride? I had a face to keep up? Fuck that shit. I was sincere and strikingly honest, and people actually thought that I was kidding because they thought I wanted to keep up the image of being a… what… I didn't know… jackass? Bastard? Unpredictable ninja? What a load of shit. Did Tsunade ever took me seriously at all during my genin years? Hell, did the other genins like Lee and Neji found me to be a joker above being a shinobi? Right now, I was pretty convinced that they expected me to end up as either a comedian or one big fucked up, yet professional, liar just because I was such a funny man.

Hinata, no doubt, was now feeling very uncomfortable under my stare. "Naruto-kun? N-Naruto-kun… you're scaring me… Stop that… H-Hey… don't mock me…"

"You disappoint me, Hinata," I told her, my voice soaked with sincerity over my feelings. Indeed, I was saddened, and I expected more from her. Out of everyone, I always thought Hinata was special, very much like that crucial somebody that didn't stand out yet carried an unbelievable amount of potential to heal people's hearts. She always seemed to be that person that understood me in one way or another through listening, or perhaps even during those times where she would answer back despite her speeches being timid and brief. I valued them back then; they were some of the things that kept me going because there were indeed some people in Konoha who did understand, and they were the only ones that I could actually rely on despite the lack of them. After six years, however, instead of standing up from the crowd, Hinata didn't evolve and thought like them, too. If not even Hinata could differentiate my words as mockery or sincerity, then I didn't need a friend like her.

She was no different from the rest who I wanted to eliminate if they stood in my way.

And right now, she was annoying me.

"What?" she queried, fearfully.

I had sheathed Seraphim earlier when I felt no need to hold it, but at this instant though, I wanted to cut something. Hinata just had to do. My right hand grabbed the handle, and then I pulled out Seraphim from its case without warning at the same time Hinata picked up my dangerous aura at the nick of time to prevent herself from getting sliced. If it weren't for her speed, she would've been finished by then –but that wouldn't be any fun, would it?

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata yelled back ten meters before me in a panic and sadness. Her voice was trembling, as though she wanted to cry. "Why are you doing this? Weren't we talking just fine? I don't want to fight now… please… I am sorry… I'm really sorry if I did anything to upset you!"

"I don't feel like talking all of a sudden," I narrowed my eyes seriously as I pointed the tip of Seraphim towards her using only one hand. "I got bored."

"But… But… you don't have to fight… we don't have to fight… I don't want to fight you... Naruto-kun… onegai (Please)…"

"Don't worry, I am a nice man," I said, smirking dangerously, "If you manage to defeat me, then we will do whatever you want. I respect the victor, after all. In fact, if you do beat me, then I would surrender to any question you may have, and I will do anything that you want –even if you want me to have sex with you."

That statement got her to blush up hard. Actually, the way I said it so seriously without breaking my expression for a second made her shades deepen further, since she wasn't able to control it. "I'm not going to ask you that!" she squeaked as loud as she could, in which sounded like a high screeched gibberish.

"I'm just saying," I reminded, still keeping myself in tact. "The options are open."

She fought hard over her timidity, in which was not something easy to go against when she was always so full of it. As hard as it might, it was never quite right, yet I gave her a bit of credit for actually trying. "I am not that shameless!"

"Geez, can't you take a joke?" I inquired, snickering away a little cruelly, if I must insist. "Oh, whatever… Just to remind you, though, if you do lose this match, well, I have the right as the victor to ask whatever I may from you. Be afraid, Hinata, for my interrogations are definitely far from innocent." That didn't please her for a second. In fact, she cursed seriously. "Anyhow, prepare yourself." I wielded Seraphim just like how I was about to strike Hinata before, moving my right hand so it blocked my nose and mouth and holding my sword nearly parallel to my left cheek, but this time I was more than willing to attack. "Stun Edge!" I shouted as I swiped forward with my blade charged with lightning energy, resulting in a boomerang like projectile that had the ability to shock its prey badly.

And it wasn't travelling at a slow pace, either.

Hinata's first impulse was to jump out of its way, which was fine by all means. If that already managed to hit her, then she would really stand no chance whatsoever.

"No fair," she whined despite in battle as she took on a more defensive stance, in which I assumed was more of a reversal stance if she managed to block. "You're using a weapon!"

"I am more of a swordsman than a shinobi," I answered, although I shouldn't have, "You don't tell a boxer to just use kicks in a fight, do you? Whether I do know a vast knowledge in hand to hand combat, I think it's more of a privilege for you to know how a swordsman battles. If you still see it as an unfair advantage, in which I promise you it isn't, you can use a weapon as well if you have one."

"Kunais just don't do the job…" she kindly stated, but filled with negativity.

"You're not mistaken," I laughed evilly, "But any rate… Let us continue…" Then I charged, or rather glided, forward in a blinding speed and slashed a very low swipe. "Impale Hunt!" Before my sword swiped the grass, Hinata already made a back flip, literally, to dodge. She was like an acrobat with grace and agility, but I had a set of that of my own as well; just packed with a good touch of rage. In spite her good evasion, however, she was in my arm's reach. And so I yanked out my left arm and grabbed her roughly by the jacket, and thank God I didn't brush over her breasts, before I pulled her back towards me.

She gasped at the turn of events, where she first thought that she had the upper hand, but now the tables have turned. I always made my opponents look like they were winning… and then I take it away.

"Ahhh!" she yelped helplessly as she fell on my body, like a saviour would do for his people. The difference was, sadly to say, that I was far from being a saviour.

I immediately stood back up after my pulling, and as Hinata was still leaning on me involuntarily I rammed my knee right into her gut. This was the first step of my Hiza Geri. I heard a whimpered choke from her, and I liked it –a lot. My left hand held onto her back tightly, trying to control her from moving away as I smashed my knee into the same spot again. This time, blood escaped from her mouth, and yet she gave great effort to resist herself from vomiting. I wanted to break her. She needed to know who was in control, and it was definitely not her. If I wanted her to vomit, then she would do it –by any means necessary. In that spirit, I jammed my knee into the very same spot for a third time.

And just then, she coughed out freely as the pain kicked in.

"See, wasn't that just so much better?" I questioned, although it came out more or less as a dark statement. I gave another kick just to see more blood, and soon I moved behind her, using my left hand to hold onto her wrists firmly where my right hand had Seraphim ready to slit her throat. Of course, I wouldn't be just ending her life like that because that would kill the fun. Besides, I didn't think I could be cutting things open if electricity was still running through Seraphim. "Elegant ni Kiru!" I declared out loud and ran my blade across her upper chest area, sending frighteningly powerful jolts of lightning energies that had greater damaging effects than my Stun Edge. Hinata screamed as loudly as her body could allow her, and when I released her she didn't even show any resistance.

"Kuso…" I heard her swear although her lips were practically eating grass.

"What… it's over already?" I looked at her coldly as I grunted. Then I raised Seraphim with one hand above my hand. "You are not even worth interrogating. I might as well end your pathetic life for you. See you in hell, Hinata."

Then I heavily sliced down, hoping that she would just die. Her death would solve everything, after all, and so why did I even bother to preserve her life earlier. Whatever, she was going to get it and it was all fine with me. My face became shocked as she suddenly rolled to the left, completely making my attack a dead miss. "What…" I heard myself spoke out when I failed to annihilate her as I wished. Little bastard… she was making this annoying.

In an unexpected turn of events, Hinata flipped back to her feet from her rolling and suddenly, in a very un-Hyuuga way, she shoulder rushed me –meaning performing a high speed tackle using her shoulder like a football combatant. Due to the initial speed, I took the hit dead on as I started to lose my balance. Luckily for me, I forced myself to move my right leg back just quick enough that when it touched the ground first I instantly established a firm foundation for the sake of a reversal. Reversals usually came after a block, and there was no way for me to give off counters if I was now getting beat. After the shoulder rush, Hinata went on the offensive. Although the Jyuuken was not used yet, probably she wanted to preserve her chakra than to waste it because if her energized attacks were to be dodged, parried, blocked, then she would just be wasting her ki.

To warm things up, she twisted her body to the side and raised her leg with her knees bent, in which was almost appeared that she was readying herself for a series of rapid kicks. She did kick indeed, but a very direct and forceful forward kick that had the power to crush ribs if that was where I was hit. Fortunately for me, though, I moved the back of Seraphim just in the nick of time to defend against her smashing foot. In the end, I was still moved back due to her force, and to make it worse she immediately swiped her other leg once she found her first attack practically deflected. Like I said… she was one persistent woman.

After her second strike, I planned to commit my reversal. As soon as I blocked, I summoned up the strength required to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Vapour Thrust!" I yelled out my attack, leaping upward and giving a 210-degree angle electrified slice uppercut, like a very typical anti-air attack with great priority due to its speed. Hinata, however, was prepared. In order to stand an equal chance, she powered her right palm, thus activating the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) and slammed it into the lightning slash to parry it fully. In fact, her attack was more than sufficient to stop my body from moving upward, therefore prematurely disrupting my elegant reversal. Well, that meant her own set of offensive moves were much more graceful, beautiful, and worth praising than mine, and I didn't like it. If she wanted things the hard way, then she shall receive it.

I was a giving soul, and it always shattered my heart if I didn't donate a good death if that was all they were asking.

Oh, yes, this bitch was going to die.

My body reacted immediately by leaping back to create some distance, but in an immediate turn of events I commenced my rushing and pressuring by keeping myself close to Hinata. I made things difficult when I picked to begin with "Impale Hunt."

I grinned evilly to have my swipe hitting both her legs, and as a result, I had her to trip very ungracefully as a powerful flow of electricity shocked her as Seraphim made contact.

"Shimata!" she gasped as her rear hit ground. The next one was soaked with fear when she raised her head to see my standing in my full height; eyes narrowed emotionlessly and probably uncaringly, too; my right hand had Seraphim held in another devastating striking pose; and the next second I gave a merciless slash that had the strength to hack off a torso. Needless to say, Hinata reacted rather quickly, and moved her entire body to a sleeping position, kind of, anyway, to experience the whiff of air that I managed to attack. Although it ended up as a dead miss, again, it served as a sign of my potentials, and I made sure to tell her that it was nowhere close to low if she ever thought I was an easy opponent.

In her lying position, I spun Seraphim skilfully a several times before I held it upside down, having my tip pointing downward. Obviously, my intent was to stab her –and hard, too. Knowing me, that was exactly what I did. Once again, sadly to say, Hinata shifted away just at the right time, like a bitch, to have Seraphim stabbing at the spot which was now next to her skull. I didn't even make a scratch mark…

I realized my attack left a huge opening –especially given that I couldn't pull Seraphim out when it was stuck to the soil. What would Hinata do in this case, I wonder? No, she was such a nice girl and watch me pull out my sword so I could slice her faster. Forget that, in her lying down position, she smashed her foot into my chin and did it with a raw passion to wound and inflict. When she found her kick didn't send me flying yet, she just tried again. I didn't budge much because I still held onto Seraphim, but by holding it caused my stamina to receive a significant drop as each kick made forceful contact to my skull. If I released however… no, I couldn't even imagine myself abandoning my sword. By now, I felt my jaw had dislocated, but then again I might have exaggerated due to the sheer pain of it all. Even so, that didn't mean I could continue to take a ridiculous amount of hits. At the final kick, I quickly moved my head out of the way and grabbed her foot with my right hand… and I crushed it.

"Iiiiiieeeee!" she screamed as the pain exploded in her foot. What music she could create with those vocal cords of hers! I was sure I was going to hear more if I had the brutality to rip people's limbs apart. Unfortunately, I lacked that kind of strength, so this just had to do the job –not that I was complaining in any fashion. "Let go! Let go, Naruto-kun! You're hurting me!"

"Still so kind to call me Naruto-kun?" I inquired, laughing out loud to send shivers down her spine, provided that my darkness worked, "This makes my torment that much sweeter." Without warning, my right hand yanked her away from the ground violently, where I didn't even realize I could lift someone who weighed more than a hundred pounds with just one hand alone, and threw her powerfully away in an overhand throw. At last, I pulled Seraphim out from the ground, and pulled it in the same position that was needed to launch out my projectile. "Stun Edge!"

My lightning bolt travelled faster than the velocity of my throw, and of course without any further adieu the lightning struck her cleanly on the back before purging her painfully. At the same time, I readied myself for another one and whipped it out as quickly as my body could muster. My eyes cringed noticeably when I saw Hinata recover already, and even worse when she flipped herself back into a steady position and slapped the Stun Edge away with her Jyuuken. This was not looking good.

With renewed spirits, Hinata dashed at me immediately after she landed safely with her two feet. I knew I was in for it, since her strikes were always quicker than the slashes I could perform with Seraphim. My first instinct, needless to say, was to block –and efficiently. Her hand slammed into the back of Seraphim as hard as I imagined her to, or if not harder. Judging from the angered expression on her face, Hinata was annoyed at my defensive movements, and ironically, she was supposed to be the Queen of Defence with her Kaiten. Once she struck my blade, I returned the favour with a small reversal push to create just the right amount of distance in order to pursue my next attack.

"Charging Stun Edge!" This time I actually gave in more effort to power up Seraphim before it radiated an extremely powerful fluorescent light blue glow. A second later, I released it in a light swipe after its tiring channelling, and a wide, fully-charged, concentrated lightning beam fired off from my weapon before travelling at a moderate speed, primarily used for trapping. Hinata made a back flip, obviously attempting to evade such a slow beam; but unlike her intentions, I wasn't going to let her dodge like that.

She would never think that I was planning to get her from behind with the Charging Stun Edge up front.

"Ray Divider!" my mouth called out, my right hand holding Seraphim above my head as my left hand energized my whole weapon by swiping it once. I slammed the blade downward without actually hitting the ground, crouched my body fully, and lastly it released an dangerous charge of negative energies in rays that reached eight to ten yards before me. At those ten yards, however, revealed a small fortified electric divider that zapped anything in its way; in addition, it had the power to nullify beams, and the best of all, the portal appeared right behind Hinata as she flipped.

She would never know what hit her.

And she didn't.

The Ray Divider struck her utmost beautifully as the painful jolting sensations seared through her gorgeous body. Her delectable, tortured screams only complimented my efforts. Simultaneously, the Charging Stun Edge that she was trying so hard to avoid finally reached her stomach, jamming, drilling, and electrocuting anything that stood in its path. Now completely trapped in front and back, I held Seraphim tightly in an offensive stance to prepare myself for the best treat I could ever give Hinata while in combat. I had quite the unorthodox style of combat up close, and at last it was my turn to show it off and show her how deadly a real swordsman could really be. To ensure my plan would end in success, I powered up another Ray Divider so she wouldn't manage to escape.

Finishing off an opponent was always considered an art to Kera and myself. There were just too many ways to end off hindrances, and no matter how honourable, tasteful, graceful, elegant the process was, it still brought on an unspeakable delight –the happiness of getting rid of obstacles that deserve to be killed. In that spirit then, should I overdo it, be conservative, go completely berserk, or do just enough to make her suffer. Whatever the situation, I didn't think that I would be playing that safe against an enemy with incredible potentials. Besides, she would pay for wounding my jaw.

In less than an instant, I had both my legs bent down, twisted my body to the right slightly, and finally carried Seraphim with both my hands and held it back as far as I could in a striking pose. Then I dashed at her imprisoned form with no hesitation on my part whatsoever.

"Light of Justice!" I announced my next art, and ironically, my actions were far from just. I leapt six feet to the skies and dived downward as Seraphim was charged up with its lightning power. With no effort, I slashed Hinata's shoulder with my two hands, and she shrieked louder than all the other times. Switching to only one hand, I swiped heavily against her torso. Once my sword slashed across her torso, in a smooth motion, I raised Seraphim lightly before I sliced a diagonally downward to my right. Now levelling Seraphim higher, I performed a crushing cut at her left shoulder using a vertical swipe; then I practically struck her like how I would be high-sticking someone in hockey; next, I front flipped at Hinata, striking her skull lightly as one of my knees got in the way, and finally slammed my blade critically from above at her left shoulder once more.

Lastly, I finished it off with a Vapour Thrust at her chest, sending her defencelessly to the air with no means of retaliation.

Despite my powerful art, I still detected some chakra left in her. I couldn't allow that now, could I? If I was going to beat Hinata, then I dedicated to beat her down so badly that she wouldn't be able to get up again. Sure, whatever didn't kill you always made you stronger (and that is such pure shit,) but if something killed you… I was certain that I wouldn't even need to see you a second time, ne? Having that sense of negativity indoctrinated in my senses, my body quickly generated a massive amount of chakra around it to prepare for one of my ridiculously dangerous overdrives.

"Aegis of Light!" My whole body, by now, was encircled with bright blue orbs of lightning, and protected with another shell of, well, electric energies. At the same time, the attack itself allowed me to ascend to the air with a great boost, thus it had me catching up to Hinata as I planned to crash into her to end the duel. I was so certain that victory was mine, but that didn't turn out to be the case. Just moments when I thought that the glory would be all mine, Hinata instantly recovered in the air with perfect vitality, as though she was unaffected by them all along. In addition, she definitely had enough time for her reversal, and since she saw me ascend with such ridiculously high speeds Hinata only guessed that if her counter attack had equal amount of projectile force... I was sure to suffer.

Like how she would kick a soccer ball during a free-kick, Hinata swung her right foot for a spinning kick right at my face just when my whole body was right within her reach. In a blink, I crashed landed with an explosion like impact, my whole body totally devastated as the initial shock seared through too thoroughly. I felt my mouth coughing and vomited a great deal of blood –not only once, but twice even.

Hinata then used the Replacement Technique to warp back onto the ground twenty yards from behind me as I shook off the effects of my game-ending crash. If I needed Seraphim to support me while I tried to get up, then I had a great problem. Despite that, however, I recklessly powered up my weapon again for my second overdrive. Wielding Seraphim with my right hand, raising it above me but having my hand aimed downward by a slightest bit so my sword would serve as a small shield before me, it began to shine powerfully that deserved praise from low calibers.

"Sacred Edge!" I yelled out, swinging Seraphim wildly in a slash as I called forth a crushing beam of light that had over ten times the force of my Charging Stun Edge right at the Hyuuga girl. She was sure to die this time.

Or so I thought.

"Kaiten!" I heard her gentle voice from the other end as my Sacred Edge crashed right into her like I predicted. I didn't know how it happened, but with her perfect defence she was actually causing my overdrive attack to diminish, and it wouldn't take too long before she completely neutralized it. No attack could be that perfect, and I just knew if I packed another fierce assault I might just be able to penetrate through that glorious attack of hers and crush any remnants of her undeserving confidence. My own sense of confidence in my planning was still high, and judging from Hinata's tired expression under her Kaiten, well, I might just stand a chance.

Hastily, I wasted no time to initiate my final overdrive, and it took an equal amount of power out of me to ready this one like how I commenced the Sacred Edge. Instead of energizing Seraphim, I was strengthening myself. At the next second, I leapt forward, and suddenly my entire body was surrounded with the same lightning energies that were used in my Aegis of Light.

"Ride the Lightning!" I screamed my final, and most powerful, deathblow, and simultaneously I bolted forward with a killing intent to crush her in her Kaiten. Travelling at a hundred kilometres an hour (sixty miles approximately,) I was certain that my force was something to be reckoned with, or, with any luck, I would destroy them. Not even a shinobi could survive that sort of impact, but unlike a station wagon travelling at a speed of one hundred kilometres per hour, my attacks were meant to have a degree of 'lethalism' to carry that senseless belief of self-control. The lightning energies, despite that they were awesomely strong, only weakened the impact, but with a good cause. If I were to be crashing into someone with that agility without my barrier, then call it a suicide attack, for I knew I wasn't going to survive once I made impact.

I knew everything was finished when my Ride the Lightning landed on her Kaiten. Our energies were on an equal peril, if not more on my part, when we collided. Although it appeared that the upper hand was mine to claim, I realized that I had no control to keep up with my overdrive where as Hinata could always pump up more chakra to continue with her defence. Within five seconds, where my lightning started to die down, it was all over for me. Once I had no energy surrounding my body any longer, her shield struck my chest critically, then forcefully flung me out of it radius as I helplessly flew back just to be waiting for something in the way so I would actually stop.

Hinata had other means to stop me though. Gathering chakra into her feet, she excelled her movement rate and ran past me before she halted some distances behind me, in which I was still flying with no means of fighting back. Although I did not see what she was planning from my rear, but I had a very, and I mean very, good idea of what it was when she suddenly generated a massive amount of chakra and aura around her like a volcanic eruption. I didn't want to know what was happening with her, but I knew I had no power whatsoever to make a difference.

My body paralyzed when I heard her attack; it was like a blast from the past.

"Jyuuken: Divination Field Sixty Four Strikes," she announced serenely as she took her pose.

Everything was done for; for me. In less than a moment, my back was stabbed with her two hands, and at the same time my world went black.

**_(Hours Later)_**

I felt edgy, but I felt no pain. I knew I went unconscious after that last attack of hers, or why would I have been dreaming just now? No, I didn't recall what happened in my dreams, but to the very least I knew I was rested. In fact, I haven't slept this well in ages. Not having a need to fear for my life actually felt good… somehow I found peace in Konoha knowing that there weren't any poachers and vengeful individuals that had a passion to claim Seraphim for themselves. My decision to steal Seraphim had brought me nightmares, but overall, if I were good enough to eliminate all threats, then I suppose it was all worth it in the long run. In Konoha, however, I knew the words of the legendary weapon were not known, and when I slept… there wasn't an ounce of hesitance and fear. I was sure that Kera agreed with me as well…

Then again, where was I? Just because I happened to have rested beautifully did not mean I was out of my current dilemma. I tried moving my legs and there were no shackles binding them. I fidgeted slightly just to discover that my wrists were entangled or chained. With some rationality in my dozed off condition, I realized that I was not imprisoned or shackled. The only thing that was missing was the feel of Seraphim, and surprisingly, that was good enough to force myself to wake up. It was strange that the importance of my sword stood greater than my own life.

"Where the hell am I?" I choked out with a gasping voice. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was leaning on a tree. I haven't done that in ages, since sleeping on the ground these days no longer proved to be that safe. It was night still, but the skies have grown that much darker and the moon, in its crescent shape, was shining down onto Mother earth it all its glory. A beautiful sight to be mesmerized, yes, but I was no mood to do that when I needed to know where Seraphim had gone to

"You're awake," I heard a gentle voice coming from behind the tree I was leaning on. I quickly recognized this as Hinata's voice. She then stepped out from her hiding spot, took two steps to stand next to me and kneeled down to my level. Without my permission, she felt my forehead with her, strangely enough, cool hand. "Good, you don't have a fever."

"What makes you so sure that I might be sick?" I inquired, my temper temporarily suppressed.

"Just to be sure, actually," she replied, kindly.

"Where is my sword?" I questioned her rudely than thanking her. "Where is Seraphim?"

"Is that what you call your weapon?"

"It doesn't matter what it's called, where is it? I demand that you return it at once."

She grew angry, and had plenty of reason to do so. "Aren't you going to at least thank me for saving you? I am not asking you to hug me, or kiss me, or have sex with me in return for the favour, you know. I am just asking for a small, audible, and sincere thank you. Is that too much to ask?" At the end of it all, she was shouting at me, and somehow her yelling actually managed to silence me before I had minor reflections of my past attitude. Hell, her genuine rage, so to speak, nearly had me apologizing; but I had too much pride to do that, of course.

"Fine…" I grunted, slumping back onto the tree wearily. "Thanks for not killing me… I wouldn't have minded if you did, however,"

"I would never kill you," she admitted, giggling for no apparent reason. But I knew her anger subsided at this point, in which was always a good sign. "You're Naruto-kun, after all,"

"Not when this Uzumaki Naruto just tried to kill you and called you a bitch or whatnot…"

"You called me a bitch?" she asked, not angry but surprised. "I didn't notice…"

"Maybe you were to in pain to realize it… Hinata…"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Why didn't you just kill me? I lost fair and square. What, do you plan to ask me a series of questions so my life is actually worth something for now? Come on, let's get it over with."

Hinata shook her head gently, smiling sweetly in return. I blinked a several times, wondering why ailed her to be so affectionate and patient, "I didn't keep you alive for that reason. Yes, you are right about the fact that I want to ask you many things, but there are just other ways to get that out from you than following a principle of victor-and-loser. If you really want to share your personal things, then you would simply tell me out of your free-will, right? It's your right and freedom, Naruto-kun."

I smiled weakly, but to Hinata, that was the most beautiful grin she had ever seen. "You are too considerate…" I commented. "You are not even taking the privileges of interrogation despite being the victor, and even when I am surrendering myself…"

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto-kun," she quickly intervened again, this time with more power and authority. "Although I am not asking for your personal things, there are other things that I must confirm. To the very least, what makes me so sure that your return to Konoha is one with a pure intent?"

"Pure intent? What do you mean by that?"

"Will it cause jeopardy to Konoha?"

"Who knows…" I replied, sneering and laughing. "I don't see how a small visit back to my home for the sake of remembrance could be a bad thing." This was the point where I lie like a motherfucker. "I had been travelling a lot, doing a lot of missions, and now I wanted to get some peace. You know… grab a break from it all like a vacation or something, and sooner or later I would be out there again to live out the life I want to live. I just thought this place would be the ideal spot for a vacation. It is where everything began for me, and it does bring back a lot of memories. I suppose this relaxation would do me some good."

"Then why did you run away when I tried to reason with you?" she inquired, now sitting next to me with our upper arms brushing against another as she moved. "You didn't have to, Naruto-kun, and we should not have fought with another like that… It hurts me…"

"I just wanted it to be private, that's all," I said, patting her thigh with assurance. She blushed not too furiously when my hand touched a part of her body repeatedly for three seconds. "No need for a big commotion or anything, since I don't like it. Besides, it's not like I would be staying here for too long, and if I leave with everyone knowing… then I would feel guilty for leaving. After weighing the ups and downs, I decided to simply lay low for a several days and then I would get going as if I never came here to begin with. It's simple, really. And you just had to show up… talk about a day-ruiner…"

"I thought it was great to find you alive and well. Correct that… you are alive… I don't know about well…" Hinata bit her lip at the last words. "Naruto-kun, I missed you. Things have been so much more different without you around… Do you realize that? You should've came back sooner… there were so many things that you missed out on where everyone wanted you to be there for."

I raised my brow at that news. In spite that my kindness to Hinata at the moment was quite feigned and untrue, this was something that was worth knowing. "Such as what, Hinata?"

"Many of us now, except Ino, who went to the college for shinobi learning, became jounins. You missed our chunnin exam six years ago, the one where Kiba-kun, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Chouji-san, Lee-san, and I passed. Coincidentally, all of us, and I mean everyone, except you and Sasuke-san, passed our jounin examination just two years ago or was it last year… We had such a great ceremony and parties for both exams, too, but more so on our jounin one because we were all legal to drink and such… It took place at my place, if you must know. You really should've been there… Naruto-kun, you were part of us, and Sakura-san misses you both so much, too… She's been so lonely without you, and she knew you would've made a wonderful jounin."

"Me? A jounin? Get real, Hinata," I said, laughing at her joke, in which it wasn't.

"You would've passed for certain," she assured with hope and delight.

"Seriously?"  
"Seriously," she answered, pinching my cheek as a way of encouragement. In all honesty, that was an awful, awful way of push someone. "You were good just now."

"Good? Wait, did we have sex when I was unconscious? And during that party when you passed your jounin exam… did you have sex?"

I knew this would get her to blush furiously. Her timidity was such a good thing to tease.

"No and hell no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, in which nearly caused me to suffer from being deaf. "I won't let anyone else take my virginity away! I saved it for one and only person!"

Somehow, this sparked up some curiosity and interest within me. For an eighteen year old human male, the issue of sex was something that fascinated me, and at the same time, it became a subject that I always yearned to know more. I did receive a lot of pointers, in a way, from Kera, and we loved to talk about it whenever possible. Despite Kera was a very good candidate to have an intelligent conversation with, sometimes it was comforting to be speaking to another human being with another set of opinions different from Kera or myself.

"And whoever might that be?"

And she stopped right in her tracks.

"Ano…" she mumbled, her shade of pink never leaving her face. In fact, it got more detectable. "that person is… well… he's… ano… this person is… well, he's…"

"How about I guess who it is? Is it… Shino?"

"No…"

"Kiba?"

"He doesn't like me that way,"

"Shikamaru?"

"No way,"

"It can't be that fatass Chouji… I don't think it could be Lee either…"

"It's not them, Naruto-kun…"

"Could it be… is it Hyuuga Neji?"

She gasped –loudly. "Are you insane? How could you suggest something like that? I love Neji, yes, but not romantically!"

"I kid, I kid," I grinned as I calmed her down with a several pats on her shoulder. "Well, I named everyone already. Who else is left? What, is that secret person me?"

Blood immediately rushed to her cheeks. "Sore wa… (That's…)"

I silenced her briefly by laughing. "Me? Give me a break!" I continued to laugh some more. "Yeah, right, never in hell would it be me. I mean, how could anyone want to have sex with someone who they haven't met for six whole years? What are the chances, right, Hinata? Just so you know, about that sex thing I said if I was going to beat you, forget about it. I was just kidding. I don't think I have the heart to take that precious thing away from you when you have someone special. You should share it with him if you are that ready, or her if you happen to be a lesbian…"

Hinata's blushing had met its end. "I am not a lesbian, thank you,"

"Hey, how would I know?" I said, shrugging.

"You used to be funny, Naruto-kun," she told me with a sense of sadness and a pout. That pout of hers made me wonder if she was truly that depressed. My first thoughts were, obviously, that she was merely trying to be cute.

"I am funny," I reminded confidently before I laughed again softly, "In a negative sense, no doubt,"

"You are just cynical…" she dully recalled.

"That is my way of being a jackass. Well, looks like I still need more work in discovering who you might be speaking of, ne? Well, whatever. It's not really my business, anyway. I am sure, knowing your standards, that this person is great, isn't he?"

Hinata shyly nodded before she spoke; almost gratefully. "I think he is absolutely wonderful. He was back then and he still is now… such a good person…" I knew she was now staring at me. Hell, she had been watching me the whole time ever since we started talking. Only I had been switching my gazes from her, the sides, the skies, and the moon occasionally, but somehow in the back of my head, I knew Hinata's eyes never changed their direction, nor did they seem to want to look at anything else but me. Furthermore, her eyes paid even more attention to me once I discussed about sex. Wow, this was surely going to be one of the only times I openly talk about this with her. Whether I liked attention or not, this was not a very skilful way, or wise, I should say, of receiving it. To be honest, it was kind of creepy.

"Really now…" I whispered to no one in particular. "I may even know him then…"

"I'm sure you do," she said back joyfully, "You might have just forgotten about him after so long…"

"And can you do me two favours, Hinata?" I suddenly requested. Hinata nodded immediately, fully willing to offer some kindness for me despite that we were just acquaintances. Perhaps she already saw me as a friend. "Firstly, tell me where Seraphim is, please,"

Hinata pointed behind her, which was the tree we were both lying against. "It's just behind this tree. I was observing it when you were sleeping. I have to say it looks absolutely beautiful, like a wonderful enchantment. Seraphim… it's such a nice name, too. And what is the second favour?"

"Mind keeping my presence in this town a low profile for me? You know me; I wouldn't do anything to Konoha. I just want to rest here in peace for a several days, really. We are friends, are we not? Okay, maybe I didn't act like it when we first met another in Ichiraku's, but I was just trying to be secretive and left alone. I didn't mean the things I did… or said… I really wanted my space… It would be deeply appreciated if you did that for me, Hinata, honestly, and-"

I was quieted down with her right index finger, which was soft and lovable all at the same time, on my lips and then she even pressed it gently. "Consider it done."

My eyes opened more to hear her say that so quickly, as though she complied without having a need to rethink about it. And when the hell was she bold enough to silence me? No, it wasn't the silencing part that shocked me, since she interrupted me before already; but how she did it was the real factor of my initial surprise. Damn it all, this woman was full of it, full of that hidden potential that made fear her than like her.

"Really?" I questioned, my outer appearance showing none of the feelings my depths felt within.

"Really," she replied caringly. "But I want to ask something of you though… if you don't mind…"

"I wouldn't, Hinata. What is it then?"

"May I sleep next to you like this?" she asked, taking my right arm with her hands like it was a pillow for her to fondle around, "And use your arm like a pillow? I am tired… and it's really late, too." I took this chance to look at the dark skies, and I couldn't agree more with her that it was probably past midnight. I checked my watch, and it was exactly as I assumed; it was twelve-thirty in the morning.

"As long as I don't need to have sex I am fine," I said, secretly keeping the fact that Kera loved to do whatever Hinata was doing as well in her sleeps. As if I was going to tell her my daily lifestyles now; she would need to earn my trust, in which was very unlikely, before I would do something that drastic.

"Naruto-kun… that person is-"

"I am going to help you save it, Hinata," I joked as I rested my head onto the tree trunk. "I am sure that person truly deserves you." Without my control, my mouth yawned tiredly. In spite the rest I had, I guessed it just wasn't enough to fully charge my batteries. As long as I knew where Seraphim was everything seemed to be fine. Suddenly, my shoulder felt heavier. As I slowly turned to my right to check what was going on, I nearly jolted when I saw Hinata's head claiming that spot and with her eyes still watching me. She was cute, very adorable indeed. "Give me some warning first next time…"

"Gomen…" she apologized sheepishly. "I think I have been awake for too long…"

"Same,"

"You don't mind if I do this, right?" she asked once more for permission just in case I backed out. I couldn't resist her blinking lavender eyes; it trampled all the resistances and defences I had like it were nothing. If affection could kill, then I would naturally hire Hinata to do my bidding.

"It's sort of too late for me to object," I chuckled as tiredness, like a disease, had reached my senses. "Besides, having you around is comfortable. I hope I am not making things difficult for you."

I felt my right arm behind held more warmly than before. "You would never be," Hinata whispered to my ear. "I like it here, too. Goodnight, Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams."

My lips formed a slight grin. "Goodnight to you, too, Hinata. Have a nice night." Before I knew it, she was already asleep. Seeing how it was useless to speak to her now, I closed my eyes and did some mental reflections before I truly drifted to slumber. Hinata had no idea how hard it was for me to laugh at that moment.

This session gave me two valuable lessons: one; Hinata was a gullible moron, and two; there was no way that I wouldn't use Hinata until she was utterly useless. This was one opportunity that I would never pass up, and all I had to do was offer up my free time while pretending to be her friend! It was no different from taking candy from a baby; if not better.

Perhaps meeting Hyuuga Hinata turned out to be a blessing of its own. She would be the one to make my master plan a total success; and she wouldn't even realize it until Konoha is in ruins. This fact could destroy her, and that was exactly how devious I was with Kera by my side.

_**AN: The word 'Lethalism' is not a real word. It's just something I made up to describe the intensity of the brutality. Just think of it as a term OpForce made up for the sake of… being lazy? I hope my chapter was bearable, and I truly pray that my next instalment would be more rich and promising.**_

_**Now, I need to remind you all of my inability to update. Guess what, people, I have work until the end of August now. So, horray to no updates (or very infrequent)! If I have the time, then I would do whatever it takes to update my chapters. If not, then blame my workplace for their ridiculous amount of work. I am really starting to hate it –but I need the money. Please take this in an understanding fashion, because not even threats could make me quit my job.**_

_**Anyhow, sayonara, minna-san. I am glad that Hime Murasaki turned out just fine.**_


	3. New Found Purpose

_**Hime Murasaki  
**__Chapter 3: New Found Purpose_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Guilty Gear, and I do not own anything that Sammy Studios and Capcom (although Capcom did not make Guilty Gear) made from their immense creativity.

_**AN: Two months of no update can certainly do its damage. Although I would absolutely love to update, college loves to mess around with my schedule. Listed in priority, my life is school, UFS, and fanfiction. In that spirit, you can clearly see how vital fanfiction really is… Nonetheless, I am very happy to see people bearing with me despite my lack of updates, or lack of activity to show people that I am alive.**_

_**After receiving great motivation and comments about Hime Murasaki, I decided to continue it. I'll try not to give out too many 'surprises', so to speak, and I'll keep things more in control than the chaos in SiC. Suggestions are always welcome.**_

_**Let the games begin.**_

**_(And the story continues)_**

I am not Naruto… No… this was not the self that I had six years ago… I have changed ever since I wielded Seraphim for as long as I could remember…

The very first time I even heard of the sword Seraphim was the week after Jiraiya passed away. It was a difficult time for me to adjust, especially when I found no work when I needed the money. People have said that the last time I accepted a mission was three years ago back in Konoha, and employers doubted my skills since I was out of the workforce for so long. It did bring me some delight to know that their decision not to employ me wasn't because I had Kera as my demon, but that did not mean I wasn't disappointed. Jiraiya was a very rich man, and I thought that after his death, as his loyal student who did not question his training methods despite that it really ruined my reputation in terms of completing missions, I expected to inherit part of his fortune.

Or that was what my optimism believed.

It was until I read his will that all of his money would go to the last woman that would make him orgasm. To my extreme frustration, a beautiful local stripper with an awesome cleavage (that was threatening to break that tight, confining, almost exploding tanktop despite the size should be virtually loose on every other woman on earth) along with a cute baby face practically stripped all the wealth I needed in order to survive, and a several days later I found out she spent most of the money on a crack party.

And rumours had it that she died the very next day.

People saw it as tragic; but I found it to be a comical disaster.

I should have killed her when I had the chance.

As sad as that may sound, it was the truth. Kera was supportive though. In spite that we had limited amount of cash left, she said that there wasn't any job we couldn't find as long as we had a healthy body and a good pair of arms and legs. She would even come out in her humanoid form to help me out. Kera promised to live with me through thick and thin, and at that very second I failed to understand why so many Konohanians (meaning people living in Konoha just like how the word American was used) could possibly hate her so much. I adored her. She was everything to me although I did not know how to care for anyone romantically.

I was fortunate enough to find a job as a waiter at a small restaurant, and Kera, knowing that she needed to work so we could live our lives better, applied for the job as well in spite that she, being a fox demon, had no job experience whatsoever. In all honesty, we could settle for a very unorthodox living style, but we balanced out how that would truly affect our image and so we forgotten that we brought it up altogether. The employer, a male obviously, was about to refuse my application, but once he saw a beautiful young woman that no older than nineteen (yet I clearly knew how old she truly was) beside me, he demanded that Kera should be hired for the sake of business. Well, bad business of course, and he didn't dare say it out loud. His lecherous face was something that could make me declare Jiraiya as a king of subtlety –and Kera and I both knew that he was nowhere near subtle. My demon master acted very innocent, but enriched it with an admirable touch of intelligence. She accepted the job, yes, but not if I wasn't hired.

Sadly to say, it didn't take long for the employer to make his decision. A girl like Kera certainly didn't come by everyday. If there was anything to be admired in this scenario, it would be his method in assuring chances.

I didn't even know why he offered us a loft above the restaurant as our home when he hired us, but I realized it quickly. As long as Kera's beautiful figure, most preferably in a very short skirt that if moved or she bend over by the slightest it would reveal what sort of delicate panties she wore, attracted customers he would be fine with another set of hands as an asset. Besides, he would find any free time to grope her, and it was no shock to me that he had a tremendous amount of breaks –especially when the breaks were scheduled during our busiest times. It was made that our shifts would make it difficult against his curious hands, meaning he would be touching Kera occasionally while she was working, and I would be too busy to notice what his perverted mind was planning. With that said, it was no surprise that I got the dishwashing job, which was stationed inside, and while Kera was the sexy waitress that came in now and then to take the orders for the customers.

As predicted, business became absolutely hectic. People of all ages showed up during the meal times, and within the next day the manager suggested the shop to be opened during breakfast hours. Lecherous old men accompanied by some children even would be the morning rush, and young men to middle aged people would come by at lunch to dinner. After the first several days, I saw less and less female customers coming into the store. At the same time, however, Kera would come back into the kitchen with more and more 'tips' on her body, in which I had to retrieve out of her cleavage and helm of her panties. It was that time I started to worry about Kera's willpower and mentality, wondering if this work was beginning to drive her to the limit. She said if the money was good enough for us to continue living, then it was all worth it. I doubted almost everything she said, but she refused to press onto the issue and left the kitchen to finish up her shift. Every time she came back in, I would find that she collected a several thousand yen (if not more) from the crowd before I set up a large glass jar to gather up the money so I wouldn't need to touch her for a several minutes when I should be washing dishes. This went on for a several weeks.

By the end of the first week, the lost skin on my hands due to extreme exposure to corrosive detergent reflected meaninglessness. I felt useless and hopeless. Kera felt like a prostitute, and I could see it in her eyes that slitting her wrists no longer appeared to be a horrific idea when she needed to see some colour. Our manager, however, was just being himself. A jackass who gave me more work and isolated me away from Kera so I couldn't protect her he could have his hands all around the goddess who got him all the wealth he ever imagined. In his terms, he justified his actions as a reward.

Our first tragedy took place after three weeks of working under extreme stress. One night, and I would never forget it, Kera pleaded me to talk with her –in the bedroom. I would have never agreed if she wasn't using her timid voice, or her face wasn't red, or when she was wearing very limited clothing that did nothing to hide her figure. At the same time, I was under such great depression that having sexual intercourse with a woman did not seem like such a bad idea anymore as long as it kept my sanity in tact. But once we got into our bedroom, we didn't have sex… she brushed up against me and wept and wept and wept. My first reaction was to hug her, and noticing that I was willing to listen to her despite my usual impatience, she only cried harder to relieve herself before she found the strength to speak normally –sort of to the very least.

Still sobbing a little, Kera told me about what our supervisor, who was the employer, did that day. She didn't tell me the details, well… she did, but I wouldn't share it, but she said that he made her orgasm from his aggressive touching. She didn't want to arrive, she said, but her body's natural reactions gave in and she had never been so ashamed of herself in her life when his victorious smirk shattered all confidence she had within herself. I apologized and apologized over and over again for not protecting her, for not able to be with her when Kera devoted everything she had to help me. Although it was not my fault, I took on the blame, almost willing to beat myself up to death to have someone else go through sexual abuse when I couldn't do a thing to help it. Kera was a demon, yet she was still human, meaning that there was only so much she could take before she snapped.

What did that mean?

It was simple. Under all the emotional torment, waves after waves of constant disappointment, nearly seeing no hope in our future… we had to do something to satisfy ourselves. The only thing we came up with, that was after we shared the very first kiss with each other, was to make passionate, lusty, dirty, but wonderful, love.

Who said that fifteen year olds shouldn't have sex? It was their mistake.

Needless to say, we quit our jobs and abandoned our loft the very next day.

At the central part of town, which was also the trading and shopping district, on the very same day, we heard about the unofficial mission given out by a noble lord to retrieve a legendary weapon that was stored and protected in a museum that was located in a shinobi influenced town very much like Konoha. It was the Air Village, if I recalled. He had no use for it because he wasn't a warrior himself, and yet it was his desire to have it because it looked great in his treasure room. His reward was extremely high, much higher than those of a B-class mission, and yet no one had the guts or courage to see it through. It was plain to see why no one dared to perform such a ridiculous act. Firstly, what would happen if they got killed? Secondly, even if they survived, their lives would be totally ruined from then on because the Air shinobis would never allow such a criminal to be on the loose. The deal was, needless to say, to have a brave soul steal the blade, sell it to the rich noble and accept the payment, and not even the Air Kage have the power to take the weapon back when the noble technically bought it off someone else. What was left of the courageous hero that aided him would be none of his business at that point.

If I wasn't desperate for cash, I would have never accepted the quest. I knew it was a win-win situation for the hirer… but what about me? Kera thought I was insane and yet she agreed with it anyway despite how bitter she was. As much as I was confident in my abilities while I kissed her a several times while doing so, Kera just didn't think it was worth the risk. Truth be told, the chances of my succeeding was close to nil. However, didn't she remember who she was? She was the same Kyuubi demon that assaulted Konoha fifteen years ago. Therefore, her powers were immense. All she needed to do was create the same chaos (not necessarily in her beast form) as a major distraction, and I would play my cunning role to steal the designated weapon to complete the mission when everyone was sent up front. It was as simple as that. Besides, Kera could kill them if she wished, and I knew how hard it was to ignore primary instincts.

Our operation commenced at night time three days after we accepted the mission. I prayed to God that it would work well.

**_(Meanwhile)_**

_It's the same dream again…_

Nowadays, I didn't know if I should be crying or smiling with delight after that dream. I would cry sometimes because even in his death Jiraiya had ruined my life and Kera's, yet if I remembered the great times we had after I claimed Seraphim successfully I would forget all about the harsh times and celebrate on our happiness. Unfortunately, I rarely managed to dream that good part. Still, a memory was just a memory. As I let out a yawn, I checked my surroundings and at the same time I wanted to know what time it was. Seriously, yesterday's events were a complete blur. Or was it because I wanted to forget them? No matter how much I wanted that to happen, I doubted that could ever come true. I lost to Hyuuga Hinata, which was, to my disbelief, quite an admirable defeat. Kera didn't think so though; she thought getting wasted under two moves was a significant sign of weakness. To me, I believed that she was jealous that Hinata got to sleep next to me and hug my arm…

_Wait… Hinata was sleeping next to me?_

I turned my head to my right and saw horror in the gentlest sense. There she was, Hyuuga Hinata, sleeping like an angel right beside me, her head leaning against my right shoulder as a pillow while moaning my name occasionally with a gorgeous smile on her face that would make Kera absolutely furious if I was mesmerized by it. The problem was… well, I was mesmerized. Slightly though. But slightly was already too much.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I heard a loud scold in my skull. Clearly, that was Kera's way of greeting me although her words held more anger than usual.

"Good morning to you, too…" I mumbled out loud when I should've been responding with my mind. Whatever… it wasn't like she didn't hear me. "What's with the ruckus?"

"It's good to see you up and awake."

"I'm hardly awake," I noted, yawning again in a more quiet way than to show off myself as a lazy bastard. "Damn it all… it's way too early to be focussed on anything…"

"You were very attentive to her though? I saw you stare."

"Please…" I grunted, not trying to make an act of the typical stereotypical teens that lack the ability to say a simple word properly. "Give me a break, Kera. Is it wrong for me to know who is sleeping next to me when I usually sleep alone? Better be cautious than reckless."

"What is there to be cautious about?" she challenged with a huff. "You were the one who invited her to rest next to you. Who else would you expect to be beside you in the morning? She wouldn't leave, she would never leave if you allow it. It doesn't take an expert to know her feelings…"

I chuckled despite her seriousness. "Didn't we discuss something like this yesterday? The more intimate they get, the harder they fall once they realize that all has been for nothing. It's quite a good trade, if you want my two cents."

"I don't like it."

"It's no longer a matter that neither of us have free choice over, Kera-chan…" I stated, waving her irritation away. "We have to see through it."

"That doesn't mean that I like it."

"There you go again with whatever you please… No one said that this mission was going to be easy. Hardship is unavoidable… even if some sex would be involved, don't you think it's a price that is worth paying for when we do succeed?"

"And what if you don't? Then everything, including the non-devoted sex, would be all a waste!"

Having sex was a waste? Well, her mistake.

I grunted, clearly noticing what the trouble that was causing her to be so edgy. "You are being way too uptight… I am just stating this as an example, not that I am actually going to go through it the whole thing in depth."

"I am very certain that this girl in your arms wouldn't mind if you did."

"Hinata?" I questioned. "You're being silly. As touchy as she may be, she wouldn't do such a thing."

"You don't know women enough."

"I know you, don't I?"

Kera grew impatient –especially when she was serious and I ended up twisting everything she said as a joke, and she was not stern often unless provoked. "I am not joking here, do you see my good intentions as senseless humour? I know girls, Naruto, I was young once. Listen to me, dearest, I am not sure why… but this Hyuuga girl… I feel something about her…"

I cocked a brow. "That she is a strong kunoichi? Don't state the obvious. I know that when she knocked me out."

"I am talking about how she feels about you! You know what, when I think about it now… wasn't this the girl who… well, you know… always timid around you and never speaks a sentence without stuttering? I remember her most because of that cute blush she has."

After mentioning it, things sort of did fit together. The ointments, the encouraging chats, how she would listen to me although words seemed to be exploding from my mouth like a thrashing wildfire, why there was a girl who appeared to have dark hair who would hide behind a tree when I looked in the forest's way while I rested, why she suddenly became so touchy once we met another last night, the reason why she found it so comfortable to embrace me, or the strangest was how she knew my scent by simply hugging my body. As big as this revelation was, it only motivated me to make more conniving schemes with significant ease. At the same time, however, it did feel good to be liked, not loved, by someone. Hinata wasn't one of those people that I would want to hurt, but she seemed to be the easiest one to crush should the perfect, undeniable circumstances arise.

Like I said, I would make use of this girl until she reached the point of uselessness.

"Why, don't you have a good memory," I commented, snickering. My words hinted more than it let out.

"You are the one who isn't cautious enough." Kera retorted, victoriously.

She got me there though. My twelve-year-old self was quite the idiot, but to compensate my current self was definitely a miracle that evolved from that moron. I just worried about the amount of damage that little boy had done before I could even repair it.

On my occasional pondering, I didn't have that much faith in my old self.

"Don't get mad, Naruto. I love you regardless."

"You certainly love saying it," I retorted. My eyes went back to the Hyuuga girl as I observed her body.

Nonetheless, I found this Hyuuga princess extremely adorable, it was almost at an extent where everyone would either want her as a baby sister or love her as a romantic individual. If Hinata was more forward, or even if I noticed how much more gentle and caring than she already was, I would've loved her and never abandoned Konoha to leave with Jiraiya. Love, it was such a pathetic word sometimes. I was not saying that loving someone was a bad thing, and yet the seriousness of the word had been totally diluted by many people in our generation. Even Hinata's appearance, although she was oblivious of it now, had an effect on me. It broke my dark determinations when I saw her divine visage, sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to crush her. And even if I did, I could imagine myself crying from the guilt and regret.

What the hell was that just now? Crying and regretting that I used her to achieve my ultimate goal… What the hell was I on? Whether she was adorable or not, my plans were much greater than that of a girl from a noble household. I needed to get away… her holy aura was starting to disrupt my thoughts. Then again, maybe it wasn't an emotional factor, but rather physical. Without me knowing, Hinata's head had gone a little closer to my neck, and therefore she, unknowingly, planted her soft, lovable lips on my skin, giving small kisses each time as she took a breath. Her breathing was attractive, almost teasing me by saying that she could kiss me but she wisely decided not to in order to drive me nuts. Perhaps I could give her that much credit if she woke up. I was better off leaving her side for now; my brain wasn't functioning properly under these affectionate crises.

But first, I'd like to see if she was actually awake. A several pokes on the cheek should do the job just fine. Once I touched it… I thought I was touching the richest… jelly. She was so soft. Unbelievable. It was astounding to see that an eighteen-year-old young woman would still have such a fine amount of baby fat that did not make her fat by the slightest. This combination of adorability and beauty was clearly not often. To the least, I knew Haruno Sakura only had beauty and not cuteness behind it. Rage was quite the element to shatter hopes sometimes. When Hinata only moaned more pleasantly with her smile growing wider, I only tried again. The second time earned me a silent mewl, and her small hands gripped onto my arm even more intimately than ten seconds ago. My goodness, Kami-sama definitely blessed her with an infinite source of cuteness… because I couldn't lay my eyes away from her.

I just made my situation even worse than before.

In that spirit, I attempted to leave her side and leave the scene for a while. Her influence, despite that she was only asleep, was already powerful. What if she was actually conscious enough to manipulate it in any fashion she wished. Kera and I had no intention to find out. Just as I tried to stand, I found myself stuck in my spot. Hinata's grip actually tightened. That didn't make sense. Usually, I could do that with Kera if she was sleeping… unless Hinata was awake. I turned my head, painfully slow mind you, to my right. My fears were a dreaded reality when I saw Hinata's eyes were opened, somewhat to the least. She was tired, I knew that, because they were only half opened, but that look on her face was the one that made me swallow. It was a desperate look (probably made unconsciously due to her fatigue) for me not to leave her side, and she had to do it in a very adorable way, too.

"…Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured gently, her voice sounded like she was going to cry.

"Ano… ano…." I stuttered, totally at a loss of what to do and how to do it. "Good morning, Hinata…"

"Don't leave… don't leave me…" she pleaded, pulling me back down to a sitting position. I dumbly sat flat on my rear and forced myself to look at her. I have finally decided that I liked her a lot more as my opponent than anything else. Still, I had to keep my ground. Instead of acting like an indecisive moron, I took a breath to freshen up my acting skills.

"I don't think that taking a stretch is a crime, Hinata," I told her, smiling while ignoring what she said earlier. "My joints are pretty stiff after sleeping without lying down for the whole night. It's becoming a little unbearable."

"Oh…" she timidly replied. "Gomen…" she then released her hands off my arm. Then I pulled my right arm with my left before producing a several loud cracks. Hinata squeaked at the sound, yet when she examined my expression, it looked like I was expecting it. "Ano… Naruto-kun…"

"What is it?" I questioned, flexing my 'fixed' arm a several times. Then I moved onto my left one and made a sound similar but only half as loud. No doubt, Hinata eeped just like last time.

"…Does it hurt?"

"Eh?"

"I mean… doing that to your arm and… you know… okay?"

"By okay if you mean feeling immense pain and discomfort while being stationary, then yeah, I'll believe you." I stood up and rotated my neck. I received the same satisfaction as I did to my other parts, yet Hinata was watching me with worry written over every bit of her expression. Nothing seemed to escape her, literally and metaphorically. "Ah, by the way, how did you sleep? Did you rest well?"

Hinata nodded with an audible sound at the end, which sounded like an encouragement of some sort. "I had a wonderful rest, thanks to you, Naruto-kun. But… did I bother you though?"

That was a strange inquiry. "Bother?" I asked. What could she have meant by that. "My sleep was quite pleasant, too, Hinata," I told her, actually in an honest way. "I don't understand what you are saying…"

"…Well… I-I… I-I t-tend to hug things when I am asleep… I just hope you didn't find it too weird or uncomfortable… I wouldn't want Naruto-kun to not have rest well when he should be because of me…"

Tend to hug things when sleeping…? There was a habit like that? I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help but move my pupils from left, right, up, down, back… Hinata knew a great deal of bad impression impact was made. She grew quiet and timid, and her face grew bright red from embarrassment. Did she think that I thought of her as stupid? Well, silly yes, but not stupid.

"I would say that is definitely a first…" I admitted. "When you think about it, Hinata, it's a lot better than having a tendency to stretch your legs so you might kick the person you are sleeping next to, or that poor man would feel like he's having a stomach bowel or having a baby. I'd rather have you hug me in that case."

Hinata grew a bright red, flushing up so furiously that she was going to faint. After some sceptical examinations, I realized that she only paid the most attention to the last part of my statement where she thought that I really liked to hug her. Truth be told, hugging her was not a terrible experience (compared to putting your arm in a wolverine cage.) I only decided to switch the subject, and I knew that it would require me to stand up. Her eyes didn't leave me for a moment –like a hawk.

"My, isn't this annoying…"

"What is annoying you, Naruto-kun?"

"I am just a little hungry," I admitted. "If you haven't realized, I grow kind of impatient under starvation. I was just trying to see how long our conversation would last, you know, so I could draw the line."

"W-we can go back to town to have breakfast, Naruto-kun," Hinata generously offered, then she silenced herself as another one of her trademark blushes crept on her face once she noticed how bold she was at speaking something that she wanted to keep to herself. I eyed her for a second and smiled a fake smirk yet it was disguised so well that no one could tell that I was being a liar. Somehow, I had a very eerie feeling that Hinata knew, but she was just too warm-hearted to comment on it out loud.

"That results in attention," I reminded. "I want this to be an isolating, private vacation. I wasn't expecting company. Though I am not saying that seeing you again was a bad thing." She smiled gratefully once she heard that. Still, was it a certain fact that seeing her wasn't a bad thing? I could deceive others but I could never truly deceive myself. Meeting her was a terrible thing, but at least I found some delight that a cute, lovable girl like her was the one who found me. If this was Sakura, I might've killed her on the spot.

Probably because falling in love with Sakura was a horrific attack on my sexuality. I never knew that mothers of Konoha were that talented at giving birth to such beautiful, elegant, and attractive boys.

"But everyone would welcome you back, Naruto-kun," Hinata insisted with pure intentions. "Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan… everyone missed you so much. You don't have to say much, but at least you can show them that you are well and healthy so they don't have to worry about you when you do leave…"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Is my reasoning not good enough?"

"Not for me, no. They can easily assume that I am doing well. Think about it, what is the worst that could happen to me?"

"That you would be jobless, poor, and living on the lines of poverty?"

That had me pause and look at her for a long while. I stared at her right in the eye, in fact, I was surprised that she wasn't looking away and blushing up like she usually would. She was serious, and yet her presumptions struck on the nail dead on.

"What?" It was all I could manage to say. "How did you come up with that?"

"Tsunade-sama strongly believed that you would be very poor if Jiraiya-sama died."

"Explanation?"

"W-wasn't his will to give his fortune to whoever made him… y-you know… made him feel like a man?" This time Hinata was stuttering and her cheeks turned crimson once more. She was very embarrassed to be saying things like this, and yet unfortunately for her some of it just had to be said.

"And you know this because…?"

"Tsunade-sama knew about it. It was just something that Jiraiya-sama wrote down when he was still just a boy… I guess that statement would've been valid if it was for his wife… as perverted and irregular that statement sounds." It would appear we have reached a minor consensus. God, I was thinking we would never make progress.

"Since Jiraiya never married, nor ever had a decent, long lasting relationship… any random woman would've qualified…"

"So… what happened to Jiraiya-sama's wealth?"

"A young woman with gigantic breasts, to my standards, just took the money and left that day," I replied, my mood gradually decreasing in spirit. "I was left with nothing. It's not that bad, Hinata, within a week I abandoned my training and started to look for a real job. I survived, that's all it matters. I didn't need that man's money to live, I had to live on my own eventually, right? Think of it as a thrilling experience as a part of growing up."

"Weren't you a bit angry though?"

"Eh?"

"I mean… ano… were you upset that you were left with nothing?"

"Can't say I was delighted, if you want sincerity that is."

"Ano… ano, Naruto-kun… do you want to have some breakfast?"

"I told you that I don't want to be seen by the public."

"You are quite defensive when it comes to social events… Jiraiya-sama really didn't do a good job at nurturing, did he?"

"Do you need a hug?"

"It'll be okay," Hinata hurriedly assured and ignored my sarcasm. "We can make it secretive if we must." All I did was chuckle in a slightly mean way.

"With your presence around, I doubt that we could make it a low profile. You are a respectable… chun… no, is it jou… what rank are you now, Hinata?"

"Jounin," she said back in a meek voice, silently hoping that I would have a big reaction to her success. In all honesty, jounins weren't pushovers. It had been a dream not too long ago for me to reach that rank one day. Of course, that all changed once I possessed Seraphim in my grasp. After wielding it, ranks no longer seemed important to me when this sword alone could give me anything I wished. Blood, murder, fame (it was possible,) excitement, power, talent, might… it was just something that not even money could by fully. My financial crisis was over ever since I had my blade. The most impossible of missions became possible once I took it under my hands, and no matter who my opponent was… how nasty or brutal they were, Seraphim declared supremacy every time. And my confidence only grew after every opponent we slay. Sooner or later, I loved being a warrior again. Not for the money, but for the sake of the thrill of challengers who dared to challenge Seraphim.

When I looked over at Hinata again, I wondered why I lost to her last night. Were her powers greater than Seraphim although she was noble and my weapon was legendary? It astounded me. And the fact that I wasn't fussing over this defeat and taking it like a gentleman was a shocker. I was not a bad loser or a bad winner by any means, but I knew that from this point on my duels and fights were no longer going to be casual where each side could learn from each other's mistakes to improve. There weren't going to be improvements for the loser. In all honesty, I should've been killed, and yet dying under Hinata's hands did not upset me one bit. Actually, I was glad.

"Jounin…" I repeated in a low whisper. "That's amazing, Hinata. You must've worked hard."

"I-I-I got a lot of help from everyone… I didn't do this alone… It's really a shame that you weren't with us."

"Can't be helped, I guess," I said, smiling weakly. "I don't think it would do us good sitting here all day," I offered my hand to her as I spoke, in which she took it gratefully with a visible blush. "Let's have breakfast."

Hinata energetically nodded and smiled.

**_(Streets of Konoha, ten minutes later)_**

In less than twenty-four hours ago, I was being so paranoid towards coming to this town, walking down its streets, watching memorable sights… And now, I was walking around with someone that I never expected to walk with. No matter how optimistically I put it, this felt undeniably weird. Hinata was walking two feet in front of me, where as I, despite that my name was the unpredictable loudmouth of the Leaf, was as silent as a rat, hiding from its predator. We weren't holding hands, and hell, we weren't even talking. But judging from Hinata's occasional turning her head back before she zipped right back in her original direction was a sort of communication. I felt that she wanted to talk to me about something, yet the lack of courage did its damage by creating the feeling of incompetence and gutless. Perhaps I could have initiated the conversation, but knowing how heated talking could be, I decided against it just in case I leaked out more unnecessary information about my objective or simply facts involving me in general.

But silence could only be there for so long when there were two people. Whether that talking to me was a great challenge, Hinata still had to force herself to do it. I wonder sometimes what made me that someone that was so hard to approach. Kera always said I was quite the easy person to chat with –as long as I never had any negative feelings towards that specific person. Hinata, to me, was quite neutral.

"Naruto-kun," I heard her call me when my eyes were scanning elsewhere.

"What?" I responded quite flatly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was just following your lead," I admitted in a flat voice once more. "This place has changed so much that I am afraid that I would get lost."

"This is one of the parts of town that cannot afford changing," Hinata said, bluntly. "You wouldn't get lost at all, believe me. That's unless, of course, you never bothered trying to visit the south-eastern part of Konoha before."

She was quite a direct speaker. There was no subtlety whatsoever in her insults when she truly wanted to wound my pride. "Yeah, that must be it…"

"Geez… you are impossible… I'm sorry for saying that…"

"It's fine," I said, laughing softly that it was barely audible for the human ear to pick up. "Poking fun at past mistakes can be enjoyable. It's shocking, Hinata, that mornings here is actually comforting for the soul. The quiet isolation is so great that no one would disturb you when you walk out… it can have a very home-like feeling to it…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry for saying something so out of the blue, Hinata," I apologized quite lightheartedly, where I was almost happy and carefree. The Hyuuga girl didn't see me as weird. In fact, she smiled too. "You can say that I've been trying real hard to look for a home after all these years."

"Konoha is always your home, Naruto."

This time, however, I didn't answer. My entire aura grew quiet, yet it was still welcoming. Of course, whether I accepted it or not, we both knew the emotional climate changed. I kept my grin though. "Is it always going to be my home?" I questioned with no other implications behind it. Hinata, however, felt otherwise.

"Y-You don't like it here? How come, Naruto-kun?"

"I feel good as a tourist, not as an inhabitant. I guess because a guest will always have that speck of ignorance around them as they walk in this town, and the townsfolk are only too willing to keep that ignorance from indoctrinating your senses. As the saying goes, 'Ignorance is bliss'… and then when you leave you feel like the happiest person in the world but the dark secrets still roam around as fiercely as the day you stepped in. Sometimes… I would like to have that feeling…"

"Naruto-kun…"

Just as she was about to say something, probably words of rare wisdom and courage that Hinata, in some miraculous reason, usually whips up and heals my soul, I beat her to it. Truth be told, I didn't want to owe her anything. "Enough of my crazy speeches," I laughed, scratching my head although my head didn't itch one bit. "I think hunger must be really getting to me. So, have we decided where to eat yet?"

To my surprise, Hinata answered quickly. "How about at that café?" She pointed to a small building to my right. The darkness of its interiors really made me wonder if it was even opened yet. Then again, we were standing outside and the sun was shining.

"Don't cafes usually open later? Like at lunch or something?"

"It's open, believe me," Hinata said in an assured tone along with her smile. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten and I ate here before. I think it's pretty good. I never tried breakfast though, but the other girls said that it was good."

"You shouldn't trust the judgment of others so soon…" I commented unwisely.

"I can do so because they are my friends, just like how I think Ichiraku-san's ramen is great since I heard it from you and I went trying it for myself."

I was about to say something but I chose against it. Perhaps it was not the greatest decision to doubt Hinata and her sense of judgment and perception knowing how she might be quite defensive if it did receive challenges. Better not start up a fire that I couldn't put out. "So… should we try it?"

"Sure," she said delightfully. For the first time today, she took my hand with her own two small, yet beautiful despite her shinobi career, and held onto it warmly. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Are you sure it's not closed?" I teased in spite my objectives.

"I am sure. I have their business card in my wallet."

"You have a wallet? Where is it? How does it look like? Is it in your pocket?"

"Why do you care?" Hinata laughed when she heard my question. Then she did something quite bold –according to her usual behaviour, of course. "Are you sure you have no financial problems? Because I think you are up to something dirty."

"What, because it's in your pants?" I inquired, smirking slightly. "Just because I put my hand in there doesn't mean I am groping you or anything. I just want your wallet."

"Well, it's not in there," she said, sensing victory. "It's in… it's in…" Her stuttering made my eyes open up a little bit. She was speaking so well just now… what could have caused her timidity to resurface? "It's… i-in my breast pocket…"

My next words made her face red. "Doesn't matter, Hinata, I'll take it no matter where you put it." I moved in a little closer intentionally. "Oh, and in the process I get to have a good feel at a wonderful spot that most men would die to touch." At this point, I did not truly know that she had large breasts because she was wearing a jacket. My intuitions said that they weren't small, yes, but never would I have thought that amongst every girl Hinata would have such a great body. That was something I learned later. "It's a win-win."

Hinata backed away. Not from fear (my grin held no murderous or lecherous intent) but from embarrassment. She had her hands defensively across her chest and the crimson shade on her face was brighter than any other time I remembered. "Naruto-kun… stay away..."

"Oh, come on, Hinata," I urged on, now towering above her before I took one step to go behind her heavenly body. I noticed that I was at least six inches taller than Hinata, in which gave me a superb advantage to pressure her from giving in. Suddenly, I embraced her voluntarily around her narrow waist. She gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Her speech was in airy gasps. Hinata's body heat increased so much that I could feel it warming up in her jacket.

"You were hugging me so well last night, Hinata," I cooed her with my charm. Hinata appeared to have melted. "The least you can do is to show me a little bit of affection when I do the same to you, right?"

"D-d-demo… I wasn't trying to… trying to touch y-you l-like this…"

I moved in closer to her ear and whispered in a dark, stunningly alluring, voice. She seemed turned on. "Were you not? I don't sense honesty in your hesitation. Really, what was it that you really wanted?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun… I… I… I… s-stop talking like that… it's embarrassing…"

"Then why don't you stop me for yourself?"

"D-D-Demo…"

"Don't worry, I was kidding," I said in her ear, almost nibbling it and I would have if I were her lover. "I won't do something that would make you uncomfortable." The Hyuuga girl in my arms relaxed noticeably before melding in with the embrace. Instead of being nervous, a smile was formed in its place and it looked ever so lovely. "Hinata… do you not want me to hug you right now?"

"No, I like it…" she admitted, flushing up from the affection. "I like it just fine."

"When do you want me to let go?"

"N-Not for a while… please?"

"But don't we need to go inside?"

"That can wait," she silenced me with her subtle demand. Her actions aroused a question.

I faked a cough before I began. To me, this was a good way of catching attention. "Hinata… may I ask you something?"

"Mmmmm? What is it?"

"You wouldn't do this kind of thing with just anyone, right? I mean this… hugging thing…"

"Of course not," she responded in a more direct fashion than I expected. "Why?"

"Then why do you like this so much if the person is me?"

I felt her heat coming back. In fact, I was almost convinced that she was having a fever –except she looked perfectly fine during the time she woke up.

"S-s-s-sore wa… that's different…"

"How am I different? What makes my actions so much more comfortable for you? I haven't seen you for six years or more, Hinata, and yet you are still so willing to welcome me back… Look at you, I was about to take your wallet from your breast pocket and you didn't even threaten to break my arm or smash my face. You kind of went with the flow… and it almost looked like that you wanted the flirt to continue… Hinata, is there something that you're not telling me?"

The girl in my arms was on the verge of passing out. Each and every question I threw at her (and threw is such a forceful word) she choked. When she choked, she tried hard to recover. Admirable as that may be, it just didn't work when I continued with my inquiries that broke further and further into her defences. Needless to say, it wouldn't take long for me to discover Hinata's deepest secrets. Hinata was not a coward who ran away from problems or even when danger stared her in the face. However, when it came to her inner desires, she had no choice but to resort to other alternatives despite how shameful they may be due to her title as a jounin. Her breathing became rigid, sweat was relentlessly building up as if she was suffering from a heat stroke, her vision (although I obviously did not share this trait with her) was cloudy, and lastly her mind was blurry –if that was even physically possible.

These were some of the factors and symptoms she had before she would faint.

Call it a coincidence, but that was when I removed myself to give the girl some space. Hinata immediately held her heart as I released, as though it was about to jump out of her body from beating too fast for her to handle with her stamina and willpower alone. In fact, from her expression she seemed to be in pain, and her constant hard eye shutting did not make me feel any easier. Did Hinata have health problems? Even if I wanted to kill this girl later on when my quest was completed, I didn't want to see her in pain despite how ridiculous and contradicting that sounded.

"Hinata…" I rushed to her side as she suddenly kneeled down out of sickness than anything else I knew. "Are you okay? Speak to me… Oi…"

"N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered, her hand still clutching her heart area. "I'm okay…"

To me she didn't look fine at all. But I refused to press onto the matter if she stated her purpose. Needless to say, I wasn't persuaded. "Are you sure? You really do not look fine to me…" Boldly, although I really shouldn't have, I removed her hand from her breast and replaced it with my own. She gasped, clearly aroused. My intention was not to have a feel of her, now I realized, large breasts, but to understand her heart rate. My eyes widened fully in alert (I usually half opened my eyes when the scenario was calm) when her heart appeared to be beating at a tremendous speed that she shouldn't even be alive. I pressed firmer into her left breast to have a clearer feeling of her heartbeat, but Hinata struggled for breath, in which caused her heart to race faster. Worriedly, I had to pull away.

"Naruto-kun…" I heard her murmur as she faced me. Once more, I jolted slightly when I saw her face. She was beautiful… that blush that gave her elegance another touch of excellence… her eyes were not fully of despair or concern… but with desire and infernal carnage that made every one of us human. Her expression was not "Am I okay?" but rather… "Why did you stop?". Why did you stop… I was completely thrown off by that one… This was the point where I began to feel awkward, and made it even worse when my throat went dry.

"Hinata… are you sure you don't want your heart examined?"

"Eh?" she squeaked, very confused by my statement.

"It's beating too fast… I'm afraid you might get heart attacks at a young age… Hinata, you have take care of yourself better… no one else can do that for you…" I offered her my hand. Once she took it, I guided her to stand back up. "Do you want me to take you to the doctor sometime?"

"T-there is no need for that…"

"Demo Hinata-"

"It only happens when I get overly nervous…"

"What?"

"I only do that if it's with you-" She eeped out loud and covered her mouth with her two hands. I had an inquisitive look when she did that. What did this have to do with me? So I was responsible for her heartbeat rates? All I did was touch her breast……………

Oh… that…

I guessed that only made sense now… Almost every women would get a little excited if a guy touched one of her forbidden areas. But to be so excited that it jeopardized her health? What were the chances? Clearly, something was amiss. So why did she say, "If it's with you"?

"Maybe I wouldn't touch your chest next time so suddenly," I admitted apologetically; temporarily abolish my questions towards her words. "But seriously, tell me… what made you so turned on? Was it my aura? My words? The hidden intentions of naughtiness? How I touched your breast? Come on, I am your friend, I need to know."

Hinata didn't respond… she only let out a small mewl that showed positive reaction than negative.

"Are you feeling better now though?"

She happily nodded. Unexpectedly, her arms, with the hint to embrace, captured my waist lovingly. A second later, she leaned against my chest and rested her head comfortably there. Wasn't this a familiar scene… "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata… what's wrong?" I asked, allowing my hands to rest on her hips.

"Thank you…"

"What? Thank for what?"

"T-Thank you f-for caring about me… no one worried that much over my well being like you before…"

"Dying from a heart attack at the age of eighteen years young isn't something to be proud of, Hinata," I told her kindly. "You have to take better care of yourself though. Can you promise me that?"

Once more, she moved her head up and down as her reply.

"So… should we go in that café now?"

"I'm… getting hungry, Naruto-kun…"

Without a second thought, I broke out of our affectionate hug and led her towards our destination. At my first glance, I had my sceptical doubts about this place being closed due to the lack of light emitting from the inside. Then again, trusting Hinata's judgment wasn't a terrible choice. After all, she did have their business card. Despite how chivalry seemed to have died many eras ago, it was not dead with me. I opened the door for her to enter, but before she managed to step a foot inside I took a peak. My face turned white immediately.

I saw Neji and the others inside at the far end having breakfast while enjoying each other's company as they chatted away. They didn't notice me… but if Hinata saw them then I was doomed. Before Hinata even took note of the change of my physical appearance, I slammed the door shut and had my back against it to prevent her from entering. Hinata blinked confusedly, wondering why I was out of it all of a sudden.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously when sweat dripped from my forehead down to my chin. "Doshi-ta?"

"We can't enter…" I told her in a gasp.

"W-What?" That inquisitive look was not to be blamed.

"I am not eating here…"

"But why not? Tenten said that the breakfast here is good… Or is it because you don't want to eat with me…"

_'Yes, that's exactly it!'_ a voice exclaimed in my head with furious passion.

_'Be quiet, Kera…'_

"The others are inside," I said.

"Others?"

"Neji and Sakura and the others are inside… I can't let them notice me… Sorry, Hinata, I am going…" She held onto to my hand before I could retreat. "Hinata…"

"Don't go, Naruto-kun…" she begged. "Don't run away from them. Confront them. It'll be okay."

"Fine, I will meet them," I said, too quickly.

"No you won't."

"All the more reason why this discussion is pointless." I tried to walk away, but Hinata kept her grip on me. "Hinata… if I wanted a mother, I would've spoken with you six years ago before I went nuts."

The Hyuuga girl was very persistent, in which was at a point where Seraphim would be unsheathed. Fortunately, I kept my cool. Unfortunately, insanity just claimed one more sector of the sane territory of my brain. "They are your friends, they will love you. Even if you don't see them as that intimate people, they are your team that you can count on. Like you said sometime ago, there is no 'I' in 'Team'."

"Sadly to say, there is a 'me' in there somewhere if you jumble the words around. I happen to like me better." Hinata just gave me a blank, disbelieving stare. It was a priceless look. Never imagined that she would ever make the typical anime-like stare amongst all people. I lost my cool and laughed. Hinata seemed crossed though. "Bottom line is I am not going inside. I can survive on rations."

"B-but… that's unhealthy…"

"Yes, and gathering with a whole bunch of people you haven't seen for six goddamn years where our friendship level is holding onto by a thread is a wonderful idea. I can imagine it now. I say 'hi', and they say 'hi', and then I order… and then I eat. Yeah, that would make me look like an idiot. I would just adore that sort of reputation and cherish it because no one else would have that title. Isn't it grand, Hinata?"

Again with the stare… I was hoping for a big reaction, too… Guess beggars really couldn't be choosers…

Suddenly, my hand was pulled and gradually leading towards the front door. What the… What was happening?

"I won't take no for an answer," Hinata insisted with a touch of gentleness and affection. "Come on, believe me, they'll love you."

"Sending me into a cage of hungry wolverines wasn't exactly my definition of love, Hinata… Either you and I are from different planets or your classification is so unique that no one in the face of existence can match."

"Naruto-kun," she suddenly said in a warning tone. "Go in. You are beginning to bug me."

"Goddamn!" I exclaimed with evident sarcasm. "We have finally reached a consensus where we actually think alike for once!"

That angered her than created amusement. With that said, she gripped my right wrist. I tried to look at her expression, yet conveniently her longer hair blocked her eyes so I failed to notice her intent. Then again, my questions were quickly answered when she yanked me over her shoulder and performed a seoi-nage throw, tossing me towards the door with my back colliding first. Of course, the impact caused the door to break down instantly, thus alerting everyone inside that a dynamic entry was made, but not only that I continued to fly until I crash landed on the bar counter with the owner cleaning up a several glasses. Miraculously, I didn't break anything other than create a dent on the counter.

"Itai…" I cursed, still flat on my back. Then my hands made a fist before I flipped back onto my feet. Neji and the others got off their seats and approached me. However, I paid no attention to them when my eyes glared at the front door where Hinata was standing.

Realizing what she had done in her minor anger, guilt rushed to her senses. "Gomen…" At least she didn't say my name. "Gomen… I didn't mean it… really…"

"Itai-na…" I said again, snickering darkly as I sat back upright before cracking my neck. "What did you go doing that? If you like to use violence to solve things… you could've said so…"

"Gomennassai…" the Hyuuga girl apologized with her head bowed down and blushed hard.

"Hey, are you okay, blond guy?" I heard someone said. I turned my head slowly just to see Sakura coming forward as the other nine of them were still watching in total awe. Neji, in fact, was still eating his bread… like a zombie rather. Without my consent, Sakura held my hand to examine it. "Does it hurt if I hold it like this."

My response was an intelligent one. "It makes me feel like shaking hands with death is a privilege that I should cherish."

Dead silence.

I heard Neji chewing for a second, but even he stopped when Tenten jabbed him slightly.

Now we could hear a pin drop.

Hinata then hiccupped.

I smiled.

Sakura growled fiercely, as though she tore fresh meat off a corpse in her cannibalism. Everyone else panicked, including that guy who looked like Sasuke but way too calm and collected to be him. The fact that he had a very forced smile when the enraged Haruno was, in fact, enraged, I differentiated the differences.

"Kono-yaro…" the person who was momentarily treating my wounds hissed with evil as she suddenly crushed my hand. Or so she tried. Despite her strength, I still grinned when I heard a rather loud crack coming from my bones. Hinata flinched when she heard that. "What the hell did you compare me with?"

"I don't know, pink haired ojo-san," I lied. "Satan?"

That did it.

"Don't fuck around with me!" Sakura roared, which startled everyone and they took a step back. Taking my arm, she yanked me off the counter I was resting on and flung me out the restaurant by the front door Hinata broke down 'accidentally'. Under her rage, Sakura failed to notice that Hinata was still near the front. In spite her rank as a jounin, a human being just couldn't anticipate such high level of surprise. In short, tossing me in that direction would cause a collision with Hinata, and the innocent should not be involved in the vile play I initiated.

Pretending time was over.

As Hinata expected a full impact crash, she closed her eyes and braced for a full collision. However, that never happened. The poor girl only felt two hands on her shoulder and a small gust of wind hitting her gorgeous visage, and the next thing she knew her waist was held onto gracefully. It was clear that I used Hinata as a stopping post of some sort and made a flip to recover from dangerous throw. Hinata blushed hard when she found out how I was standing next to her suddenly.

"Hello, gorgeous," I teased.

"Na-"

I placed a finger to her soft lips. "Don't say my name."

She flushed up. "Gomen…"

"Let me talk to Sakura now," Then my attention shifted from one girl to another. "Oi, shouldn't you have been more considerate towards the beauty in my arms, ojo-san? Look at her," I faced Hinata with a very charming look that made her melt. "Which part of this gorgeous face should be facing your unreasonable wrath?" Hinata nearly fainted.

"Sakura…" scolded Ino. "You should've been more careful. You could've hurt Hinata just now, you know!"

Sakura flared up like a volcano. "Whose side are you on anyway? It's not like I tried to toss that bastard at Hinata on purpose, Ino! Instead of blaming me, why aren't you worried that this guy is incredibly strong?"

"Strong?" inquired Nara Shikamaru, watching me carefully as Sakura stated her thesis. "I'd say he's smart…"

Neji, on the other hand, caught my former comrade's meaning. "He survived Sakura's toss… and used Hinata-sama to stop himself from flying despite how close Hinata-sama was to Sakura. This is surely something… Sai-san, wouldn't you think so?"

Sai… so that was his name. He had those emotionless eyes like Sasuke, yet a tint of mischievous was present as well when he smiled a big grin that did not fit with the tension. "I apologize, Neji-san, I wasn't noticing how that swordsman was reacting after he was tossed. I was more of examining Sakura's temper."

"What about my temper?" A dark shadow cast over Sakura's eyes as she spoke horror.

"No, nothing much. It's just that now I know that excessive violence is your unique methods of greeting new people and not merely just introduce them with your big caboose."

Dead silence.

………..

I coughed.

………..

Hinata hiccupped.

Sai still grinned.

"I'm scared…" Hinata murmured as she curled into a ball in my arms, trying to be as small as possible.

"Yeah… I know…" I replied as Sakura took slow steps. If there was any good definition of bravery, then it was sitting right in front of me at this precise instant. This Sai fellow… he was still grinning with his eyes closed despite that the feminine beast was going to tear him apart if her hands ever reached him… I just wished we had more time to know another… he would've been my intellectual equal in sarcasm…

"What should we do, Naruto-kun?"

"There's only one thing. But it may be a little unusual… and it may get me killed."

"Eh?"

"I'll kiss you to piss everyone off so Sai-kun here wouldn't be hurt, okay? I'll draw attention away." Why was I acting like a nobleman all of a sudden? Did I really want Sai to be safe? No, that was far from it. I didn't like how Sai drew Sakura's attention like that, and no, not because I still had affection for her. I was trying so hard to work up that rage and intent for my fellow teammate to fight me seriously, and yet that dumbass who had to open his big mouth was going to take the abuse as if he lived off of it. I would feel guilty if I just sliced Sakura for no reason, thus I need her to have a reason to battle me or I couldn't get myself to be serious.

"But it's not your fault!" Hinata yelped out in a anxious tone that no one but me could hear. I was convinced that she was embarrassed with the kiss than anything else at the moment.

"I promise that I won't use tongues." I watched Hinata strictly and solemnly that she could trust me with this, which my end of the bargain would be kept. My eyes shifted to Sai's, and fear reached my senses when I saw Sakura stretching out her hands, ready to give Sai a nice long hug around the neck. And that guy was still sitting there with that stupid grin on his face in spite that at any moment he would be seeing hell! And what the blasted damn were the others doing? They didn't even bother to stand in Sakura's way, as though they had tried to stop her many times in the past already but failed to do so despite their courageous attempts. I just knew having her inheriting Tsunade's strength was an awful idea. Knowing this hot-tempered woman, she would turn up to be as a corruption than of help with any given power.

Konoha being levelled under her anger was not something too impossible these days it appeared…

At last, Hinata reluctantly agreed with a nod. Without warning her properly, I pressed my lips against hers and kept my mouth closed so I would only be touching her and not invading her caverns. She almost screamed, but what came out were moans of absolute delight. In five seconds, my lips felt an invader outside, licking my lips as a sign to beg for entry. Wait a minute, didn't I say that I wouldn't use any tongues? Once I didn't respond in the way she wanted, Hinata tried harder. Her arms now wrapped around my neck than keeping them to herself… this girl was really kissing me and made no effort to make this as fake as possible. She flicked over my upper lip twice, savouring my taste, yet when I didn't budge she moved to my lower section and licked away until I gave way.

I nearly lost it when she moaned lovingly.

"W-what are they doing?" Lee choked, obviously he saw what Hinata and I were doing?

"Eh?" Tenten questioned once before her eyes looked at what Lee was staring at. Her face burned as a result. "What the… t-they… t-they…"

"Wow…" Shikamaru said, completely uninterested. "That swordsman guy really doesn't like to waste his time after saving girls… He has it so lucky…"

Ino immediately snapped at him. "You could've done the same, you know, instead of being so slow!"

"It's too troublesome…"

Ino nearly slammed her forehead on the table. "No, damn it! That guy is frenching Hinata here! You know that no one is supposed to do that except for one sacred person! This is unforgivable! This is a direct attack to her oath!"

Shikamaru grunted and then sighed tiredly. "Are you sure you're not overdoing it? I mean, it's just a stupid oath…"

"What do you know about oaths of the feminine?" challenged Ino rather defensively. "Wasn't it too troublesome for you to learn?"

"It is, and it's stupid because you change yours every week."

"It's not about me!" yelled Ino, that nearly shook the whole room. "It's about Hinata! Her oath, unlike mine, never changes!"

"So… you admit that you change your oaths often?"

Smack!

"Teme!" Ino cursed. "It's not about me! What about Hinata's honour? Don't you at least care that this nobody just took it away from her? This is unacceptable!"

"It's troublesome to think about these things… What do you think, Chouji?"

His lifelong friend, who had been absorbing in the whole scenario before him, finally gave a several valuable sentimental words of his own. Please, pardon my mockery. "Does this mean I have to postpone my breakfast? I am still hungry…"

"No… you don't have to do anything…" sighed the jounin genius, closing his eyes and grunted. And Chouji just munched away. "If Hinata wanted to slap him, she would've done it a long time ago… Please, mind your own business…"

Ino had other plans, however, and she was more than willing to show her friends a piece of her mind. "The sisterhood does not abandon another sister's honour or be negligent of it! We will do our best to serve and protect!"

Neji cringed his eyes as he watched Ino queerly. "Is that your mission statement?"

"Apparently so…" said Shino, his voice kept its neutrality but only God knew his intent.

While we were still in the middle of our kiss, now obviously it was one-sided when Hinata's tongue was begging for dominance and entry while I was only acting, my eyes flashed bright red flares towards my right. The Hyuuga girl's kiss was interrupted once I pulled away, and then I turned towards the direction of my alert. It was Kera's way of protecting me. She could warn me of the dangers, but the rest was up to me to deal with. Coming at me were Ino and Sakura, taking one massive forward leap with their fists held tightly to prepare themselves to hit my skull. Hurriedly, I twirled the Hyuuga princess in my arms before I pushed her away to Neji for safekeeping, and soon I lowered my whole body to evade the two invader's attacks.

Well, no I didn't do just that. I lowered myself, flat on my back; but as soon as their bodies flew past mine, I levelled up my legs and rushed them into their gut. That ounce of pain was just a start, because I pushed them behind me so they were 'thrown' out of the restaurant. And surprisingly, I didn't break anything –not even the window. Everyone gasped at the sight. Two seconds later, Sakura and Ino fell flat on their faces, but Ino seemed to be a bit more flexible to roll to decrease the damage.

"I expected more," I said, a little cockily. "How disgraceful for two jounins to fall with their head first."

"Kono-re…" Sakura deadly hissed. "No one does this to me!"

"Itai…" Ino grunted as she clutched her head. "He's good…"

I decided to deepen the insults. "Shall we take this somewhere else? Judging from Big Caboose's recklessness, she might accidentally level this town to the ground."

Sakura's forehead throbbed.

"Before we do that," I continued charmingly as I turned around to look at the others but especially Hinata. "Gorgeous, are you okay back there?"

"Y-y-yes…" she murmured, poking her fingers together as she rubbed them. "I-I'm okay… Thank you…"

"Good," I turned back to my two opponents. "Catch me if you can." I jumped to the skies with one graceful backflip to the roof of the restaurant. Once I landed, I sprinted off to the south, heading towards the forests where silence was a privilege.

"You won't escape!" screamed the Haruno girl as she followed suit. Ino hurried herself to keep up. That only left the rest of them, what would they do at a situation like this?

"I'm going to help them out," said Tenten to everyone else who were still inside the restaurant. "I got a feeling that my assistance may be needed this time." With that said, the weapons girl left the shop and chased after her two friends. Lee wanted to stop her, but it was too late when the last thing he saw was a shadow of her before she ran off. Neji simply sighed.

"What should the rest of us do?" Kiba asked, giving a yawn.

"Who knows…" replied Shikamaru. "Why does everything have to be this troublesome…"

"We should go after them!" exclaimed Lee, vigorously. "They may need our help! Neji, don't you think so?"

"Tenten just wants some practice, and so does Ino," stated Neji, releasing Hinata out of his grip but watched her carefully –especially that blush. "Sakura, on the other hand, hasn't been receiving as many missions due to her medical training, so her mental state has been lacking a lot of excitement. That's why she overreacted most likely."

Sai just grinned, the same one that was inappropriate throughout most tensions, and his choice in words matched his expression perfectly. "Sakura surely has a very curious definition of greeting new people, doesn't she?"

"It's really your fault, you know that, right?" Kiba said in a blaming tone. "Do you love the intensive care that much? You know none of us can stop Sakura when she is mad… And why did that guy kiss you, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl suddenly felt herself grow very small, and even smaller when all the attention was given to her. Everyone wanted an answer, but more so when it came to Neji. "Ano… s-sore wa… that's because… h-he doesn't want to see Sai-kun hurt… s-so he volunteered to make a distraction by pretending to kiss me…"

People were somewhat convinced, that was good. But what was not good came from the next question. "Then tell me, Hinata-sama… why did you kiss him back when you said he was just pretending? The oath, which seems utterly sacred in Sakura and Ino's terms, should be quite important to you where you said that your first kiss would not be shared to anyone other than Uzuamki Naruto. What happened to your devoted pact?"

"This is so embarrassing…" Hinata squeaked with her face all red. Despite her timidity, she had to be strong to change the subject, and how grateful she was when God was on her side. "Forget me for a second, what about that swordsman? Shouldn't we see if Sakura-san and Ino-san may need us there?"

"Yeah, let's go!" cheered Lee, and he, like Tenten, ran out the door.

The rest of them only obliged.

Hinata silently prayed that I was safe and sound. If I saw her blush right now, I would've known that she wanted to kiss like that again…

_**AN: Another chapter gone by… not really a cliffy… and not really an ending. That's great… Really now… what will Naruto do? Follow his dark pact, or fall in love with the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata? Can he do both? I personally haven't decided the story in depth though, yet knowing how I am so twisted, happy endings may cease to exist in one way or another.**_

_**Yay, what joy…**_

_**For the sake of remembering all the different techniques this swordsman Naruto possesses, I made up a Move List. Most of them are not original though, because I am not that smart to figure out techniques although I thought of a whole set of moves for a World of Warcraft Death Knight provided if there will ever be such a class. Most of these techniques are inspired from Guilty Gear, or Street Fighter, or completely taken out of the games altogether. Maybe several of them are mine, but… meh…**_

_**(Move List: For OpForce's own convenience so he has a reference to look up from.)**_

To those who wonder why Naruto knows these moves… a detailed explanation will come in future chapters. But to debrief it… obtaining his sword is the real reason why he has it. The sword itself is an effective mentor despite being an inanimate object –or so it seems.

_**Sword Slashes, mostly originated of Ky Kiske and Robo Ky but some of them are my own:**_

_Vapour Thrust_: Naruto leaps into the air as he performs a near 270 degree slash from front to near his back, making it a very dangerous swipe whether his opponent (or enemy) is directly in front or above him. For Naruto, however, it serves as an excellent Anti-Air move.

_Impala Hunt_: Naruto dashes at his opponent (or enemy in most cases) at a great speed, charging his sword with lightning energies to make a swiping low strike that sweeps the opponent down effectively while keeping their limbs in tact. It's a very good method for Naruto to pressure his opponents while finishing them off while their guard is down.

_Seraphim Rush_: Naruto leaps backwards, trying to reach a firm foundation (such as a tree or a wall) before boosting forward at an incredible speed with his sword pointing up front for a vicious piercing stab that usually have his opponents stunned, immobile etc.

_Raikiri Break_: As offensive as the name sounds, it's actually a defensive move. Naruto powers up his weapon to have a minor magnetic field, thus when he blocks a physical attack (or nullify it should it be a projectile) he impulsively (due to the magnetic fields) strikes back with a powerful slash, which is usually, to his convenience, aimed at a critical point of the body.

_Raigeki Break_: Naruto makes a minor leap forward with Seraphim (his sword) powered with stunning energies that when his swipes make contact, it will serve as a guard-breaker before chaining other attacks.

_Seraphim Fury_: A stationary Anti-Air type of attack where Naruto wildly spins his sword in rapid rotations like he's spinning a polearm to generate a minor defensive shield against projectile attacks and some physical attacks. If used when the opponent is near, however, it will strike them multiple times at pretty critical parts of the body to deal severe damage.

_Seraphim Raid_: A powerful offensive technique that is almost as strong in terms of speed as an Overdrive Technique but the stamina needed to perform this is significantly lower. Naruto jumps forward with an overhead slash then a thrusting swipe, which is done three times making six hits, and at the last attack bounces his opponent away so he ends it with two Stun Edge projectiles launched simultaneously as a final shocker. Due to the incredible agility needed, Naruto frequently makes timing mistakes with his Stun Edge's, therefore, making this attack less effective.

**_Kicks, should Naruto lose his weapon in battle:_**

_Reverse Crescent_: Naruto performs a pressuring forward flip with his heel aimed down to slam a crushing blow on his opponent's upper body parts (preferably the head) when he connects.

_Seraphim Riot_: Naruto jumps into the air par to his opponent and rushes his knee into their body area (either gut, chest, neck, or skull) to inflict a serious blow before his forces his way downward to the ground to smash his opponent on it to create more damage.

_Rising Gyrate Attack:_ An offensive evasive attack where Naruto's front flip or back flip would have a swiping reversal kick within it that can stun and injure his opponents on contact.

_Raikiri Kyaku_: Using any flexibility he has, Naruto, while somewhat stationary, forward kicks his opponent in the stomach, and then knocks them into the air with his other foot. In midair, Naruto leaps with his opponent and finishes it off with three forward kicks, all in the groin or stomach area or anywhere that is most painful.

_**Punches, should Naruto lose his weapon in battle:**_

_Seraphim Dash_: Naruto performs a low dash forward with high speed and then pops up with his shoulder countering his opponent to knock them down or propel them into the air. It's a very good evasive technique to go under mid-height attacks.

_Aerial Assault_: Naruto jumps into the air in any random direction to find a surface foundation where he can bounce off from to dive back at his opponent to perform a critical punch at whatever spot available. Usually knocks them down due to the force applied, and if not, it can be used to set up a combination of deadly attacks.

_Assured Retribution_: A simple, yet practical, defensive punch that is used to knock opponents away from him so he can gain more of an advantage. But it's best used as a reversal. If his opponent attacks him on ground as Naruto performs this move simultaneously, Naruto defends and then impulsively uses his ki to power his available hand before dashing forward for a crucial, charging blow of electric energy in the stomach. If the opponent is in the air, he then grabs his leg and yanks him down in a throwing fashion.

**_Throws, where Naruto can use with or without his sword, and yet these moves are his favourite because they can deal serious damage:_**

_Hiza Geri_: Naruto grabs his opponent securely and knees him multiple times in the stomach, or face depending on the opponent's height. He usually stops his attack once the opponent starts vomiting blood because he doesn't want their blood to ruin his clothes.

_Elegant ni Kiru_: Naruto grabs his opponent tightly and goes behind him with his sword across their neck. Charging it up first so he won't slit them, he slashes hard across their body with the lightning ki doing all the work.

_Seraphim Fall_: A midair performed throw where Naruto slams the sharp point of his sword into someone's chest, or neck, and twists his way downward to have a dangerous choke slamming strike. Has the potential to suffocate weak opponents if their resistance is low or no retaliation is offered.

_Elegant Dive_: After performing Aerial Assault, if Naruto does land close enough, where he can't punch properly, he would grab his opponent, does one forward or back flip (given the terrain), and slams him with the head hitting first where the face takes the most damage. This move can be used in the air while defying all physics.

_Graceful Elegant Dive_: Naruto grabs his opponent, and leaps high forward or backward (depending on the terrain) to the skies in magnificent flips. Naruto usually makes six full flips (anymore would result his move to backfire) to create a great amount of momentum and force and then dives downward at frighteningly ferocious speeds that he would create a small crater once the opponent's face makes contact with the ground. A very lethal move against amateur fighters in general, and an emotional blow to beautiful or handsome fighters when the moves seriously damages the part that gives them the confidence the show off –which is the face.

_**See you all next time, minna-san.**_


	4. Cold Blooded Demeanor

"You just have to be an idiot, don't you?" inquired Kera in a huff of anger, extracting her essence out of my body and into her humanoid form. "This is the last time I let you do things on your own!"

"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad," I said, jumping off my branch to land on one twenty feet away from my previous one.

"What the hell do you mean it isn't that bad?" she scolded.

"I can think of many positive outcomes out of this."

"Sorry, but my optimism has run dry. What happened to cunningness and subtlety? We are gathering all sorts of attention right now! This is not what we have planned!"

I knew convincing Kera would be difficult. Kissing her right now would calm her down, yes, but not while I was being chased and on hot pursuit.

"Think about it, Kera, we would be dealing with Sakura and Ino and the others sooner or later. Think of this as experiencing their developments first-handedly."

"That's not even a word…"

"Yeah, whatever," I banished it casually with a wave of my hand. "I need to know how much they have grown… hopefully not as good as Hinata…"

Hearing Hinata's name, Kera's expression changed. I could tell by her fist clenching together, hard. "Don't tell me that dark haired weirdo had some influence on you for switching our initial plan."

Did I sense some hostility from her? It was rare for Kera to be so judgemental… Then again, she was a demon woman, and I was a half-demon male, therefore some differences were unavoidable. Even so, Kera would show negativity until she really started knowing that specific person, like our manager at one point.

"Hinata has nothing to do with this," I laughed, which was more of a dark chuckle than genuine laughter.

"Are you sure?"

Damn, she was persistent…

"Positive. Come on, we have to keep moving."

With that said, we gathered chakra into our feet to increase our movement speed and jumping range by a huge percentage, just in time to evade a piercing beam that was aimed for my skull.

For confidentiality purpose, Kera sealed herself back inside.

She was always going to be the secret weapon in case I fell in combat.

_**Hime Murasaki**_

_Chapter 4: Cold Blooded Demeanor_

Disclaimer: Don't own GG, Naruto, Street Fighter, or whatever game I used in the process. Namco, Sammy Studios, Kishimoto, and Capcom, and Sunrise for using Mashin Eiyyuden Wataru's style of differentiating fighting strengths.

_**(So the story continues...)**_

There was the end of the woods… Perfect.

Here it was, another training area that was created by the courtesy of the previous Hokages to have their genins some space and area to work with. At the same time, it was the perfect staging area once I landed softly on the ground with amazing grace.

Two energies within, perhaps as a good hunter that I was, I should at least be cautious of their strengths. I had Kera to thank for teaching me this.

**Haruno Sakura, Rank: Jounin, Level 8:**

_Strength_: 470; _Agility_: 140; _Intelligence_: 290; _Genjutsu_: 420; _Taijutsu_: 310; _Ninjutsu_: 170

**Yamanaka Ino, Rank: Jounin, Level 8:**

_Strength_: 250; _Agility_: 390; _Intelligence_: 260; _Genjutsu_: 180; _Taijutsu_: 290; _Ninjutsu_: 430

Did I even stand close to their level? Well, I was good, but not that great to take them both on with the strengths I had currently.

**Uzumaki Naruto, Rank: Unknown, Level 8:**

_Strength_: 280; _Agility_: 390; _Intelligence_: 230; _Genjutsu_: 90; _Taijutsu_: 360; _Ninjutsu_: 450

Okay, maybe my genjutsu was a massive and too evident problem. Hopefully they wouldn't use it against me. But worrying was for the weak, the incompetent, the inferior; I had to act strong and be strong.

And so, I prepared for battle.

Unsheathing Seraphim from it's sheath, I quickly powered it with chakra and summoned a Ray Divider portal right at the trees to shock the hell out of them if they were foolish enough to jump out of the trees to reach me. As expected, two shadows jumped out from within to the skies before jumping out of the woods past the Ray divider from above it. What persistent bastards they were. As a gift, I whipped two Stun Edges at them, and whatever they wished do with two deadly energy discharges were up to them to decide. I preferred them to eat it, but avoiding suited their purpose a lot better, much to my frustration.

I landed with a crouching stance, raised my head just to see that Sakura and Ino were coming as predicted. However, Sakura seemed to be the frontline attacker where as Ino was going onto the rear support. It all made sense when the Yamanaka girl pulled out a long bow from nowhere. So, she was one of those new archer shinobis. I had yet to see one in action. Forget her for now; I needed to know how dangerous Sakura was in close range combat.

In a flash, I realized that Sakura was right before me.

Shimata!

"I'll make you regret for insulting my forehead!" my pink haired friend screamed as she unleashed her fist.

Simultaneously, I initiated a reversal. "Assured Retribution," I merely said and moved my left hand from my right to left, and it was ever so fortunate for me to grab her wrist to stop her attack from advancing. She gasped at the speed that it all happened, but even more so once I suddenly pulled her towards me with Seraphim in a stabbing position. Empowered with chakra so I wouldn't kill her so soon if I did attack, I rushed the energized blade into her stomach, sending off a dangerous amount of volts into her system. Sakura screamed as the power ignited at her stomach, thus the force sent her off flying a good ten yards away before she fell disgracefully on her back.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino, and then her anger took the better of her. "This guy…!"

In her rage, she unleashed a very recklessly powered beam arrow from her bow and fired. Reckless meant, in my standards, ridiculously powerful. This had enough strength to level a small building!

I immediately jumped back to dodge, and not feeling the shaving-the-earth feeling as the beam literally wiped out anything that stood its way, leaving nothing but a large carved line on the grass.

Yamanaka Ino was no pushover… I had to deal with one of them quickly or I would be finished.

Just when I thought I had some time to think about my next moves, Ino already fired another piercing beam. Taking Seraphim to the front to use it as a shield, I gave my chakra to my legs before I boosted forward as a quick dash yet ramming myself into the shot. Ino's expression turned very grim as her beam got completely deflected once it touched the powered Seraphim, and she jumped away the second I reached her. My swipe was wasted, and Ino immediately took this opening and fired again.

I instantly nullified them with two Stun Edges –just to see that angered expression from her.

My eyes flashed another alert signal, and it came from my right. Two kunais were thrown were at a deadly accuracy aiming for my head. And at the velocity they were thrown at, the damage would be equivalent to that of a crossbow. Whipping my head back, a pair of lightning fast whizzes zoomed by, then stabbing directly onto an adjacent tree as it made a very clean pierce. That had to be Sakura's doing.

"Dodge this!" I heard her yell. Turning to the right, I panicked as she seriously gotten close. I shifted my head to the left as her fist came in, barely making a dodge. Then she levelled her leg upward to jam her knee into my crotch. It was unorthodox, yes, but when Sakura was angry… really, anything went. I twisted my body to a ninety degree angle, almost failed to evade her ramming knee strike. It was then that I grabbed her from her collar (not forceful enough to rip her clothes though) and yanked her in hard. Her unbalance made it even easier to perform my Hiza Geri.

The first reaction from Sakura was I slammed my knee into her gut was a dry, gasping cough. I clearly doubted that Ino would dare to shoot me now. If she did, then she would be killing her own comrade in the process. She would not dare to fire. Therefore, I kicked away, rapidly slamming into her stomach up to five times before blood came out from the sides of her lips. Upon the sixth hit, Sakura vomited fully. On my last strike, I kicked her away as a finish and immediately went straight for Ino, who simultaneously released her beam as I released.

In one swift movement, I slashed her attack into shards of wasteful energy.

"Seraphim Dash," I announced my move out loud as I literally dashed lowly. Ino pulled her arm back for another shot, yet she found it useless when I had Seraphim used as a shield to deflect anything she unleashed. She didn't have the time to summon up a great blast, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. This next blast was one that I was not prepared for. As it struck Seraphim, it created a forceful explosion. I cried out in stun as it shot me to the air defencelessly, and that was when Sakura took charge.

She appeared above me, and this time I ran out of tricks. One punch right in the chest… and it hurt like hell. Like a meteorite from a star shower, I collided onto the earth with an impact that was greater than ground zero. If there were a rock at where I crashed, then I would've been easily killed. If it hit the skull, then I would bleed to death. The spine… paralysed for life. Leg… it would break off. Shoulder… one good arm gone. The possibilities were dangerous.

Without much initial thinking, I flipped back to my feet as I endured the pain that was still lingering on my chest right before I made another back flip as Sakura came downward with a mighty stomp that made the ground nearby shake. Simultaneously, a several beams flew at me right after Sakura's attack turned out to be a dead miss. Taking Seraphim forward and charged it, I formed the same energy shield that saved my life from countless attacks up to now as I more or less deflected the four arrows upon contact. Despite that, I had no power to counter the force of her shots, thus I was pushed further and further back as each shot made their hit until my back slammed onto a tree.

"Shimata…" I cursed, and it was even worse when Sakura took this chance to charge forward with her fist making all its intent.

Abolishing all doubts, I leaped straight up and bounced off the tree, using it as a foundation, to gain a great deal of momentum of speed directly at her. This made Sakura halt instantly. Never would she expect that I would be using an aerial style of barrage against her, and she was astounded, in a bad way, when I suddenly grabbed her, our bodies feeling another's fully and in depth, before she even had the slightest idea of what was going on.

"Elegant Dive," I whispered evilly in her ear when I locked her right before the two of us were dragged into the air at twenty feet in the next second. Her eyes widened. No, because she was afraid… or maybe she was, but I, being a guy, took this chance to feel her still-developing rear end. Even in her retaliation, her brute strength just wasn't enough to break free. In the skies, where Ino could not afford to shoot unless she wished to hurt her ally in the process, I made on full three-sixty roll to increase the velocity of the incoming freefall.

Right after that, we dropped.

Sakura's face and her massive caboose were the nearest things to the ground.

Slam.

My victim screamed with her forehead taking all the damage.

God, if I knew agonizing yells would be so thrilling, I would've killed all my opponents with a throw than stabbing them. Well, it was a good choice at the time...

I reverted my attention on Sakura to see if she moving after that ferocious hit. No retaliation whatsoever. I was in luck. I released my lock from her attractive body and flipped back onto my feet and held Seraphim freely as I gave my attention to the now paralysed with fear Yamanaka Ino with a very devious smile forming on my part.

"Impossible…" I heard Ino mumble to no one in particular. I shifted attention to her left hand, which not only tightened her grip on the bow but shaking occasionally to display a wonderful, lovable feeling of fright. How I wished this was Halloween, where she was the holy paladin and I was the angel from death itself, battling another to our heart's content but we all knew who the loser would be, and it was definitely not I.

"Oh wow, big caboose here is already down for the count," I said, quite mockingly, in fact. "Did I hit her forehead too hard?"

"You bastard…" Ino cursed angrily, but failed to shout. "How dare you do that to Sakura!"

"I'll do whatever means necessary to win, woman," I said back. "She is my opponent, correct?"

"I'll never forgive you!"

That statement was amusing in many ways. I swung Seraphim a several times before powering it up with lightning energies, causing to radiate ever so beautifully. "Oh? And who is allowing you to forgive me?"

"Jackass!"

"Gorgeous bitch," I returned the favour in a sneer, which made her fume with raw, passionate, hateful rage.

"Give up and die!" Stretching her left arm out, Ino fired. "Scatter Shot!"

Dozen of beam arrows were launched out from her bow, and in a very scattering, yet quite homing, fashion.

Somebody was pretty anxious to see me dead.

Snickering, I jumped back a great distance just to see if the beams were heat-seeking. Clearly, it was no stun of any sort to see them following my tail. This type of attack was one of the best ways to use up chakra, since the chance of missing was extraordinarily low, especially given if this attack was used on multiple targets. Single targets, however, it would possibly kill them if all the hits make damage. In this case scenario, I was sure to be killed.

Obviously, for someone with an intelligent insight, I was not going to permit her attacks from doing any damage to me.

"Ray Divider!" I said, moving Seraphim forwards with my arm running up the blade once before calling forth an electric portal of energy fifteen feet before me. I knew the beam of energy wouldn't last, it was only serving as a stall. As expected, after taking full damage from three arrows, it dissolved into fragments of useless charka that was too minimal to be useful anymore, yet the Ray Divider served its purpose by giving me the valuable time to unleash a more deadlier defence.

"Seraphim-" I began, frighteningly. "Nightmare."

From the tip of my blade, it glowed ever so beautifully. And the more elegant it was, the result would be just as dangerous, if not more. Without any warning after its initial brightness, Seraphim discharged a crippling blast of lightning, capable to destroying all means of life. It started out as a single powerful beam, but once it struck one arrow, neutralizing it, it started sensing other essences of energy before jumping at them to nullify them too before jumping to the next ones that were the closest. Needless to say, each jump had less power, but more than enough to destroy anything that Ino delivered.

Her attacks were good, just not good enough.

Seraphim Nightmare captured all of the incoming attacks beautifully, then its power overwhelmed the victims (despite it were inanimate energies that had no will of their own) in the most spectacular fireworks special.

This had the enraged Yamanaka to grit her teeth and growl like a ferocious beast. Yeah, women should really be more honest sometimes –especially Hyuuga Hinata.

"Teme…" Ino seethed between her teeth. "You are so… annoying!"

From nowhere, a one-handed sword was in the possession of her right hand. Judging from appearances, it didn't look like any random crappy steel alloy forged it, but by either a specialist or she made customs to it herself to suit her in battle. A swordswoman and an archer… this was interesting, indeed.

"It's about time you're serious," I said, "Show me your swordsmanship."

However, something was wrong.

I felt it.

My eyes were flashing red, in dead alert, almost blinding me with crimson lights that served as a nuisance than of assistance.

"Die!" a roar came from behind with murderous intent. Stomping was never a good sign; that was how I was taught.

Using all the reflexes I possessed as a human, I instinctively jumped high just before Sakura's slash, yes, she was practically clawing me with her hands looking like a talon, ripped my body in two. However, that was when Ino shot upward, striking me cleanly on my left shoulder before I even had the reaction to block with Seraphim. I yelled out in a gasping way, the searing pain was much more than I bargained for, and yet at the same time I noticed that I was falling without any means to help myself. Sakura's gaze was deadly, licking her lips a several times before smashing her fist into my chest when I was down enough for her to attack.

I was sent flying, again.

Ino, out of spite of course, needed her share of fun as well. Seeing a rare defenceless opportunity, she withdrew her sword and pulled her bow back by as hard as her physical strength could muster for the sake of gathering velocity in her attack. After one second worth of pulling, she released –along with three fiery beams radiating a warm orangey glow at the tip of it. As it hit my chest, they violently exploded, flames and unknown force not only burned my body, but my face seemed charred in the process. I held back my screaming just to not give the satisfaction to the girls that I was now hurt, yet seeing my discomfort was more than enough.

Like I said, actions spoke louder than words.

Then again, pride was another issue. What was done was done. I fucked up, but I had a chance to redeem myself, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Jamming Seraphim into the ground, I used this stop to recover myself before I crashed into anything unpleasant. In a whirl, I gathered the momentum I required to spin on Seraphim like a stationary post before flinging my body right back towards my incoming opponents.

"What?" I heard the two of them yell out as they tried to stop themselves.

"Seraphim Break!" I cried out, taking my sword above my head while I was still in the air several feet above them. The girls instantly went into vigilance, but not that it was going to do anything now if I was this near already. I let my hammer, metaphorically speaking, fall, aiming at Ino's bow that she was using as a shield.

Guarding was pointless, since Seraphim Break was a guard-breaker, thus my slash destroyed her weapon in one easily slice, yet it amazed me to discover that even her bow was made out of chakra than real elements. It didn't matter; with her guard down I could do anything I wished. Sakura was too shocked to even stop me, something that she should severely regret when she observes the next part of my onslaught.

"Seraphim Raid," I announced, leaping forward at Ino at great speed before I slashed the poor girl by her chest. The Haruno girl, by now, knew that if she didn't react her friend would be a goner. Even so, there was a matter of distance involved, and knowing how to keep this attack from continuing, I immediately gave a violent whack that send Ino gliding away while simultaneously I jumped along with her to keep up with my assault and dodging whatever Sakura had in store for me.

"Shimata!" Sakura cursed as her grab, assuming she was going to throw me, did not make it in time. Also, she knew our agility difference was certainly off by a whole margin, and this weakness of hers was the sole reason why Ino was going to be beaten over and over and over again.

I paid no attention to Sakura anymore when this luscious girl before me was going to suffer immensely for whatever she did to my left arm. I slashed her for the third time while she was still midair, then again with the fourth hit striking harder than before. Juggling was not my strong suit, especially when my opponent's all had different weights and I never bothered learning how quick this one person would hit ground if he was twenty pounds heavier than the last person.

Hey, I was a warrior, not a mathematician.

On the fifth hit, since I didn't want to risk having her fall onto the ground, I swung Seraphim so forcefully that it almost made Ino look like a baseball that was struck by a baseball bat. Ever so conveniently, she crashed into a tree with an agonized yell, and therefore she was stationary at this point for a few seconds.

Perfect, this was so perfect.

I always had trouble with the last part of Seraphim Raid, which involved aiming and timing but the timing was the real issue behind the consistent failures and mistakes. Having Ino smashed against a tree, however, solved that problem as I moved my sword a several times from side to side to charge it up before I pointed it at her immobile form.

How pretty…

How sad.

Hesitating no longer, I whipped out three Stun Edge's, capable of electrocuting anyone without any shinobi-resistance. In short, someone who was not too adequate of being a shinobi, but I highly doubted that Ino was anywhere near inadequate. Despite that it might not kill her, fainting would not be too uncommon.

I had suspicions of Ino's strength, but I never expected her to be this good to actually perform her own reversals in the nick of time by shooting out her beams to neutralize mine. In fact, she had a fourth one, hopefully to have caught me off guard. I sidestepped in time for the beam arrow to whiz by my skull, nearly piercing an ear off if it did make contact, and yet with my head turned towards another direction, I noticed something was missing.

I didn't see Sakura…

Damn it, where the hell was she? Ino was starting to regain some of her consciousness and strength, and yet here I was trying to look for my other victim.

Could she be using genjutsu on me? No, that was too unlikely…

'_Kera… something's wrong… Did she escape?'_

'_No… I feel that she's here,'_ Kera replied, also on alert.

_What?_ Suddenly, without either of us expecting it, my waist was captured by… nothingness? No, something was here, and it was… crushing… me…!

"Nanda core-wa… (What's this?)" I coughed before I cried out in pain as the pair of invisible arms (I wasn't even sure if whatever entangled me were arms) was holding me even harder than a second ago. "I-I… kuso!"

"I got you at last, sword boy," I heard a dead hiss coming from my left ear. I panicked within once I heard this voice… it was Sakura's. I was sure of it. Did she have to sound so scary? Yet what was more terrorizing was how suddenly her body seemed to appear back to reality, covered by a mirage colloid essence just before. When the hell did she learn this type of technique? I couldn't even sense her presence when she was invisible to the naked eye.

"Damn you…" I grunted in a cursing tone, wincing noticeably as the crushing sensations kicked in as I talked. Perhaps a reversal wouldn't be a bad choice, given if my current position allowed me to do decent damage. "Big caboose…" I continued my insult despite my predicament. That earned an outcome that nearly tore me in half, literally.

"You bastard!" Sakura instantly released me, but grabbed my collar so I would be facing her. I was grinning, barely. "You want to have a piece of my caboose? Fine!"

The girl did the unbelievable; she smashed her forehead on my nose, giving a very effective headbutt. Blood gushed out of my nose, not from arousal but from sheer pain that she destroyed a several blood vessels in that vital organ I used to smell. The bleeding only excited Sakura further, for she smashed her iron-thick skull right onto my handsome face.

This time, she smashed against my mouth despite her height. If I didn't have good dental care, maybe I would've lost a few teeth right then and there. Her torment went on for a few more times, each time with doubling her efforts, my blood smearing more and more of her head as she made each hit, and I was starting to lose consciousness.

'_Naruto, hang on!_' pleaded Kera in my head.

'_What do you think I've been trying to do?'_

'_The girl only has one-fifteen pounds of muscle power, this should be a cinch!'_

'_It seems like three thousand when she hits you!'_

Completely defenceless, she stopped her headbutting, probably she was going to get sore from doing it multiple and multiple of times, and then yanked me collar and threw me directly towards where Ino was, who was just standing there, ready for me to fly past her.

The Yamanaka girl leaped a several feet and then slammed her heel hard onto my chest when I was still airborne, thus I slammed back down onto the ground as I made a silent grunt, doing my best to hide my shame.

"This will finish you off!" Ino cried, taking her sword and holding it as though she was dealing with a knife, which was pointing the tip down. To her disbelief as she came down, I rolled out of the way, making Ino jam nothing but the soil that Mother Nature so kindly provided. Holding Seraphim more closely, I gathered all the strength I had to give a flashing swipe. Ino immediately released her sword so I didn't slice off her hand, yet at the same time I took this chance to my advantage when Ino didn't expect that I could get back up after that brutal strike she landed on my chest.

It was no surprise that I grabbed her.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

"Too late," I sneered, jamming my knee into Ino's stomach area. The Hiza Geri had to be one of the most effective throws I knew. Easy, I could hear my enemy's painful grunts, it wasn't energy consuming, there was blood involved, just almost everything about it was good. Sakura could do all she can to stop me, but I already plowed three blows into her dear friend's stomach with some blood staining my pants while doing so. Some of it was my blood that was dripping from my nose and lips, but the new coat was Ino's, fortunately. It brought some delight that I was not the only poor soul bleeding.

Upon the sixth jam, Ino was already down for the count, unconscious like too much blood escaped her system. Still, why didn't Sakura try to stop me before I brutally beat her friend? Wait, if she did interfere, I would've killed Ino and then search for her throat and eat it as a snack. Like I said, the blond girl fainted, and having a helpless girl leaning on me with no means to help herself was just a hindrance after the entertainment was over. I simply let her drop, face first to the dirt as she bounced an inch once, resting ever so uncomfortably by having barely any ways to breathe. She would live, just not very well, but she would live.

"What, over already?" I mocked knowingly, slowly turning my attention to Sakura instead of the unconscious beauty.

"Did you kill Ino," Sakura asked, almost readying herself to kill me if she must.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that," I said, spitting out blood from my lips as I coughed. "She is very much alive and breathing…" I nudged her with Seraphim lightly and found no response. "Perhaps she is not so alive…"

That sparked a plug in Sakura's system. It had greater effects than my imagination permitted.

"You killed Ino-chan?"

"Ino-chan?" I never heard that one before, not even when they were tiny kids.

"How could you do such a thing!" she roared.

"I didn't say she was dead," I repeated, coughing some more, the amount of blood I vomited was double of the first. "She is just not taking the fainting too well."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you women have to talk so much? Your friend's condition is all your responsibility for not coming to her aid. Don't you feel at least a bit of regret for your helplessness?" I sighed fashionably when she didn't respond with words. Sakura looked away shamefully. Didn't Tsunade teach her not to take her eyes off the opponent? I could've killed them ages by now, and yet this mercy of mine was surely making them weak and this battle utterly uninteresting.

"Ino!" a shout came from behind me, and this was someone unfamiliar, yet a woman again.

"Oh God… what happened here?" I was sure that this belonged to Rock Lee. I only assumed the whole gang was here, too. Talk about troublesome.

It made that much worse when my predictions were right. Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Sai, and Hinata were all here.

"Oh my God, Ino…" I turned around slightly just to find Tenten kneeling next to the girl. Flipping her around so the fainted girl could breathe, Tenten, despite that I was standing three feet away from her with blood all over my body, found some delight to know that Ino was only resting. Just when Tenten was about to say something, my mouth felt funny. No, it was no emotional pain, but someone was wiping my lips delicately. I shifted my gaze… to see Hinata.

"What happened to you?" the Hyuuga girl worriedly spoke, trying to wipe the blood off my nose especially. "You're so hurt…"

I was astounded by her boldness and initiative to come to my aid when Ino should be the only person in her priorities. Everyone was staring in awe in one way or another when they saw that Hinata was helping the intruder, the vile, goddamned evil, yet handsome, swordsman instead of coming for her friend. Hinata, on the other hand, did not seem to mind at all for my safety outweighed nearly everything else. I didn't relish it at all.

"I will live…" I seethed in a dead whisper. "What are you doing? Stop helping me! I can clean up myself, Hinata."

"But… you're bleeding…" that was her ingenious reason. She looked so… cute… and above all when she retreated a little bit to see if I was going to react.

"I'm fine," I lied, although the pain in my abdomen was seriously speaking otherwise. In the end, I kept a straight, yet barely persuasive, face. "I don't need you to baby me. I am eighteen, Hinata." I took the napkin she had in her hands and wiped my injuries. Somehow, I knew my harshness did upset her, especially when I was being such an ungrateful customer to her courtesy. Also, I heard Sakura asking Tenten if Ino was alright, not like I was listening at that point, given how my firm refuge appeared to have collapsed once the tension was over. Sakura truly crushed my internal system… I just knew it…

Hinata was the first to notice this and she quickly got into action by getting herself under my left arm since my right hand was occupying Seraphim. In fact, I used my sword as a support stand so I would be standing.

"Na-" Hinata was about to say my name but she refrained herself from doing so.

"Hinata," said Sakura, walking towards the two of us, still somewhat enraged, yet fortunately it had been reduced when she found out that Ino was okay. The fact that Hinata wasn't attacking me made her blood boil. She kept reminding herself that she was not angry with Hinata, but seeing my face abolished all sort of control she was desperately building. "Why are you helping him? This bastard… this bastard!"

"He is not an enemy," insisted Hinata firmly, yet gentle.

"How would you know?"

"He didn't hurt me when I met him,"

"By the way," Sakura vomited a little bit of blood as well but Hinata, instead of taking care of it or worried, decided to leave it alone. "How did you meet him? What were you doing last night anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

Sakura had her doubts and so did everyone who was eavesdropping (other than Shikamaru, who was trying to hold Ino bridal style or anyway that would make her feel any more comfortable than being beat although she was not conscious of it) did as well. Not that I could blame them. Thank goodness Sakura stopped attacking…

Damn it, I truly had a bleeding problem. What happened to Kera-sama's great healing? Was she going to help me until I started to show signs that I had the potential to bleed to death? Although the chances of this philosophy was very, very unlikely, Kera was still jealous, and now even more so when Hinata's first impulse was to help me wipe my blood than help Ino. Still, that couldn't be it…

Or could it?

Despite that Kera was fairly cynical, she wasn't as terrible as I was. If I found Hinata's company to be okay, then so should she!

I learned that lesson to be very, very shatteringly false in the near future.

Kera made sure I pay the consequences, too.

At any rate, that was the future, in which I didn't need to worry about for many, many hours to come. Just when I finished wiping the blood from my nose and mouth, my vision was covered by another coat of crimson.

_What in the hell was this?_

"Swordsman-san!" Hinata said in panic… but Swordsman-san? Did she have to come up with such a… bad name? I eyed her… while she was still red in my vision, noticing that she had her hand covering her opened mouth, her other free hand pointing to my head. "Y-Y-Your head…"

Taking my left hand, I grazed it with my fingertips, a horrible stinging sensation purged my senses as I felt a wound… an open one.

"Fuck…" I cursed as the blood, most probably, covered my whole head. Maybe Sakura's three thousand pounds of muscle power really had more effects than the places she targeted. Now with both my eyes blocked with blood, it was a good enough for me to justify that I possibly lost too much of it in order to stay conscious. Considering how Hinata would never hurt me (that ignorant girl) I fell forward with the greatest amount of confidence I had in a while.

Right before I fainted, Kera screamed with all her might. I didn't notice the reason, since I thought she was trying to be annoying despite my emergency… yet at the same time I felt myself landing on two very, very, and I mean very pleasantly soft things.

I only realized where I landed when I saw her jacket with my blood right in the breast area, and of course, that took place when I woke up, which was also in the near future of many hours later.

_**(Somewhere in Konoha, many hours later)**_

Would someone please tell me why I was in intensive care? Why did my head purge with pain? Why was my skull wrapped with a tight bandage than almost felt imprisoning and painful? God… where the hell was I? When I looked around my surroundings with my eyes readjusting the light from the lack of opening them, I nearly suffered from a heart attack when I found myself resting on a comfortable bed in a small room that was made from bricks. Adjacent to me was a large desk, which could serve as a small dining table for two. This place was plain, but it was okay…

_Still… This was not my room…_

Wait… I haven't lived under a roof in a long time…

_Okay… where the hell was I?_

"Is anyone here…" I grumbled incoherently. What was I doing? As if that minimal volume would reach the ears of anyone. From my right, I spotted a window, shaded from view by a set of dark curtains. It would be wise to know where I was, yet I wasn't expecting myself to see a gorgeous small lake surrounded with endless green when I pulled the curtains away. Despite the beautiful scenery, my heart raced with fear. I was even more confused as to where I was stationed. I didn't know Konoha had such a place nearby… or perhaps I was no longer located in Konoha…

I had to break out –now! As soon as I get Seraphim-

Hold on… where was my sword? It was nowhere in this room! Someone confiscated it!

In my desperate panic, call it luck, the door opened. I threateningly glared at whoever entered, clearly ready to attack by all means necessary to know the whereabouts of Seraphim. I relaxed, however, when the daring intruder was no other than my one and only friend in this town, Hyuuga Hinata, as she carried a tray of soup and a main course meal.

What truly caught my attention was the clothing she wore. The short sleeved shirt was no shock, although now I thought about it the Hyuuga girl was rarely seen in anything that would "half-hug" her body, but the purple skirt was definitely a great feasting for the eyes. The exposed skin of her lower body was so rare, so enticing that I completely ignored that this shirt satisfied my curiosity of Hinata's bust size, which was by no means small.

My observation could go into more detail, but that would result in Hinata knowing what I doing. In addition, I didn't want her to see me as an inconsiderate person despite my twisted thoughts.

"Hinata…" I grunted in a very low tone, my eyes never leaving her body for a second, and definitely not out of lust. "What are you doing here?"

"Y-You're up…" she murmured, smiling with a tint of red on her cheeks. "Are you hungry? You should sit back down, this is really hot."

"I refuse to sit down until you answer my question,"

"Hmm?"

"Where am I? Where is Seraphim?"

She frowned to hear my rude words. I got a feeling that she was actually distressed over that I placed my sword's importance over anything else when my safety and well-being should be my primary concern at that moment. Hinata expected me to be selfish, like all humans, under turmoil, and even at this point where I suffered from injuries I still placed my weapon as first priority. Hinata certainly did not know how to comment it out loud without blowing out some steam even for someone as considerate as she.

In that respect, she chose not to say anything.

"You're in the Hyuuga family's cottage," replied Hinata, ignoring my requests, hiding her true feelings towards my attitude, in which was not good from any perspective.

As soon as I realized that I was still in Konoha, I visibly relaxed. "Cottage?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "You rich people really know where to find the right spots," I stated a little bitterly as I sat down on the bed.

"The lake wasn't here before," Hinata replied gently, placing the meal onto the desk before she leaned against it softly only to have sat down on a chair a second later. "Father suggested making a beautiful place here when Konoha had no use for this land. And now any Hyuuga member can come here for meditation, isolation, and for some peace."

"That's great," I lied in an obvious manner, sarcasm drenched in every word. "What am I here instead of the hospital?"

"You wanted to be there?" Hinata questioned.

"No, that's why I wanted to thank you…" I told her, this time with sincerity. Actions really spoke louder than words when she saw a weak grin, but a grin nonetheless.

"You're welcome." Hinata smiled as she said that. "Did you rest well?"

"Not as good as that time you were next to me," I deliberately reminded with a smirk. Her face burned at the memory. Trying to hide her flushed visage, I only laughed to increase the entertaining embarrassment. "Then again, I wasn't in pain."

Hinata, if she were more of an expertise with emotions sometimes, would've giggled, yet all she produced was a kind smile, which was fine too by all means. "I'm glad that you're okay. Your head just suffered from bleeding and concussion, which is minor, but your arm…"

"What about my shoulder?" I inquired, sitting down on the bed and listened carefully.

"Ino's beams might have torn some of your muscles…"

It was no wonder why it hurt so much, but not necessarily severe enough that I needed it to rest on a sling. However, it felt restrained and tight, and I only presumed that I had bandages wrapped securely around the injury as well.

I shook off Hinata's worries casually despite she appeared to be frighteningly concerned. "It's all good, Hinata," I said, smirking somewhat. "It'll heal eventually."

"Demo…"

"There is another thing I want to ask you about though," I cut her short, unintentionally looking at her short skirt that nearly exposed her panties if she didn't cross her legs. Although she didn't notice me stare, or even thought of me watching her with ulterior motives, I clearly considered her thighs and all parts of her lower body to be astounding and attractive. I tried to keep that thought as subtle as possible, yet the creaminess of her assets kept coming back as a not-so-terrible nightmare that I wouldn't mind having every now and then.

"What is it?"

"Why did you have to refer to me as Swordsman-san? Couldn't you think of anything efficient and actually realistic and believable?"

The Hyuuga girl blushed upon that comment, feeling vulnerable and unreliable, most likely at the line of uselessness. "I… I-I didn't know what else to call you… Naruto-kun…"

"Iori," I said, "Sawachika Iori,"

"What?"

"That's the name I go by when I am out in the world," I reminded her, slowly and softly. "It's a lot better than Uzumaki Naruto, don't you think? It brings too much unwanted attention, especially that this name is on a watch-list of some sort, distributed by the one and only Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade."

Hinata was surprised to hear this despite that being a jounin of Konoha should make her informative and knowledgeable than ignorant and hopeless. "The information sheets are actually distributed to that far out of the country? Tsunade-sama must be very eager to look for your whereabouts then…"

"It's her eagerness that is dangerous, Hinata," I said, holding my left shoulder with my right hand. No doubt, the girl was utmost confused by my statement. "Let me put it in a way that you may understand," I teased, which caused her to pout. "Tsunade's aggressiveness to find me had caused misunderstandings in the notices altogether. Despite that I know that Tsunade has no intention to find me for the sake of interrogation, criminal activity, or whatnot, people see the desperation as something of such, and therefore, they are helping Tsunade in a way as though they would do if they were searching for a threat or convict. In all honesty, I don't understand what is so incriminating about trying to survive, Hinata."

The girl was supportive, listening attentively as I spoke, and more than willing to offer her two cents as proof that she was eager to be my friend. Definitely a rare trait in typical members of the Leaf, and I couldn't help myself but to be proud and happy for her to be able to find the ability to look deeper into situations than simply scratching the surface. At least one person from the rookie 9 grew up fine –unlike Ino, and especially Haruno Sakura.

"It isn't a crime…" she said, shyly. "It's just a silly misunderstanding… Demo, Naruto-kun… if you know that Tsunade-sama just wants to see if you are okay… w-why don't you go see her? Don't you want her know that you are okay on your own?"

My eyes opened up in fear and shock, suggesting that her ideas were nothing but obnoxious idealism and optimism that must be discarded if she wished to survive as a jounin. "Visit her? Fuck no! Look, Hinata, I have no idea what you know about your so-called Godaime, or even the perceptions you have towards her, but I am sticking with mine if I want this hide still attached to my flesh."

"Why would you think that?"

"Let's just say devotion is not my thing,"

"All she is asking you is to pay a visit…"

"No. No. And no. You're getting it all wrong, Hinata. You are a woman, so you should understand how a woman should think more than I do." Of course, she didn't know that I had Kera along with me as a very vital life experience. "What Tsunade is asking is not merely a greeting, no, but a way of asking me to return to the force. You see, dear, it's a system."

"System?"

"A trap, if you must call it. For people as domineering as hot tempered as Tsunade, she needs that vital control over anyone by all means necessary. In that respect, her requests are never what they seem to be. Do you really think that Tsunade is that type of woman that is just going to ask someone to meet her because she likes them so much? Do you really believe that I am so important and crucial that she had to use all sorts of methods to spread her desires throughout the county? No. Fuck no. There is a reason beyond that where many do not see."

Hinata, who was usually timid, showed not shyness when I started spreading my negativity and cynicism; in fact, she wanted to question it and challenge it, in which was a great way to boost her self-confidence. "I still believe that Tsunade-sama has no other motives than genuine care and concern for you and that you don't know how and when to appreciate kindness when it's offered so close to you that you can breathe it in if it were alive. Above all, you are not grateful."

"No, you're not listening to me, Hinata. Okay, why don't you imagine the outcome if we do meet?"

Hinata's answer was swift; too swift, rather. "Happiness, joy, crying due to delight, a happy reunion altogether…"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'That's it'?"

"That's all you could give me?"

"Is my reasoning not good enough?"

"Has the obnoxious optimism been indoctrinated in your skull, Hinata?" I inquired, almost mocking her and insulting her. Okay, perhaps I was doing all those things already. "Do you really think a reunion would just be it, and then after I don't have to associate with her again. The answer is no; fuck no. If Tsunade has another set of asset in her arsenal, she would use it, use it so much and often until the asset is a liability, thus being useless. There is no way that a woman like her would simply leave me alone if I was there for her to be used. Can I just not accept it? Of course not, Hinata, that is just wishful thinking. Tsunade would say, 'Oh, I welcomed you back so greatly, so intimately that it's only reasonable to do something for me to show that you cared' and then forever would I be ensnared into that wretched web of guilt that no one could leave despite the desperation and need.

"Look, it's the same with you, isn't it?"

This direct inquiry caused her to let out a squeak. Once she regained her composure, she placed her hand above her noticeable breasts behind her T-shirt as a sign of referring to herself in some way. "Me? What about me?"

"The things you've done for me: keeping my identity; not taking me to the hospital but nursing me here; actually taking care of me while I was unconscious; fixing that delightful looking meal that is getting colder by the second… Everything you do, Hinata, you expect something out of it whether big or small. You want something in return despite that I don't necessarily need to perform the exact same favours. Sure, you may not require me to fix you a gorgeous looking meal, but the least I could do is be your friend, to allow your presence to be active than banishing you elsewhere when I don't need you, and I know deep down you want me to be a closer friend with you to be just a normal friend at an acquaintance's level."

Her timidity instantly returning, Hinata flushed up like the cutest strawberry. Sometimes, she should look into a mirror, examining her expression and face so she would understand why many men, including myself, found that attractive in a young woman. "S-sore wa… N-Naruto-kun… I-I…"

Hinata's burning cheeks was something noticeable, but I, to my disbelief, kind enough not to rub it in. "I am using you as an example, I didn't say whatever I stated earlier was true in any forms. To the very least, however, I do know that you want me to be a better friend, and after doing some self-reflections… I guess I haven't been the greatest friend to you despite all you have done for me for the past two days or so…"

"Don't say that, Naruto-kun…" Hinata pleaded kindheartedly with no speck of evil or other intentions behind her coating of honesty. "You've been a good friend, too. It's just… ano… not the way I would've expected, that's all…"

This awakened a question although Hinata's words hinted nothing of that sort in that general direction. At any rate, I satisfied myself by asking. "Hinata… do friends… compliment each other occasionally?" After clearing my head… I wondered why I bothered asking that from her. This made me look friendship challenged than anything else.

"They do… sometimes…" answered the beautiful Hyuuga girl who was wearing a short skirt. "Do you have… something… in mind?" Then her heart raced and breathing became heavier. "Do you have something to say to… me?"

"I was just thinking how wonderful you look in a skirt, but I didn't know the right words to say it…" Wait a minute… I said my thought out loud! Hinata's eyes opened up very significantly, a crimson shade never leaving her face, her mouth was moving slightly but no words actually came out, and the aura I received from her was on the verge of ignited in delight. Not trying to look stupid for this fluke, I did my best to turn it around to my favour where I fake that I initially made this accident on purpose. "Looks like I really wanted to say that you look great in a skirt. You should wear one more often, it suits you perfectly."

"T-T-Thank you…" I had no clue how hard Hinata said that without passing out on me. From the looks of it, she liked my comment by a great margin. It brought a small smile on my lips. "I'll try to wear one more occasionally…"

Then a perverted side took over, just to ruin this perfect intimate moment we shared. After all, I was not here to befriend but to use her until she reached the point of uselessness. However, that mentality did not even surface until I re-evaluated my goals thoroughly. My first impulse was to compliment her and possibly hug her for all she had done for me, in which was almost a one-eighty degree contrast from what I originated to do.

Was it smart? Probably not…

"Utmost definitely," I continued, "But next time, wear a much shorter skirt. This was good, but not good enough when it doesn't creep up enough to show me your underwear when you sit down. As exciting as this pair is, I can only give you a seven out of ten for not showing enough skin."

"Naruto-kun!"

"I am eighteen, can't help it," I joked and finally laughed out loud.

"Pervert…" I heard her murmur a little intent to curse as a delicious seasoning. "Naruto-kun's bad… you're such a mean… Pervert…"

"It's part of growing up. Besides, amongst all the clothing in your wardrobe that only the rich could have, why did you pick a skirt then?"

"I like wearing skirts as casual wear," admitted Hinata quite forwardly. Probably anger was fuelling her confidence without her actually realizing its potentials.

"I thought you rich people preferred yukatas and kimonos," I sceptically suggested, hinting all sorts of biases and stereotypes that I would never mention out loud except in conniving and subtle ways.

Hinata sighed, clearly ignoring my comments with her grace. "The food is going to get cold, I advise that you eat it as soon as you can." The girl said in an unusually cool voice. Perhaps she was still mad at me. Not that I really cared as long as I had something to eat in the end. I nodded, faking my gratitude with a smile way too wide for its own good. That only made Hinata grunt silently before she exited the bedroom without saying another word. Fortunately, this small amusement resulted in a louder chuckle before I got off the bed to have a taste of what Hinata made for me.

Konoha really had good people… why didn't I get to know Hinata better before my insanity from Seraphim?

**_(Moments Later)_**

Having unexpected visitors was not a rare occasion for one with many friends, and certainly Hinata was anticipating some of them during a time of turmoil with me being the cause of it. As for me, a human male who barely had any company, found that intrusive. Then again, who was I to complain when this wasn't even my house? At a minimum, I still found it to be quite irritating, especially when some peace and quiet would be nice for the healing soul.

Judging from the amount of footsteps that came in, I only guessed at least half the gang was present.

I leaned against the wall, trying to absorb as much as I could with the lack of vision to see them. Kera advised that I should activate my ultrasonic hearing if I wanted to get some information, and that was exactly what I did.

"I really can't believe you let that bastard live in this beautiful cottage, Hinata,"

This was definitely Sakura.

"Hinata-sama, are you sure it is okay to keep him here? Shouldn't we take him to Hokage-sama to get him signed in to be an official guest? Although this is no punishment for keeping a friend… this is for the safety of Konoha. Who knows what he would do?"

I was quite certain that only Neji amongst all of us called Hinata with a sama as a suffix. I wasn't sure what the other servants regarded her as though, but not like this was an issue worth bickering and investigating.

"Iori-kun wouldn't do anything," I heard Hinata this time around, yet not failing to pick up how she was somewhat hesitant to call me by Iori.

"Iori-kun? Is that his name?" This was Ino speaking.

"Yes," Hinata said, "His name is Sawachika Iori."

"And what rank is he? A jounin? ANBU? Hunter-Nin?"

"That I don't know,"

"Who cares what that bastard's rank is," said Sakura, scoffing victoriously. "He's just all looks with his sword. Hey, look, the sword is on the coffee table."

Seraphim!

I abolished my subtlety hearing that Seraphim was just outside. Somehow, anger rushed through my senses when I suddenly pictured an unworthy person, more or less Sakura, dared to lay her dirty fingertips upon the weapon that demanded gracefulness to the extreme. No peons or peasants should be touching this royalty!

In that respect, believing that Seraphim was held by the wrong hands, I dashed out the bedroom, ready to kill and destroy anyone who dared to hold my blade.

Kera wanted to slap herself on the head when my irrational side took over. Even if she wanted to do something about it, it was way too late.

"Let go of my blade, you big-forehead bitch!" I yelled angrily for the first split second as I charged out of the room, shocking the hell out of everyone who wasn't prepared. Since I failed to pay attention to anyone other than Sakura, I would've noticed that only Hinata didn't move or react in shock. In fact, she was expecting it, somewhat, but surely she would've thought that some intelligence would be involved. Sakura's head throbbed hearing that distasteful nickname, and she glared right at the direction of where it came from, in which, of course, led directly to me.

"How dare you call me big-forehead!" screamed Sakura, banishing her politeness and powered herself with rage. "Damn you!"

"Bring it on!" I taunted, half demanded even. I tore off my sling despite my injury and intercept her fist by grabbing it with an open palm. Sakura did not seem pleased, yet her strength was not enough to make me budge. "What, has the mighty forehead bitch got soft?"

"Iori-kun, stop it!" I heard an authoritative order.

I immediately stopped without realizing it, especially since that was Hinata, who sounded incredibly agitated. For Sakura, on the other hand, it had no effect. Once she found me stopping, she pulled her fist back and punched me cleanly in the face, sending me flying towards the wall before my poor back slammed upon the bricks that only people with fists of iron could shatter.

And my back was not made of iron, let alone aluminum.

"Goddamned son of a…" I cursed, cracking my back painfully. "Why did you stop me, Hinata?"

"Bravo, Iori-san, bravo!" I heard someone cheer, and his voice wasn't too familiar to my ears. However, I remembered that I had heard it just recently, yet I didn't know when. Once I raised my head, everything clicked.

Sai…

"You are cheering for him?" challenged Sakura, somewhat angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Sakura, I have to cheer," reasoned Sai, smiling a grin that was way too wide for a situation with as much tension as this. "He is really the only person I have met that dares to greet you with an insult to your forehead. I must congratulate him on his bravery and skill, like a humble individual should do when they witness acts of heroism that they cannot do themselves."

"Sai…" said Sakura quite threateningly. "Are you complimenting him and insulting me at the same time?"

"Well said, well said," I applauded with praise following soon behind as everyone in the room, including Hinata, started staring at me, Sawachika Iori. "But Sai-kun, your words hold so much humility at the same time. Although I love praise as much as I love combat, I must remind you of your own bravery yesterday at the café for standing up against Sakura regarding her spacious forehead. I must say, for something with that much surface area, you can really do a lot to poke fun at it."

"Teme!"

"You're absolutely right," agreed Sai, still grinning.

"Sai!"

"All the merrier," I cheerfully said, "Who would've thought foreheads would be our new source of entertainment?"

"You bastard!" Sakura then turned to her best friend. "Ino, this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" the said girl replied outrageously. "How is this my responsibility?"

"You taught Sai about my forehead!"

"He picked it up! And Iori-kun picked it up as well!"

"Iori-kun? What's with the 'kun'? What, you know him well?"

"It's better than whatever you had in mind, Sakura! You were about to call him Iori-bastard, or whatever his name was!"

These girls were unbelievable. Clearly, they were way too smart to not realize how to get out of trouble, and way too stupid to run convenience stores… the hopelessness of this situation was ever so apparent, where when someone was kind enough to offer you a knife to kill yourself, your first impulse is to jam it anyway as long as some sort of relief was made despite it was God's saying that suicide resulted in the ultimate price of seeing hell.

Yeah, like hell was punishment. In my corruption, fear was nonsense, and screwing was next to godliness.

As the two other kunoichis were bickering their lives away, as if they haven't wasted enough time arguing with another ever since they still had their innocence, the other present shinobis which included Neji, Tenten, Sai, and Shikamaru, gave all their undivided attention to no one but me. It was a miracle for anyone to be able to work under so much noise, and I wouldn't be surprised that having Ino and Sakura yelling in the background was in fact, as frightening and unusual this was, a sort of daily practice that they learned to endure over the years –probably due to the reality that Sakura's enormous strength was something to be trifled with and unleashed upon provocation.

"So… Sawachika Iori, is it?" asked Neji, clearing his throat slightly.

"Yes," I said, nodding with a small bow of courtesy.

"Did Hinata-sama already ask you your reason of coming to our village?"

"She has, yes, but I don't think I gave her a good enough response that she was satisfied with. And by the way, are you Hinata's… brother?"

The Hyuuga girl giggled with her hand to her lips as she turned away slightly, obviously knowing that my ignorance was feigned, yet surprisingly believable.

"You must've noticed that our eyes look exactly the same,"

"It's really hard not to pick it up," I noted, smiling. "And to answer your question, Hyuuga-san,"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, there is no need with the Hyuuga-san formality with me, Sawachika-san."

The tension of eagerness to battle certainly did not exist between me and Neji, and perhaps everyone else here in this group except Ino and Sakura, as though they had no will to stand in my way or make trouble if Hyuuga Hinata managed to see good in that someone. Truth be told, this made me wonder how much subtle influence Hinata actually had within the group despite Haruno Sakura was a gargantuan tyrant with her power and might.

Not trying to put anyone down or anything… but my cynicism kept telling me that Sakura never thought of her strength could be used for heroism in anyway. The amount of fear I detected from earlier told me more than enough, and in fact, I knew more than I should have as a guest. As a dear friend once in my lifetime, however, this was a disappointing development.

"Neji-san, I'm a traveller of some sort," I continued, but Hinata, with her body turned away a bit, laughed in her hands. I wanted to glare at her, but in front of Hyuuga Neji, and his ever so loyal girlfriend (this was my careless assumption, yet I was right) Tenten, I wanted to look civil and respectable than one who acted in endless rage. Of course, I wanted a good impression from Sai and Shikamaru as well, yet not as bad from Neji due to his relation and closeness as a big brother to his ever so adorable little sister.

Did he even know how good of a kisser Hinata really was behind that mask?

"What is so funny, Hinata?" I inquired, unable to maintain my emotions in check.

"Nothing at all, nothing at all," she said, obviously lying but I decided not to pursue it just for the sake of a fashionable impression for the other guys. I would have a very pleasant talk with gorgeous here once we were alone… hopefully it wouldn't involve having me needing to embrace her… lovingly… with my hands… around her neck.

"As I was saying," I returned my gaze upon my grateful audience, running one hand through my short blond hair ever so stylishly that was threatening the general public to follow, as though this was the newest fashionable hand signal up to date in places outside of Konoha. Oh, I always loved being an inventor of any kind, even if it might bring very negative attention. "From rumour after rumour, many of our fellow brethren have spread news about this village, never a moment were they badmouthing, always giving enthusiastic and positive comments about the hospitality to landscapes. As our talks grew more exciting, I dedicated myself to visit this location eventually, knowing how my spirit feels so fulfilling when there is an adventure ever so close for the grasping."

"From what you're saying…" said Tenten, slightly embarrassed for speaking out loud, which made my brow raise by a centimetre. "People weren't complimenting other villages?"

"Not weren't," I corrected politely, "More of… not mentioning as much… Praises frequently catches the attention of many, and Miss… don't know your name, I'm afraid, and as I was saying, the words of goodness usually spreads faster than those of complaints. I heard that tourists aren't too common in this season, so I decided to check this place out before the crowd annoyingly barges in."

"Not sure if that is the wisest choice though," Shikamaru interjected, obviously a rare sign that he chose to speak up under such normal circumstances when I knew him as a speaker only during critical missions. At other times, asking for him to say his opinions was not too different from ordering him to have his hand in a cage of tigers that had not eaten for weeks. That was my morbid perspective, anyway.

"And why's that?"

"Konoha has nothing decent during this time of year… our excitement, sadly to admit, is quite seasonal."

"But the scenery doesn't just, you know, go away, correct?"

"Well, if you are like me, which I doubt you are due to my unique personality, you wouldn't find watching the scenery alone would be as entertaining as you may think. Even the most introverted people could be alone and isolated for so long before some extrovert-related activities fills in the void. I assume you came alone, right?"

Exploiting Kera was treachery, and we were just too loyal to another to simply rat another out. Besides, if one of us fell, the plan would be ruined to a point of no return. Indeed I was losing more and more ground, each approach nevertheless appeared to be dangerous than helpful, and yet, despite my usual sceptical thinking and doubts, I managed to keep up a reasonable amount of optimism where I believed that complexities were unavoidable, yet not unbeatable. Persistence seemed to be key, and approaching the situation with a bit of wit really didn't hurt.

"Do you see anyone else around?" I sarcastically remarked. "But it is such a shame that I didn't pick to come at the right season… to the least I can still have a quiet vacation, which is not a horrible thing to have."

"Not that I am suspicious of your intentions," continued Shikamaru, his face was still neutral the whole time without cracking a grin for a second. "But don't you need a guide? Konoha is a large place after all, and it would be very troublesome for a guest to be lost in one of our many complex vicinities. Remember, this is a shinobi influenced village, and space, so to speak, is only essential for our shinobis to grow."

"Despite that I could use a guide," I said, subtly hinting at Hinata, who I detected was anxious over the subject, obvious that she did not mind by a little if she were to become my guide or anything that could offer an opportunity to be close to me. "Who can step up to take that position? Like I said, tourism in this town is seasonal, and of course, the Hokage wouldn't spare anyone if his men are needed elsewhere. I really can't have my presence affect the prosperity of this village."

Hinata decided to say something, obviously her nature only made her say supportive things, not to mention with plenty of emotions that suggested her motives. I didn't mind of course, since with her initiating her own path of disaster and dread, it just made my life that much easier. "It's not your fault, Na-, I mean, Iori-kun," she stammered, knowing that she almost said my real name, and my stare really intimidated her because she really did not know what to expect from me if I was truly angry. "You didn't know… Konoha always welcomes guests who want to experience the true meaning of relaxation, and we can't thank you enough for coming here, willing to share praises with other people that can make our village grow and prosper. Y-you… you are not a bother…"

"Why, thank you, gorgeous," I teased her with a smile whereas the others saw it as a sign of gratitude, in which they weren't wrong by any means. "I feel so much better hearing that."

Hinata cheeks burned noticeably, and Tenten, along with Neji, fought a tough battle not to elaborate on her natural timidity. Better off not exploiting weaknesses of their friends to a total stranger, and yet, oblivious to them, I already knew nearly all the frailties of each one of them with the exception of Sai –other than the fact he appeared to be someone who had a lot of trouble with social activities, where his brutal honesty usually took the better of him before he started to say things that should be kept to himself, or discuss if the said person wasn't around.

Was this called 'Socially-Challenged'? I was not certain if this term existed…

"T-T-Thank you, Iori-kun…" Hinata stuttered, poking her fingers together for a moment before she realized my amused look for watching her every move. The Hyuuga girl wanted to faint from her embarrassment, yet somehow kept herself together refraining it from happening.

"Now that everything is in order," I stated in a civil, politically acceptable voice as though a debate was won in my favour before I had the urge to gloat about it, "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Sawachika Iori, for those who don't know my name already. What about you, beautiful?"

Tenten's face heated up when I gave her such a wonderful name, her reaction was nearly identical to the time when Sai complimented her after naming Sakura with the reference to "Hag". Girls were really suckers for praise it seemed. "I-I am… Tenten…"

"Tenten? Is this your first name?"

"Yes…"

"Your kanji is so beautifully spoken," I said my thoughts out loud. Although I knew Tenten from a long time ago, I knew she was from a Chinese ancestry from her hair style, eyes, choice of clothing which would've lured in so many men if her breasts were larger back then (but they were full, very full, by today), weaponry, and the generic make up of her visage altogether. In a way, I felt myself relating to Tenten fairly well despite we rarely associated with one another. She was a Chinese woman in a Japanese society, and I was a demon boy in a human society. I definitely appreciated diversity more than I let out. "I really do not find many Chinese women who can speak this language as wonderfully as you."

The said girl was deathly charmed. At the same time though, she was silently thanking Neji and Lee, and even Gai amongst everyone, for teaching her how to master the language when they were still young when the only language she knew when she moved here was, needless to say, Chinese. If it weren't for Neji (before his philosophy of destiny purged his mind at an older age) and Lee, even before they were in a genin team, she wouldn't be as confident as she was today.

"T-Thank you, Iori-san,"

"But do tell me though, what is your last name?"

"Want to guess?" she smiled as she offered up her game.

"That could take ages though, Miss Tenten," I said, calling her Miss intentionally because she seriously looked older than nineteen –in a good way, no doubt. The fact that she was actually wearing something nearly identical to whatever her choice of fashion (she loved the colour pink) was when she was thirteen was a major turn on for someone my age, since it outlined her curves, especially the hips and large breasts, so delightfully well, and even better when she had to open up the first two buttons if she wanted to breathe. The only difference would be her delicate silk jacket, which hid her shoulders and arms, yet it offered great sensuality that made this young woman so much more attractive.

From what my eyes told me, Tenten was at around 5'7". Clearly, this height was a compliment to her already deathly alluring beauty. I momentarily gave a quick look at the two still bickering girls, surprised at the fact that I didn't go deaf yet despite the volume had actually increased over the past ten minutes, and I wouldn't even have detected the difference if I didn't pay any attention. Now I actually regret it. Even if Ino and Sakura had matured into pretty ladies, but I preferred to call Ino beautiful since she was, in all honesty, more elegant in some ways that Sakura always failed to produce regardless of circumstance, age, and time, yet I could not ignore that past their facades were two irritating bitches that I should be eliminating for the sake of a better humanity.

"Party pooper," Tenten joked as she let out an elegant laugh, soothing to all ears. "Neji, your turn."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," said the Hyuuga genius, emotions remained unchanged but due to slight irritation, as though he did not truly like how I flirted with Tenten. Still, he let it go, knowing that Tenten's devotion wouldn't sway so easily by a stranger just because he knew how to use a sword. Tenten, as everyone knew, was not a shallow woman very much like Hinata, yet unlike Sakura and Ino. I had to admit though… I always thought that Tenten was the most normal amongst the four girls present, then it would be Hinata (normal, but weird since I didn't know her feelings before), then Ino, and lastly Sakura who always loved to beat me up from her hot temper.

"I am Nara Shikamaru," said the boy in his short ponytail, face as straight as ever without emitting any happiness or sadness but immense boredom. I was nearly convinced that he didn't want to show up, in which I wouldn't be surprise if that were the truth.

"Sai," said the ANBU, the one and only person who took the initiative to take out his hand, signalling me to shake it as a token of friendship. I was only too eager to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," I said.

"Did I tell you that I make up nicknames for people?"

"Nicknames?" I questioned, intentionally trying to notice the others' reactions. Even for the delightful, good spirited Hyuuga Hinata, she seemed neutral about it with no comment whatsoever. "For what reason, may I ask?"

"My way of being friendly and approachable. It's quite amusing and entertaining after I got the hang of it."

"And what sort of nicknames would you give?"

"Why, it depends on the person. For you… let's see… How does 'Underhanded' sound?"

It took me untold moments before I gave out a response.

"Nice, nice…" I stated, although I did not know why I was giving out positive reactions. If anyone could read faces, like Hinata, they would've detected a great deal of hesitance on my behalf, in which was disguised terribly, however it delivered a simple, yet direct, message. At the same time, why was I referred as the "Underhanded"? What ailed him to believe that? Did he know something that I was not aware of? "So… what are your nicknames for your… friends…"

"I call Neji-"

"You tell him and I will hurt you," Neji stated before Sai could finish half-threateningly, meaning that some disapproval was clearly present. Sai still grinned, obeying in a way, before moving on to Tenten.

"Tenten-san is 'Elegant'." Sai said, which made Tenten blush up beautifully.

"I am not that elegant…" the bashful Chinese woman insisted with immense humility that made her so much more lovable as a person. "You're too kind, Sai-kun…"

"But yes you are so, Tenten-san," Sai further praised, like a professional with words despite his evident lack in the social world, which, of course, astounded me. Seeing how the Chinese girl was going to faint with glee and confidence in herself, Sai pursued this topic no further before moving to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san is… well, I call him 'Unmotivated'."

"I can see why…" I stoically stated, not a bit shocked and appalled as to see why Sai decided on such a name. "But what do you call Hinata then? Surely, for a gorgeous woman like her, you wouldn't forget her special name."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat once I took the initiative to direct the attention to her. It would appear that she wanted to hide behind me to receive some comfort from whatever Sai had to say, although in all honesty it would not sound as terrible as she intended, yet she forced herself to limit her actions when she found uncertainties as to how I would react if she did something that bold.

"Yes," agreed Sai, "Hinata-kun is very special. Every time I look at her, I would feel delightful, as though I just walked into a very free spirited room with much light and life. It's funny… everyone seems to agree with me, too."

Perhaps it was true… In a way, Hinata was a legend in delight –in most cases, anyway. And something kept biting at me, relentlessly warning me that I should never get myself in her bad side regardless of the situation, even if it involved having me to give up my rights, freedoms, and individualization.

"Then what sort of name did you give her?" I further inquired, much to Hinata's dismay and discomfort.

"'Sunny' would definitely be a great name," responded Sai, smiling genuinely this time around, "And that is one of them. Still, I think 'Dazzling' would be so much better."

I moved my eyes onto the said girl for a second, and to my surprise, Hinata was watching me –like a hawk. Her stare was a subtle demand for a response, since, despite its intentions, was not demanding as one would expect. The look was gentle, timid, and using a little bit of the puppy look tactic. It was a beautiful sight to witness if looked upon directly, and needless to say, none of them had the same angle I had to even start comprehending the heavenly expression that was expressed. A crimson shade even appeared on her face, in which nearly convinced me that she was aroused with my attention upon her, but I knew better than that.

Or did I?

As I was kindly saying, because of the sweetness that face, one with a undermined mind would melt at the sight, forgetting everything that was vital right before the mesmerizing infested. With Kera constantly spewing hate, I was not able to be lost in her adorable features for long, yet I came out with a realization. Hinata, without words, was asking for my opinion towards her nicknames, silently wanting praise, agreement, or perhaps a reaction. She needed to know if I found her as 'dazzling' as Sai stated, and clearly, as someone with a conscious, intelligent mind, Hinata regarded my words much higher than those of her closest friends, in which gave me some shock just thinking about it.

"It's…" I silently whispered, still entranced by the Hyuuga girl's lovingly looks. "I think it's a wonderful nickname."

"You think so, Iori-kun?" the said girl happily asked, expecting greatness.

"Of course,"

'Undermined' and 'Dazzling' really looked terrible together, almost coming from different polars of the planet, or something as ridiculous as that provided there was another example I could choose from in the depths of my mind while Kera was deadly furious. Deep down, I was quite agitated at myself for causing the ideal plan to slip further and further away… it wouldn't be long before it would crumble, unless I did something about it… Easier said than done it seemed… and asking Kera for advice just did not look good when the fault was my own from the start… Besides, I didn't want to go through a whole set of scolding, preaching, and yelling. I was eighteen for crying out loud, not five.

"Iori-san," Sai called out, catching my attention when my face appeared blank, which was my way of being in deep thought. Yes, I was quite the 'Undermined' person. Personally, I thought 'Treachery' would've been an excellent candidate for a nickname… but why did he have to use a word for… damaged… What part of me was damaged? Did he see right through me without me realizing it until after some time? Was this person playing games with me right from the start? No, I had to calm down. Freaking out at this early stage of the game was a pathetic reaction…

"Yes?" I asked, my tone perfectly fine. Hinata kept observing though.

"Do you wish to know Sakura and Ino's names?"

"My guess goes to 'Indecisive' and 'the Bitch', for Ino and Sakura respectively," I replied, expecting a laugh for my attempted humour.

It never came.

Instead, I found all of them, including Sai and Hinata, looking at me with wide, open, big eyes. They were silent… which was not good… Hinata wasn't smiling anymore… which was much worse. Okay… what did I do wrong? What, did I guess it right?

"Iori-kun…" Hinata whispered in a small stammer.

"Tell me, Hinata… was I right?"

"You were dead on," said Neji. "Those are really the names…"

"You're kidding… What makes Ino so indecisive? I know Sakura is a bitch already, no offence on her defence." This time I wanted to hear a laugh, yet once again it didn't come. From what I could gather, they would rather put the jokes to the side if Sakura was so near, in spite I doubted that she would be even able to hear us with her ever so sacred argument with Ino that was intensifying with every passing second. Did these people allow fear to indoctrinate them that much?

_Geez… talk about stupid…_

"You might need to ask that from her yourself," suggested Tenten, smiling a little.

"Miss Tenten, she hates me though, since I beat her in hand to hand combat."

"Ino has a great heart," insisted the Chinese woman. "She wouldn't allow a casual defeat take the best of her. Sure, she might dislike losing, but it's never as extreme as to have her need to hate someone for it."

This girl really had a curious definition of casual fighting. If she were there to witness the murderous intent from the three of us, she would've taken back that statement before I forced her to eat it like it was the best appetizer in the richest, fanciest, snobbiest French cuisine.

And yes, I would make her yell out 'It's delicious!' even if I had to degrade her pride into vapours, never meant to be seen or gained back. The things I would do to have absolute control… indeed, perhaps I was damaged in more ways than one… more than I have given myself credit for…

"What about Sakura?" I had to ask in order to satisfy my limited curiosity over the matter.

"Oh, she hates you," This was Shikamaru and his direct bluntness. "Don't even bother trying to redeem yourself, it's not worth it. You referred to her as 'death', and in my opinion, you aren't mistaken by the slightest. Your positive actions will only lead you to relentless regret before you see yourself slitting your wrist does not look like a bad idea anymore and in fact you should do it."

I earnestly approved his words.

"Don't say that, Shikamaru-kun," said Hinata, out of good nature. "Sakura-san isn't like that at all, and Iori-kun knows that better than anyone."

Horror shot through my entire body when I heard that. I smiled at the gang before I faced her with a life-threatening death glare, one that would haunt her if she were still alive to remember it. If my identity was spilled, because major hints were spilled ever so carelessly, and almost to a point where my cover blown, then I would mercilessly murder as many of them as possible before they murder me. But first things first… I would eliminate the one that caused my rampage to begin with, and in this case it would be the ever so faithful Hinata.

Fortunately for Hinata and I, the others found no fault or questions towards her comment. "What are you talking about, Hinata?" said Tenten, laughing elegantly as her nickname matched her almost perfectly. "Iori-kun didn't know Sakura until yesterday, and you know what sort of bad loser she could be –especially to strangers. But please, Iori-kun, give it time. I am sure Sakura would like you just fine after she cools off."

"How long would that take?" I asked, softening my look when my focus left the Hyuuga girl. At least I wasn't in fear any longer… that was a good start. Regardless, I had to be more cautious with Hinata around.

"Months," replied Shikamaru, nearly instantly.

"I say years," added Sai, grinning inappropriately again.

"It's mostly decades," finished Neji assuringly, quite proud of himself for making some humour. Hinata giggled, whereas Tenten just muttered, 'Men…' in her own distressed way. "Seriously speaking though, I think we should hold a welcome party for you."

Once again, fear hit me like a bullet train. Of course, I didn't give them the satisfaction of discovering my weaknesses, so I just grinned, yet fairly poorly in comparison to my other ones. "W-What?" I asked, trying to sound calm although many smart people would've detected hesitance of the easiest kind if they paid close attention. "What for, Neji-san?"

The Hyuuga male, like me, simply smirked, yet kindly, which I failed to do most of the time in my smiles. "I have my reasons," he answered, taking one brief moment to analyze Hinata and her reaction. Very much like all the other times, Hinata's face reddened before she turned slightly away, trying to hide her timidity from public. Needless to say, it wasn't like they didn't know about it by now, they did associate with her for more than a decade up to this day after all.

"But," I tried to reason but seemingly losing ground and confidence, "t-there is no need for that…"

"I insist," persisted the Hyuuga genius, not taking no for an answer. "Sawachika-san, you are way too modest. Not only had Konoha not give you a proper greeting due to those girls, we have failed to offer you a proper apology. I am more willing to take the blame, and please, Sawachika-san, allow me and Hinata-sama, and anyone else here who is willing, to make it up to you."

I didn't know what to do. The first impulse, no matter how appealing this offer was to anyone else with no evil motives behind his kindness, was to refuse, refuse, and refuse. Was it hard? Very, in all honesty, and being someone who had so few offers (free offers, I meant,) this was hard getting used to while lacking the scepticism, doubt, and reading underneath the underneath. In spite a talented trait of mine included adaptability, which was rare for some men today in our ever so constantly changing era, I found myself difficult trying to adjust.

"Neji-san, it's really unnecessary. Hinata here already nursed me back to health on her own will, allowing me to stay in a cottage that is full of leisure and comfort, befriending with me when no one else seemed to… I really can't agree with your humility and generosity."

"Sawachika," he said, totally serious, "I need you as an excuse so we can take a small vacation despite how limited the days."

I blinked a few times, and turned to Hinata, who, in response, nodded in a fashion that agreed with Neji. Her hands were behind her back, given a touch of innocence as she did so, in which I suspected was all deliberate right from the very beginning. But the response I gave in return was what urged me to slap myself.

"What?"

_I was not well prepared…_

"The Hokage of Konoha is a master slave driver," Neji said as I smirked victoriously, proving my point to Hinata about the dedication and devotion about Tsunade's methods. The Hyuuga girl almost wanted her relative to stop proving her wrong (Neji, of course, was oblivious towards our conversations,) but she rationalized it by putting image and pride first even if her pride was consistently under attack. "There isn't a dull moment for anyone. Missions, missions, and more missions, like people are too helpless to aid themselves just by a small fraction… I've never imagined humanity being so hopeless.

"Prosperity is nothing but a lie," Neji continued, surprised at himself that he was talking more often than he would in the public –aside from in private with Tenten, oh, he would talk enough at those times. "On the outside, Konoha looks like it's doing well, making money, getting rich… but in reality, the shinobis are just working longer hours, working more shifts… we are the working poor, Sawachika! We need to rest, too. I am human, not a machine, and working like this would cause anyone to fall. We need you, Sawachika. Only you can save our souls."

So… it was a desperate attempt for an excuse to slack off. "You want this party to be a legitimate reason for the Hokage to give you a momentary break? Laziness to the supreme? Why, if this is a game of deceit and lies, then I am in."

"Iori-kun!" Hinata said in a quick pace, catching everyone's attention, somewhat frustrated and disappointed in my morality. "You shouldn't agree. Ni-san here is just being lazy, you can let dishonesty be the dominant source of your reasoning."

"It's just because you don't have enough work, Hinata," commented Shikamaru, yawning.

Hinata was timid, not defenceless. "I do work. How can you say that I don't work?"

"I said that you don't have enough compared to the others, not you don't work, or not willing to participate. You know that Tsunade-"

And I stopped listening when they argued amongst themselves. At a minimum, there was now a party with my honour coming up as soon as Neji, or perhaps Hinata if she wished to aid her cousin than rat him out, decided on the dates. I never seen Neji this delighted… or Kera this frustrated and… explosive…

_'Naruto,'_ she called.

_'Kera… we need to talk… big time…' _I replied, cringing my eyes at the upcoming dilemmas.

_'This better be good…'_

_**AN: So I put my notes here, horray.**_

**_It has come to my attention that I really BSed a lot in this one. Well, character involvement and development... can't help it._**

_**Yes, after weeks of midterms, I finished this. Definitely a lot of BSing, especially at the final scene with everyone gathering up… yeah, even I felt that it was weird in more ways than one that I would rather let you comment on it then having me need to state it out myself.**_

_**Looks like I needed Naruto having an alias again. Only reasonable, right, unless he wanted his name to be well known despite his motives.**_

_**Just to clarify, I got the name "Sawachika Iori" by watching School Rumble Nigakki, since both last name and first names were used someone. or something. **_

_**Sawachika, although the creators of SR Nigakki used it for Sawachika Eri, is just a last name that sounded nice, thus it has no special significance. Iori… I always liked that name to be used somewhere, somehow, in my stories. And funny enough 'Iori' was used for the Tsukamoto family's cat. If you want to count King of Fighters, then sure, you can say I got it from Yagami Iori as well, although I never thought of him until later.**_

_**I packed a little less, if not a lot less, sarcasm in this chapter unlike the last one for a several reason. One; people don't get it. Two; people don't get it. Three; people don't get it. I found it absolutely frustrating to see myself actually making up the sarcastic remarks and just to find out that not enough people understand it. It takes time, people, and this is practically a silent hint for me to simplify everything.**_

_**And that is what I did. Hopefully, I don't need to do it any simpler.**_

_**Really now… are anyone of you UFS players? I am a writer; I have to know, okay?**_


	5. Trust No One

_**Hime Murasaki**_

_Chapter 5: Trust No One_

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata do not belong to me whatsoever. Yes, that should please all of you greatly.

_**AN: 3 months of no update… wow, I feel ashamed… Yes, so I resolved to the Christmas present I received a month ago. My brother got a machine gun, and I got shot.**_

_**Life had been rough for me, and in more occasions than I can name in the top of my head, it had interrupted enough of my fanfic time. Yes, apparently a lot of you love to ask me questions through whether by mail or review –mostly by mail. Some of them regarded this story or SiC, or just in general about who OpForce really is and what he's planning if his mind isn't on some dark peril to eliminate his devious oppositions.**_

_**But a several questions really bugged me though, and I have talked to a several of my reading buddies regarding those questions and they were laughing. So what was the question? The question was, "What is Naruto's initial plan". To those who do not even know why Naruto is back in Konoha, I really want to ask you why you read this story in the first place. The whole intent of returning was written in the SUMMARY. He's trying to wipe out his life to start anew. My God, I really thought people read my stories because the plotline was interesting enough to lure in your attention. Was I right regarding the fact that people read stories due to an author's fame? **_

_**I really do not wish to see that question popping up in my email, mail, MSN, or review again. It's frustrating to know the levels of stupidity of some people and how I suddenly realized that there was no need for me to lower my intellect for their sake. And you know what, my old, faithful, friendly readers, I will continue to be sarcastic and dark and I don't care if it sounds cocky, or mean, or remotely insulting. It feels good to be witty; I should not see it as a liability. To the least I don't make up a romance novel with only 327 words per chapter and call it a masterpiece. **_

_**Now without further adieu, let Hime Murasaki chapter 5 continue…**_

**(Hyuuga Cottage, sometime during the night)**

"Okay," I said, falling back on the bed wearily when an essence seeped out of my body and changed into a humanoid shape before blocking the doorway so I wouldn't escape; or maybe she didn't want anyone to come in. Whatever the case was, I had no intention to leave. "If you have anything to say to me, Kera, you are better off saying it now to get some of that stuff off your chest."

Knowing her for as long as I have, whether I liked it or not, there were just those times where distress was evident in the air like the most differentiated scent.

"You are such an idiot!" my demon mistress yelled, clearly angry and agitated. "I can't believe what you just did! This is the second time now, what, do you think that having that blind bitch knowing who you are isn't enough that you just have to lure in more attention? Our goal is slowly slipping away here!"

"It can't be helped…" I said back, although it sounded very weak and unconvincing.

"What do you mean it can't be helped?" snapped Kera, nearly lunging at me but her rationality told her to use verbal abuse than physical abuse. I tried to quiet her down and all I got was a silencing glare. If Hinata were here, she would've suspected something immediately. "You had all the power in the world to alter every outcome and yet you chose to place us in such a predicament! Your old friends all know about Sawachika Iori's existence, and anything that happens in this village now would instantly be shifted to you for questioning! How could you be so careless? Why the hell are you so stupid?"

"Some things were not controllable, Kera," I reasoned as I slowly lost more ground in this argument. "Hinata was a strong opponent… she was more powerful than me…"

"Okay, I am not going to pester you about your lousy defeat, Naruto, but what happened afterwards? Oh, I don't know, you let her sleep next to you and even permitted to let her embrace your arm and rest her head on your shoulder."

"How does that have anything to do with this?"

"Shut the hell up," silenced Kera, flashing a flaring glare. "You know she loved all the attention you gave her, you noticed all the hints of emotions when you spoke with her, you saw that delighted face when you offered your body to provide some warmth… you knew how she would react even before you asked your questions!"

"You and I both know Hinata is a gullible moron," I said, now trying to get my point back across with a fuming Kera as my opposition. "I had to take advantage of it, she is the best way for us to get inside Tsunade's confidential files and destroy all evidence of my existence! Hinata will help us whether it may be indirectly or directly. She is an asset, not a hindrance."

"Oh, really?" my lovely guardian had other thoughts in mind, "And what is with her persistence in befriending you, or why is she so determined for you to meet with the others to give them a chance? She is trying to confuse you here! You can't just let her do whatever she wants. You should've just refused her breakfast offer and acted independently, therefore she would have no reason to associate with you any longer. Meeting Hinata was an accident, yes, but you should have no intent to continue on with her if her wish is for you to remain in Konoha…"

"It's a little late to tell me that now, Kera…"

"I've been warning you since the beginning," she retorted distressingly, clearly not allowing my weak reasons to be any sort of justification until I produced more convincing ones, "This cannot be any old news for you. I will consider this as negligence of the highest degree."

"Look, opportunities such as these cannot be simply discarded like that,"

"Meeting Hinata has done more harm than good," stated Kera with noticeable bitterness. "You have to rid yourself from her or keep a good distance."

"And waste my chance to crush her spirit?"

"It's too risky," the female demon replied, "She has a powerful influence…And her natural sweetness only compliments her way of getting people to change… like a seed of doubt… or an entangling root…"

"What?"

"All I am saying is that Hinata has a way of getting around people… She's rubbing off on you…"

"It's a two way system," I explained in a very preachy role, despite that it was much more common for Kera to be the teacher. "I am sure that my presence is doing some damage to her character as well. When you think about it, Hinata has done a lot for me to shield my identity from the crowd. She is really the reason why we aren't busted yet."

"She just wants a dick,"

"Like you?"

"I want you, yes, but not out of desperation because I know I can have you whenever you want. Hinata, on the other hand, has to work for it, and by just how motivated she is, I am sure she would die to achieve it."

Something hit me, like it was God's calling or something. "Why not I use this desire of hers to my advantage?"  
"What?" asked Kera, totally taken aback, "What are you saying?"

"Let's control her this way, Kera, you are a genius?"

"What did I suggest?"

"If Hinata wants sex, then I should give it to her."

"Hell you will!" screamed my master, totally outraged with all the reasons in the world as her official backup. "What kind of shit are you saying?"

"No, hear me out here, Kera. You did say that Hinata is desperate for sex, right, and that she would do almost anything to get it. If that were the case, then why not use this desperation of hers as our little advantage?"

"I said might, Naruto, not guaranteeing that my philosophy is true."

"But you did have some reason in your statement. In this case, why not make sex as her little reward, use it as something that can lure her into our little trap."

"So you would be having sex with her?"

"Nothing that is compared to whatever you will get, Kera," I said, an evil glint shining in my eyes as I spoke ever so casually. "I can fake it, whatever. It's a small price to pay to achieve our real goals."

"You speak blasphemy," insisted Kera, completely disagreeing with my idea, and with a good cause.

"Dreams cannot be obtained without sacrifices,"

"Having sex is not a sacrifice!"

"Right…"

"And what if you end up loving the sex with her?"  
"Your point?"

"Take me seriously here!"

"Do you think that lowly of me? Do you really believe that Hinata would capture me like how you did? Never, Kera. It can never replace you. If you are doubting on anything, then blame it on your self-confidence and your lack of trust towards your apprentice. Come on, Kera, you are better than that."

Yes, that praise was indeed meant for her to give into my suggestion so we could get on with our lives. Kera was wise, so she did need some encouragement over uncertainties that she cannot immediately promise if the rare scenario should arise. However, I knew which buttons to press at times, given that if these were the opportunities. Putting Kera at a critical juncture regarding her confidence usually had good results. Kera did not like to be challenged that way. She needed to be in control of her decisions; even if she was beaten. She didn't like to see herself as being swayed; rather, she always saw it as a change of heart of some sort.

"Okay then," Kera said, after a good minute's worth of pondering, "We'll try it your way. Let's manipulate her."

Hearing her permission, my dark smile turned into a wild snicker. Barely audible chuckles escaped my grin, then it got louder along with more movement in my shoulders and my hand clutching my forehead, and lastly I downright laughed like a dark conniving maniac. Kera's face remained neutral and silent, and never did she once comment on me regarding this laugh. If my master could give one word that described that method of exposing my delight, then it would be 'unique'. In fact, it was a bit too unique.

"Glad that you see it my way," I said, lightening up the laughter as I regained more control. "You will not be disappointed. Hinata would be our tool to get to our goal faster."

"Let's hope so… Are you really going to sleep?"

"Seraphim doesn't like to be used by a tired out user," I explained, where as Kera only frowned when she heard that, which was a fact I completely ignored but not out of deliberation. "Seraphim does wish for me to recover…"

From the attention we were giving in our conversations, there was no way that Kera or I could have heard the door knock. Hell, we didn't even know that anyone was knocking until they spoke up clearly enough.

"Naruto-kun,"

_Kuso…_

"It's Iori, Hinata," I called to her despite that she was outside. Thank god she didn't enter yet. Another good thing was that Kera was speaking in my head instead of in her ethereal form. If not, I was sure that Hinata would've picked up another voice from these thin walls. It would appear that these Hyuugas did not like to keep secrets from another if they didn't have to.

"Only you and I are here, Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga girl said back timidly.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to be called that if you know I prefer to be called Iori so you wouldn't accidentally blow my cover."

"Demo…"

"Anyway, do you want to come in, Hinata?" I, of course, did not want her to come in, but if I did not allow it then it would look suspicious, as though I had a will to hide something. Being too secretive did not serve as an advantage. I hope I did not look too weird to her, not in the being-presentable sense of course.

"Ummmm… n-no…" she replied. But from her voice, however, I could detect the slightest bit of deceit and want. I knew she wanted to enter, but the last thing I was going to do was to invite her to create doom. "Well, did you make any sounds just now…?"

"Eh?"

"I heard something… I thought it was laughter… or someone screeching…"

She thought that I was screeching like an idiot… Oh, she would pay for insulting me, and a swift death was too little of a punishment…

"I heard nothing," I said, quite coolly and in a very natural voice. "I think you must've been hearing things." I knew she heard something, but I tried my best to persuade her out of it.

"Maybe…" she wasn't too convinced, but if I had heard nothing (as I claimed,) there might just be a chance that she was indeed hearing things. After all, Hinata was quite tired from the activities during the day, and perhaps those noises she heard earlier were segregated fragments of imagination slipping out of her mind. Yes, she should interpret that as the truth.

"Hinata… I think I am going to hit the hay…"

"Ara?"

"This arm isn't going to heal itself," I told her as I fell back onto my pillow and Kera knew it was her time to retreat as well to her eternal slumber. "Air-headed bitch…" I was referring to Ino.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay…" she replied quietly, almost as silent as a mouse, "W-w-well… goodnight, Naruto-kun…"

"It's Iori!" I called out very loudly to make sure I indoctrinated that part into her persistence.

I heard her laugh with glee. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun!" She called back, her voice drifting further and further away as she skipped back happily to her room.

_Kuso…!_

_'Are you sure you can control her?'_ Kera asked one last time before she decided to sleep.

_'Give it time, Kera…'_ I replied, trying hard to regain my cool and clenching and re-clenching my fists seemed to have no affect whatsoever to gain my desired result, '_Give it time…'_

**_(Next morning)_**

Kera, being a demonic figure, was able to reenergize herself through limited hours of rest; given that she sustained no injuries or dilemmas that required her to sleep any more. I, on the other hand, was in terrible shape. Six hours worth of sleep could barely do anything, especially not after dealing with a mob of social-able group of shinobis who did not want, nor did they know when, to stop talking to me. I never knew Neji and Tenten were so… good… together. Yes, they were definitely a loving couple… and what I did not fail to see was how they seemed to be the leaders of the gang with Neji representing the males and Tenten the other. They were natural leaders, and they made sure that I felt welcome in their gang…

In fact, they were, especially Neji, a bit too inviting… as though they had me planned for something bigger than they let out. One could not help but to be mistrustful in circumstances such as these…

"Kuso…" I cursed as I clutched my head painfully, obviously I did not get to sleep too well with more nightmares. The dark rings under my eyes were the evidence. "Damn those social people… draining all my battery in a matter of hours…"

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Kera, in her corporeal form, as she causally stretched, unintentionally showing off her feminine curves due to lack of much clothing at this time. In a matter of minutes, I would not guarantee that. "You seem dead…"

"Kuso…" I swore for the second time today, "How do you do it…"

"Do what?"

"Wake up so early… It's only 7:45AM…"

"It's not early, it's appropriate."

"Appropriate? For what, if I may ask?"

"We start early every morning so we have more time to finish what we started."

"Right…" I said, like every time she said those words. "Just so we can get the hell out of here. But first things first… I am famished…"

"Where do you want to go to have breakfast?"

"You wouldn't want to stay here, would you?" I suggested, clearly knowing what sort of reaction I would receive, and definitely not wrong about it when I saw her smug and disapproving look. "I guess not…"

"And have you spend more time with that girl? Not likely."

"But in order to manipulate her, I can't avoid her. I should engage her whenever I can without making myself look suspicious by the slightest."

"Well, you can avoid her now, so do it." Kera stated quite sternly, obviously upset that Hinata had to be so close to me with a legitimate reason. "I am not too pleased regardless of our agreement."

"I understand," I said, motioning myself to get out of bed. I could use a small stretch myself, or I would be totally frustrated over muscle tightness that was unnecessary by any means. "Well, looks like we'll initiate that plan a little later."

Suddenly, Kera and I went on maximum vigilance when we heard the door knock, and this time the doorknob started to rattle. My master instantly disappeared, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I made it sound like a horrible thing, when clearly I could defend myself against any feeble attempts without any sort of pathetic assistance. Even so, some warning would've been greatly appreciated.

The door finally opened, revealing a very refreshed Hyuuga Hinata in conservative clothing that covered her body quite well in contrast to the casual clothing she preferred to wear inside this cottage. She was still bloody attractive indeed regardless of her style. Probably her unique kindness had something to do with this alluringness she possessed. At least even with a stylish jacket on, I still could see that she had very noticeable and large breasts.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she greeted with a bright smile, cheerful as ever with no ulterior motives –I think.

"Iori-des… (It's Iori)" I corrected, a little frustration resurfacing from the obvious neglecting from last night.

"It's not you, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata, very gently.

"It's just a name… deal with it…"

"I don't like calling you that…. You're always Naruto-kun…"

"Fine… do what you want…" I spoke in agitation. "But do remember what will happen to you and I if you do accidentally identify me as Uzumaki Naruto."

"I do remember," she insisted, partially convincing but I seriously had doubts whether she could keep that end of the bargain without fail. "And I won't do anything that would blow your cover…"

"Whatever…" For obvious reasons, I no longer cared whether she really took my words to heart or not. I just didn't want to think about her for a moment, whether it was temporary. I then entered the bathroom, which was in my room, apparently, and then I proceeded to do my daily rituals with the unused toothbrush I found in the cupboards in its original package. Cracking it open, I applied some toothpaste on it and started brushing.

In fact, I found nearly all my clothes, aside from my long dark leather trench coat, to be here, stacked ever so neatly on a small table adjacent to the bathtub, most likely the courtesy of Hinata. As I was brushing my teeth, I seized this chance to put on my clothes a bit clumsily. It wasn't the most graceful thing to do, but it saved time.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out from my room, since I locked my bathroom door.

"What?"

"Are you going to be busy today?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I grumbled with the toothbrush still in my mouth. Fortunately, I was able to pronounce out the sentence to an audible degree for the Hyuuga girl to hear it.

"I was just… t-thinking… t-that…" This was her timidity talking for sure.

"That what?"

"T-t-that…."

I didn't know how close Hinata was standing to the door, but when I pulled it open the violet-eyed girl let out a shocked gasp to find me realizing her shyness. With the fourth wall gone, so to speak, her inferiority only increased. In all honesty, I didn't really care if she was stuttering, it suited her well, it was what made her into who she was. Surprisingly, I didn't believe that I had that much tolerance for her. In fact, I was more worried that I nearly hit her; given if I had to push the door outward than pulling it towards me in order to open it. If I hit her, I would've been fairly worried.

"You were saying?" I inquired, totally dismissing my previous concerns and proceeded with my direct questions that automatically put her on the spot despite that only the two of us were present.

"D-Do you want to have breakfast with me…?" she finally blurted out after some evident troubles.

"Didn't we do that yesterday?"

"We didn't, remember?"

"Ah," I said, "Right… Sakura and Ino… how could I forget?"

"Do you want me to make up for it?" offered the adorable girl, moving away slightly to give me space to walk back to the bed.

"No, thanks," I answered, not putting too much regard in her generosity, "I need food, and I want to get it in a way that would guarantee me the goal, not another series of unexplainable beatings. I happen to be hungry, so hungry that I could be eating for two."

"D-Demo…"

I had to put out her fire while it was still young. "I'll be fine on my own. Trust me on this." I stated, almost certain that must've extinguished all hopes she had before. Her persistence was what I did not put into account. She didn't touch me affectionately, but she frowned instead. Not just a normal frown though, but added with a touch of endearment and true sadness when she faced such a direct rejection. She sniffled a bit, and even hiccupped as though she was at a break point to weep. It was just a refusal to breakfast, not a refusal to be her friend, in which I didn't see her as such deep down.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"We can go out somewhere later tonight, Hinata,"

"Eh?" she squeaked, not anticipating such an intimate invitation on a basis like this.

"Adios, Hinata," I reminded her, not even looking at her timid frame as I grabbed my white overcoat from the coat rack and took Seraphim into my grasp. I haven't held my sanctified weapon for a day or two and I missed it more than I ever could've imagined. It brought a sense of relief, which the Hyuuga princess should know nothing of. In all honesty, I just didn't want to notice her captivating timidity.

In order for her not to catch me, maybe I guessed that she would try to hug me to keep me at bay, I slipped my coat on quickly, leaving my arms occupied than being vacant before I cast a seal that allowed me to warp away in a short distance to escape Hinata's alluring affections. I found myself on the porch outside with the Hyuuga girl still inside before I took a sprint towards the forests with the given path available, which of course was all Kera's idea. If it were up to me, this would've been the perfect time to tame that human woman…

Then again, leaving her desperate was not such a horrible suggestion. After all, I didn't want her to feel like a princess. Love didn't come and leave like the winds and it never will.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

Even though I had some disagreements with my master regarding how to control the Hyuuga girl, I suppose that could be dealt with after the sickness of an empty stomach subsided. I found myself at a bakery on the same road I left the cottage with as I neared the trade districts of Konoha, and seeing how I did not wish to encounter anyone that might just find any sort of lame excuse to speak with me, I decided to solve my hunger problem as soon as I could. Spending near a thousand yen on these freshly baked buns would be able to feed me for the next several days, and although I knew I had no reason to spend that much, Kera sternly ordered me to buy more just so we could avoid more senseless invitations to meals by any other shinobis, most notably Hinata.

Another reason to that was that it was Kera's secret shame that she was a lover of bread as opposed to more appropriate demonic diets.

After paying for my justifiable purchase, I obviously decided to leave as I thanked the lady for wrapping it so nicely for me. I even left the change just as a small gift, and as I was turned away, knowing that I should have interruptions, I didn't expect someone to have called out my name. At least I knew this wasn't the woman who packed up my bread, and this person seemed to know me by Sawachika Iori.

"Iori-san," the voice called out, which was clearly female. This wasn't Hinata… God… was I thankful… Even so, who was this newcomer?

I had my answers when I turned my head around with a very quiet expression on my visage.

_Tenten?_

"Ohayo, Sawachika Iori-san," greeted Tenten with a very happy smile, waving her hands repeatedly in the most childish yet adorable fashion. Did she have to pronounce my name in such a sing-along voice?

"Miss Tenten…" I mumbled out incoherently, forcing myself to drastically change my character. "How did you get in here?"

"I live here," she replied, ever so happily. "This is my family's bakery. My, aren't you here early."

_Tenten's bakery? Fuck…_

"Well… I didn't notice…"

"It does say that we sell Chinese treats at the door? Did you read that?"

_No, woman, if I knew I wouldn't have came in!_

"Apparently, I wanted to test my luck," I lied, moving along ever so gracefully, "And never, by the heavens, would I have expected myself to find such an elegant specimen from within."

She giggled appreciatively, suggesting that we should take conversations such as these outside than to let her mother hear it. At least, I thought that older lady was her mother. "My, you are quite a sweet talker."

"For a beautiful woman like you, praises is almost mandatory." I told her with a small smile that hinted appreciation, "It would be quite rude of me not to remember."

"Oh, you don't need to flatter me so," Tenten blushed deeply to see my smile. "So, why are you out here all by yourself, Iori-san? I thought Hinata would be with you, you know, showing you around instead of you doing the town exploring by yourself." Even if she was speaking to me, I did not give her any attention to her eyes –although not like I gave her any attention elsewhere. I had my eyes looking at that big sack of fresh bread, my expression still somewhat unreadable, as if my soul was empty, in which it was. Without Tenten even knowing the reason why I reached into my bag and took out a red-bean filled pineapple bun I quickly took a bite to savour the warm flavour. Whatever intent she might have had to invite me to breakfast immediately vanished, and at the same time I satisfied the demon in my mind for finally eating that food that I had been staring for far too long to her liking.

"Hinata's my friend, not my keeper, Miss Tenten," I told her, ripping a piece of bread as I popped it in my mouth casually. Seriously, I did not look good eating food from a commoner's shop dressed in whatever I was wearing, especially with Seraphim equipped on my hip. It looked… mismatching… whatever that meant…

"But you should've taken her with you… what if you get lost?"

"Oh come on, what are the chances of that happening?"

"You would never know," she chirped in response, still very happy over something I could not catch on despite my developed intellect.

"It's just one road straight to the woods. Big deal. I've lived in towns more complex than this, you know."

That caught Tenten's attention on the mark. "Other towns? And how were they like?"

"Less civilized, I'd say…" I told her, as my past experiences reminded me of Seraphim, "And very… very greedy… They would stop at nothing to gain power…"

"Is it because their poverty had something to do with it?" questioned the Chinese beauty, completely oblivious to the fact that I was referring to myself and other people with power wanting more power for themselves, whether it may come from an inanimate object or the ability to control people to do their biddings. Of course, Seraphim was not a mere object, She was more than that. Speaking of Seraphim so lightly was a sin. Then again, compared to treating Seraphim as only a weapon and telling Tenten and the others that the sword I was wielding was something legendary and many unofficial and unnamed spy search teams were still relentlessly trying to find it up to this day… I knew I was not going to pick the latter any time soon.

If I were to apologize to Seraphim, I was sure She would understand… Yes, She was such a kind soul…

"Maybe…" I said, my tone evidently distant, as though something else already captured my attention yet nothing within this vicinity seemed remotely captivating. "Probably they did not have as much love; the citizens and shinobis, I meant. I can see you have quite a lot of love for Konoha, Miss Tenten."

"Atashi? (Me)"

"Why, you have so many friends… and perhaps with your astounding beauty you may even have a lover." The Chinese woman immediately blushed at that remark, most likely happy that I nailed her on the spot with her pleasant blessings than other embarrassing events, in which yet I still had to discover. It would be her doomsday when I knew which buttons to press, which wouldn't be too long.

"Oh, I don't have to have a lover…"

"I'm not born yesterday, Miss Tenten," I laughed as I took another bite of my breakfast with any liquids, "Your tone doesn't carry this… special tension… unlike some of the other ladies I've met so far in this town, which is morbidly disguised as something presentable."

"Special tension? Does Hinata carry this?"

"Somewhat," I said, but I wasn't going to tell her that Hinata had longings for me because I was almost certain that everyone of the gang knew Hinata's little secret regarding her affection and who she would show affection to. I wouldn't want to become a suspicious target that quickly, and whether I liked to believe it or not… I thought the incredible grace, mannerism, beauty, and gentleness of Tenten was a facade to cover her true abilities as a jounin. By no means was she perfect, but her nature spoke carefulness. I should be more aware, in fact, when I was speaking with her or Seraphim and Kera would have my hides. The fact that she was a leader figure made me worry about the other group leader that represented the males, Hyuuga Neji. Sure, I recalled his cowardice when Sakura was threatening to kill Sai for insulting her while complimenting me, but then again… who, in this world, could actually summon up courage to battle with Queen Bitch when her bitchiness was at a critical level with no means of dropping under retaliation? As noble and admirable as that may be, it was that much wiser to wound your pride and ego than to waste your life against an impossible force with no chance of winning.

What made me aware of his role in the group was his carefree enough speeches, especially regarding the party he wanted to throw for me as an legitimate excuse to have fun. Seeing Hyuuga Neji wanted to live life on a faster lane, or just seeing him more easy going was an improvement that made me smile –given if I was the same Uzumaki Naruto six years ago. Today, that was something to be dealt with. Neji's speeches yesterday were manipulative; twisting words around to make his justification look ever so correct in spite he was doing things for the wrong reasons. What made me worry was how people agreed with it after, other than Hinata who wanted a more pure reasoning but gave in knowing that Neji had won the hearts of his friends this time around. I wonder who else made the big decisions in that group, and somehow Sakura or Ino kept repeating themselves in my head.

Despite my pondering, this special tension I spoke of was obviously sexual frustration. I could tell that Sakura had not been laid or received much affection from the opposite sex for a long while now -let alone the same sex.

"Tenten," I heard a quiet greeting, but a polite one coming from behind the said woman. Since I was that much taller than Tenten, I stole a peek just to see Hyuuga Neji approaching us quite formally, yet a casual aura was present. "Ah, good morning to you, too, Sawachika."

"Neji-san," I greeted with a nod, "Good morning."

"Looks like you found Konoha's finest Chinese snack house. Tenten's family would be delighted to see more friends of hers supporting the business."

"It's worth my money," I replied, smiling as I chewed on another bun. "I am glad to support the business."

That had Tenten smile brimming in happiness. My goodness, she was gorgeous when she smiled…

"Ah, Sawachika," Neji continued, disrupting any thoughts of mine involving Tenten's beauty. "Tenten and I are planning to have breakfast together, and were hoping that you would join us."

"But I already ate…"

"We need to discuss how we are suppose to hold that major party regarding your arrival."

This guy just wouldn't drop his chances to have fun, would he? It was a shocking revelation to me, given that Hyuuga Neji would be one of the last people I knew that would be so persistent and work so hard just to achieve that period of fun, and he was still doing it with such a straight face that revealed no emotions whatsoever. Just how much did Hyuuga Neji change?

"That wouldn't be necessary…"

"I insist," he said, very seriously. "Tenten and Hinata-sama had been waiting for this opportunity for so long. Everyone here are human, not machines who just take orders and complete tasks for the rest of their life. Not saying that this is the destiny of us shinobis who decided to go into this profession, but even members of the force need some time to themselves, don't you think?"

For someone who always had the time to do whatever he wanted, I failed to understand that logic. But not that I would so openly blurt out my obliviousness to them, of course, since I was the mystery boy Sawachika Iori, someone who Hinata chose to befriend due to instincts, and her natural preciseness was something that surpassed all of her friends. In short, ignorance and stupidity of any sort was not acceptable, just like how we cannot lose grip on the control we must have to keep ourselves calm and in tact. Society sure had a twisted way of teaching their inhabitants.

"For the sake of Miss Tenten and Hinata, I shall join you." I accepted the offer ever so gracefully. In all honesty, I just couldn't think of a way to escape his invitation. Then again, I didn't have to look at it so negatively… maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to know them a little more without spilling anything of my own. I didn't want to commence my operations without knowing some facts that might prove strategically advantageous involving their force members. Perhaps this was the time to weed them out one by one.

"Why, your decision was a wise one. I am sure that you wouldn't want to miss a meal that would come out from Sakura and Ino's wallets, would you?"

That statement perked up my interest despite myself. "They are paying? How come?" Tenten only giggled at my inquiry –not that it was an insulting chanting of delight.

"For ruining yesterday's breakfast, of course,"

"I thought I was-"

"You? Never. We had many breakfasts ruined from violence, all on Sakura's part, and it is a total surprise that we still have meals with her today if not for Sai's constant requests for forgiveness. So, Sawachika, I didn't think it was your fault yesterday, you were behaving under self-defence or her fists would be right through your body right now. By no means believe that using violence on Sakura is a mistake, it is a necessity if you want your life to see meaningful events because that woman, while under rage, would have no hesitation to take it away."

"Is she always like this?" I asked, although I shouldn't have. But knowing Sakura for as long as I have, a little bit of affection still remained, and Kera was quite curious herself regarding this change.

"Who knows," sighed Tenten elegantly with no signs of despair or disappointment. "But I am getting hungry, should we get going then, Iori-san, Neji?"

The two of us didn't say anything but nodded, yet the difference was evident when Neji's had a smile at the end of it whereas I remained suspiciously neutral while terrifyingly worried about Neji's manipulation in his words…

_**(Later)**_

"Teme-da!" roared a very familiar voice as Tenten, Neji, and I walked in to this new café. She even had her finger pointed ever so rudely. "What the hell are you doing here? No one invited you!"

"We invited him," Tenten stepped in to defend my honour, although I didn't need anyone to fight minor battles for me. "It would be rude not to invite Iori-san when Hinata and he live under the same roof."

I was certain that Sakura was totally jumping for joy when she found out that I wasn't with Hinata when she called her earlier. What a disappointment this must be to her… this was such a small world… Damn… this meant Hinata was here, too…

And I wasn't mistaken… there she was… sitting there next to Shikamaru, her head towards this way with a soft, welcoming smile on her face. Needless to say, it looked like she was waiting for me with great hopes… that blush on her visage said it a lot louder than words. I silently lamented before hiding my eyes under my hair as I tilted my head downwards in an angle, thus creating a shadow. If I had glowing eyes, which I did under tensions and pressuring times, I would look like a horrid monstrosity.

"I am not going to pay for him and that is final!"

"I wouldn't mind paying…" said Ino, who was beside my former pink haired comrade.

"Ino!"

"What, as long as it's not coming out of your pocket it is fine, isn't it?"

"It's not about the money, it's the principle! Principle! It is to teach him that we won't help him whatsoever!"

Che… this bitch… Why did she always try to make such personal thoughts and suggestions and then push them upon others? Did she have no other ways to persuade the audience? Was that why she always resorted to violence when her utter incompetence lured no supporters? This woman really had issues… and I thought I was the one with the problems.

Speaking of problems, something… warm… was on my right. Under the shadows, I moved my sight towards that direction and nearly jumped when I saw Hinata right there, watching me with a curious expression, one of the cutest looks I had ever seen. I couldn't let her keep looking at me like this… or I would crack… Did I ever notice how adorable she had become? I had been fantasizing how to manipulate her that I had forgotten that even she knew how to control whoever she wished…

And so, pretending that I didn't even notice her although her presence was at the most detectable levels, I turned my head away. Did that do anything? For one second, yes; but it the long run, no. Seeing that I ignored her, Hinata only doubled her efforts by coming to the other side, watching me again with an even more endearing face. It was weird how despite that Tenten and Neji tried their hardest to separate Ino and Sakura from arguing, which were suppose to be the centres of our friendly universe, Hinata and I segregated ourselves to be in our own dimensions to do whatever we wished.

Hinata, by the second time I switched around, knew I was deliberately avoiding her gaze. However, in spite of that, she found it amusing, and perhaps saw my insistence to be a reason to create amusement for the two of us. Of course, she was sadly mistaken to a huge degree; she saw my avoidance as a joke. I switched from left to right, then moved a several steps backwards, then took a side step, and every single time Hinata was right beside me following my every move just to take a look at my face.

In the last ditch effort I aimed for the door, but even with my great agility I wasn't quick enough to stop Hinata, who stood between the exit and I, from blocking me. I was shocked at my speed defeat, and that caused my angle to slip up, thus revealing my glowing blue eyes, which disappeared instantly. Hell, her look caused all the hair in my body, which was few, to stand up when I saw her appealing stare. Her lavender eyes seem so vacant, as though completely mesmerized and blooming with a feeling that was somewhat unclear to me… something like love… Her lips were slightly opened, revealing the softness and beauty of it to enhance any sort of temptation to kiss her, which I did not have. Overall, she was an adorable beauty.

"How are you?" she asked, almost lovingly.

"You got me," I said, somewhat relieved that our game was over, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel that I made her admiration for me grow a little too much from one event alone. "What is it, Hinata? Did you plan this, is that why you didn't want me to have breakfast on my own?"

"No…" her face reddened when I suddenly looked at her directly. "It was Sakura's idea… I really didn't know about it… I-I was surprised, too… I didn't think you would come…"

"Yes, how unfortunate…"

"Eh?"

Just when I was about to continue with my insults, a voice roared over. "Sawachibi!" I heard, knowing that this was Sakura. "I'll pay for you just once, but don't ever expect me to do favours again!"

So… Neji and the others managed to get Sakura to cave in. What fun was this anyway… she wasn't even willing to share eagerly… but out of spite and helplessness… We couldn't have that now, could we?

"Favours? Why, I don't need you to do anything," I said, although still facing Hinata to allow her to watch my expressions and grins, "Why would I bother accepting favours from you? Your offers are insulting."

"What did you say…" Sakura hissed as her dangerous aura resurrected and returned with a deadly vengeance that even made Hinata squeak and crumble in fear.

"I would be worse off with your help. Your money is no good, just like you are no good, Wide-Loaded Forehead."

Gasps were heard throughout the whole café, and some of the early bird customers even left their bill on their table and rushed towards the nearest exit, ungracefully, shamefully, yet ultimately escaping Sakura's incoming wrath. Hinata gazed at me with pure horror, nearly wanted to scream at me for saying something so stupid on such a good occasion. However, what was done was done and I had to accept the consequences for my actions. To me, this was real entertainment whether most of them didn't see it that way.

"KONO-YARO!!!" screeched the pink haired medic, now throwing an obvious tantrum. "I will fucking kill you!" Hearing a loud stomp of some sort, I knew Sakura ejected herself towards me for an all out attack, starting with drawing out her daggers before holding them in a striking position.

"Iori-kun!" Hinata screamed when her eyes saw the killing intent in Sakura's eyes, and yet I was still standing so idly.

Silently, I turned slightly to an angle that wouldn't hurt Hinata if I were to drew out Seraphim, then yanked out my sword hurriedly with a dark snicker upon my face, and finally performed a sweeping swipe in the flashiest fashion like lightning. Immediately, Sakura's daggers broke into two useless halves, suddenly considered unarmed whereas Seraphim was still sharp, elegant, and shiny. With my armed left hand, I jousted forward, the tip of Seraphim aimed right for Sakura, but I had control, fortunately on her part, when I stopped at her neck without making a mark.

Seeing her predicament, Sakura instantly stopped what she was doing when the next move she made without my consent would be her last. After all, I did have my sword pointing at her neck. Talk about critical timing…

"So, you do fear death," I said, still graceful and calm as I moved the tip a little more closer to her throat. "Drop your weapons."

"But…" the pink haired kunoichi mumbled, knowing that her daggers were broken.

"I said drop it," I repeated, moving the sharp point even more closer to her neck.

Having no choice, she had to discard them, but not without muttering, "Fuck you…"

Although not affected by such a minimal insult, I had to show her who had power in this situation. Spinning Seraphim around, so now I held it in a way that the blunt end of my sword was pointing at her, before I fiercely jammed it into her gut. Sakura curled and coughed out in pain before vomiting a little. Fortunately, it wasn't blood or it would be staining my fashionable boots, not that any other stains were any more acceptable. To my surprise, no one was coming to Sakura's aid; perhaps they were all too confused, or I might be taking things too fast pace for them to realize what was truly going on.

Now, I held Seraphim above my head like an executioner ready to guillotine the unjust criminal at the altar, completely lost at the moment for bloodlust. If anyone paid attention to my eyes, they were crimson red, since this was all I could see -blood rage. However, my wish was stopped when I felt a grip on my shoulders before it curled slowly and affectionately.

The only person who was behind me had to be Hyuuga Hinata…

_This woman…_

"Iori-kun… are you okay?" she asked gently, yet the inquiry itself was very generic, thus causing no suspicions whatsoever to those around. In her case, of course, she picked up something wrong.

I had to get my act together; I couldn't let her see me in my blood-crazed state. And so, with much difficulty, I first forced myself to grin normally under great excitement to kill Sakura, and then an even harder task when I had to sheath back Seraphim into its rightful place, my hand shaking with frustration and agitation during the whole thing. "I am fine, Hinata," I told her, facing her appropriately as my lips still maintained that smile that could fool most people. "Happy even, actually. I actually stopped a diabolical creature from her rage, I am quite proud of myself if I may. Well, breakfast is ruined." Then I turned back to face the crowd. "I think I have once again ruined the chance for all of us to have a fine, delectable meal. I think my presence is the cause of it… and I wouldn't want to take this peaceful path into a dark alley of disasters…"

Yes, this would be my reason to retreat; however, Hinata was more persistent in letting me stay, like nearly everyone else.

"Iori-kun, it's not your fault," said Hinata, so quietly that I barely heard her, but her motives and eagerness was awfully noticeable.

"Sawachika," said Neji, now using his wisdom in his words, "This is entirely not your responsibility. You should not possess yourself with senseless guilt when you are no cause of it."

"Oh?" I questioned with obvious doubt as I ran my hand through my hair once. "Then why the violence? I am sure, by Hinata's honest testimonies, that your meals were a great deal more peaceful. But ever since I have come into the perspective, it doesn't seem to be the case…"

"Yes, you are the problem!" accused Sakura as she regained her composure, although she was still holding her stomach with her left hand as she pointed at me with her right.

"Oh, shut up," Ino ordered as she smacked her rival on the head -hard enough to make impact, light enough not to make a wound. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know…" admitted my former comrade, "He… he just makes me so mad!"

"For what?" This was Shikamaru, who had been totally silent for the whole time, probably too ashamed of himself to be around these people to comment.

"I just said I don't know!"

Sai, unlike the wise Shikamaru, had his own philosophy. "My teammate here needs to get shacked."

"Sai!" screeched Sakura, completely furious.

"I kid, I kid!" Sai told her with a reassuring grin, one that was way too wide for his own good. If I knew better, this boy wasn't joking at all… Sakura did need to get laid and fast. "But I have another idea. Why don't we go out to a club of some sort?"

"This early in the morning?" asked Shikamaru, lazily.

"We haven't gone to one like that in a long time…" said Tenten, hinting that she didn't mind by the slightest. Judging from Neji's smile, I didn't think he minded either… although I didn't see him as the party type, or one assertive enough to go on stage and sing in front of his peers. Then again, how much did I know about him anyway?

"Iori-kun," said Hinata, "Do you want to go?"

"Sawachika, you have to go," the Hyuuga male stated, very invitingly. I quickly scanned the expressions of the others, everyone but Sakura, and saw that they did indeed wanted to me to be there, as though my presence actually made an impact. Like I said, everything that happened should not be taken too negatively, after all these people were willingly exposing themselves like I was someone they could really trust just because Hinata did not befriend people easily. They did not even know what Hinata was trying to hide, and here they were, believing her every instinct as though it was divine and carried no mistakes. Yes, people all had their little secrets, and this especially went for those who were insane.

"Well, who am I to ruin the fun?" I laughed, cheerfully accepting the invitation as Hinata's smile brightened significantly. I didn't even want to hear what Kera was going to say, but somehow I got a feeling that she saw some good in it like how I did. Yes, this would be quite fun indeed…

_**(Leafy Goodness Clubbing Place, fifteen minutes later)**_

I tried to keep silent during the walk to the next gathering place, minimizing my presence as Sakura's death glares only got more intensifying as each second passed by, and it was next to impossible when Hinata searched for every opportunity to spark up a conversation, much to my surprise knowing her introverted and shy nature. At the same time, the conversations she stirred up did not look desperate by the slightest, nor were they boring. From an outsider's point of view, it looked like we were normal friends just trying to communicate to know another better. However, I knew better than that.

Just on the safe side, it was obvious that I chose to walk at the back of the group, thus isolating myself in the best of my abilities, yet Hinata (out of compassion) decided to walk with me, in which I did not want at all.

Hinata surely was talkative… and if I didn't start responding to her subject matter with five words or more, I would be ruining Sawachika Iori's image. All of them could fall into this mask if God permits, but they would never know what Uzumaki Naruto really was, and for my special victim Hyuuga Hinata I had to make up another façade just for her.

"Ah, what were you saying just now, Hinata?" I asked, since I wasn't fully paying attention to the rest of the stuff she said earlier. Seven words… I broke the record.

"I asked you why you aren't wondering why you haven't seen Shino-kun or Kiba-kun." Hinata repeated with a narrowed eye, already suspecting that I wasn't hearing her out right from the start.

"Because I don't care,"

"Oh, you do care,"

"Don't put words in my mouth. But if you care enough to tell me, I am always glad to know,"

"They were sent off by Tsunade to another town for a mission,"

"For what?"

"Their excellent scouting abilities. You do know that our team had that specialty, remember?"

"Of course I don't," I bluntly admitted in a joking manner, which caused her to pound me lightly in the arm for deliberately forgetting. "If you and your teammates are as skilled in scouting as you claim to be…" then my smile turned into a teasing, but dark, grin, "…Why are you still here?" Needless to say, my inquiry was to challenge her abilities.

"Father said that the Byakugan should be remained in the village as often as possible… its noble trait cannot be used so… sacrificially, so to speak… since many other methods could be used for scouting and detection… He thinks that a noble bloodline does not need to placed in the perspective for something that small…"

"Oh," I simply said, not implying which side I was leaning on. So, her father was the reason that she was still here… if only if he were a bit more lenient and faithful of his daughter, she wouldn't be in town and my plans to infiltrate the Hokage's primary headquarters would be that much easier. "Well, don't you have a father who loves you…" Please note that my sarcasm was clear, detectable, and plain.

"He's a little overprotective…"

"Don't take such a negative stand point," I told her in a neutral tone, putting a hand on her shoulder as I did so, "You really wouldn't want your… valuable heritage… to fall in the wrong hands… If I were a power-crazed moron who lives to hunt for power, you wouldn't even know how much danger you are putting yourself in by associating with me…"

Hinata giggled at my example, very much entertained with the humour, or so she thought, I introduced. "But you aren't a power loving kamikaze moron."

"Yes…" I answered, my mood now distant and gradually getting cool, my fingers now feathering over Seraphim's handle itching to unsheathe it. "Of course I am not… Hyuuga Hinata…"

Just when Hinata was about to respond, we heard a voice calling out my name. "Oi, Sawachika!" The Hyuuga princess and I turned towards the voice, which belonged to Hyuuga Neji, who was sitting on one of the many couches that were near the television at the opposite end of the room along with the others. "Why are you and Hinata-sama still standing at the doorway? Come on, have some fun! That's why we came to this place, you know."

I never imagined myself coming to a major party room at ten o'clock in the morning… these people were certainly from another part of a galaxy that was still yet to be discovered. I was so certain that we would not only get drunk, some of them might just have pointless sex under massive intoxication, and the promising duo would be Neji and Tenten… and maybe Ino and Shikamaru… Sakura and Lee, no, correct that, Sakura with anyone else here was the most unlikely. How could anyone discard his or her fear for Sakura despite being drunk? I was no exception.

"Oh, leave them alone, Neji," Tenten said, taking a peek at me with a cunning grin before she giggled as well, "You wouldn't want to embarrass Hinata-chan, do you? Let them have their intimate moment."

I could've sworn I saw a heart floating up from her as she said that. Surely enough, my expression showed no reaction, Hinata produced a great one by having her face reddening up so hard that she could almost faint. It was a surprise that she was living in those conditions for as long as she had. "Nee-san!" Hinata yelled out, clearly embarrassed and even more so when the rest of the crowd starting laughing with Tenten other than Sakura, who was still glaring at my every move.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, Iori-san is very charming," Tenten continued very elegantly, and Sai really knew how to make up his names for people. "If you won't take him, I just might."

"Tenten-nee-san!" Hinata cried out again, yet definitely not angry… and even delighted…

_'Look at them, Naruto,'_ the essence in my body called, _'They are already picturing you with that… filthy woman…'_

_'Let them, Kera, let them,'_ I reassured her with a comforting voice that contained much confidence, _'I can pretend… I am an excellent pretender if I have to be… Let them have their fun while it lasts. Ah, Kera, as I waste my time with these fools, perhaps you can use this time to do something productive.'_

_'What do you have in mind? And what do you mean by wasting time? You are going to have fun after all.'_

_'I wouldn't want to get drunk with these pitiful people. You are the only person who is, up to date, worth my time since you get turned on so much easier under the influence of alcohol. So much sexier and desirable…'_

_'Okay, let's not talk sexy here,'_ Kera said, now blushing as she remembered what she did the last time when she drank with me, _'What do you plan to do now?'_

_'Take my Yami no Mirage and do some initial scouting, search for ways to infiltrate the village in a more subtle way, and of course observe the tightness of security and strengths of the Konoha's Shinobi Force.'_

_'Take your mirage… the shadowstalker…'_

_'He can leave this room unnoticed, making him the perfect assailant. It kind of makes me wish that I was a skilled assassin, but Seraphim told me to become a master at swordsmanship. Anyway, Kera… chan… take care. I wish you the best of luck.'_

_'I'll wait for your mirage clone outside,'_ Kera said as her essence disappeared from my body. Now that she did her part, it was time to do mine.

As those pathetic fools were still trying to laugh out of Hinata's expense, I secretly unsheathed Seraphim from its resting place, spun it around my fingers once and then stabbed the ground I was standing on. Generating chakra that could be considered demonic and evil into my hand, I released it upon my weapon and let the chakra channel into the floor, initialling my deadly jutsu, the Yami no Mirage, which, in simpler terms, was a dark copy of myself with one hundred percent of my strength and a traveller in the shadows. There was no way that anyone, including Hinata, would even realize what sort of monstrosity I unleashed and escaped right under their nose. When I saw a pair of red eyes flashing in the shadow I was standing on, I hinted it to go outside to meet up with Kera. With his eyes cringing menacingly, it obeyed and left as swiftly as possible without being noticed.

Now, having the plague infested, it was time to do my part in associating with these pitiful people. Tenten was a lovely woman, I'd give her that… and perfect for my amusement. "Why, I am so flattered, Miss Tenten," I said, taking my stand to flirt with her. I really wouldn't mind taking her to my bed just once to see if she was as lovely as I thought she was. Those large breasts, the narrow hips, perfectly shaped rear that did not make her look fat… she was a living beauty very much like Hinata, but less cute and more gorgeous. "I was wondering if you were feeling the same way. Glad that you and I think alike, so do you want to go out later? I have all the time in the world for you."

"Really?" Tenten hopefully said, almost exploding in happiness.

"I can't believe you are actually attracted to this bastard," said Sakura, still angry as ever.

"Troublesome…" grumbled Shikamaru, crossing his arms and closed his eyes as weariness took over. It would appear that he was deprived from sleep.

"Oh, am I not allowed to flirt with people now?" questioned the Chinese woman. "It's not like Neji minds."

"But that bastard doesn't deserve it,"

"Would you give it a rest?" I wearily asked, clutching my head with my right hand as a sigh followed soon after. "You are even worse than a mother… But enough of the insults for now, why don't we have fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Lee, who had been surprisingly quiet given his style and attitude. He definitely had gotten more reserved, a clear of sign of maturity that Sakura seemed to lack despite that at first it was most likely that Sakura should've grown up before the rest of them. Well, I was only human, and I made mistakes from time to time.

"How about a game of cards as we discuss our future plans?" I suggested, moving my hand into my coat and took out a deck of playing cards in one of my hidden pockets and walked to the large crowd. Hinata took a seat next to Tenten and was a little disappointed that I didn't sit down with her. Then again, she dismissed it as a legitimate excuse when I took on the role to explain the rules to the coming event.

"Oh, you're a gambler?" Ino asked kinkily.

"I do it from time to time," I sincerely admitted, which made Hinata frown slightly but made no objections. "It's boring sometimes. A guy has to find some amusement or I will go insane."

"You're not too addicted to it, are you?" Hinata asked.

"Addicted to what?"

"Gambling…"

"Who knows," I gave her a vague answer with a small shrug, "It's better than having no interest whatsoever. So, who wants to play?"

"What are we playing?" asked Sai.

"How does poker sound?"  
"You pervert!" yelled Sakura, pointing an accusing finger.

"What now?" I grunted, my left eye showing a great deal of boredom since I only turned my head enough for her to see the left side of my face, which was drenched with agitation and subtle rage.

"How can you suggest a stripping game!? We are shinobis of Konoha, not some sex deprived sluts and bastards!"

_She really needs to get laid…_

This was the first time where I could take my pistol and shoot myself without any sense of regret. Hinata's face reddened at the words, Ino did blush as well but her face was replaced with anger, Shikamaru and Chouji did nothing but sigh, Lee acted very much like Ino but did not get mad, Sai was grinning like usual, Neji also did nothing, Tenten merely shook her head, and I, like a gentleman, asked Sakura kindly to justify her reasoning although I already knew why she did that.

"I said poker, not strip poker. I really don't mind playing that game either if I know my opponents are weak and inexperienced. Well, Sakura-san, just make sure you don't fall in love with me when you win or lose."

"That's it, you're on!"

But someone had to disagree.

"NOOOOOO!" the Hyuuga princess screamed an uncharacteristic shout, which was more than suffice for Sakura and I to stop whatever we were doing and stare at her with pure shock, if not some dignified respect.

"What, Hinata…" I choked out, kind of worried over her reaction.

"You will do nothing like that!" demanded the Hyuuga princess. "You will not play that kind of vulgar game for no apparent reason, and especially not under anger and competition! Do you hear me!"

"Hinata-chan…" Tenten murmured with surprise.

"Hinata-sama…" followed by Neji's own share of shock. Hell, everyone was bewildered.

"Hai, hai," I said with my eyes closed as I turned away from the angry girl, whose face was terribly red from her blushing and courageous outburst. "Just for you, Hinata-chan," which was a total mockery than an affectionate honorific, "I will keep it clean. What do you say, Sakura-san, how about that we stick with traditional poker just because little Hinata-chan wants a game where everyone can play without… worries… whatever that means…" I was pretty sure that Hinata didn't mind playing the game –as long as I only played with her and none other. After all, she knew that behind Sawachika Iori's façade, a Uzumaki Naruto was present. At the back of my head, I had to put Hinata's wild burst of anger as a dead warning. Did she even realize how much power she held when she did make an outburst? I couldn't let her know that much about herself.

"I can still kick your ass whether there are less risks or not," Sakura scoffed with untold confidence.

"Well, talking big won't get you anywhere. Why don't we just start this game?"

This would be quite fun indeed…

I was definitely not a novice at this game, and after one round with only Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Sakura, the rest of the gang decided to play after seeing the great Sawachika Iori losing a hand to Shikamaru. That should build up their confidence. Poker was still a game of chance to an extent, but some risks required an adequate amount of intelligence. Without it, it was almost like, how could I put it, running into a battlefield with a notion of obnoxious optimism that the opposing forces had no retaliation, defence, or some traps set up. I wouldn't go in a fight with those chances.

And seeing my defeat, as I said, everyone decided to pitch in. After the second round, where Hinata won with a very fluky full house, Neji decided to keep records of wins and losses, where a player is kicked out after having the lowest hand or the lowest score by folding before revealing their hands five times. I guess it only made things interesting, seeing how I was quite a competitive person deep down but never showed my anxiety and eagerness to climb on top while using my calm nature as a beautiful disguise.

I never got a very poor hand, usually keeping my score at a medium, very much like what Hinata was doing. At the same time, I couldn't help but to notice that she was sitting undeniably close to me, almost melting her body into mine without being too obvious and a cheerful, adorable smile never leaving her face as she held her cards or taking small glances at me to see if I was trying to cheat. It may look that way for a third party member, but I had my doubts… I was beginning to believe that Hinata was checking if I would look at her, not for the sake of her hand, but her endearing beauty. That blush… that wicked timidity, and her efforts in trying to hide it from me by putting her hand of cards was, to my surprise, a pleasant feeling to know…

The strengths of each card player became quite evident to me by the fifth game or so, since Chouji either declared to fold when he saw confident grins on people's faces when he exploded with confidence just by receiving a decent hand from his first five cards, or he just had bad luck. He usually forfeited when he saw Neji's grin, and once looked over at me when I had something at that caliber as well, which ultimately shattered his hopes. Did this guy have an inferiority complex that only simple psychological tactics were needed to break him? Whatever the case was, Chouji joined Shikamaru to work as a duo team after his defeat, but not like the genius Shikamaru truly needed assistance at a game of wits. I didn't know if Hinata was trying to be witty or cute when she always tried to taunt me, in a cute way nonetheless, and then attempted to take a peek at my hand under her distraction. I just thought she wanted to have a bit more fun.

When Neji was finally kicked out of the game, it was when things got interesting. The only people still standing were Sakura and I, but the key difference was a clear one. I still had two losses to go before I lost the game whereas Sakura only had one chance left. It appeared that I didn't even need to settle the score later, especially not when I had her on the ropes. At the same time, I paid close attention to where everyone was sitting. Aside from Shikamaru and Chouji who were still sitting on the same spot right when the game started, everyone else have moved behind one of the two still standing contestants, hoping that the player they supported would win. So, who was with Sakura… it was no surprise to see Ino, Sai, and Lee. That only meant that I had Neji, Tenten, and the ever so loyal Hyuuga Hinata, who was sitting even closer before the game began because she had no need to keep a distance to hide her cards.

Not even Hinata knew this, but if I were to unleash the initial plan right now, Kera and I were most likely going to annihilate the group by Sakura's side before I would even touch Tenten and Neji. Should Sakura die, it should be to no one beside myself. I received my five cards from Shikamaru, who volunteered to be dealer, swiped it from the table, which was now covered with cans of both empty and non-empty sodas and alcohol, and finally taking a look.

My eyes widened, whereas Tenten and Hinata's opened in delight, at the three jacks, a nine of spades, and six of hearts. It wasn't the best hand, but definitely not the worst. It made me wonder what Sakura held, and with Sakura, Ino, and Lee were making a ruckus at the opening hand presented before them. I guessed that Sai didn't really know how to react than using his grin as emotional support although a card game at this casual level didn't really need something like that.

"What are you going to do now, Iori-san?" Tenten asked, leaning in closely, our faces nearly rubbed against each other's. We had no ulterior motives; we just wanted to keep quiet –unlike the opposition.

"The plan should be obvious," I said, quite professionally as though I had played this game for years, in which I have, "Keep the jacks, and ditch one of the two single cards."

"What are the chances of you getting a full house?"

"Assuming that Sakura has none of the cards that I am hoping for, then it would 1 out of 14 for a six or nine, and 1 out of 42 for a jack in that pile."

"That low, Iori-kun?" Hinata asked, doing the math in her head.

"Unfortunately…"

"You should just give up, Sawachibi," announced Sakura ever so profoundly with the widest wicked smile I had seen from her up to this day. "I have full house of 9s, with pair 6s following. Let's see you beat that."

The reaction from my face was evident; it cracked and my left eye was clearly twitching relentlessly. My chances of winning were at a promising percentage, now it was at near nil. The nine in my head was now definitely useless, seeing how my opponent had the rest of them, but what were the chances of me winning now? I had 1 out of 42 chance to get the card I needed, which was a six or a jack… That blasted grin on her face was making my blood boil… she was just so proud of herself, wasn't she? Did she think that she could beat me this easily? This was a game of chance after all! She was lucky, but I could be luckier, and those two cards on top might just be the card that I need to turn this around and I would never know if I didn't try.

Without further hesitation, I immediately discarded my nine, but I wondered if I should also discard my six as well in order to have a better chance of drawing something that might be better. But should I do that? What if I pick up another six after I dropped my six? Then I would be sure to get a dead hand! Sure, there was no money involved in this game; this was a game of pride and dignity. I could not see myself lose, I could not allow her to climb on top of me and then mock me for my defeat. Sakura would do that, this bitch would gloat about it and never let it go for as long as she could get her hold on me. No, no, this was my war, and the loser would not be I!

And so I discarded my six as well and took two cards from the top of the deck and prayed to Kami-sama or Shinigami-sama that it would be a winning hand. The Shinigamis were by my side… the evil had prevailed, the unholy had won! I was laughing inside, relishing and absorbing as much as I could before the moment was gone.

In my hand were four jacks… making my hand a crushing one.

"Four of a kind, Sakura," I said, flipping my cards over for her to see, a smile still upon my face. "Four Jacks. Looks like I win."

Just how were you going to swallow that, Sakura? The dead silence, the shock, the adrenaline, oh it was coming together in a joyful unison, igniting my emotions with endless amusement! Even Sakura and her little friends could not believe what I just pulled, as they were staring at the unbelievable results with sympathy, awe, silence, gasps, and many more minor details that only made my dark grin wider by the second.

Sakura, on the other hand, expressed a very unique emotion, which was called outrage.

"What the fuck!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she smashed her fist on the table.

"It's just a game, Sakura," I told her, still unable to loosen up my grin because I was too happy with my success to control myself. "No need to get so worked up about it."

"No, I don't believe this!" my pink haired kunoichi friend scoffed and scolded before she hurriedly rose to her feet. "This can't be… no… you cheated, didn't you? You cheated!"

"Cheat?" I asked, my brow rising a little. "Why, I don't need to cheat."

"No one is this fucking lucky! You better tell me how you cheated, you bastard!"

"Seriously, I did not cheat…"

"Iori-kun…" Hinata murmured, her hands forming a soft curl on whichever part she was holding on, which was my right arm. "Did you cheat?"

"Of course not, Hinata,"

Sakura was not satisfied by the slightest, and my replies only made her hatred increase. "You lying bastard!" the medic-nin roared furiously, her hands reached under the table in a rush, "I will not just sit here and take this bullshit!"

Using limited strength, Sakura lifted her arms high, which dragged the table along with her before she forced the table to flip over, knocking over everything that was on it –including un-opened sodas and my pretty playing cards. Holy… what the hell was with her? Thank goodness she didn't whip the piece of furniture at me… not that I would be totally bewildered if she did though.

"Sakura!" scolded Tenten at her rashness, yet she knew when to silence herself when she realized that Sakura was in absolute rage where wise people should not stand in her way. God, did this woman bother to check her blood pressure?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I spat, my dark self surfacing while anger was poisoning my gentleman nature, slowly but surely eliminating any false kindness I had for these people. "You are the worst… It's just a card game…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" her howling roars continued, "I fucking hate you! Why the hell are you even here in the first place? Who asked you to hang out with us! You damn cheater! I won't forgive you!" At this second, she dashed at me under an influence of bloodshed.

Was she serious? She was actually going to kill me just because I beat her in a card game? Although under normal circumstances I wouldn't bother saving anyone, I needed Hinata to live and so I pushed her gently, yet forcefully, to Neji's arms and engaged Sakura simultaneously. I was sure that everyone in the room was horrified at the turn of events –as was I, really. Unsheathing Seraphim for Her glorious sheath, I rushed my holy weapon right into her left shoulder. Did that do anything? Why, of course not. Apparently, Sakura's hand was so strong that she actually gripped onto the blade despite it was charged with lightning energies before using her massive strength to pull Seraphim towards her, yanking me in the process.

The next second my face was smashed cleanly with her free fist. I didn't bleed yet, but it became threateningly close once she used a haymaker punch on my left cheek and nearly knocking out my teeth. In a whirl, she pulled me close again, rushing her knee this time as her amazingly powerful attack drilled into my stomach. This time I spewed a lot of blood. Relentless as ever, Sakura ran her knee into the same spot again, and lastly pulled her leg back before delivering a critical swiping kick to my chin that sent me flying to the wall while making a humanly shaped dent as I crashed.

Noticing my helplessness (and the helplessness of others because of their fear of her mighty strength,) Sakura ran for me, grabbing my limp body by my collar off the ground, and lastly slammed me hard into the wall so I would stay stuck in it and be utterly unable to move. Hinata's heart nearly ripped apart when Sakura now had both hands available while I was completely vulnerable to any sort of onslaught. The first attack was a power punch right into my ribs, almost shattering them with one shot. Then another power punch came, striking my face with no hesitance to break any body part within attack range. If I kept this up, I would literally be killed.

"Iori-kun would be killed…" Hinata, now in tears, said, but no assistance could be offered even if she desperately wanted to. Telling Sakura to stop was impossible, even she knew telling a blood frenzy girl to halt whatever that felt so right and satisfying was kind of asking someone to sign a death warrant for them. Similarly, you couldn't just tell the body not to feel wonderful when an orgasm struck. "Shikamaru-kun, Neji-ni-san, do something!"

Ino stated her reasoning. "Mind Transfer technique cannot be used on Sakura, remember? Her amazingly alter ego can push someone out of her head… I know that…"

"Sakura can break out of my Shadows with her brute strength alone…" this was Shikamaru.

"Sakura doesn't listen to me." Sai stated easily.

"Apparently… Sakura doesn't need chakra in her fights… making Jyuuken mediocore…" Neji told Hinata, somewhat knowingly since Hinata knew why she couldn't stop Sakura either.

"Come on, Iori-kun will die!" the Hyuuga girl pleaded desperately. "Damn it, if none of you will do anything, then I will do it myself!" In a courageous attempt, Hinata generated a great deal of chakra in her palm, focussing on her Jyuuken in an attempt to bring down the powerhouse that no one managed to stop –ever. "Hitsatsu! (Death Blow, Killing Move, Final Move) Divination Field: 64 Strikes!"

Someone stopped her, however, by holding her shoulder firmly. Hinata turned around, shocked to see Neji holding her back from her dedicated passion, and to the least she didn't explode on him –unlike her friend, and she was starting why she was her friend to begin with. "Don't do it, Hinata-sama…" Neji said, cringing at the sight before him and frustrated of his utter helplessness. "I love your valor and sense of justice… but getting yourself killed in there isn't worth it…"

"Shikashi… Iori-kun…"

"He just made a terrible gamble…"

Meanwhile, I just had about enough of this beating. It might hurt, but ultimately… well, her moves weren't lethal enough to actually take me out. I, on the other hand, was more than able to do that –especially if I needed to hide some of my true power in order to make things look realistic. That was not to say that Sakura's moves did not hurt me though, and by no means were they gentle taps or an insufficient massage. Hell, this was a dangerous massage that could alter my entire bone structure if I allowed it. If that were the case, I would be unfit to wield Seraphim in the first place.

And now tapping into my reserved strength, I unexpectedly rushed the tip of an energized Seraphim into Sakura's heart. Her muscles weren't pierced, nor did I stab through her. I got what I needed, and she was too surprised to even notice or react to what I was going to do. In all honesty, Sakura thought I was going to simply kill her to end her troublesome presence in my life.

"Seraphim Stun." I announced in a deadpan monotone as I surged my victim's poor body, unleashing all the energy from the tip of the sword, right into her heart area first as the electricity spread out entirely in a matter of milliseconds. This was just a paralysis move, but one that strong enough to take out a mighty killer whaleand I made sure that it did hurt a lot while semi life threatening. Knowing Sakura, she would definitely survive.

As expected, Sakura offered a great deal of retaliation, trying her best to fight against the electric purges. In response, I amplified the power, now enough to nullify three killer whales, and please… I doubted that Sakura was as strong as three… SHE WAS STILL MOVING! I had no choice but to increase more voltage into my attack. Just on the safe side, I used the maximum amount available in a hope to hold her in place. As much as I wanted to do anything I could to keep this fucking piece of… monstrosity in control, I had to think about the amount of chakra I had in order to keep it up. In the end, Sakura did stop, literally. I could still see sparks and electric waves surrounding her body, evidence of suffering through an electrical assault, and whether her face was showing pain, anger, vengeance, or whatever words fitted this scenario, I knew she wouldn't be moving any time soon. Even if the effect were to wear off, I doubted that she would be standing properly after being electrocuted by a voltage enough to stun and potentially kill ten killer whales. How she was still alive was beyond me, really.

"Iori-kun…" Hinata, in tears, gasped out as the attacker finally stopped her brutal assaults. "Iori-kun!" With a happy cry, she ran for me, ready to embrace. Yes, I liked her caring nature… but if she were to hug me, then get me out of this wall first… Before I knew it, I was pulled out despite being a little too quick for my body to readjust and finally being hugged fiercely by the only person who knew my real name.

"Oi, Hinata… hey, look… I am okay, see?" It may appear that I was comforting her, but in reality I just wanted her to let go.

"How long will she stay like that?" Hinata asked, her arms still around my body while trying to make our embrace more intimate in spite that everyone was present.

"She's probably dead,"

"What?" This was asked by all of them, not just Hinata. I could've sworn that some of them sounded more glad than others, and Lee was just devastated.

"I kid," I said, somewhat flatly. "Queen Bitch here wouldn't die that easily. That dose was enough to take out a mythical dragon, if they existed I meant…"

"Are you serious?" asked Tenten, now a little worried over the whole ordeal regarding Sakura's part. As for me, she was also quite curious to know if I was truly okay. Somewhere at the back of her head, questioning me with that sounded insulting, as though I wasn't capable in knowing my own abilities, and that was something that crushed any shinobi and warrior alike. "Wasn't that a bit much?"

"She was still moving after a heavy shot, so it couldn't be helped. Anyway," I reached inside my coat and took out my wallet before opening it to take out some bills and handed it to Tenten. "Use this money to repair for any damages, okay?"

"Iori-san…"

"I've ruined another gathering…" I faked my guilt as I spoke, in spite that I was cackling like a villain on the inside. "I should take my leave, minna-san…"

"Sawachika…" only Neji called me that, for now, "This was not your fault… you just won a card game…" Even Neji's usually convincing words really didn't seem to work out this time, since he was also too disappointed in Sakura to be able to defend her on this one. In all honesty, he was so speechless, horrified at the fact that someone couldn't handle losing a casual game of cards with no stakes whatsoever. I took his sigh as a permission for me to leave. If anything, I should be running away, cursing all of them for as long as I lived. Neji was totally grateful that I was so able to take in everything like a total saint, a lot more than he let out, actually. He really didn't know what to do or even what he could do to make up to me. It wasn't mandatory, of course, but the guilt was just biting at him, pressing all the right buttons that summoned up emotions that he preferred to keep hidden, and fuck did he hate it.

"Is there more you want to say?" I made a hand gesture, welcoming him to continue if he had more to offer.

"No… if you want to go… then please do…"

"We are so sorry…" said Ino, guilt and remorse dripping from her tone. "I am sorry…"

"I hope to see you in my bakery again, Iori-san…" said Tenten, sounding very doubtful after the prior engagement. I couldn't really read her look fully, namely because she couldn't even look at me in the eye. Did she want to cry? Maybe. Not out of sadness, no, it was embarrassment and shame. Once she sniffed, I knew she felt broken while it wasn't even her who caused all this.

"Oh, I will, don't worry," I reassured her, like nothing was wrong as my grin continued to be more welcoming and sweet. "I am getting tired. I should get going, ne?" The crowd was silent, each of them looking away with overwhelming shame –except for Sai, who was still somewhat oblivious of the tension that was present, or maybe he was just masking his true disappointment by smiling. Oh well, I guess it was finally my time to take my leave; I wouldn't want them to think that Sawachika Iori was that much of a sympathetic man to a degree that he was a saint. Taking one look at Sakura one more time, I smirked victoriously, savouring her static state of paralysis before I forced myself to turn around and headed for the door.

Once I closed the door behind me, the auras from behind it exploded into a vast and uncontrollable hatred, starting with Tenten furiously shouting at whoever was responsible with the others soon following her. Wow, getting on her bad side really wasn't fun. Still, although I was out here, I noticed that someone still had not let go of me despite that I intentionally ignored her for quite some time. Hell, she was still sobbing in my chest. Hyuuga Hinata… she followed me out here…

"Naruto-kun…" she cried out my real name, knowing that no one else was here.

"Iori-des…" I corrected as I ran my hand through her incredibly silky hair.

"You're always Naruto-kun to me… I am so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Hinata."

"I want to make it up to you," she removed her head from my chest, her eyes, while in tears, were an entrancing pool of endless magic. The glittering, the desire, the kindness, the gentleness… I suddenly felt my throat being dry even after a several cans of soda from earlier. Hinata… she was beautiful…

"There is no need for that-"

Without any warning, Hinata moved her face towards mine, crushing her soft, ruby lips right into mine in the most gentle and passionate fashion she could muster before she made efforts to deepen the kiss. At that instant, my brain went dead. It was a wonderful experience to have received this girl's affection, yet it wasn't the reason why my whole body went through a mental paralysis.

I was afraid… deathly afraid at the events that was presented before me… Did I take on something that was even too dangerous for me to play around? Did I excite Hinata too much? What could Kera say when she figured this out? Was this too fast? Hell, did I start a fire that I couldn't even put out? I didn't know how to slow things down… nor think that it was even possible when she made her first move in showing me her feelings… I should not have taken my sweet time in setting up… but then again… Now that she desired me, maybe this would be even easier than I first believed.

She wanted me… even if I didn't want her… I shall make her want me more then… and only then would she realize how powerless human will was without their power of refuge and strength. Even the strongest crumbled without their foundation, oh, I anticipated the day I bare witness Hyuuga Hinata broken and weak, it would surely be a day to celebrate!

It felt good to be in power…

Snickering darkly, a fact oblivious to Hinata when her eyes were closed during the heated moment, I returned her kiss, lovingly devouring her caverns to send her to a blissful heaven that only a lover could grant. I made sure she loved this so she would want it again and again in the near future. I didn't care if she wanted to please me out of love and genuine concern; to me, she would always be a tool for me to manipulate and her foolishness to exploit her own weaknesses would be her ultimate downfall.

I loved Hyuuga Hinata, I loved her for her foolishness… she had to be the most gullible moron I had ever met, and was I glad to meet her.

_**AN: Is an author supposed to remain neutral regarding all the characters? You know what; the answer is no, and fuck no. Some loser from my distant past said that bashing was a terrible idea, because as an author it is my job to refrain from my biases. Refrain from my biases? That is shit talk. The reason why some wonderful fics get neglected is because of personal biases, and here I was having some random loser telling me what to do?**_

_**Let me get my point straight, I hate Haruno Sakura. I will bash her at any given circumstance because I cannot accept her at all.**_

_**I don't understand her character; it was almost like her personality was made from the sake of conformity than a natural process. I'd rather have her as the "useless" girl in Team 7 because her character, her personality, her mind was on a consistent peril. Her change was too fast, too unrealistic, and the other characters' reaction towards her sudden determination, which I thought came out of nowhere to make her character look presentable to the fans, were also very unrealistic. It was like watching The Simpson's episode with "Frank Grimes", the realistic character thrown into the Simpson realm where all the characters there were all unrealistic, ultimately making him insane at the end. **_

_**I believe that Sakura's sudden devotion and determination was unbelievable, and it only worked because the world she was living in was unrealistic; whereas such a drastic change in the real world would never happen because there are just too many different struggles and roots in our lives to simply bring ourselves able to discard everything to start anew and some people just can't afford to do that. What troubles did Sakura have? What other responsibilities did she have? I don't know, because Kishimoto never really mentioned them deeply or even displayed any hints of possible problems, and then suddenly I am supposed to believe that this girl, who had no problems or faced any life traumatising events, has a revelation to become something grand and great.**_

_**You can't expect readers to accept this new Sakura that easily So is it okay for readers to like a suddenly powerful Sakura that Kishimoto did not elaborate, which has a great deal revolving around a crisis that never even happened because Kishimoto never wrote it? Ultimately, we are just left with a powerful Sakura with nothing explained, like she is a God or some sort with saintly motives. Yeah, alright, horray, this is just like something out of a bad fanfic!**_

_**Think about it, my readers.**_


	6. Benevolent Turmoil

**_Hime Murasaki_**

_Chapter 6: Benevolent Turmoil_

Disclaimer: Naruto and the other crappy characters that Kishimoto did not bother making into promising individuals clearly do not belong to me.

_**AN: Alrighty, readers, I am back with a new keyboard and ready for any action, and with it… I typed up the next chapter. Before I even go on, I would like to take this chance to acknowledge my two personal friends who have been aiding me for as long as they have. I could not have done it without them. They are OpForce's backbone, and I will come to their defence should anyone unreasonably insults them.**_

_**So the most common question I received was, "Is Naruto, like, evil?" Okay, before I even start giving my answer, do you think he is evil? Are his actions evil? Seriously, can't you people (the ones that asked) be the judge? It's a controversial thing, and I can defend both sides of the argument. Instead of asking me these questions that would ultimately ruin the story, maybe you should start focussing on other parts of the story that would get you thinking a little. What is the point in me coming up to the spotlight and say, "Yeah, actually, Naruto is so not evil, but he's, like, so fucking strong and he can kick anyone's ass. Oh, and he will fuck Hinata over and over again."**_

_**After this very… brief introduction, please enjoy whatever is in stored for all of you.**_

_**(Scenario is the exact same place as the end of last chapter)**_

Yes, I must've been nuts to kiss Hyuuga Hinata willingly, and only after I kissed her did I realize what sort of huge risk I had taken, and not saying that I was regretting it, yet I should have been a bit more prudent at my choices. Hinata was great to kiss, so willing, so eager, so soft, very gentle… like an genuine lover trapped in an innocent body, although for her case… I knew this girl had a gorgeous set of physical assets… I could easily see it in her indoor clothes at the cottage where no one would mind what she wore as long as she wasn't stark naked. When I was younger, I always wanted a baby sister of some sort and yet I never knew what I really expected from her. Now, I knew that I wanted my sister to be like Hinata overall; cute, timid, accepting, gentle, caring… I knew Hinata was all those. However, I could not see myself as her older brother after my return… if I weren't so twisted, the Hyuuga girl would be someone that I could fall in love with and spend the rest of my lonely days with her… Unfortunately, I am not that kind of man. I was not someone who needed her love; I had Kera's devotion and Seraphim's protection. If she were to stand in my way… then at least I would make her useful before she served no further purpose. Poor girl… sometimes I really wished this was someone else…

"Hinata…" I deliberately moaned as I part my tongue away from her mouth, and her loving groans only hinted for me to give her more. "Gomen…"

"No, why did you stop?" Hinata asked, her hands still around my neck where was mine were holding her soft hips. "You don't have to say sorry…"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that…" Yes, time to make up my lies to get out of this mess.

"What?" the girl whined, "You didn't take advantage of me…"

"I was still too angry with Sakura… and I kissed you to make myself feel better… oh, I am so sorry, Hinata…"

"I didn't mind,"

"But I do,"

"Naruto-kun… do you regret what we just did…? Do you not want to kiss me? Am I that… unattractive for you?"

In a rare case, I decided to be a little more honest. "No, no, Hinata, I think you are more than attractive," I told her as I removed one hand from her lovely hips and poked her cheek once, causing a deeper shade of red appearing on her face. "I just didn't want to kiss you under so much stress. I want to do it when I am genuine."

"But you weren't taking advantage of me though," she persisted as she pressed her body more intimately into mine, trying to feel our body's heat reacting with another. "You really weren't…"

"Thank you, Hinata," I told her as now I was taking the liberty to kiss her forehead delicately, yet surprisingly sweet.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I think I should leave…"

"How come?" she asked, her minor confidence shadowing her disappointment, which did not escape my ears at all.

"I'd rather be alone after ruining such a good occasion," I explained, quite truthfully, "I need some time to think over some issues myself…"

"Really?" Hinata questioned softly as she felt my arms leaving her body, and reluctantly she released her arms around my neck as well.

"You should go back inside to see if Miss Tenten is doing okay."

"How come?" I was moderately surprised that she didn't mind me calling Tenten with such a respectable honorific, in which I did not call anyone else with that much regards.

"Well, she seemed pretty furious…"

"I am furious, too,"

"Yeah, but you are here with me and I know you feel better now. As much as I hate Sakura's newest persona, I don't think having her friends ganging up and 'killing' her, so to speak, is a good thing." What was I saying; it was a great thing! "Be a peacekeeper for me, okay?" I finished as I poked her cheek once again, just so she would agree with me.

"Okay…" she agreed good-naturedly, a blush heavily coating her cheeks. "Will you be back later at the cottage?"

"I should be," I said, with my back towards her as I turned around, clearly knowing that the gentle face she saw earlier vanished and replaced by a menacing, devilish, nearly evil smirk. My tone and posture, however, stayed exactly the same. If some machines were to scan my brain waves, maybe I would've been discovered for deceit. "What, is there something you want to do tonight?"

Her face grew redder, but the delight was noticeable and charming. "Maybe if you come back…we can have dinner together… Do you like that, Naruto-kun?"

"If you are paying, then why not…" I chuckled as my grin grew wider, a fact completely missed by her. "Anyway, make sure Sakura is okay. I don't want to start attending funerals after being back for only three days." I heard her nod, which was the sign I needed to take my leave. "See you around, Hinata." With one seal, I warped my body out of the club, only to find myself now outside in an alley of some sort. At the same time, I knew that I had increased my strength by quite a notch while stabilizing Sakura, and the last thing I needed to worry about was for the others to realize how much stronger Sawachika Iori really was. In that spirit, I reduced my ki and chakra output to a reasonable level.

Then the effects started to kick in.

Without as much chakra flowing in my body, my entire foundation felt weak, especially after taking a severe hell of a beating from Sakura. My more powerful self was able to handle the pain and aggression, whereas my weakened body was starting to feel irritated and tortured. It was then my body parts started to die on me, starting with my shoulders. Hell, I was barely standing straight afterwards… perhaps I should've used some healing abilities while I was still able to. If I were to empower my body back to the previous state, the required stamina, concentration, and effort would drain too much energy, which would have a negative result in the end. Unsheathing Seraphim and gripping it hard because I was starting to get a little woozy, I powered it before swiping it once. Instantly, a mist of glowing bluish pink hearts surrounded me before vaporized from my body as it went upward. No, this was not a symbol of love, but a sign of life. It was Seraphim's heal.

After regaining a great deal of vitality and my wounds now healed (and still healing,) I straightened myself up and leapt to the skies for a rooftop. Stepping onto the higher surface, I scanned the village on a higher ground once before trying to focus on the two chakra signatures that were somewhere in this vast town. Kera's should be quite easy to detect, given that it took massive skill and familiarity to pick up her subtle essence. The Mirage, on the other hand, was made that his presence was difficult to sense. Sometimes, I had to rely on his devotion and loyalty to come back to Kera and I, for this mirage was definitely a tough person to handle when it came to rules and regulations. He loved to do whatever he wanted, very much like me, and fortunately he had a sense of responsibility should a higher prioritized matter came in first.

How considerate of him to feel that way… then why was I not too happy?

Yami no Mirage… a technique that surpassed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu by levels, an original technique that was passed down by Kera to create one illusion of myself with devastating longevity. When I realized that Kage Bunshin failed to duplicate Seraphim in its multiplication, I knew I was only having a bunch of swordsman clones without a sword for them to wield. That technique, obviously, became a liability. Kera then decided to propose a technique of her own, which was somewhat similar but far more superior. It made me feel like a weakling after realizing what hidden and secret arts Kera actually owned. I wondered why she never bothered telling me before. Then again, I never asked until I saw obsoleteness in my own abilities, which I refused to believe until it hit me hard in the face. Knowing that I couldn't duplicate Seraphim, the Yami no Mirage was forced to take on an unique set of battle style, which was simply put as assassination combat with a small twist of marksmanship for the sake of versatility and unpredictability.

The Mirage did not use bows and arrows. In fact, he used guns, which were a set of dual wielding assassination blades that doubled as a dual of sniping pistols as the sharp ends kindly hide the whole structure of the gun, unless held in the shooting position. My duplicate was trained to shoot at extreme close range, making him a lethal close range fighter because he cared not for distance as long as damage could be dealt even though shooting at blank range was usually risky to a certain degree. I was not here to have a weak entity, so he had to be very, or extrememly, lethal in order to serve the cause of Kera, myself, and Seraphim, and how wonderful it was that he never failed in completing his tasks, mainly due to the fact that this shadowy entity of perfection rarely knew fear.

By appearance, Yami no Mirage looked nearly like me in every way. He was tall, fit, dark, negative, and very witty. Our faces were very similar, in fact identical if he didn't have his mask on, or if he didn't push up his hair with a headband of some sort where as I just let mine flow naturally after changing the style to it so it wouldn't spike up at all. Nowadays, my hair was combed in a way that one side started blocking my right eye but not quite yet. The intention of all dark clothing was, of course, to mask his face as much as possible without impairing his own vision.

Needless to say, his choice in clothing was very different as well. Instead of wearing a long white cape-like coat with black linings, he was pretty much wearing what a dark assailant would wear in his cunning scouting missions. This Mirage represented a lively shadow, so his skin coloured was toned down significantly, but not to an extent that people thought that he was from a black origin. His appearance did look strange with his blond hair, which was a tone darker than my own. Dressed in a shinobi-style tight black vest, followed by a same set of pants that outlined his years of practice body, there really wasn't anything about him that did not hint that he was a ninja. I guess the two ten inch long pistols equipped at his hips would be the only thing, but those pouches on his belt and that longer bag at his spine (where he carried his third gun) surely spoke otherwise. On his back was a short katana, that Kera made from a ruined weapon that she found potentially inviting a few years back, which was primarily used as a decoy of some sort to hide his skill of a marksman, yet it of course could slice and dice like any dangerous weapon that a human could wield.

The downside to him would be the fact that he knew limited jutsus, which could not be helped since most clones were virtually inable to use powerful jutsus because they were ultimately just copies. But, fortunately, the jutsus that he did know the mirage truly knew them to perfection, especially his own deathblows. Perhaps that was why he was my ideal sparring partner, given that I was practically fighting two people at once and training my evasive skills against both ranged and melee to the maximum.

Up to this day, I was a professional at getting shot.

Now truly concentrating on the whereabouts of both Kera and my mirage, I managed to narrow them down back at the Hyuuga cottage.

Why would they be there, I wondered… As far as I knew, that was a horrible place to go back to…

Grunting once in irritation, I leapt off the rooftop before vanishing into thin air, clearly using my warping skills to decrease my travelling time. I wouldn't want someone to be following me now, would I? Probably not, unless I was luring them into a death trap or something… which was fairly common in order for me to survive…

Returning to my hideout, which was public knowledge to the people who I did not want to meet again, I decided to enter through the front door than to warp inside. It was just a small mpral code of mine not to interlude in other people's privacy, but unless I was infiltrating then that would be different. As my hand touched the doorknob, something just didn't feel right, my whole body tensed immediately as of result. I yanked the door open, but moving my body along with it in the process so I was sidestepping. Just as I thought, I heard sparkling gunfire from the inside, flying right at the position where I would be standing if I opened properly before a sound of impact was created from the trees not so far away.

"Oh, you… dodged…" said a male figure from inside the small house very casually. "Figures you would be more… cautious with me around…" His voice was not only low… but kind of creepy, too. His pauses in between sentences always made me wonder if he had trouble speaking.

"What the hell do you think you are doing shooting inside this place?" I questioned as I walked in, now noticing that the mirage was sitting on the armchair in the living room, drinking a cup of tea with one hand and pointing his pistol at the door with the other like a dictator in his throne room.

"You did… dodge, didn't you?" he reminded, his voice dripping with a venom of sarcasm and truth.

"Right… Night-kun…"

"Calling me by my… alias instead of… Naruto? I am you, after all, Sawachika Iori."

"This is what Kera calls you, and I shall do the same for the sake of safety measures," Then I picked up a click. "You're not going to shoot me, are you, jackass?" I asked, quite tiredly and to a degree where I didn't care if I were going to be shot.

"Maybe, but it's no fun with your… vigilance up… I want an unexpected victim for now…"

"Where's Kera?"

"The woman…?" Night never called her Kera, just because Kera never called him Naruto. It was a name just for me, she said, and so Night decided to call her something else instead. Somehow, out of some spite, he only called her by "Woman". "… In the kitchen… don't you hear her cooking?"

"What for?"

"Fixing us… lunch…"

"What…"

"She guessed that you… didn't really have a… good time, that's all… Iori… she heard some rather… disruptive… behaviours coming from our old friend, Haruno Sakura…"

"She was there?" I asked, knowing that Kera and Night should've left the club by then.

Night then started to spin his gun by the trigger, usually when he was bored or uninterested over the matter. "The woman is a little… more… careful… she was worried, to the least… that you might get yourself killed…"

"I'm alright, am I?"

"You seem kinda beat… a few scratches… here and there… but nothing… severe enough to earn you a gauze… It's a compliment, Iori."

"That bitch punches hard… really hard…"

"Sakura?"

"Who else?"

"Right…" Night came to an understanding with a silent agreement.

"I'll check out on Kera to see what she's doing…"

"Knock yourself out…"

Yes, our conversations were truly boring to the core. Neither of us wanted to expose much of ourselves… given that we were the same person. There was little that Night did not know about me, or whatever I was thinking… the only time that a gap would even exist would be once we separated from body to body, very much like this situation, and we did need to update another about whatever we've seen, experienced, or touched. Whichever the case, it meant little to me, since everyone, whether clones or duplicates, all had feelings and their own little secrets.

I made it inside the kitchen, smelling a delicious aroma as I entered, and as I opened the door I actually smiled when I saw my demon guardian in casual clothing (it really didn't matter what she wore, since she was still very attractive) that consists a small t-shirt that revealed a bit of her firm belly and a pair of cut-off jean shorts while wearing an apron as she was cooking. She was quite sexy sometimes, especially she usually tend to hide her sensuality with a tint of wise elegance.

"Kera," I called out her name, catching her attention in a delightful way.

"Naruto," she turned around, smiling happily to see me present while she was so busy fixing up a meal. Knowing that she couldn't leave the stove, I knew I had to take on the initiative to move in closer to embrace her by the waist. She gasped slightly at my forwardness, but then a loving smile came upon her lips. I rested my head near her neck, my lips breathing on her as I did so. This was only possible because I was taller than her, and by no means was Kera a short woman. She was proud to be 5'8. "Hey, you're so affectionate today."

"I missed you, that's all…"

"Are you okay? You seem… beat…" Kera asked as her attention was needed on the pan she was using to fry the various sources of meat. "Watch your hand, Naruto."

"What are you cooking?"

"A small dish for our ramen," I grinned hearing that, it had been a while since I had ramen.

"Instant ramen?"

"No, those ones in a large package that is fit for twelve servings," Kera said, pointed towards the now empty remnants of the package. "It tastes a lot better than instant ones, especially after making your own soup base. More effort means it can be more delicious. Besides, the instant ones suck."

I was not sure how to react to her biases, especially I kinda survived my isolated days with the instant noodles or instant dinners. Maybe Kera just got sick of it as it reminded her of our poverty back when Jiraiya died unexpectedly. Kera grew through those years despite being an thousand year old demon mistress, and I believed that it scarred her so deeply that she actually wanted to forget it as much as she could, but not enough where she wouldn't be able to lament on it. Kera was definitely a complex woman, but also a very dedicated lover. She would surely be my wife if it weren't the fact that demons, or any other sort of living beings, could not bond with a human being, as society's prejudicing nature allowed. It didn't matter if Kera and I weren't married, as long as we trusted another… I guessed that had to do for the time being…

"Maybe," I concurred, deliberately remaining neutral. In some ways, I was a professional actor who always had to hide myself to get my way. Of course, my hands left her hips and starting creeping closer to the front of her body. I knew what she liked after all, and if I could fondle her to an orgasm while being distracted with something else it would definitely turn her on immensely. Before I even managed to creep close enough to start tickling her, she halted me.

"Naruto, I might burn you with whatever I am doing," she told me quite seriously, since she was still frying the meat and I saw some flames in the pan as she gracefully stirred with beautiful talent. Okay… maybe this wasn't the best time to fool around… and hearing her sharp demand, I slowly retreated, first removing my hands away from her body, deciding that setting up the table for lunch appeared to be a much more beneficial idea. "What are you doing?"

"What…"

"No one told you to leave, Naruto-chan," she slurred sexily. "Put your hands back where they were –on my waist. And breathe on neck again you know I love that. Just don't make me… cum… because I might hurt ourselves if you go too far."

I gladly obeyed. But not make her orgasm was kind of a hard thing to do… especially Kera was so sensitive to touches and limited excitement usually got her over the edge but her incredible resilience always made the lovemaking last much longer despite that she already reached her climax. It was always very natural for Kera to orgasm seven to ten times during our passionate moments before she would start to feel tired. It was an incredible indulgence and encouragement to see a woman climax, it served as my edge to bolster my confidence and will to see it happen again and again. That was the first part of the problem, and the second had to be me always going a little too far with my touches before I forgot my promise to refrain myself and go overboard, eager to make my opposition incredibly horny that she had no choice but to release or frustration would take over as their dominant mood throughout the entire day, probably because she would be very wet panties and have no chance to remove them in time when she met with people. Well, she would be quite agitated also if she climaxed into her underwear (because I never tended to take them off until they were just too drenched and rapidly dripping, and she never had the ability to take off her own clothes under such emotional moments) but to the least she would be relieved from her deprivation.

This time, however, I remained quite passive seeing how even I would get severely burned if I touched flames or if a very hot piece of kitchen hardware touched my skin. I could heal, yes, but wouldn't it just be smarter for the two of us if I didn't do anything stupid to begin with? I only hugged her and inhaled her unique scent, easily controlling myself knowing that some consequences would occur if I were to be foolish. Even if I was just holding her waist firmly and breathing on the nape of her neck, Kera was easily distracted before a moan escaped her lips. She was deathly aroused; I knew it for sure.

In the end, I had to snap her out of her pleasant reverie. "If you don't pay attention, Kera," I whispered, "The meat would burn."

That was enough to snap her out of it. Immediately taking a plate she already prepared, she majestically flipped the contents of the pan into the saucer she was using, and then skilfully moved her right hand towards the plate before gently placing the contents in. She was a great cook, after all.

"Did you cook for Night-kun?" I asked as I removed myself from her, satisfied that I could smell her so thoroughly.

"Night-kun doesn't need to eat or drink, you know," reminded Kera as she placed one serving of food on the table. Night required chakra to prolong his longevity, and not saying that he couldn't eat, but it wouldn't matter to him when nutrients would not extend his time. "Besides, with the amount of power you used to call him out, I would say he wouldn't last for another twenty minutes."

"I couldn't use that much energy to summon him, or else people would notice my chakra changes. For Night-kun to have maximum longevity, it would mean that I needed him for long term combat and the intent to summon him in that extent. He's going to be my secret arsenal if things get a little bothersome…"

"Agreed," she replied with a soft smile on her lips.

Speak of the devil, my dark mirage entered the scene while spinning one of his pistols by the trigger on his right index finger. "Yo,"

"Hey, what up," I said, my eyes narrowing a bit. It was a skill of Night that he could make anything boring, draining the fun out of anything.

"I... am going to... rest up. Call me out whenever... you have to, okay, you bastard?"

"I thought you said he had twenty minutes left, Kera,"

"Maybe I was wrong," said Kera, now putting the ramen on the table. Even if it smelled delicious, Night's face was still very flat, refusing to admit that Kera was a good cook although no shame was involved even if he did. "Humans and demons alike all make mistakes."

"Right…" I said as I saw Night slowly vapourizing into gassy essences of chakra. It appeared that his time was up… or perhaps he was just irritated for not doing anything ever since he returned to this cottage. He wasn't allowed to shoot anything, which was his favourite passing time activity. I wouldn't want Hinata to start noticing bullet holes in trees or any of the furniture inside this place or the vicinities nearby. She would definitely ask me questions if she did, and I seriously had my doubts regarding her owning a gun of any kind.

"So, that leaves just the two of us," said Kera, presenting a gorgeous looking ramen meal I had seen in a while. "You want to dig in, Naruto?"

"Of course," I said, still a bit vigilant knowing that Night was no longer here to lookout for us. It still felt weird to feel that this small house was my home, especially how I practically now live with Hinata under the same roof, and she could, like a miracle, easily come back here whenever she wanted. Damn it… even when I was alone with Kera, I could not afford to let my guard down and Kera could be quite careless, like anyone, when burning emotions altered her awareness.

"Is something bothering you?" Kera asked as she picked up her chopsticks skilfully before putting it in her large bowl of deliciously made noodles.

"If you detect another presence entering this place, shove your bowl to mine so it makes it look like that I am eating for two." Thankfully, Kera caught on immediately. "I would love to talk romantic right now, dearest, but I think we need to do a little recap on the events that have happened for the past several hours. Should we start with you?"

"So business like," Kera giggled with her free hand covering her lips. "Alright, I'll spill. If you are concerned over the defence of this village then you shouldn't. This place is a safe haven. Barely any shinobis guarding the streets or on patrol, and the archers and other guards that are holding position in their towers and walls are finding a lot of free time on their hands. As I expected, this village does not feel that dangers would await them at any time."

"Yes, I already found it kind of weird how Hinata and the others all seem to be so available…"

"Konoha might not need defence, that's why they can afford to send people off to missions and quests. The current Hokage seems to think that it is okay to sacrifice her village's protection in order to increase the safety. A very self righteous thing to do, but a little too…"

"Stupid?" I finished for her, assuming that was the word she was considering to use.

"No, I was thinking on the line of… confident of themselves… Do you know what I mean?"

"Oh, I do." I snickered as I took a bite at the ramen before smiling approvingly. "We should definitely strike when their attention is down."

"However, just because Konoha doesn't need shinobis to guard the village that much, it does not mean that there aren't others. Like you said, Hinata and the others are still here, and they are very capable in taking you down should you provoke them to. You should not be too reckless."

"And I don't intend to," I told her, a deathly dangerous gleam came into my eyes before disappearing as though they never existed to begin with. "I have to say that Tsunade, as self-righteous as she made Konoha appear to be, isn't that dumb to send off her most treasured and valuable assets to helpless villages in the outskirts of who knows where… But Kiba and Shino aren't here though…"

"Dog Boy and Insect Freak?" Kera asked, trying to refresh her memory by taking another bite of ramen.

"Yeah… Hinata said they were sent off to other missions… it somehow relieves me…"

"And yet she is not out there with them…"

I tried hard to control my laugh, but I didn't. Ultimately, I did weaken it by leaving it as a chuckle, but knowing Kera she already kind of knew that I was actually attempting to burst out laughing evilly. "That's what I said, yes, and she told me that. She said that the Byakugan bloodline should be wasted on such easy missions and something to do with her overprotective father… I don't remember everything that she said, but her being still in Konoha is serving more of a problem than it appears…"

"Now you noticed?" she sceptically questioned, as though challenging my logic. Damn it all… this woman wasn't going to let me off gracefully, would she? Hell, her anger usually flared if I spoke about Hinata in neutrality or in praise, and only joy would replace that anger if I mocked or insulted the Hyuuga girl, in which I did quite often in my head but never out loud.

"Then it looks like I have to… claim a reservation in her heart as soon as possible then…"

"Now that I've given you my report, what about yours?"

"Yours was barely considered to be anything informative…" I critically criticized.

"Because there was nothing to report. Now quit stalling and give me yours."

Kera could be quite impatient, like most women… although I didn't blame her though. To her, Hinata was a rivalry that could've been easily avoided, and yet my stubborn nature just had to run into this collision course of evident confusion and trials. Well, this story wouldn't be that amusing if I picked the safe route. My life did not only concern over excitement, but I was an eighteen year old male, and boredom wasn't something that I would allow if my healthy enough body could withstand some of a challenge that made my blood alive. Even so, despite that Kera and I could withstand some excitement, putting an attractive, adorable, desirable, loving girl, meaning Hyuuga Hinata, into the equation was too much for Kera to handle emotionally. If it weren't that I loved Kera romantically and likewise for her, there was no way that my demon mistress would allow my ideas to pass. In spite her acceptance, it did not mean she had to take it calmly or supportively, in which I understood very well.

I coughed once to clear my throat. "Hinata… she… she really likes me, I'll say that. I don't hate her, no… but it was weird that she kissed me so… with such fervour yet it was so… relaxing… like regret…"

"Regret?" Kera inquired, an element clearly captured her interest, "What happened?"

"You know that Sakura got into a rage after she lost, right? Yeah, everyone was powerless to stop her."

"Powerless?" my demonic guardian asked with her brow raised, somewhat surprised. "If Hinata grew strong, I am sure that everyone else did as well. How were they powerless? Is Sakura that insane?"

"Apparently…" I grumbled, wondering what sort of steroids Sakura took in order to become so obnoxiously powerful to an extent that no one had the chance to even stop her. It was scary that she was so impenetrable against all sorts of unique jutsus that this town possessed from Mind Transferring to Gentle Fist. If internal damaging attacks did nothing either, then was the only choice left to go on the aggressive, in which Sakura had immense capabilities of doing? That would be suicide. As much as I loved to reserve myself in combat, given that they could never know how powerful Sawachika Iori really was, it became mandatory for me to take her on more seriously or else the emergency room would start knowing me by first name basis. "Anyway, back to the regret stuff… everyone was really ashamed after Sakura calmed down… like, it was a shattering blow to their pride…"

"Because their friend acted like an idiot?"

"Whether I like them or not, I felt that sort of guilt, you know, for not able to handle Sakura and had the guest brutally beat up. You can only imagine."

Kera actually nodded. "It's kind of like how I felt when you were still a dense, energetic, naïve moron. I am a professional when it comes to shame then." Quite a low blow from her indeed… I couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny or being a little spiteful. If that was spite, then I didn't think she would like how I felt towards Hinata's kiss. In all honesty, I didn't mind kissing her again, whether it was for own personal pleasure or for the sake of controlling her.

"Whether I got beat up or not, the gang seems to see me in a better light than Sakura. Hell, I could have sworn that it was Tenten who started yelling after I left the room… followed by others who were too agitated in their considerable and understandable rage."

"This was the most intelligent thing you have said all week…" mocked Kera with a good intent, possibly to decrease the tension. I ended up having a small laugh, which was all well intended. "I suppose that making yourself in a more presentable light is always a wise choice. You make it look like they have everything, and then you take it away."

"Precisely," I said, smirking as I finished the last bit of ramen. "When they realized that they had nothing to begin with, their resolve would easily crumble away, like an essence that was never meant to be. Whatever the case is, Sawachika Iori is in favour of the group. Their respect for me keeps on increasing, and Sakura is rapidly losing it. This is good, almost too good to be true."

"We are still swayed from our objective," reminded Kera with a notion of awareness and a small hint of pessimism at the end of it.

"Think of it as a game. Don't think that our paths would be so easy. The enemy still needs to move their piece around in order to defend whatsoever they are trying to secure. Picture it as pointless resistance, since there are other ways of moving in for the kill. Resistance doesn't have to be an obstacle, since it's the player's personal choice in dealing with it."

"And you are going to befriend them…"

"Apparently, to most people it's a hard thing to do, but for me this couldn't be any more simpler. The rewards seem too… tempting to pass up… and I will start with Hinata…"

"Try to end it as soon as you can though," said Kera.

"Building the firmest foundations take time, unfortunately…" I replied, now taking my bowl to the sink, ready to take the responsibility to wash the them along with the other kitchenware, "Incomplete refuges but assuming that they are complete would severely backfire if they do crumble. Try not to hurry me too much, Kera. I am working as fast as I could."

My demon mistress frowned slightly, and this was the ideal time to kiss her on the forehead. "Mou…" she pouted, since she wanted a kiss on the lips. Well, with her sitting down while I was standing up, it was immensely difficult for me to bend down enough to give affection to her mouth due to our height difference. Sure, if was short, then all would be possible. Unfortunately, I was six feet tall. Besides, I was being a gentleman to wash the dishes, I suppose sacrificing a bit of affection for a time to relax. Seriously, I haven't been resting ever since I came here while Kera had a lot of free time… maybe that was why she didn't care for leisure time if she could be… making love, I guess…

"Naruto…" Kera moaned my name as she embraced me from behind while working to clean things up. "I'm bored…" she said these words in my back because, in her humanoid form, she was only 5'8. I knew this voice… she was trying to seduce me although I already captured her heart long ago. "Don't do these chores… have some fun with me…"

I was no fool, I knew what she wanted, and it was only reasonable and understandable from her standpoint. Of course, if I surrendered too easily, Kera wouldn't consider it fun anymore. Like I said, a bit of resistance was expected, proving my philosophy true, and it was up to the player to decide how to turn these resistances into their strength. In her case, she chose to manipulate me with her entrancingly admirable beauty.

"It's common courtesy for me to do my part while living here," I reasoned with a weak grin. "Or we would be kicked out and forced to live in the harsh weathers the earth-mother provided." Whether I was tagging along with her fun or not, my statement did hold some truth. Kera did liked to live inside a warm household, despite that this was the Hyuuga's cottage, which was something she wouldn't openly admit. What she would like to admit was that she wished one day she and I would have a home together with no worries of anyone wanting to stand in our way.

"You can always do that later," she purred sensually, tiptoeing slightly so her whispers reached my ears as her hands made soft curls around my shoulders before squeezing gently. "I am sure Hinata wouldn't mind helping you clean up, she would be delighted to participate in your service…"

"What are you saying?"

"She wants to earn your love… unlike me, I already earned it… so just deal with me already."

Her voice sounded so needy, and it was only conceivable when I realized that it had been a while since we had been intimate. Strangely enough, I didn't crave for this as much as she did, perhaps due to my obsession for perfecting any imperfections in my objective that clouded any sexual thoughts or stirred up any arousal of any kind. I was just too preoccupied it seemed and constant battles with Sakura required a great deal of rest that did not involve me doing anything active. In other missions, I didn't mind making love to Kera at nights, but in Konoha… I guessed even her vigilance went up out of my influence; since this was the first time in many days that she even showed a craving for sex. Maybe it was because of this hunger for intimacy that Kera loved being in her humanoid form.

Yes, Kera had a number of forms, even back during the days that Jiraiya was still alive, but near his death nonetheless. He had it coming with all the drug abuse and the endless sex with never-satisfying sluts. Back to Kera, the most two common ones were her entrancingly alluring corporeal form, which was the one hugging me at the moment, or in the essence form of her spirit, which was when she needed to speak with me in private –probably in the vast emptiness of my dark mind. However, both forms I would see her in the body of a young human woman who was strikingly attractive, loving, and always someone who knew how to appreciate love or receive it. Her true form, of course, was the monstrous demon that willingly razed Konoha many year's back. Kera was actually a demon lord, but somehow she found life more enjoyable (especially the love we share) in her humanoid form, like it had another personality or a mindset that her lordly self lacked. Physiologically and psychological impossible, yes, and even I did know how to explain it fully. If I knew correctly, Kera only turned into her humanoid form because I refused to talk to her while she was so huge and fierce looking. Of course, my younger self was a brat and I always tried to piss off Kera whenever I could just so she would be infuriated. She was a demanding demon who wouldn't just take crap from anyone, but powerless to make a difference while she was behind the prison made by the seal of the Fourth.

If I wasn't going to listen to a beast, Kera gambled that I would listen to her if she looked differently than a demon that resembled evil and deceit. And so, she decided to change her appearance into a young woman that looked no older than nineteen with long cherry blonde hair with a stereotypical physique that showed athletic backgrounds but not to an extreme where it became superficial. Kera loved red, but it just wasn't the colour of her choice if she wished to capture my attention, since red usually reminded me of the need of the demon chakra that was needed for my survival under critical moments. Still, that didn't stop her from dressing in red accompanied with rubies as jewellery. At first, she presented herself to me by deciding to wear a tight enough red dress that hugged her figures, so it wasn't surprising that in her humanoid form she preferred to have large enough breasts and many other wonderful assets that would instantly draw in people's attention regardless of the gender.

Little did she know (myself included,) this newly state of hers magically created a completely new mindset of morals and values that her demon lord form could not possibly understand. The most logical explanation to this was that she no longer felt invincible due to the significant chakra cut in order to sustain this form. Kera understood vulnerability and also she suddenly comprehended with humility… which was something that a demon as powerful as herself should not even consider if it was her job to unleash untold wrath on helpless mortals who believed they could do anything without paying a dear price. I didn't believe it that it was the same demon calling me when I first heard Kera's elegant voice in my head one morning. Hell, I thought I was getting sexually deprived that I began hallucinating. Hallucinations weren't an uncommon agenda for me. It wasn't until when the cries became so desperate and needy that I kind of knew that this was no nightmare or a sweet dream. Something was calling me, but I didn't know what it was. Finding that my last resort was my only resort, I decided to ask my inner demon if she (not that I knew her gender at that time) had been sensing something weird recently.

When hallucinations were already a common event in my life, well then say hello to the newest member of the family: heart attacks.

I couldn't even remember what sort of heart attack I received when I reached the mental prison that morning. How was I supposed to react when I saw the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on while I was expecting to see the most terrifying entity known to mankind behind the fortifications that was set up just for her because of her immense threat. My mind failed to comprehend the situation… instead of a monster, a beautiful woman was behind the bars… and her beauty along with the alluring style of formal clothing, which was somewhat skimpy, easily clouded my judgement. She was nothing like the demon asshole that I argued with, and I even doubted that she was the fox demon to begin with! This must've been some sort of trick. Something like this was impossible, especially when her eyes seemed to be glittering with pure delight when I finally answered her calling, but soon terrorized and despaired when I suddenly passed out from shock.

The three emotions terrorized, despaired, and delight never suited the demon lord, for she was never able to express it or had knowledge of such nonsense. This young woman, however, easily showed it with no hesitance whatsoever. I didn't know how long I was sleeping for, but when I woke up in my mental slumber I realized that the same woman that caused me to faint was still there. This was no hallucination. There was really a woman behind the cell! How the hell did she get there? What happened to the Fox? All the questions were running in my mind like the rush hours in some American society in between 3PM to 7PM that I believed it was a fantasy world by someone with a too vivid imagination, and soon I grew impatient.

To my surprise, I rushed to the cell, now face to face with a young woman with long cherry blonde hair and the most adorable, yet sharp, crimson eyes I had seen. Seriously, not a lot of people I knew had bloody red eyes like her, and hers seemed to be gleaming with a hidden potential. It was not a sexy feel (not at this point anyway) for I knew that I had to beware somehow, or the consequences would be quite dire. Before I even knew this was the same demon fox, I told her to calm down and I promised that I would do anything in my power to free her.

"Don't worry, young girl, I will help you get out of there!" my younger self-proclaimed with valor and might. Without Seraphim at that time, I resorted in using a kunai and tried my best to wreck the prison bars with a mass produced weapon that barely did anything in combat. Needless to say, despite my best efforts I did nothing to free that innocent, beautiful looking girl that was behind bars. "Damn it…"

"Ano…" she called out in my exhaustion, very sympathetic and caring.

"How the hell did you get there anyway? What happened to that bastard fox?" I asked as I panted.

"Um… I am… that demon…"

My eyes went wide, so wide that I felt them explode for a second but it never did. "What!" I couldn't believe my ears and with a very good cause. "No way!"

"Come, take a look at my teeth," she invitingly said with no motives behind it, or at least I didn't pick it up with my intellect alone. Since I was already close enough, I made the effort to be right in front of her despite the bars shielding us as I inspected her lips. Actually, before that even happened, I took a small step back out of doubt that she wouldn't attack me while being so close. "Come on, I don't bite," she smiled when she said that, and so sweetly too.

"Okay…" I was still a little mistrustful at her request, but I chose to do it anyway. When she opened her mouth, I noticed that she had a pair of very, nearly unnoticeable fangs unless you observe it very carefully. No human had a set of teeth like hers, for they were definitely sharper and the texture even seemed different. It was definitely more durable than that of a human. For the first time, I tried to pick up her chakra signature, and without much difficulty I detected something overwhelmingly powerful within this girl, but definitely greatly less significant than the beast I always came to know, and yet much more threatening than my own powers. She was definitely not a normal woman, I knew that much, and even so I couldn't help but to feel more and more attracted to her as we spent time with another despite that an arcanite forged cage was still separating our bodies.

My daily training, once I realized that Jiraiya didn't really gave a fuck about any sort of improvements or even had the initiative to teach me anything remotely useful, became meditation and focus of the mind. It served two purposes. Firstly, it helped me relieve stress. Secondly, I had an excuse to go and see Kera. Like every time when I reached the spirit realm of my vast mind, Kera, while behind bars, would be absolutely delighted to see me and she wouldn't waste a second to tell me how much she missed my presence in the most sweetest voice she could muster, which melted my heart and tested my control greatly when there were times I would just want to kiss her to show her how much I appreciated her.

Kera and I would talk for hours for about anything from shinobi combat to some of our habits we liked to do when we were forced to wake up. This woman had knowledge and clear opinions regardless of the topic, and I quickly grew fond of her and never wanted to go back to my own real realm since I would lack such an intellectual partner by my side. Jiraiya never talked to me… and if it weren't for Kera coming in during my deep depression, I would seriously start talking to a ball just so I could tell that my skills in my language weren't deteriorating or was I gradually going mute. Thank the dark demons of hell that I wasn't suffering from anything like that. In my mind, Kera was my saviour, the newfound purpose of why I left Konoha to begin with. It was never about Jiraiya… it was to find out that someone was out there for me… and Jiraiya only served as an excuse, a leeway, so to speak, to find my goals. Of course, I didn't think of it that way before, not when everything seemed so hopeless and at that time slitting my own wrists no longer appeared to be a bizarre idea.

My request for meditation time became extraordinarily frequent, and it was up to a point where even Jiraiya started asking me why I was so interested in isolation –that was when he was still sober before heading to a bar to drink and have pointless sex. I made up some lame excuse, one obviously fake, and still he accepted it with a small shrug, and clearly he was not convinced but he didn't bother to dig further into my case. Hell, if I was correct, he actually was glad that I had something to preoccupy myself with than always waiting for his return, Jiraiya couldn't be more delighted to be a free man. After that day, Jiraiya no longer cared if I were to go missing, since he figured that I was just obsessed with meditating. In that spirit, the first place he would go in town, after breakfast anyway, would be strip clubs and sex clubs. It didn't matter where he went first, he would often get laid, gloating about how easily he made his woman orgasm multiples and multiples of times before she managed to make him shoot his load right up wherever he penetrated into.

Apparently, sex was the topic Kera and I discussed one day after meeting her for a month or two. After meeting Kera I realized that I slept very often so my mind would be constantly in my mental realm, and also I couldn't help myself from meeting her. We both gotten a bit more daring after knowing another, but I really wasn't expecting to be focussing our time with a subject that even I was quite foreign about. Kera, overall, was still quite shy, but she could be quite courageous and shameless when the time was right. I, on the other hand, only knew how to play safe and always reminded myself that Kera was a demon mistress and I was only a wimpy human who was desperate for a friend. It made me feel pathetic in her presence. She was growing and maturing whereas I was still exactly the same. Honestly, it was hard not to be slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked in an adorable way, tilting her head as she did so when she saw me approach her cell, placing my back against it before slumping down to the ground in a lazy sitting position. I sighed, and in response she blinked curiously.

"Nothing much, Kera…" I told her in a grumpy tone, "Jiraiya pissed me off last night…"

"Oh? What did he do?" my friend questioned, kneeling down behind me and her voice hinted some fascination.

"He was talking about sex…"

"Sex?"

"Not the process, but the success of it," I elaborated in a bored tone.

"Success?"

"I don't know what he meant when the woman came over and over again and he didn't even come once. He said it was fantastic… that he didn't come but the woman did… and he was like, 'Yeah, I am the King!' He was drunk, by the way, so I wouldn't take all the things he said as the truth of everything. I don't know… that's all he seems to talk about these days… how the woman was not wet enough, or how little she squirts when she orgasms, or how easily seduced she was… and I don't even understand what the hell it means…"

"Well…" said a blushing Kera, but I didn't know she was red in the face because I had my back on her.

"Look, I don't know the details, but to the least I know that sex should be enjoyable. It's funny to hear him complain so much…"

"Naruto…" moaned my friend. I suddenly stopped talking before I repeated that voice in my head a few times and then my eyes widened. She sounded desperate if I was right. I turned around to look at her, and it was honestly a pleasant surprise that her cheeks were flushing beautifully.

"What is it, Kera?"

"Can you do that?"

"Do… what?" I inquired, my eyebrows shifted slightly to create an imbalance that symbolized uncertainty.

"Can you… do that, too? Like… make the woman come many times before you come?"

If I were scared at that time, then I must've hid it really, really well. "What?"

"I am just asking you if you are… resilient… at sex… Are you good at sex?"

"How would I know?" I returned my response and leaned my back by the bars, clearly avoiding my face from hers just so she would not realize how embarrassed I was. "It's not like I go look for women like Jiraiya and offer up my body just because I feel ever so confident that I can dominate them. I am lonely, but not sex deprived."

"You're still lonely after meeting me?" Kera asked, somewhat saddened.

"No, I am happy now. I'm really happy, actually… but that bastard who takes care of me prefers to have sex than to have a sense of responsibility."

"I think Jiraiya is just sad… like… real sad…"

"Really?"

"Really," she finished with assured confidence, and then she rested her hands on my shoulders before gently massaging them as she spoke. "I don't think he knows what really satisfies him after all these years… and he's just trying so hard to find that one thing… but he never did. And so… he finds other ways to paralyse himself…"

"Paralyse himself? As in looking for an alternative?"

"Yes," she whispered softly, "Think about it carefully…"

"I am thinking… but nothing is clicking…"

"You don't have much compassion, do you?" she asked, somewhat serious yet she giggled at the end of it.

"Not for him, no…"

"Well, don't think Jiraiya is someone you know. Picture him as a stranger, that you don't know him at all."

"Like a test subject?"

"I wouldn't go that far in degrading him…" admitted my demon friend, "But whatever works with you that would help you eliminate that image of familiarity. As I was saying… how do you feel when you see Jiraiya this way all the time, that he is always looking for alcohol or sex clubs for women?"

"I don't know…" I dumbly replied as Kera's massages got to a good part. Comfort usually made my brain slow down somehow. "I feel he's an idiot? That he is a man of action, or too much of? I really don't know what I am supposed to feel… Wait, you said that he was sad though, Kera… why do you say that?"

"I think it's sad because he doesn't seem to know any alternative but to do this to momentarily please himself. You said it before that Jiraiya is in his 50s, and still single. I don't have any judgemental thoughts regarding those who are single, but at this stage in life… you would think that he made the initiative choice of finding someone, right? He's not fifteen like you, Naruto, he's in his 50s, and the daily activities are to look for different women each day to have sex with… I can't help but to feel sorry for his loneliness…"

"You are thinking way too much, Kera…" I said, chuckling as I spoke, and at the same time my nice massage had come to an abrupt end.

"It seems like you don't care, Naruto…"

"And why do you think I came to you to talk than to find him? Come on, if I could talk to him or if he cared about me enough, I wouldn't be here so frequently spilling out my disgusts."

"I am always here for you."

Kera was not offended in any way, just a little saddened that she seemed to carry a more vital role in my life than the person who was supposed to do it under the orders of the Hokage. If the Hokage's orders could be taken this lightly, then there really wasn't anything else in this world that could bound that pervert. It was like he could laugh at an execution despite that he was the one who was going to be executed. Was he a miracle worker or a devil's spawn? Sometimes, Kera was a little too kind… she really was somewhat clueless at the neglecting over all these years…

I didn't really recall what else we talked over that day, other than several reviews regarding Jiraiya's hopeless loneliness that practically indoctrinated itself in my head… Maybe Kera was right… Jiraiya was sad and just too desperate to find a mate and yet this eagerness, instead of bearing fruit, only backfire to dramatize the shattering reality… I was so glad I wasn't a woman though, or maybe he would even rape me for God knows what. Wow, what a horrible, horrible insight… I devoted myself to never let my imagination flow that far again. Maybe I should blame Kera for being too observant, but then again she was almost a millennium old and in hundreds of years of living anyone would be able to pick up a thing or two, and my demon friend clearly did not waste her days sleeping or becoming ignorant.

Okay, so that previous conversation really did not revolve around sex as much as I thought, but one of her inquiries surely planted something in my mind. Why did she ask me if I was good at sex? Did she want something from me, or was she just trying to make fun of me out of my expense? Whatever the case was, I chose the latter, thinking that there was no way that Kera would be interested in her host, who she did not even want to begin with for as long as I knew. She was a curse to me regardless despite I didn't think badly of her as of now, and as long as Kera was in the prison of my seal then I was a curse to her as well. However, as we spent more time with another with conversations, I found that my new friendship for her overriding the anger I once had and I never even expected myself longing to see her whenever I was not around. I wouldn't say Kera became my drug, yet she was surely my cure over this insanity. Sooner or later, I found myself needing to see her at least once a day or my day just wouldn't feel right without it, like having a juicy gravy steak not having the gravy on top.

Kera did not mind by the slightest. Each time she found me coming she would be there welcoming me with open arms, and she would even hug me if the terrain we were on allowed it. One day, nearing Jiraiya's death although he looked virtually healthy, my demon friend and I had another topic to discuss where she needed my full attention. Of course, that demand alone aroused my curiosity. As I leaned back on the prison bars like every time when we first talked, I listened intently to whatever she had to say.

"Naruto… I've been thinking," she began, biting her lip.

"About what? You can tell me anything." I reminded her, boosting her confidence if she needed any.

"I've discovered something big. Real big."

"Is that so?"

"I've found a fatal flaw in this prison seal, Naruto," Kera told me in a firm voice. This had me jump up to face her directly, my eyes completely focussed on her face just to see her reactions and feelings towards this. So, she was serious, because there wasn't a smallest hint of a grin. "There is a chance that I can be free…"

"How so? How can you do that?"

Because I no longer realized that Kera was still the demon fox, I was exuberantly waiting for her response, completely happy to know that there was a chance that my dearest friend would be free and no longer having the need to stay in this prison. I really wondered how Kera even put up with this dump. My frequent visits must've kept her tolerance in check, or she would be weeping and sobbing every minute out of hopelessness and despair.

"But I need you to go unconscious…"

"Oh, I can do that," I said, taking out a scroll that had an amazing access to different sorts of weapons. I suppose something that I could club with would do mighty fine. However, Kera's hand held onto mine before gripping on it firmly, sending hidden messages that required no genius to figure out. "What?"

"Not like this. And besides, I don't want you destroying your brain cells with the possibility of being a retarded dimwit. Besides, this might actually kill you if you don't do it right."

"Who cares, my brain cells are there to waste. Let me club myself already!"

"Please, value your life more."

"I am valuing it, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Besides, what good is my brain compared to your freedom?" I insisted as I tried to grab the scroll that I rested on the ground, but only to have Kera snatching it into the prison before I even laid hands on it. "Hey, give it back!"

"You are not going to hurt yourself," Kera stated, holding my scroll tightly.

"I am telling you that it's the only way!" I ignored her worries and pushed my hand inside the prison, trying my best when I nearly got it from her hands and nearly grabbed other forbidden parts on her beautiful body. Of course, I didn't care for any of that and I would do almost anything to get what I wanted. And for Kera, seeing how I might just get the desired object from her, found no choice in her next actions.

She immediately stuffed the scroll in her blouse.

My eyes widened greatly at the bold move, not knowing whether I should laugh, be proud, or be totally disgusted at her choice of finality. My face was clearly not neutral, for it was gradually leaning towards the disgusted side and especially how Kera smiled triumphantly, sticking out her large chest in an aristocratic manner that reflected victory. I knew I lost this one and not even if I won a card game would I find the same source of victorious feeling of satisfaction that she was experiencing now. Damn this witty woman…

"Fine…" I grunted, desperately looking for a way to be graceful without making my need too obvious, "What do you have in mind then, Miss Kera?"

"Oh, so I am a Miss now? How thoughtful of you."

"Just give me your plan and nothing else." I said, still carrying a tint of anger that I lost so pathetically. Well, I could easily rip her blouse… no, I wouldn't even go there. Let the imagination stop, I kept telling myself.

"We need something that could shock you so much, yes, so much that your body would think that you are dead, thus the seal would collapse because your seal would register you as dead. It won't hurt me at all because you are still alive. Get what I mean?"

"Umm… no?"

"Our plan is to basically cheat the system, dumb-dumb," she mock scolded, "Your body is foolish and dumb, like you and every other day I knew you from before. If it's as stupid as I think it is, then it will work, but I just haven't thought of the way to make such an initial shock that would virtually mentally paralyse you." She then walked forward towards the bars and once she was close enough she took my hands and held it securely and sweetly. "If we succeed, I don't need to be in here anymore. I'll always be with you."

"And yes, and if you give me back that scroll, your freedom would be that much sooner," I said, my eyes shifted downwards right to her welcoming cleavage before it widened as I now noticed just how ample and delightful her breasts were.

"No, you will do it my way and not kill yourself, Naruto," Kera decided with a strict finality. "I will not allow it."

"Fine…" I agreed, my mouth still mouthing a several inaudible curses, "I wonder what kind of ideas you have… because I can't think of anything that would even moderately shock me that I would lose consciousness to the required extent…"

"What about… drinking till you are completely wasted?"

"Like Jiraiya every night? Hey, I am trying to live a life that is considerably more meaningful than his, and here you are telling me to drink? Give me that scroll, damn you."

"Look, Naruto, this drinking is for the greater good."

"And yes, and the self-inflicted violence I suggested is also for the greater good. I fail to see your rebuttal as effective. Think of it this way, my friend, it's either I die by blood loss or die with liver cancer. And if I find out that I have a fucked up internal system, I am going to shoot myself without a doubt."

"Oh, you're not going to shoot yourself…"

"Fuck I will. The only two things that are really refraining me from doing it are my good health and you. If one fails, I am ending this stupid life."

"You sound very suicidal…" Kera said, not knowing if she should ask on or laugh it off as a joke.

"No, I kid. I was only begging for sympathy in my own humourous way. At any rate," I said as I stood cracking my arms, "Let's think of some possibilities… Just how do you expect to shock me? You can make me piss in my pants afraid by unleashing your strength and power… but this cell forces you to limit the amount of power you can unleash… so your wrath would be worse than a fraction of chakra sparkles I could form with my palm…"

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"I might be exaggerating, of course… but in truth, you know your current abilities wouldn't be able to scare the shit out of me... Seriously, Kera, just give me the damn scroll that is in your damn dress."

My persistence had made Kera pout, and then she walked to the far corner of her cell and sat down, her knees in her face with her back facing me. She was slightest upset that I was so willing to hurt myself, and if I wanted to something so stupid, yet drastic, then she would give me none of her support. Well, was I supposed to be supportive with the drinking idea? It wasn't like she was jeopardizing her own systems… so who was she to judge what I should do?

The next day I remembered trying to look for ways to give myself the biggest scaring of my lifetime. I first tried horror novels, but they only gave me a chilling thrill as my intellect kept on telling me that it was all a horrible fantasy of someone with a very vivid mind. This self-made intellect was the insight that kept me together in missions to suppress my fears, and now it was only getting in my way. Once novels did not work, I went for the visuals.

I guess I still got something out of it to increase my intellect and vocabulary, but that was not exactly what I needed.

I spent many of my hours at a movie theatre a day or two later, using some of my savings and rented a room all to myself and ordered all sorts of horror films that had given some of the more innocent inhabitants evident heart attacks. I even had some of the medical reports to prove the results of these films, and I smiled after reading despite the manager's constant warnings. He thought I was nuts, but as long as he had an additional payment from me he didn't ask me any other questions. Movies were movies, and shinobi reality was just ten times worse than the imaginable. Sure, and like the novels, these films gave me quite a thrilling scare that accelerated my blood flow, but not to the extreme where I thought I was going to be killed. Hell, I usually knew if I was going to die in some circumstances, and so my intellect always prepared me for it so I wouldn't regret it too much if I suddenly stopped drawing air. I watched countless movies that one day, and each one was supposedly to be scarier than the last, but after a while I started clapping enthusiastically and cheering for the death that was approaching and once the poor victim was severed or brutally killed I would actually jump with delight –literally. At that instant, I knew these movies did absolutely nothing, and it perhaps twisted my mentality in some ways with evidence of some occasional twitching.

I did not know if I was afraid of heights, since I was so accustomed to travelling on trees and other sources came from my shinobi training. I never tried somewhere that was insanely high, and perhaps that would just give me the fright I needed. Maybe I should stare down from a plateau or something… but if I fainted then, the collision impact would surely get me killed… so discovering my fear of heights, if I had any, was clearly out of the question.

With books and movies out of my way… I resorted to drinking. Yes, drinking. I was hoping to go with Jiraiya, but I wasn't insane enough to end up in a love hotel where sex occurred twenty-four seven. In the end, I resorted to drinking alone, and it was also the same night I found lychee vodka, the newest Japanese trendy drink at that time, which by today was greatly popular, to be very exotic by taste. If I knew alcohol tasted this good, hey, I would use it to quench my thirst and not merely savouring it. However, the alcoholic contents soon affected my body –after my seventh bottle. It was a harsh battle not to be wasted, but as long as I kept consuming without a care, then it was a hopeless fight that was destined to end in utter defeat. Not that I cared though, of course, if I could free Kera from her prison by drinking then this night was a small sacrifice for the greater good. After consuming eight bottles, where I struggled greatly to finish, I asked for more. The bartender looked quite sour before trying to stop me, but not necessarily feeling sorry or showing that he had a conscience. It was greed for cash, and I knew it. Once or twice they (the barkeeps) actually considered to stop me, but ultimately they did not wish to challenge my rights despite I was completely beyond repair or possibly die in my intoxication.

Every once in a while, I would cackle like a maniac, clutching my heart as I did so as though I was infected by a tremendously vicious virus that was threatening to kill me at any second while I did not know what I could do to ease myself from the torment. I was worse than being high, according to the stories, anyway. I continued to laugh, completely oblivious to the frightened stares of the other customers, grinning and chuckling before I broke into a hysterical outburst that was soaked with sadistic nature and delight over something that normal people would not find intriguing. When Lee had frightening combat abilities while intoxicated, my results would have his severity look like a helpless guppy. I looked like I had the mind to kill someone –including myself. At least I got one thing straight, Naruto was not a good drunk. He was unpredictable and wild, and I did not mean it in a way that I was a party animal.

"Naruto…" a voice called in my head and I barely heard it if I were more affected by the drinks, "Are you okay? Speak to me…"

I laughed hard, nearly reaching a point of never-ending insanity. "I am… I am…!" I couldn't even speak properly.

"I knew I shouldn't have made you drink…" Kera said, hoping to snap my intoxication away with her pleads. If I heard it, maybe I would've tried to regain control but I heard nothing. Alcohol had a weird effect on me. Instead of drowning myself into depression, it got me high and it was better than crack or pot –not that I tried them, of course. The bartender was looking pretty damn worried and not without a reason. He clearly did not know if I was going to hurt anyone at any time, especially he saw me muttering to myself ever so occasionally with a different tone from high to low, and low to high. When it was high, I sounded murderous. When it was low, he thought I was plotting something.

"Hey!" I shouted out in reality and not to Kera, "I want another of what I have been ordering!"

"Sir…" the bartender said, choking slightly, "I think you've had too much…" Oh, so now he thought I was having too much? What about moments before? I didn't hear him say a bloody thing…

"You blasted asshole… don't tell me what to do! You think I want to indulge this shit into my body? It's for a greater good, damn you!" Then my voice was high pitched and gaspy as I whispered. "Now… why don't you be a good friend and make your customer happy? You wouldn't want me to… violate… this place… would you?"

"This is unhealthy, sir, and I have to follow the code of ethics of being an alcoholic server. I cannot give you anymore to drink so your safety would be ensured."

"Oh, you have no idea how unsafe you would be if you don't give me that drink!" I gripped on his hand and crushed it as he tried to pull away. "I have money… lots of it! Why are you neglecting my business!?"

Just as I was about to take out my daggers in my holster, someone intervened. "Naruto, what in the fuck are you doing?" I felt my hand being pulled away from the grip, and this new intruder seemed to know how to refrain me from retaliating. Needless to say, my impaired state only gave him another advantage to pin me down.

"Kono…" I swore, "Who the hell are you!"

"It's Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya…" I grumbled, not believing my ears, "What the hell are you doing here…"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Why are you drunk? What has gotten into you?"

"Can't a guy pick up a few hobbies? I find this one insatiable!"

"We're getting you out of here, Naruto."

"No, I still want that lychee vodka!"

Jiraiya was horrified, if I was looking at him I might've known how serious he appeared at that time. "That shit is 24 percent alcohol! What the hell are you thinking?"

"It tastes good, who cares how much alcohol is in it!"

The next thing I knew my neck felt a sharp whack, sending me to a realm of darkness as I passed out.

It was the same time when my little reverie of the past had come to an end.

"Naruto, hey, are you there?" a woman's voice kept echoing in my ears as it gradually increased in volume, "Hey, earth to Naruto. Hello!"

My eyes, which were cloudy and dazed, finally snapped back into attention as my usual due of blue returned. My body nearly jerked in a shocking recoil when I saw Kera right before me, embracing my body very intimately and her head nuzzling in my chest once she found me back, silently purring appreciatively as she did so.

"K-Kera…" I grunted, my head still feeling funny from all the memories that were there just now.

"You dozed out on me, you dope," teased my lovely demon, poking her fingers in my back. "It saddens me, you know, that you weren't paying attention to me despite that we are about to do it…"

"Sorry…"

I realized her embrace was unusually warm because she was only in her bra and panties, and this dimly lit room was the room I was staying in within Hinata's cottage. Kera must've dragged me back here for some privacy, and I was just standing here like a zombie for God knows what. In a small matter of moments, I refreshed my love for Kera, for she was really the one that had guided me through this, the one and only friend that I could trust and one who had never lied to me. How could I have been recalling memories when she was so willing to show me how much she loved me? It was my fault today.

"It's okay," she chirped happily as she held me tighter and closer than before, "But tell me, what were you thinking about just now? You must've been in a really deep thought to be so out of it…"

I chuckled at her inquiry. "I was just thinking about you, silly girl," I told her as I planted a kiss on her forehead, just barely touching her cherry blonde hair. "A little bit of the past, just to remind myself why I love you."

Hearing that made her expression brighten significantly before a wide smile came across her lips. "I really want to bite you right now…" she moaned with a shade of red on her cheeks. I knew she did not mean this in an offensive manner. After all, she was a fox, and she did carry more animal instincts than I would. Biting did not mean that she was a ruthless villain, but in a way it was her primal way of showing affection. "Please… pretty please?"

"And how can you explain the biting marks if Hinata and the others find out? Sorry, Kera, you can't bite me while we are here. We got to play by the rules."

"Hmmph…" she pouted audibly, still not too willing to give in but she allowed it. I guess she really did need a bite…

"And we can't make love in this room."

That was when she snapped.

"You can't do that!" she yelled, now completely furious with a fusion of need, greed, and desire. She couldn't allow this, her mind needed satisfaction and she could not accept any rejections –especially she was already half naked. "I need this, Naruto! You haven't offered any of your time for me ever since we came here… I waited so patiently… I waited for you… longed for you… I want you, Naruto! Please…"

"I said we can't do it in this room," I reminded her, still struggling to keep her in my hold. A thrashing Kera was not the easiest person to handle, if you must know. "If we do it here, the evidence of sex would be known to Hinata and anyone who comes here. We need to keep you in low profile, remember?"

"Who cares about Hinata!" Kera yelled angrily, "It's about us right now. Us, not her!"

"Do you want to do it outside then, by the pond out back perhaps? You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head vigorously before a beaming smile came upon her face. In some ways, Kera was such a child, and it was definitely a surprise to see her anger completely faded when I presented her with something sweet. Without thinking, Kera broke out of our hug and pulled my hand along with hers just so we would be outside as soon as possible.

She was eager alright… We really needed to talk about this later…

**_(Hours later)_**

I was resting with my back against a tree at this time, intentionally far away from the lovemaking site so I wouldn't be arousing any suspicion for resting out here. It took an endless amount of effort to get dressed and drag my sorry ass here after countless hours of lovemaking. I was tired, dead tired even. If I wanted to rest, well, I had to go to somewhere clean. The grassy ground where we were making love now had a newly created pond along with other rivers, made from Kera's delicious honey, the smell and taste so exotic that it lured any sort of wildlife to come out of their slumber and hiding to savour the delightful taste. To the least I rid myself from the evidence of sex… I just needed to isolate myself away from the honey… and when my mind thought about honey my thoughts went straight back to the sex I engaged in earlier and the amount of times Kera orgasmed before she told me that her body would break from the intensity. I was almost disappointed that she wanted to stop, it turned me on so greatly to see the amount of honey she released upon every climax, but I guess every good thing in this life had its ends. To the least, this session really satisfied her sexual hunger. I didn't think she would need it for a very long while, but that didn't mean she wouldn't want it.

Kera was good enough to control her wants… before it reached desperation. I had to remind myself never to let her go that far, for it pained me to see her that way.

If the sun were already setting for the night to ready, then I wouldn't even have noticed when I slept like a sick man recovering from a fever, too weak and drained to care for anything else in the world but his sleep and will to regain his strength. Pleasing my demon for hours on end was no easy task despite that within those hours I only arrived twice. It didn't matter, it was all about her at that time, and now it was all about me. My needs were a lot easier to accomplish, since all people had to do was leave me alone and I promised that it would ensure them another day of healthy breathing. Even if anyone were to disturb me now, I was too out of it to do much.

Thank goodness I had my several hours of sleep, or the voice that was threatening to wake me up was really going to get it when my eyes opened up. It didn't mean that I didn't try to ignore it despite that it was a senseless fight that was destined for defeat.

"Iori-san," I heard my alias name being called, so I knew this wasn't Hinata. "Iori-san, you shouldn't sleep out here. You will catch a cold."

My eyes finally made an attempt to open up. It was cloudy at first, and even misty if that were possible, but my eyesight finally reached perfection and realized that this new intruder was the elegant Tenten, who was kneeling on her knees with a very worried expression. Her face managed to make a smile when she saw me awake.

"Miss Tenten?" I asked, despite myself. Perhaps I sounded too surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. It's already night time."

"I've been sleeping here for that long? Goodness…"

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit tired…" I told her, obviously not revealing what I did hours before. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Neji and I just finished some grocery shopping with Hinata," she told me, watching my body move ever so slowly due to stiffness from the unusual sleeping position. My arm made a crack before my lips formed a small grin. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll live," I said as I stood up to my full height with Seraphim in my left hand. "How was your day, Miss Tenten?"

"I should be asking you how yours was, Iori-san. I was so worried today."

"Worried? For what?"

"At the club house this morning, remember? You beat Sakura at poker and she… well, you know, gave you a beating."

"I just came back, fixed lunch, and then… slept here… I kind of wasted my day, if you catch my drift…"

Her expression barely changed, she was still charming as ever. If I were too vigilant over this matter, I would think that she was actually trying to use her natural behaviours to entice me to admiring her more. Tenten was very likeable indeed. "I thought I saw a dead body from the cottage, so I had to check it out… And was I surprised to see you sleeping like a baby…"

"That almost sounded insulting…"

Tenten smile faded before she looked kind of rejected. "Sorry… Iori-san…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's good to know what kind of moron I look like while I sleep…" I told her with a small smile as I patted her shoulder like a good friend would. It was pleasing to know that I could still joke around. "At least it wasn't Hinata that found me here, that would be somewhat embarrassing."

"And why's that?"

"She would laugh at me for sure, I know that girl."

"And what about me? I would laugh, too, you know. Despite what I look like, I can be a mean girl."

"It's not the same, Miss Tenten, Hinata kinda rubs off on you, if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, that shy little girl always has a trick or two to pin you when you least expected," Tenten elaborated good naturedly, her acting would've succeeded if her laugh did not betray her. Ultimately, she really said it for good fun, but in my scenario I took it as a hint. "Well, I don't mean literally, if you are concerned over her pouncing all over you."

Maybe Tenten did not know how close she was from the truth. "Devious little devil, isn't she?" Tenten nodded at my question, her smile still did not leave just yet. "Ah, do tell me, Miss Tenten, did you find anything remotely interesting during today?" I really did not care what she, Neji, or Hinata did at all, I just asked for the sake of sparkling a conversation that it did not make me too uninterested as a friend. That was quite smooth, according to my standards, anyway. Tenten, given her cheerful behaviour, failed to detect that slightest bit of unusual hesitance I had in my tone before she was all too willing to respond.

"Oh, I've got some really good news," she half-exclaimed, trying to conceal her excitement.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I guess you came at the right season after all?"

"Right season, what do you mean?"

"Well, didn't you say that you came to Konoha because you wanted to experience the exotic beauty of this town, but we told you that the exoticness was seasonal?" I dumbly nodded, for it was more than obvious that I failed to remember which excuse I used to make my presence in Konoha acceptable to the group. Thank goodness I was friends with Tenten, since she didn't seem to suspect a thing from Sawachika Iori. "Well, you'd be damned to know that Konoha is going to celebrate the 6th anniversary of the Godaime's guidance. She has been ruling here for six years now, Iori-san, and this is the first time that Godaime-sama wants to make it into a big festive thing. You can finally see what makes Konoha great!"

That old woman actually had sympathy? Hard to believe, actually… According to Neji, she had been working her men like machines. Although whatever Tenten said did not seem too weird or unappealing, I did feel a bit off towards the whole ordeal in general. Damn it… I really did return here because I knew there was nothing worth celebrating about… this was supposed to be the quietest of seasons, and now there was going to be a massive festival to celebrate the fortune Tsunade had brought for her people for these past six years? Fate was playing games with me. Kami-sama could love this all he wanted, but I wasn't going to start relishing this incoming dread with any delight.

"Is that so…" I slowly choked out the words with a small cough in between, faking that I might've caught a cold for sleeping out here without a blanket.

"And these festivals should not be celebrated alone," she continued, her eyes glinting ever so slightly. I thought it was something to due with the pond's reflection of light as the sun was gradually setting while Tenten just so happened to be standing at a perfect angle, so I dismissed it.

"Obviously," I replied, the only reasonable thing for any festival was to involve many people so the fun wouldn't die down, right? The same applied to parties, really.

The next question of hers made my eyes go wide. "Do you want to take me to the festival?" That was remarkably blunt and direct, something that did not surprise me as much considering that this was Tenten, yet it shocked me nonetheless.

"Miss Tenten… I…"

"Come on," she urged, "It would be fun!"

"But…"

"Do you not want to go with me?" she sounded hurt when she questioned me, in which could all be a totally impressive act to get what she wanted. However, I could not be sure. This was Tenten, not some manipulative bitch. For the past few days that I have known her for, I got a strong sense that she was quite the honest woman when it came to situations that held no threat or dangers. In combat, however, was another story that I had yet to witness for myself.

"No… it's not that…" I said, scratching the back of my head with my right hand as ideas weren't registering somehow. I desperately wanted a witty answer for this. "I just… don't go to places like this often… Don't get me wrong, Miss Tenten, it's not like I don't want to accompany you-"

Tenten was fast with her resolve. "Then do it. If you feel like you want to, then don't hesitate."

"I thought the best idea would be to ask Neji to take you… he is your boyfriend…"

"He is?"

That got my eyes to open up more –again.

"Isn't he?"

"Iori-san, I am single."

She was kidding… right? This beautiful specimen, one of the most elegant and charming creatures walking in this masked up hellhole that people could call a town, was single? No way, I thought, she and Neji looked like a couple and there were no hints whatsoever that they actually weren't. I had been fooled? Or was I assuming too much? Was there something that I missed? I couldn't believe it at all. Hinata was single, I knew that, and in response I detected an evident coating of desperation and need whenever she talked about intimacy -or anything in general, actually. Tenten, however, sounded so satisfied with her life that there was no reason for doubt and worries, nor did she find herself an excuse to display frailties over any desires. I suppose that was a key difference between her and Hinata, or it could be that Tenten knew how to play the game better where she would walk into a fire and come out not getting burned.

"You're kidding…" I said, my face looking awfully surprised, "But… you… Neji… look… good together…" She giggled at my confusion, and with a good cause. "How?"

"Neji and I are just very, very dear friends, Iori-san," she said simply, and left it at that. "He wouldn't mind at all. In fact, he suggested that you would be a perfect candidate for me to take to the festival. It would be so much fun, don't you think? And we get along so well with another, too. It will be absolutely perfect."

Perfect was hardly the case. Kera was deep asleep after our lovemaking so she didn't even know about this conversation I was having right now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't know about it later when we discussed our further course of action. What would Kera say if she found out that my character attracted another one of those imperfect women? She would be deathly envious, given that she couldn't afford to show herself in public with me around while her desire and want to be with me continued to grow in desperation. No doubt Kera wanted to me my date for something as magnificent as this, but I had to take someone else and ignore her wants, which infuriated her, and myself to a degree, to no end. While I was able to associate and have fun with people, she was forced to stay back and watch as the events were shown like it was a movie where she truly wanted to a part of. In all honesty, I didn't know how long she could last like this. She had her limits, too, and it was definitely reaching its end. Kera really did not deserve to be left alone, I wanted to take her to ends of the earth to make her happy and now she had to stand face to face with reality, sucking in all the leftovers that no one wanted.

"I really don't know if that is… appropriate… Miss Tenten…"

Tenten decided to take a step closer, watching me carefully with her sparkling brown orbs as a sexy grin came on her face. "What's so… as you said, inappropriate, Iori-san? Aren't we all adults? If you are worried because of Sakura's doing, I can ensure you that I won't hurt you at all. I promise you."

"I know you better than that…"

"Then there is nothing to fear then. We are going to have so much fun."

"I don't know… are you sure there isn't anyone who would want to take you out for something this big? What about your other friends? I mean, they must've known you for years where as I only for a matter of days…"

"Yes, but you've treated me so much better than those people who have known me for the longest time," said Tenten, her chocolate coloured eyes now brimming with admiration and affection.

"Even better than Neji?"

"Well, you're not that good, Mister Iori," she laughed, and she might've gave me a punch in the shoulder but that wasn't the impression she wanted me to have. Then what was it that she had in store? "Neji and I go a really long way." She didn't need to tell me that, I am Uzumaki Naruto after all, and I was there fighting with them side by side against all foes that once threatened Konoha. These eyes saw everything whether I was able to comprehend them or not. It must be a wonderful thing to share a bond with a friend this powerful; it was actually worth being envious of.

"So why aren't you asking Neji? I am sure he wouldn't mind if you asked."

"Well, Mister Genius in there usually can't go to festivals, if you don't know."

"What?"

"Neji usually earns a lot of money during these days for his family and for himself. The Hyuuga family usually has a stand for making taiyuki, and Neji is the chief. Despite how he looks, he's actually very talented at making that snack."

"Him?" I inquired, almost shouting at Tenten in a disbelieving voice. "No way…"

"Yes way, Iori-san. You sound very surprised… A lot of men have taken a profession at cooking, you know, so it shouldn't be that much of a shocker."

"But it's Neji… Hyuuga Neji for crying out loud!" Yes, it was a fact that I could not fathom.

Tenten blinked at my outburst, her head cocked sideways with innocence, but her sharp eyes betrayed her acting. "You sound like you know him, Iori-san… or just getting hyper over Neji… Which is creepy… Don't tell me you're swayed that way…"

I totally got what she meant, and I couldn't suppress my laugh for another second. "No, I am very straight. I will prove it. Do you want to know why I am not always making eye contact with you? By no means do I fear you, but hear me out. If I do look at you for too long, my height difference would allow me to… stare at other valuable assets, and the last thing I want you to think of me is a lecherous jackass who can't seem to keep his eyes scanning at proper areas. But I will tell you, Miss Tenten, that you are absolutely stunning in all your glory. I can't even look at your face for long enough without choking with timidity… That's how enticing you are, just as elegant as Sai-san proclaimed."

Tenten's cheeks burned at my wonderful compliment. "Oh, you…" she charmingly said, one hand had her fingers over her mouth as she turned her head to avoid my smile while her other hand make a dismissing motion. Despite that, I knew she wasn't displeased with what I praised her with, in fact she might just actually want more. "What a smooth talker you are, Iori-san… you're making me blush…"

"Whatever it takes to make you happy, Miss Tenten,"

"Such a sweet talker, indeed," she said, this time with more sensuality and a hint of want, yet it was masked up very well with her flushed up face. However, even in her concealment, I caught that she was a little bit more daring once she got comfortable. My nose inhaled a great deal of oxygen just to pick up the evident shift in the air. "So…" she continued, taking another step closer like she was trying to press her body towards mine despite that we still weren't touching, "Are you going to take this charmed girl to the festival now? It would look really, really bad now that you've impressed her and now leaving her in the cold… You aren't like that, are you, Sawachika Iori-san? You're the perfect gentleman… any girl would want you… want your company…"

"You flatter me so, Miss Tenten," I said, snickering good-heartedly.

"Still being so formal with me, Iori-san? I thought we would be past the 'san' stage, not saying that the 'Miss' is a bad thing. It has a good tone to it."

"I'll see Miss Tenten," I told her, "I haven't really decided if I should go yet… Gatherings like these have not been my… specialty, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, it will be fine,"

"What if Sakura starts a rampage again? This time innocent, I mean, more innocent people, besides you and your friends, would be involved. Her strength is a killing potential, you know, and she will trample anyone and everyone who stands in her way of ripping my throat out."

"I won't let her do anything stupid, I swear it."

"Oh, you don't know that…"

"I don't back down on my word, Iori-san."

"It's not that I doubt your… devotion, so to speak, it's just Sakura has the power to make you break it should you become someone who gets in her way."

"If I know people, you are making excuses… Do you have someone else who you want to take in mind? Is it… Hinata-chan?"

Hinata? Wait a minute… why didn't I think about this earlier? Then I looked right toward the cottage, which was around eighty meters before me and took a look inside. I definitely saw Neji, whose mouth was moving, in which I assumed that he was speaking with Hinata. Neji never looked like the weirdo types, or perhaps he was singing or something. Hell, it would no longer surprise me if he did sing, especially when he was a master cook at taiyuki. Seriously, what else did I miss? And Hinata… how could I forget about her? Thank god for Tenten reminding me of her. The moment I went inside, I could already predict that Hinata would ask me the exact same question that Tenten had been bugging me for the past ten minutes with, and that lavender eyed girl would certainly have a better way with her words than this Chinese beauty before me.

After all, Hinata did know me as Uzumaki Naruto…

I could refuse Tenten, but I seriously doubt that I would be able to dodge Hinata if she were to bring up the case. If I spent the whole evening with her, that would only jeopardize my situation. I didn't want Hinata to admire me more than she already did, but as long as she held that knowledge that I was Uzumaki Naruto, everything I did would make impact and I could not afford to make a jackass out of myself until I claimed some ground. It was mean to Hinata for rejecting her, but I had to think about my own ass… given that I could protect it against her influence. I need a reason to escape her… Unless… I was already occupied… then I looked back to the Chinese girl… How the hell could I have been so stupid? She had been the perfect opportunity the whole time!

With a renewed purpose, I smiled over to Tenten, who, in return, cocked her head with a slight confusion as she wondered why I would be smiling all of a sudden. Not that she really minded, she even started blushing, her body completely betraying her when she least needed it.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask as she tried to hide her burning cheeks in the subtlest way possible. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, just absorbing your beauty," I sweetly said, now with an intention to charm her, "I've been thinking… maybe I will take you to the festival. I just want to thank you for waking me up when you did, or else the wildlife would've eaten me alive… So, thanks, Miss Tenten, and your kindness will be rewarded greatly."

"Such a sweet talker you are," Tenten giggled, but one that was quite mature; like her other ones that had an entrancing voice in it that could lure in any straight men. Sasuke would be only exception, I guessed. "You're making me feel that I have to take up your offer." Despite the reluctance in her statement, she was obviously hinting otherwise.

I took her hand, which she did not retaliate at all, before I held it gently. "That's one for one, Miss Tenten."

"Don't call me that anymore, Iori,"

No more Iori-san, I see. This was a great sign.

"What do you prefer then?"

"Call me Tenten-chan."

**_AN: I'll admit, Yami-no Mirage, or Night's weaponry is heavily inspired by both FF7 and FF7 Advent Children and perhaps Cervantes from Soul Calibur series, which is a property of Namco and all the geniuses. I hope I made Kera's character reasonable through my immensely long explanations, and it was really all because of one careful reader who caught that mistake of mine, in which I totally was not aware of. Kudos to you, my friend! So I will apologize if this seemed like a… flashback chapter instead of one that advanced further in the story, or else I would continue to have people thinking that Kera is Mary-Sue, or whatnot._**

_**Hell, I don't even know exactly why some of you readers dislike Kera. I haven't even shown you how powerful, or weak, she is in combat. Unless I start receiving some reasoning of change (that is actually believable and not blasphemy) I am going to stick with my own gut and write her out my way. It took me a really, really long time to create her character, so to speak, so I take pride in my hard work and it irritates me to have people stating their disagreements (which I do not mind) without giving me a proper justification (which I do mind.) I am not psychic, and I will never start wasting my time trying to figure out your opinions. If you don't care enough to tell me what needs to be changed, then I won't care about what you say; it's that simple. Help me help you.**_

_**And lastly, regarding my Sakura bashing… I am not even going to start arguing with these Sakura fans out there. I am blaming Kishimoto mostly for his lack of explanations regarding Sakura's character (along with everyone else's, actually) and so I cannot let myself accept Sakura's drastic change, in which he did not carefully plan out. I am more critical over Kishimoto than anyone else, and of course to those who love Sakura would find it no problem because regardless of how Kishimoto did it, you got yourself your favourite character being all powerful in the end. For someone who does not support Sakura, I find it stupid to see such an elusive conclusion to continue on with her character. Kishimoto, in my opinion, did not try hard after he earned his fame and money, thus making his genius go down the drain and having many once dedicated audience members shaking their heads in shame.**_

**_Fanfictions exist because the series could have been so much more. You don't see good, completed, well finished animes leaving unsatisfied people who think that more requires to be done. Fanfiction numbers can indicate the quality of the anime itself whether good or bad. From what I have seen so far, the less fanfics the better._**


	7. Dazzling Distractions

_**Hime Murasaki**__  
Chapter 7: Dazzling Distractions_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any sort of fashion. What, are you happy now?

_**AN: Yay, seven months of no update. I must have my reasons. This chapter is actually an abridged version of two chapters combined together. I actually had another MS Word document but I somehow deleted it and so I lost an entire chapter's worth of work before I had to recreate it again with whatever I had left. Yeah, that alone took around 2 months, yes, while I had to work and hang out with friends, and play WoW, and among other vital things that would keep a guy like me occupied.**_

_**I haven't discontinued any of my fics, I am just suffering from both writer's block and major lack of motivation to do anything. I was thinking of taking in a lot of caffeine so I could have the energy to do anything, but that hadn't been working as well as I hoped to imagine. And yes, I realized that Hime Murasaki (HM for short) is progressing at a not-so-high-energy level, and I am sorry for that since my ability to BS has obviously contributed to the rate of how this fiction is progressing. Anyhow, I hope to fix that, and probably by chapter 8 the pace would resume as normal –unless I have some very legitimate reason why I would want the flow to be any slower.**_

_**Without further excuses, I am here to present Chapter 7 of Hime Murasaki.**_

_**(Local Café, around 8PM)**_

I knew accepting Tenten's offer was wise; in fact, it was mandatory. As expected, Hinata brought up this topic during dinnertime at a local café. Needless to say she was inviting to go as her partner for this rare and exotic festival that this town had lacked for many years. For such an occasion, one would want to bring someone that they truly wanted as their date, and I was this beautiful girl's lucky choice.

If I was Uzumaki Naruto of the retarded, perhaps I would've jumped at this opportunity and love Hinata for caring so much. As Sawachika Iori, the offer was welcoming but not exciting.

Sadly for her, I had caught the eyes of more women than she thought. Women were observant creatures, and some were just more initiative than others. After all, the early bird gets the worm.

Once she placed her offer, I had no choice but to reject it. Of course, she questioned my reasons, not understanding why I would discard such a chance to have fun, and more so regarding if she was the actual reason of my decision, as though she served as a problem. Hinata was starting to feel that she wasn't wanted, which was not true by any means, and as her 'self-inconfidence' got the better of her I told her the story. Even though my points were quite valid and held no other motives, it didn't mean that Hinata had to like what she heard, nor take the news calmly.

In fact, Hinata was outraged that it was Tenten who found me first, and she even had this look of morbid hatred for the woman as though she was betrayed. Tenten knew, Hinata said in her exasperated anger, that she wanted to ask me, and it was actually the very first thing she wanted to do once she got back to the cottage but she had to put the groceries away. Hinata cursed that it was by sheer luck that Tenten wanted to go in the backyard during that hour, and it was solely by chance that I was napping there (after tremendous sessions of erotic lovelmaking) and the two of us meeting another was nothing but a coincidence that Hinata was dying to experience herself. She blamed it on fate, on how it was toying with her, and the volume of her desperation just got heavier.

Today was one of those days where I kept my mouth shut, only spoke when spoken to, and speak when I was asked to speak. Hinata was angry, and I was sure that she was going to throw a fit of tantrums if I did not know how to deal with her properly. She even cried a little bit, too, catching some of the male population in this café, wondering what made one of the village beauties shedding tears and at the same time automatically assuming that I was at fault. Indirectly, yes, it was my doing –not that they needed to know that much.

"Hinata…" I choked on my milk tea. "Don't cry… there is always next time…" I wish I sounded more empathetic, but the truth was, of course, that I was way too happy that I managed to avoid her fully on the big day. I could not laugh, I had to hold it in, and my God it was hard, and these lips of mine continually made an effort to curl upward, tempting me to crack.

"Next time?" she responded, and it suddenly made my temptation to laugh vanish in less than an instant. I became vigilant and aware that her tone was bitter and cold, a trait that did not fit well with her personality. However, that didn't mean that she did not possess such a skill, and she was as feisty as she was dangerous especially with that snarl of disgust, hopefully it wasn't directed at me. "Don't give me that crap. There is no next time."

"You don't know that…"

"You aren't coming back. You said so yourself."

"There is always Sai and Kiba that would be more than happy to take you-"

"I don't want them to take me. I want you." And she stated with such a determined finality.

Such a provocative statement indeed, and the girl didn't even blush or stutter even once as she stated it. She was honest with her feelings for certain, perhaps I should congratulate her for overcoming her fears rather than continue treading on the subject that she practically confessed that she held intimate feelings for me. In some ways, I was glad to be someone's star; it made me feel vital and needed.

"Hinata, you're good friend…"

"Aren't good friends allowed to take another to festivals? Is it against some sort of unwritten customary laws of friendship?"

"It is because you are my friend that I don't want to ruin-"

"Ruin?" she interrupted me sharply. "Naruto-kun, there is nothing to ruin, there is only more to gain."

My eyes could not help but to open up, even if it were for a brief second, I knew Hinata noticed it and hid that fact from me in the best way she could by not reacting at all. Another bold statement, one that heavily placed elaboration regarding that she wanted more than friendship and was more than able to provide if I gave her the chance. Confidently speaking, Hinata was more than capable to offer more than just friendship, given her gentle nature, and a set of lust that could make any relationship exciting and addictive. She was, in lack of a better term, an incredible girl that any male should be desiring for and yet she planned to show this side to one selective person.

I knew this special person was I, no doubt. The tension was way too evident between us that I was surprised that I wasn't suffocating.

"All of this is insane," I said, making everything sound more generalized and simplified so I wasn't hinting on what I thought was ridiculous. "Hinata, if you really want to accompany me, then I can just cancel it with Tenten and say that I owe you a lot in many ways and going with you would be more appropriate. How does that sound?"

Hinata, however, was not touched by the slightest. "A pity date? Save it, Naruto-kun. I want to have my pride, can you please not rob the only thing that I still have that is keeping me sane?" The way she said those words made my face fell with guilt. I didn't think I would actually feel that way with her, but whatever she said did make an impact and it was lingering with no intention of fading. I made her miserable, and for what I asked? Hinata didn't want to rape anyone, she just wanted to have fun with her friend and she couldn't even do that when her wishes weren't anything unreasonable. She didn't even get it, and so what could she wish for?

I shouldn't even be feeling this way, yet I was, continually pondering why I was such an ass tonight. Was I feeling something for this girl? No, that couldn't be true. It must've been that cute sad face of hers doing all the work. No way could I really have this feel with Hyuuga Hinata; it could not be allowed (but not forbidden).

"Well, a shinobi always has their pride, and wouldn't I be a monster if I was that cruel and inconsiderate to take the only thing that you value most?" I said while gesturing a fellow waitress to pass me the bill so I can pay for it. We both had finished our meals around half and hour ago and now we were hogging the café's seats, and I was sure some of the customers waiting in line were irritated at our lingering, yet made no comment when Hinata seemed to be crying earlier. "It's my treat, by the way."

"I can't let you do that," said the Hyuuga girl, reaching into her jacket pocket for her wallet that was near her breasts. "It wouldn't be fair. I'll pay my share."

"I promised to treat you tonight, remember? You'll make me look bad as a gentleman if you insist on paying."

"Alright," she gave in with a sigh. "At least you still have that attitude that makes you so special."

"Keeping promises is considered special?" I questioned with a smirk. "I am just doing something that I am supposed to do. No one wants to be a bad friend, Hinata. Come on, we should go, some of the people are getting pissed at how we've been hogging this table." I extended my hand for her to hold it.

Without saying another word, Hinata latched onto my arm instead, squeezing it to cut off the blood circulation with her cute hands and luscious body, mostly her heavenly pair of breasts that was actually large on her delicate frame. Instead of behaving rudely, I only poked the girl's forehead once as we exited the restaurant gracefully, Hinata's beauty and wonderful giggles capturing many men who seemed to look at us with hints of envy.

Overall, to be brutally honest with everyone who might be reading my eventful escapades, Hinata was fun to be with. On our walk home, we actually had a good conversation, subjects involving clean things and not so clean things. She was no bore, I knew that even back from our old days, yet never would I thought that she would be able to break that timid barrier to this degree.

Just when I thought the best part of this evening with her was to spend some quality time alone in her cottage, have a bit of dessert, play some games of any kind, my hopes were immediately shattered when I saw two figures standing at the porch. The one on the left was a slim woman with beautiful long blond hair, her front was long enough and brushed to a way that it covered over half her face, leaving with only a bit of her nose, lips, and one light blue eye showing. Yamanaka Ino really knew how to make herself mysterious and pretty.

As much as I liked to compliment Ino, if she was here then that only meant that the second person was the person that I desperately needed to avoid, even more so than Hyuuga Hinata.

My heart felt like it virtually stopped beating for a few seconds, then thumped uncontrollably like a rush. Calm down, Naruto, I told myself in my head as a bead of sweat formed on my temple and ran down my cheek, this isn't your first heart attack… you can do this… you've done it before like a pro…

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed with girlish glee as she ran from the porch and greeted the two of us. Sakura didn't make a sound and followed suit by walking instead. "Ooo, aren't you cuddling too close to Iori-san here? You two look so cute together!"

"Come on," I said, "I just took her out to dinner, and then she insisted that we stay this close to another."

"See, she likes you!"

"I was just cold," Hinata said playfully.

"I could've given you my jacket, Miss Hyuuga…" I reminded her.

"I like this better," the Hyuuga princess stated and held me tighter. She really liked hugs, it seems. Instead of standing here with a girl attached to me like a little pest, I took the initiative to invite the two guests in despite I was screaming at myself for actually giving Sakura a reason to linger around longer.

Once we made it to the living room, Sakura chose to comment. "In spite how… good…" Sakura spoke with disdain. "… how good you two look together right now, we need to discuss something quite important."

"Like what?" questioned Hinata with great curiosity.

"We need to plan when we are going to do shopping for the grand festival of course. A girl must look most splendid on such occasions, not giving your best is as serious as sinning against yourself."

I blinked once, and with a good cause. Did Sakura try to use uncommon words to make her statement brilliant? Such an attempt only spoke of her desperation to create a better image; of course now it was all ruined when I saw through her little ploy. "Wait a second…" I mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"Girls don't cut themselves short if they are to show off themselves, Sawachibi, and so the three of us must work our hardest for the big day. You don't want Hinata to look ugly now, would you?"

I smiled despite myself. "Of course not…"

"Glad you see things my way. We are going to plan our future shopping trip now, and since you are a guy, you couldn't possibly comprehend the vitality of this planning, so I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to excuse yourself."

What a bitchy way of getting rid of me. If I weren't disgusted with her, I would've attacked her for being so insolent. If I acted on my emotions, then I wouldn't be able to gracefully exit if I did something that rash, so I decided against it. Besides, if she offered me the perfect chance to leave, why would I throw it out the window?

"Point taken," I said, as I disengaged from a now pouting Hinata, which a sight that made me grin, "I'll leave this evening in your hands then, Sakura."

"Ah, I am glad you agreed."

Hinata, however, had other plans. "No," the Hyuuga princess stated and took my hand in hers. "He's staying."

"What?" Sakura and I said simultaneously in spite that our tone was quite different. Didn't Hinata sense that both of us wanted me to leave?

"Of course Iori-san has to say," Ino reasoned. "He is Hinata's date, and I bet he must be so anxious to see her in something cute!"

_Not in your life, woman…_

"Ino… I am not Hinata's date…" I told her slowly. Ino and Sakura both paused, but their expressions were completely unlike another's. Ino was just wide-eyed and a bit shocked; Sakura was dead silent. That silence was what bugged me.

"He is Tenten-nee-san's date," Hinata finished the rest for me, her tone dripped with a bit of envy, yet overall it sounded like she gotten over the fact that I was going with Tenten and not her.  
"Wow, Tenten got to him first?" Ino clarified. "Damn, Hinata, I thought you would've found him before anyone when you two practically live with another. How did you let this slip up? You weren't initiative enough, right? Holy, I can't believe you managed to fuck this up!"  
"I don't see this as fucking up," retorted Hinata, her grip on my hand increased despite by the topic of this conversation Hinata should be keeping her distance if I was already occupied. "Iori-kun could spend more time with other friends, Ino, I am not his only friend, you know."

Well played, Hinata… Your attempt to mask your true feelings for me would not go unnoticed; especially those words were clearly maddening to you. Just my friend, you say? No, you want more, you need more than that, little girl. Were those words earlier pure anguish? It certainly looked like it, your left eye was twitching as you said it, and you know you can't hide anything from my careful observations.  
"Whatever you say, Hinata, whatever you say…" Ino waved it away, clearly not convinced but had no power to persuade Hinata to admit anything.

Haruno Sakura, on the other hand, was miraculously and devastatingly outraged.  
"That bitch is taking you out?!" Sakura roared, demanding me to respond honestly. That outburst caused the other two girls to jump whereas I moved and took a step back.

Now was the time to be afraid…  
"Miss Tenten is not a bitch," I defended Tenten's honour and reputation willingly.  
"She is, and you know she is when she crawled right under Hinata's nose and asked you out!"  
I wasn't going to take any of this crap. "That's ridiculous! Crawled under Hinata's nose… that's absurd. What, is she not allowed to ask a friend out? Who the hell made you the boss of her life? Is she supposed to come to you every single time she makes a decision? You don't play God with anyone's life, ugly hag!"

"That bitch yelled at me today at the club!"

"Because you were a fucking sore loser! You don't go telling people what to do or what they can't do, because you have no right. You don't go on a rampage when you lost a game where you don't lose a thing if you don't win! You don't make a total fucktard out of yourself and your friends by simply exploding and neglecting where the hell you were; you were at a clubroom, not your home! Just because Hinata and I are good friends, that doesn't mean that we are a couple. She has no commitments to me, and I don't expect her to. Start worrying about your own issues before you start making a mess out of someone else's. I bet you don't even have a partner for the festival!"

Hinata gasped loudly at that direct insult whereas Ino tried to be as small as a mouse. Was it me or did Hinata's hand feel really cold all of a sudden? She even seemed to have suffered from some sort of magical chill, frozen so in place that I was almost convinced that she turned into a statue. This room was filled with a lot of tension now, really, was it something I said?

Then it all happened.  
"You fucking scumbag!" screamed Sakura with evident hate smearing all over her expression, causing her to look like a vile witch that cursed herself with her reckless magic. "First you denied that you have done wrong and now you accuse me of not having a date? I hate you!"

She then took the lamp that was on the side table and whipped it at me. With amazing reflexes that I did not even know I possessed, I caught the piece of furniture with only my left hand and then tossed it right at the small mountain of cushions that was on the loveseat a several feet away from me. Sakura didn't stop there. Taking the next best thing, she then lifted the side table and flung it right at Hinata and I with full force, attempting to kill us both although I was quite sure that Sakura only meant to kill me.

Releasing Hinata immediately, I raised a leg to make a twisting roundhouse kick that shattered the table into useless pieces of wooden junk. I winced at the contact, for the power she used to throw was immense, and I was silently glad that my body could withstand such pressure –all thanks to Kera.

Sakura would not stop this easily. She was going to throw another piece of furniture for sure until there was no more to toss. Once that happened, she would level this place to create a cave in, burying anyone unfortunate alive. There was no telling how far she would go.

If she wanted to fuck up her life, then at least don't try to ruin others'! I didn't know what hit me but I knew that I reacted for the sake of protecting this small cottage that Hinata worked hard to call a home.

A home was something even I wanted… and I couldn't see it being destroyed regardless of who it belonged to!

"Come on!" I screamed in fury, take one boosting step before ejecting myself towards Sakura and reached for her collar. Sakura gasped at my speed. As I nearly ripped her zipped up red outfit with my aggressive grab, I immediately pulled her harshly (just so she couldn't fight back for that one second) before hurling her right towards the porch. For once, I was glad that none of us bothered to close the door when we entered.

Sakura landed disgracefully on her back, unable to recover in time to avoid impact.

This was not over.

She made sure of it.

"Omaie (You)… Itzumo (Always)… itzumo, itzumo!" Sakura screamed in rage, jumping back onto her feet and lashed out for me at deadly speeds. I winced at the murderous intent before I leapt forward, jumping above and over her as her reckless rampage attacked nothing but thin air. That did not stop her, however, since she whirled around and tried again in more fervour and determination. Those eyes even splashed a devious shade of blood.

Pulling Seraphim out of Her sheath, I immediately pointed my blade towards Sakura and fired one Stun Edge beam at the incoming obnoxiousness. I blasted with a good doze of ki and chakra infused in the beam, and my usually half-closed eyes widened in stun when my attack practically fizzled upon contact. Okay, maybe fizzled wasn't the right word… she resisted my attack. Her obnoxiousness made her charge right through it as if it wasn't an obstacle to be avoided.

"Kuso…" I swore as I leaped backwards to dodge a punch where she made a small crater out of it when it hit. I sensed no chakra emitting from her body, then was she just so ridiculously powerful in nature? Or was it that she was able to conceal the fact that she was using chakra? No, Sakura was no master at subtlety, so it couldn't have been the latter.

"Stop running away!" Sakura roared in a bloodthirsty frenzy.

I switched to my defensive stance and expected to take the blow (or defend against it) once I found myself not able to be as agile as her. Charging up Seraphim with lightning energies that spread out into a form of a shield, Sakura punched right into the safeguard of raw electricity, which should've shocked her back in return for touching something hazardous. Whether my lightning shield was damaging her as she unwisely smashed her fist into it, I couldn't tell the difference if her zeal was as incredible as ever.

Sakura kept on smashing, giving blow after blow on the lightning shield, making great effort to break the shield before her hands could grab my neck to strangle out the life from me. The shield was clearly losing strength as the chakra was depleting quicker than I could regenerate.

I had to react fast.

Suddenly, out of boldness, I slammed the Seraphim (in Her shield form) right into Sakura's chest, making sure that the timing was accurate as she pulled back. I struck her cleanly in the chest, dazing her in the process as a great surface area of her body made contact with electricity. If she wasn't feeling pain back then, well, she was now, evidence from her screaming. Deactivating the energies to form the shield, I pulled Seraphim back and held in offensively, simultaneously switched into a more aggressive stance and make a forward flip to keep up the melee distance.

It really did not hurt if the method I used to follow her was also an offensive attack. As I flipped, my feet were already empowered with lightning, and I did not hesitate to use my heel to slam her shoulder blades. The 'Reverse Cresent' was always such a convenient move, and the usefulness only reflected from the torturing cries as heel hit body.

And to follow up, I wildly smashed her gut with another violent kick just in case.

Sakura's reaction was immediate; she curled up, making vomiting sounds but not necessarily spewing out anything yet I could sense that she was close in doing so. Or so I thought. Once my leg was within reach of her hands, yes, I should've been really careful regarding her hands, she captured my extended foot and gripped onto it hard. If I did not have any shinobi or warrior training, she would've broke my leg for sure.

And the worst was yet to come.

Hinata gasped (nearly screamed in fact) in absolute horror at what happened next.

The abomination then yanked me right towards her, and if I was smaller than her, which I wasn't since I was towering over her by at least six inches when we stood up properly, then she might've crushed me with her incredible strength in a body hug. In my case, it was not so possible, and therefore she resorted in whirling me like she would to a boomerang and relentlessly threw me towards the forests. My back slammed hard into a tree before I let out a painful grunt and fell butt first to the ground.

"Kuso…" I groaned out in a natural way, as though swearing was my way of living, in which it was technically. Despite throwing me like a toy just now, Sakura still intended to rip out my guts before playing jump ropes with my intestines. And what better way to claim these jump ropes than by getting it herself? In that spirit, she ran for me with rage and passion, now dedicated to tear up my body to gain her just reward.

"Iori-kun!" Hinata could no longer withstand the reality before her and screamed out my name, trying her hardest, yet not stupid enough to stand in the middle of Sakura's blood frenzy to get herself brutally wasted, to get her voice reaching my ears if that did anything to help. "Hang on!"

"It would be a lot better if you came to help me…" I grunted with clear agitation, but my words failed to reach her from our distances. Not that I wanted her to hear it, of course, since I was not to fond of imagining Hinata willing to commit suicide for my sake. Besides, my attention was immediately stolen when I noticed that Sakura did not stop in her pursuit; hell, she seemed to be accelerating to get into melee range sooner, and to prove it she had her right hand reaching out like a claw, ready to slash out the first things (whether it was my face and my manhood, which both were precious for two completely different reasons) those fingers touched. I instantly jumped away to the left, not pondering about my pride for a second, and successfully avoided a possible death when I saw her making the tree timber when claws slashed bark.

The entire tree fucking fell over! And it still had four deep wounded claw marks on them! My skin was nowhere as hard as a tree, even the baby ones, and coldsweat instantly formed rapidly as my imagination pictured the possible horrors. Seriously, I could've been cleaved to pieces just now if my body did not possess such reflexes.

What happened next even made Kera's eyes open up fully, to see Sakura suddenly lifted the fallen tree, swung it once, then twice, and lastly grinned at her possession of the new gigantic weapon. Despite the size, she was holding it like the weight of a regular baseball bat, and those sporting equipments weren't terribly heavy.

How I wanted to buckle down on my knees and beg for mercy. My pride, however, suggested against it.

"Shi-ne-nassai! (Die)" roared the prodigy of Tsunade, wondering what the Hokage even saw in this barbaric beast. Too bad I wasn't the Hokage, or else I would've demanded my student to be someone with reasonable taste. Next, she swung the tree at me with full force, nearly having enough power to gust up a whirlwind under that raw power. I obviously did not just stand there waiting to be struck, so I jumped high to the skies, hoping that my evasion would not fail me and grant me safety. Luckily, my timing was so good that Sakura only managed to swipe the air under my feet, and it was most unlucky for me when Sakura pulled back, the tree club rushing right at me from my left.

She smashed me hard, like a bus just ran over me at sixty miles an hour. I was shot up in the air, very much like how victims were sent airborne if something of great speeds hit them, totally vulnerable, completely defenceless, and Sakura licked her lips deliciously as she pulled back her massive weapon and whacked a homerun, with my body serving as that baseball where fans would do everything in their power to catch and scream like little fangirls once they did.

I didn't notice until a second later, but Sakura did not hit me far away, she was aiming for hitting me high so the damage would be significant when I reached ground zero. The five seconds of rest (if I could call it that) did not help me regain my strength, and instead I disgracefully, poorly, shamefully crash landed five feet before Hinata and spewing out the most amount of blood yet.

"Iori-kun!" Hinata rushed to my aid, kneeling and checked on my health and stability. "My goodness…" The timid girl gasped when the ground thundered, a result from Sakura releasing the destroyed tree.

"Get away from him!" commanded Sakura, slowly coming for my body with intimidation and expected the Hyuuga girl to listen. "He's mine!" Usually, this sort of provocative statement was used in a welcoming circumstance, but inviting me to meet my death was, in more ways than one, a horrible prospect.

"You've done enough!" Hinata yelled, surprised at herself for a newfound courage to stand up to this monster. Ino paled up, completely angry with herself for not able to aid Hinata and I despite how much she wanted to. "What did Iori-kun do to you? Nothing! I will never forgive you if you killed him!"

"This bastard…" Sakura stomped on my spine once to make her point. "Always… always making trouble… always doing things that is not in your favour… I will teach him!"

"No!" the Hyuuga princess firmly stated, which caused Sakura to send a glare of disbelief and rage. "You will not hurt Iori-kun! You don't know how good he is as a friend and as a person… How could you do this!?"

"Good person?" challenged Sakura, right before she roared. "Naïve you are! You know nothing!"

With one swing of her arm, Sakura smacked Hinata across the cheek and stumble on the ground a few yards away. What triggered me to open my bloody eyes was when Hinata yelled out in pain. I didn't expect this to happened, but I was deathly angry once I saw Hinata being struck.

Kuso… who the hell did she think she is… Just because she had superhuman strength, she believes that she could just abuse them? Cleaving me…? Murdering me…? Hurting Hinata when she just wanted to make peace…? This bitch… she would murder Hinata right after she dealt with me… Sakura was going to kill off my only asset in my plan… she made a fool out of Seraphim's user… I could hear Seraphim's mocking laugh as my negativity sank in… She must've been losing confidence in my abilities… Seraphim would abandon me… I would be left defenceless and to rot… and someone unworthy would claim Seraphim from me… and just because of this repulsive maniac with an untold arrogance!

I hate her…

I will kill her…

She would learn to never fuck around with me!

I slammed my grasping hand near my eyes and forehead and gripped on my skull like a maniac. "Kuso… Kimi-wa… Ore-ga! (Damn it… You… I will!)"

My eyes opened to reveal a deathly flash of red.

I suddenly jumped to my feet, my expression resembled a maniac's, glaring hatefully at Sakura as I gripped on to Seraphim before charging at the bitch dangerously. Sakura was dumbstruck, clearly did not anticipate such a risky counter at such an intimate distance, and before she knew it I slashed her shoulder with a one-handed overhand swipe. A terrified gasp escaped her lips as the pain kicked in, followed up by my left foot that made a slicing kick right to her face. Pulling my right arm to go across my front, I attacked her with something that looked like a reverse hand slap, yet it was obviously not a slap if I had a sword in hand. Sakura screamed as the electrified blade slashed right above both her breasts, and just when she thought everything was over I nailed her left hips with a heavy spin kick, knocking her a several feet away.

"Koi-ete! (Take this!)" I shouted a battle cry that energized me, if not briefly. Taking matters into my own hands, I fired off the electrical charges from Seraphim, calling them Stun Edge. To my disbelief, Sakura rolled to the right to dodge, causing my attack to miss by a whole margin. Getting irritated, I leaped high to the skies and fired beam after another in a style of a lightning shower. Sakura might've dodged the first Stun Edge, but the second hit her directly at the back, sending a very unpleasant thrill of electrocution. As she stayed still from the pain, I did not hesitate to attack some more, each Stun Edge drilling into her, shocking her very core, endlessly tormenting her for all the damage she had done to me.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" I yelled my cursed in a roar, now relenting in torturing Sakura. Then I energized Seraphim with much more power than normal, but not to a degree where it would be deathly lethal. "One more blast…!"

"Kono… getting all cocky…" Sakura grunted in her pain, silently gathering up her strength.

"Like I'll let you!" I recklessly released the concentrated beam downward.

"How dare you do that to me!" Sakura howled with heated fury, but it was cut short with an explosion. Ino and Hinata quickly searched for some cover, where as I dived down to the clouds of burnt smoke to attack the energy presence I still sensed within. Today… I had to get her for sure! In a wild fervor, I jousted Seraphim right in, hoping to hear flesh being pierced apart. I did hear something though… a scrape. I only glanced her… that means I missed. I could've sworn I heard Sakura snicker, but the smoke blocked my vision, and it proved to be even more of a problem when a fist came out of it and socked me right in the face.

With a force like that, it was a miracle that my jaw didn't break. Once more, I crashed ungracefully to the ground before rolling a several more time, and then trying hard to recap what just happened. No, that would be pointless, of course it was Sakura's doing, and simultaneously I realized that Sakura was no longer inside the smoke, her energy was detected elsewhere.

"Die!" A cry came from above. So Sakura was trying to gain a height advantage and using gravity as her weapon to make her heel stomp a crushing blow, promising to break anything apart in its path and turn it into dust if that was even realistically possible.

Not the best time to wonder about that now, of course, not when Sakura was not shy to enhance her abilities.

"Kuso…!" I cursed, my body completely acting on its own to provide me with an evasive back flip, causing Sakura's stomp to create a small crater but dealing no damage to me whatsoever.

"Damn it!" the pink haired girl screamed out in frustration. "Why can't you just die?!"

I switched to my offensive stance quickly. "You're the one to talk…" I pointed Seraphim right at her, the tip already glowing with energy. "Seraphim… Nightmare!" Sakura's face filled with terror at the incoming attack that was meant to completely annihilate her, the sky blue essence, beautiful and dangerous, piercing blast of pure death. The best part of it was how Sakura was engulfed in the entire lightning blast; she didn't even bother to dodge it! My happiness was short lived once I saw white smoke pops from her direction, it reminded me of bunshins when they explode upon a clean hit.

Shimata! She must've used the duplication process as a source of evasion!

_The nerve of her…_

"Just as I thought… You are nothing!" I shouted out with a maniac-like laugh.

That was all the encouragement she needed to manipulate her wrath.

A tortured yell came from my right, knowing that must be Sakura with a crazed look for desiring my blood. I sidestepped just in time to avoid a kunai jamming into my kidney, which would kill me without question. As her body zoomed by my own, leaving her vulnerable to any sort of attack, I seized this chance and raised my knee upward to smash into her gut. Even as blood left her lips I wouldn't have cared, so I kicked her hard at the same spot to make sure she stood up right (despite the pain) before I attempted to joust Seraphim into her again so She (Seraphim) could taste the reward of sweet blood.

"Owari-da! (It's over!)" I cried out in excitement, finally today was the day that Haruno Sakura will die. Spinning Seraphim on my fingertips a several times, I gripped onto the handle tightly, making sure that I would not lose my hold, then finally rushing the electrified sharp end towards her face. Again, Sakura moved her head the other way just in time that I didn't even manage to pierce through her ear, and needless to say I would pay for making such an obvious opening. Without manipulating any chakra, since Sakura had extreme physical strength, which was abnormal, she jammed her fist right into my ribs.

Vomiting was my first reaction; lots of blood escaped my mouth when the initial force was beyond human tolerance. I was surprised that I was still able to breathe after all this.

Even if I was in pain, this was still a good position for me. Sakura might be like an impenetrable tank, but having such an intimate distance with me would never have good results. I faked to lean forward, my upper body helplessly fell on Sakura's left shoulder, and she even smirked once she found me defenceless. Did she think that she won? It was far from it. My left hand rose from being limp before opening it to attach right on her right breast.

I didn't grope her though, since there wasn't anything much to grab.

Hinata's, on the other hand, goodness, that would be a heaven…

"Thunder Javelin…" I said in a horrid voice, blasting the energies I gathered right at her in a form of a white beam. It toasted her at the chest, shocking her to a degree where she never even thought electricity could produce right before the force blasted her away. Sakura screamed in agony, clearly she did not expect such a bold attack from someone so confrontational and direct.

"Nanda-kore-wa… (What was that…)" Sakura choked out her words, feeling her right side of the body was burning in pain, she needed to hold her right arm with her left just to feel secure.

I wasn't going to let her rest though. "Thunder Javelin," I announced flatly, my palm blasting another crippling white beam, this time aiming for her left side of the body. The bitch didn't even scream, for she couldn't. All she was able to let out was a pained wheeze, her mouth was wide open but nothing came out, her feet were shuffling clumsily like she was going to fall on her ass, and as she was struggling I was inhaling pretty heavily since I was feeling drained.

Thunder Javelin was a semi-perfect jutsu. It deals amazing damage, yet the cost of the jutsu was too high for that level of lethality. If I continued to blast with it, I would be putting my own life in danger by depleting my ki and chakra. What pissed me off was that it drained both energy sources, but as long as I partially disabled the monstrosity before me, I guess the two blasts were worth the minor exhaustion.

With both of Sakura's sides messed up, this would be the perfect opportunity to put an end to our little game of unnecessary rivalry. Spinning Seraphim once around my fingers, then gripping onto her firmly, I powered up the blade with a lethal amount of energy, stepping slowly forward to the prey who I was about to slay, finally ending all the misery she had made me go through for the past few days. Since my back was turned to Hinata and Ino, they failed to see the satisfied grin on my face, a true replica of dark evil, something that made my blood alive, and yes they would be strikingly frightened if they dared to lay eyes on me.

"Nani-dayo omira… (Who the hell are you?)" Sakura seethed through her teeth, taking in deep breaths as her agony continued to burn her.

"I am Sawachika Iori, Haruno Sakura… It was fun while it lasted…" As I was now towering over her with both my tall height and the fact that she was on the ground, I pointed a charged sharp end at the ungraceful Sakura, preparing myself to end this little charade that lasted for a number of days.

Not giving any warning, not even a smile, I fired, followed up by a massive ki explosion that had the strength to eliminate anything that was remotely fragile. Hinata and Ino shrieked simultaneously at the power, somewhat worried about Sakura's well being and their own safety, although I wondered if Hinata actually found some delight seeing Sakura's final demise. After all, Hinata must've found Sakura to be some sort of rival despite that it was only one-sided during our young days, and how Sakura relentlessly tried to kill Uzumaki Naruto at any given opportunity should create an untold amount of anger than admiration.

"Did I get her?" I asked myself out loud.

My answer was given when the right side of my vision saw a flashing red. To increase my dilemma, my left side did the same, including the top part of my eyes. I was completely surrounded! They were Kage Bunshins, and trying to triple team me…

Four kunais were whipped at me from each humanoid, making a dozen of them in total, aiming all for the different vital enough spots that would either kill me or immobilize me so I can be killed later. Switching into my defensive stance, I instantly leaped backward, causing the shower of daggers from the sides to miss mostly while two of them still struck Seraphim's energized shield due the angle problem while the aerial assault ones were completely nullified by the electric currents before exploding into useless scrap fragments.

The Sakura in front of me then gave a wild punch to the shield, and even when I tried to stand my ground with Seraphim taking most of the force away, the brutality of the pink haired kunoichi was proven too much as I was forced to take steps back. As I attempted my best to get a solid footing, another humanoid, as I would call it, gave a wild kick. Blocking it seemed to be the most logical thing to do, so I did. Given that kicks usually held even more power than punches, I was sent flying a few yards away, my left arm now numb from the sheer attack power she had and Seraphim's shield was rapidly weakening after taking too much damage.

I had to get in a ranged fight, given that I lacked the necessary strength to engage her in melee.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp kick right at my back as I was airborne. This had to be the worst blow yet, given that I had no protection whatsoever this time around. Oh my fucking god, it hurt like crap, and another blow would be quite enough to break my body in half from the spine.

Damn Sakura, I was sure that I got her from the last attack. She must've used the Bunshin transformation evasion technique again to cheat death.

Still airborne, my eyes, thanks to Kera's vigilance and willingness to keep my safety as first priority, began its flashing again, once more coming from both directions at the sides. Kuso, her clones still weren't dealt with yet…

Feeling rather impulsive, I swung Seraphim to make a 150 degree crescent-slash, hoping to strike both bunshins in one attack. Due to my prior carelessness, I timed my attack incorrectly, and to make matters worse than they already were, I made an evident opening. The Kage Bunshin Sakuras quickly took this as a chance as they both rotated their bodies with a small twist before whipping out their legs to smash my hip and the other striking my upper chest. In this scissors-like crush, I gasped in agony as I was sandwiched between two powerful legs right before they temporarily released me and smashed me in the face to send me downwards to the earth.

In three hits, my strength was starting to fade.

Someone in my head, however, did not feel the same way.

_"You have to use it, Naruto!"_ yelled Kera as her words flowed in my head like a chaotic, brainwashing chant.

"_It uses up too much chakra though,"_ I argued. _"I haven't fully mastered it like Night has!"_

_"You cannot afford to reveal Night,"_ Kera insisted with some force. _"You just have to end the fight fast. Improvise then!"_

Then, slowly, Kera disappeared from my mind.

Improvise… that was always our best resort, wasn't it, it was our trademark…

Having no hesitation, I slammed pointed end of my sword to the ground before I hit bottom, using Seraphim as a support pole before using the freefalling momentum to whirl myself once and flinging my whole body back to the skies to engage the two Kage Bunshin Sakuras head on. Position my right hand to my left I made a quick backhand swipe, slashing the clone on my right cleanly in half. As for the other one, I hurriedly made a spinning kick by rotating my body to increase the momentum, and as luck would have it I hit that one in the face directly, causing it to disappear in a white cloud of smoke.

Now deadly enraged, Sakura, after gathering a great deal of chakra to her feet, ejected herself to the skies at frightening speeds, hoping to use this element of surprise and brutality to cut me in half with a combined effort of strength and agility when she had a kunai in hand. Using any momentum I generated earlier, I thrust my hips to pull my whole body away from Sakura when she zoomed by. I blasted one Stun Edge at her just to throw her off, knowing that in her healthy state it would be impossible to shoot her down.

To agitate, however, was something else.

As expected, Sakura blocked the beam by placing her left arm up front defensively, and while at the same time I was telling my body to commence another command: to flow my chakra into my belt pouch into the two long pistols. After receiving the energy charge, the two guns flew out of their safekeeping as they floated around me like miniature guardians that only served to protect the master. These were, in fact, identical to Night's armaments. In one single order, the dual pistols fired out a thin lightning ray aimed directly at the poor girl. Luckily for her, since Sakura was descending the rays managed to miss her by inches.

_Nigaska-ne-ze…_ (_You won't escape_)

I then commanded my guns to pursuit her with the limited amount of power it had left, diving downward as it released a few more rays, all aiming at vital enough places to keep her still. Of course, Sakura had no intention to become a prey, and soon dodging became a primary concern if she wished to stay alive. Remembering that the guns had no more energy from the upper nozzle to shoot rays after seven shots, I smirked a little as I released the energies from the second nozzle in the form of an electric missile. The missiles struck the ground Sakura was standing on, erupting in a violent explosion that sent her flying a few yards backward, losing her needed composure in the process.

Seeing this perfect opening, the pistols launched the second missile from the grenade launcher nozzle at the bottom of the upper one, both flying directly at Sakura's chest and exploding and electrocuting the victim once it made contact. The pistols then used the remaining energy to fly back to Seraphim, absorbing copious amounts of electrical chakra (due to my inexperience of wielding them) for two seconds before flying back toward Sakura, surrounding the girl before firing beams from above her and from the side.

For someone so reckless, she had a formidable skill in evading. Just watching her leap, dash, roll, pivot were enough to make me applaud her efforts for being so quick; I knew I was sadistic that way. What a dance it was, perhaps she could pursue a career in that path if she ever managed to survive this night with me. She tried to evade, she tried so hard too, and yet it was all in vain when the fifth beam scraped her shoulder once she made a duck, and that tiniest bit of hindrance caused the other pistol's shot hit her effectively in the breasts, paralysing her for that one second as I took on this chance to take her down for good.

"Keep your eyes open, bastard!" I exclaimed with a sadistic happiness as I whipped out a crushing blade of raw lightning from Seraphim that was much more concentrated and powerful than normal. "Sacred Edge!"

The girl had no time to evade, so she only moved her energized arm across her chest to protect herself, hoping that it would reduce the damage done if she braced her body defensively. Sakura cried out sharply once the lightning blade first drilled right into her arm and after five seconds of ruthless brutality it exploded upon contact, completely destroying her defence and ruining her arm severely, the massive force shooting her farther away as her strength gave her no control to stop or brace herself for collision when her body virtually smashed itself to the ground.

She did try to sit back up, but I heard a terrible snapping sound when she applied minor weight on her terribly wounded arm. It was dislocated, not torn off unfortunately, but that in itself spoke of the outcome of this duel. In such a state, she was no longer able to continue –as if her ragged breathing wasn't already a good sign. Critically weakened but still not defeated, Sakura attempted to find her composure, yet I would have none of that. Then two lightning missiles that struck her upper thigh and knee, and the impact shot Sakura down again to the ground pitifully, whimpering painfully as she did so, her only functional hand trying to ease all the parts of her body that were electrocuted or exploded upon but to no avail. Having that left arm barely able to move only added to the agony.

No, I got to hold it in… I can't laugh yet… This was too much…! Just looking at her made me smirk right now, witnessing her crumpled up form, so defenceless and fragile, was impossible to keep my face straight right before I laughed out loud, even if it was no louder than a chuckle. So now the mighty Sakura was finally down, in spite that she was still conscious, only gasping and snivel occasionally when she moved a bit too much trying to nurse her wounds, and then cry out when I could see that she was trying to generate chakra to heal herself as I would blast her legs with the dual pistols that were still floating around the poor witch, ready to pursuit should she move from her spot.

Finally, things were going my way… This was the moment I had been hoping for!

"Well, well," I said, spinning Seraphim around my fingers for one moment, then gripping it firmly on the next, my delight was reflected perfectly from my actions. "You have been a fierce contender, but your reign, I am afraid, has come to an abrupt end." I knew she was at her limit for her fiery aura had died down considerably. Her will was still burning with enthusiasm, yet the body was clearly speaking otherwise, it was crying out in surrender and begging for my mercy which she did not deserve.

"Damn it…" cursed Sakura, angrily wiping her lips from the dirt.

"What's the matter, woman," I mocked my respect by calling her 'woman', "No more surprise attacks?"

"Fuck you…"

In most circumstances, I would've been a gentleman and stop this fight after my opponent was defeated. I rarely harmed people when they were unarmed or unable to battle. However, in this case it was different. Sakura was no opponent though; she was an enemy. She was unlike all my enemies, too, for she managed to live time after time from our encounters, causing severe troubles and injuries on every account, and then I would be nursed by Hyuuga Hinata so she could have more alone time with me… Yes, Sakura was the reason why Hinata had gotten so close to me, it was like a conspiracy, yes! Sakura and Hinata might have thought this through, to have Sakura wound me severely and then Hinata would come in and be my doctor, it all made sense now! Then again, neither of them could've been this bold to come up with such a dramatic strategy. Kera blamed Hinata too much, and in reality Sakura was equally at fault, and so she needs the discipline! I am not wrong in classifying this pink haired bitch as my enemy. Like all enemies, I do not stop until they stopped moving permanently. This was when Hinata and Ino got on alert when I was slowly approaching the defeated girl.

"What are you… d-doing…" groaned Sakura weakly.

Making an offensive forward flip, I engaged her in melee combat with a Reverse Crescent, ready to slam my electrified heel upon any part of her body that would hurt. To my great pleasure, I stomped on her face. Her reaction was instant; the screaming and yelling had only encouraged me to grin wider without any consequences, and the helpless sight of her head smashing against the dry soil fuelled my desire to do more harm. I leapt a few yards back, and in a diligent fashion, I dived in close with one might joust. Sakura barely made it in time to move away from Seraphim as it scraped the surface of her skin, and so I pulled my weapon back as I readied my body to perform the Impala Hunt, which essentially was an impaling technique that swept my enemies off the feet, sending a deadly charge of energies while doing so.

Having no resistance left of any sort, my victim fell down again painfully, not fully aware of what just happened to her, only realizing that her chances of winning slipped further away from her grasp while finding it more difficult to force herself to sit up. Seconds later Sakura's green eyes shot open in pure fear once she suddenly saw Seraphim being raised right above her, the blade gleaming with lightning energies, dancing ferociously, completely ready to plow right into her face should I let my arm drop down.

This was it… It was over! The deed was done!

Sakura moved her head out of the way in a quick fashion to evade, therefore my blade slammed the ground next to her ear.

_Kuso!_

In my outrage, I grabbed her collar, pulling her from her lying position and then ramming my knee right into her gut. I did not just do it once, no, I did it again to test her resilience, and the moment that she didn't cough out anything I jammed it right into her again. My face cringed in anger. She was persistent to refrain herself from giving that reaction I was seeking, like she was actually trying to save face, as though she had something of value!

What nonsense! The moment she humiliated herself she would never receive my respect ever again, so why bother to redeem herself? Did she think that I was going to appreciate her persistence? Never. I would make sure that this Hiza Geri was going to cause permanent damage to her organs, and then I will rip it out of her to play jump rope with at my own discretion!

I will see how long you can fuck with me, Sakura! I will make you realize who you've been trying to mess with and make sure you suffer the very last inch of my wrath! Uzumaki Naruto's life will always be more valuable than anything you can comprehend!

Kick.

No blood…

Kick.

A pitiful choke… Almost there…

Then I raised the stakes by giving three rapid jams in succession.

That did it.

She spewed all over my good pants, vomiting out her precious, delicious blood profusely as her refuge crumbled.

Finally I released her, and then violently made a twisting kick at her left kidney area to send her crashing to a tree, leaving her completely helpless as she fell unconscious right after that. I was ruthless and merciless; damn, did it feel good!

I was about to blast her with a deathblow, and damn was I anxious to do so… Victims deserved no mercy, no special treatments… However, something held me back out of my own accord. Needless to say there was only one bothersome person who was bold enough to do that.

"Iori-kun!" screamed a panting Hinata, given that she sprinted as fast as she could from her cover and right to my side, embracing me tightly.

"What are you doing…!" I tried to yell, but it ended up as a loud serpentine-like hiss.

"Stop it… please…"

"You don't understand, girl…" I growled fiercely, my lust for blood and the general satisfaction of murdering was dominating my thinking in a rather horrific rate. Not killing Hinata right now for that obnoxious interruption was already a miracle, and yet she still didn't get the message that I was going to go berserk at any second! "Once she is dead, everything will be over! No more of this senseless fighting, no one would disturb you ever again… Her death will mean so much to us!"

"Killing doesn't solve anything!" insisted Hinata firmly, although she was momentarily convinced with whatever I said before her sense of good judgement kicked back with a full force. There, she twitched, yes, I shall use that well when the time comes.

"Nothing?" I challenged with an uproar. "Killing solves everything in battles! Why do you think you are a soldier? You just use ninjutsu instead of a rifle, there is no difference!"

"Don't do it, Iori…" she then warned with moderate authority. "Murdering a shinobi in their home country is much more severe than killing them on a mission."

I made a common Japanese one-syllable-curse. Hinata only gave me the lecturing look.

"Right…" I silently agreed, regretting that my fighting had to come to such an unwanted end, leaving me so unsatisfied. She convinced me so well that I even sheathed Seraphim back to Her rightful spot, ending Her desires for blood and death. As much as I wanted to please Seraphim, concerning over my own safety might be more beneficial in the long run. After all, who was going to give Her the fulfillment of murdering if anything happened to me? Any other unworthy people should never touch Seraphim… and even Hyuuga Hinata had touched Her once without anyone's consent…!

Indeed, they deserved death… Isn't that right, my blade… Destroy those who have come to destroy our dreams, that's what you are telling me, isn't it, Seraphim? Just as unforgivable as Sakura, Hinata would learn punishment the hard way!

_Boku-wa (I am)… boku-wa… _

"Iori-kun, are you listening to me?" Hinata's voice rung louder than the voices inside my head, my insanity gradually slipping away as my mentality switched back to reality.

"Nanda… (What…)" I grunted, my combat enthusiasm decreasing along with the chakra that I had exponentially increased in order to enhance my fighting skills. And as I dropped it back to the usual mediocre level I preferred, the injuries that were tolerable in my stronger form came back to me at full force. The effect was so instant, pain shot through every part of my body so sharply that, in fact, I wasn't able to stand even when Hinata was holding me intimately, and as I fell my superior height and size dragged her along with me.

"Ino-chan, help me!" squeaked Hinata helplessly as she collapsed on her back with my fainting body right on top of hers. "Help!"

"My goodness," I heard Ino groan with a heavy sigh, something telling me that she was supporting the unconscious Sakura. "Wait until I get Sakura back inside, okay?"

"Okay…" the blushing girl replied ever so meekly, but then my ears picked up a pleasant sigh and a victorious moan. Was she enjoying this, I wondered, trying ever so hard to stay awake, and yes, Hinata was wonderfully soft in more aspects than one. It felt so heavenly to be sleeping, well, on her, and it made me quite curious at how lovely she was in bed. "Naruto-kun," she whispered carefully, as though she was making sure that she should be speaking only if Ino was out of sight. "Naruto-kun…"

I didn't answer her, pretending to be asleep although resting wouldn't be such a bad idea when my body ached all over. I seriously needed a break, and even if Seraphim called me weak and useless I would not listen to Her insults. I knew that I had limits.

"Naruto-kun," she called again, this time her hands on my arms and shook me a little. Again I did not respond. When she stopped shaking me I thought it was over, my mind greatly relieved at that prospect, yet it was destroyed the very instant I heard a giggle from her lips. Not just any giggle, no, it was one that suppressed her inner most naughtiness and desire.

It was maddening.

Her left hand, given that I was lying more on the left side of her body, rose up slightly and ran through my blond hair. My entirely body went stiff noticeably. Hinata didn't care, for she dismissed it as the fact that my muscles might have tensed up from her shaking or that she was trying to rub her body more into mine. Her right hand, a second later, reached up to my back and stroked it lovingly. In between her strokes, she moved her lips close to mine, I could feel it so strongly by the faint smell of her fresh breathing, and soon I even picked up the pleasant heat that was radiating from her gorgeous body.

With no warning, she kissed my cheek deeply, firmly pressing her lips with a soft passion like a tiny vacuum, a style that I was not too familiar with yet I was soon finding it to be incredibly enticing and comfortable. Even in her affection Hinata was stunning at it. Indeed I wanted to bolt right up the instant she slipped her tongue out from her mouth to lick my cheek.

The princess was nowhere being done though.

In a bold move, Hinata took my head with her feathery hands, lifted it slightly before resting right in between her perfect sized, enticing, attractive large breasts, making an undeniably wonderful pillow. What caused my mind to panic was that she was going to make it all look like an accident, the most ideal plan to shadow the fact she harboured feelings for me, and at the same time hiding all her sexual desires beautifully. With my head in between her glorious cleavage that her small tank top failed to hide, my breathing (whether I liked to or not) gave her a powerful sensation that caused a great deal of pleasure, my ragged breaths from fatigue were hard and raspy, thus the feeling was even more powerful than the times where I would be calm and collected, ultimately pleasing her even further.

This girl was very womanly; she embraced her attributes willingly, and especially when it came to sex.

Hinata was not innocent, I believed it with a strict finality, and she wouldn't even discard any chances to feel dirty or violated whether her love interest was assertive or helpless. The Hyuuga girl needed pleasure, as though she was repressing her wants for too long, until finally it would explode and overwhelm her in every aspect before she would only respond to anything that satisfied her terrible urges and painful addiction (which she was trying so hard to deny), and my head nuzzling in between her gorgeous globes was clearly not enough, but it was all she could do for now and she totally relented in it.

And holy god, Hinata had such a pair of marvellous breasts, rivalling Kera's so fiercely, still modestly clothed when it should be free from all restraints, and for a minute there I didn't want to disengage from my pleasant spot, just sleep on the world's most comfortable pair of pillows while letting my dreams take me elsewhere…

To Kera's fury, that was exactly what I did.

_**(Several Hours Later)**_

I woke up with a heavy groan, too annoyed to move when my muscles burned in response to every minor movement. Damn it, I should really remember to heal myself first before dropping my ki and rage, given that the state I tend to present to Hinata and the others was absolutely inferior in comparison to the warrior that actually managed to defeat Haruno Sakura. I could not keep hiding it from Hinata, and as much as she loved to believe that my strength came from desperate moments in need like some sort of crappy anime cartoon, the Hyuuga girl must've had her suspicions on how powerful I truly was.

I hated to disappoint her, but as skilful as I was in swordsmanship, marksmanship, stealth, taijutsu, lightning arts, ki-manipulation, I didn't truly excelled anywhere to a degree I could be classified as being particularly awesome and feared. Versatile, yes, indeed that was what I was and I was very adept at it, but at the same time one should be able to realize what my weakness was quickly. It was that because I could do everything I could not beat anyone else at their strengths. I could not defeat Sakura at brute force indeed, and my win from Sakura was sheer luck when she had no ranged capabilities and the fact that she was just a reckless berserker that charged right into combat, hoping that her opponent cannot outlast her. In short, Sakura was a simple fighter and still incredibly.

In this respect, I knew that the Hyuuga princess posed a great problem.

Hinata was another melee combatant, but with a wonderful combination of incredible offence and defence that could be used simultaneously and deadly speeds that would force her opponents to engage her at melee range if they cannot outrun her. Hinata, despite being a close ranged fighter, valued cunningness and wit before lethality in combat, and thus she makes the fights very complex while she did have the necessary brutality to make one-shot kills.

However, something told me that dealing with Tenten, even if I do end up winning, had a dire cost to pay.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as I felt a pair of soft hands cupping both sides of my face, and then pulling my head up guided by those same smooth, cute hands along with my whole body. Now I was sitting up even though I was only half-awake, I could detect a very happy, relieved, grateful, and undeniably sexy aura right in front of me, and I knew it would be no one other than Hyuuga Hinata. She instantly kissed me on the cheek and then embraced me tightly, never wanting to let go if she didn't have to. I didn't react as actively as she did, of course, but to the very least I rested my frail arms around her incredibly sexy and slim waist. Now that I was able to touch her more freely, Hinata did indeed have a body that many people would lust and envious for, she was so gorgeous that I was starting to have problems controlling my sanity while around her, and this contradiction of emotions for her clearly made me want her even more when she was definitely one of a kind: a paradoxical beauty.

"Kuso…" I heard myself curse out loud as the pain got worse. Oh yes, it was bad… terrible even. Strangely enough, this pain was paralysing me, making it nearly impossible for me to move when it hurt so much to even flinch. A boiling heat roared in the depths of my stomach, a clear sign of my body starting to malfunction before fucking up beyond repair. Yes, I was quite familiar with this kind of agony, in which usually happened when I demanded my body to work exceeding its limits, mostly involving battles with overwhelming odds.

In my excruciating pain, I managed to miraculously sit up with my right hand clutching my heart like I was suffering from some massive heart attack. Instead of gasping in pain, I was laughing hysterically, a perfect comparison to a maniac and damn was I one convincing bastard –if I took acting as my profession, of course, and which I didn't. Damn it, I need to heal myself or else I would go insane… and Seraphim was not at my side!

_Where the hell is She?!_

Someone robbed her away from me! Hinata… what did you do… If anything happens to me, I would make sure she was directly responsible! So… where was it?

"Hinata…" I ragged out her name, nearly collapsing back onto my pillow but somehow I kept myself from actually doing it. "Give it to me… Stop keeping Her away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" the startled Hinata questioned, slightly trembling but her confidence and care made her overcome it. She was more worried now, and with a good cause.

"My blade… My magic!" I screeched in an airy hiss. To Hinata's perception, I must've look like an addict, and having me shaking her did not make matters any better; in fact, she was more convinced in her beliefs. My magic… was I actually painfully addicted to the energy and mana that emitted from Seraphim as well, when the only thing I should be admiring is Her beauty? Some may say I have issues; I call it extreme loyalty. After knowing that I was ever so committed to Seraphim, why wasn't She in my grasp?

_Hyuuga Hinata… you're getting in my way…_

To my honest surprise, Seraphim was presented to me in a hurry, as was I to take it in my hands and wield its magic. I unsheathed it with a desperate rush, then powering chakra into the blade to manipulate the healing powers it contained. Swiping with my right hand, given that Hinata was on my left side, I activated the heal with many bluish pink hearts floating upwards around me, signalling that a great deal of my vitality had been restored. Still I panted, but in a much more limited desperation, and Hinata only watched me worriedly before I sat back straight up after a minute's worth of gasping. My eyes were fierce, I knew that much, the occasional twitching and teeth baring reflected how much I despised being in such a condition, and it was caused by Haruno Sakura…!

"Naruto-kun…"

"What…" I grunted with evident hate. I was beyond pissed off and out of control of my situation. Sakura was alive, I was in pain, Hinata was still here right in front of me, absorbing this pitiful display with front row seats! I was a man, I need some face damn it!

"Are you feeling better…" the girl was so shaken up by my previous respond that she was speaking no louder than a mouse.

"I'll live…" I said, my tone calming down as well as my emotions following suit. Kuso, I was really losing it. I had to be calm, I could not afford to freak out Hinata, Hinata was my friend… my only friend! That did help me a little for I was now acting with a purpose. Breathe in… breathe out and not get excited… It was hard to demand such a state when my emotions were in such disarray. "Hinata…"

"I'm here for you, Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga girl silently said, eyes softening sweetly, her arms wrapping around me as she pulled me into a very caring embrace, but given that Hinata was very beautiful in more places than one, I got a very good feel of her when we were that close. Somehow, I melted into it, knowing that it would help me diminish some of the rage I still held or else I would be exploding. Come to think of it, this was the same method Kera used to calm me down whether we were in turmoil or when we were arguing over something that involved tempering with my stubbornness. "Everything's okay…"

"Sorry, Hinata…" I grunted with a small sigh. "… for being my free nurse…" She was better than any nurse, actually, and I was more than willing to admit it. However, that prospect troubled me. I tried leaning back, but the girl held me still; probably didn't want my head to hit the wall that carelessly.

"Don't be sorry," Hinata told me as she voluntarily kissed my cheek like she would do to her own child. I didn't resist; in fact, it felt good. This girl would make a wonderful mother someday, and her husband would definitely be the luckiest bastard known to humanity –unless Hinata was a lesbian or a bisexual... Oh, that was an appealing thought indeed, and with two completely different reasons. "I am more sorry than you can ever be…"

"Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong…"

"You were so hurt and I didn't a thing to help you…"

"You knew how to value your life…" I laughed despite the pain in my throat.

"I didn't know how to be concerned for yours… but I learned… I'm more than happy to take care of you."

"How is Sakura?"

"Do you care?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head to the right slightly.

"I just want to know the damage report."

"Detailed or abridged?"

"Up to you," I said.

"I am surprised that her left arm isn't torn off from all that damage…" The Hyuuga girl spoke in a small whisper, more of pondering actually but unintentionally let her thoughts slip to her lips.

"Does that mean she won't be fighting for a while?" I inquired.

"A while… for around three days at most…"

Three days? That was it? I crippled her arm for crying out loud! And that only disabled her for three days, damn that was short. That healing rate was beyond demonic, not even Kera could get a nearly destroyed arm up and functional in just three days!

"I know what you are thinking, Naruto-kun," said Hinata the moment she saw my empty stare of confusion. "Three days, right, what the hell? Sakura is an extremely skilled when it comes to druidic healing, for her chakra type is Nature, meaning that she has many talents when it comes to nature's blessings, which includes many forms of rejuvenation, growth, recovery. Besides, you didn't bust both her arms, so she could continue to heal herself over time with just one."

I totally didn't know that. In that case, Sakura had powers of at least three typical medics. Damn her, this was a troublesome fact to absorb.

"Fuck…" I cursed.

"Don't worry about her now, Naruto-kun. You know that I would take good care of you."  
She paused her words for a second before she leaned in closer with a very specific glint in her pearly eyes.

I wasn't all too thrilled at that thought. "Hinata, you're my only friend here… Friends don't do such crazy things with another… I don't want you to do something that you might regret…"

"Let me make you feel better…" she murmured her words lovingly before her arms snaked more intimately around me, her head inches away from mine, her large breasts rubbing against my left arm, grinding ever so sensually to prove her desires and darkest wants that were masked with a touch of genuine concern to bolster her skills as a dangerous kunoichi. But one that was so endearing and sexy! Without much warning, she took my cheek and kissed it with a several licks, then moving onto my lips when she could not stand her own teasing for much longer.

In my absolute weakness, I kissed her back hungrily, like I was using her as a fountain of health and needing to drain as much as my greedy soul needed in order to be satisfied. After all this horrific events, I needed someone to help me, anyone would do. Hinata only moaned in delight, clearly realizing that I was trapped right in between her grasp so tightly that she only wanted our relationship to be stickier, which was very much like ensnaring me in a web. As she slipped her tongue in, obviously waiting to longer to finally taste me, I almost heard her sigh victoriously when I met her tongue with mine, battling another with pure affection.

She had me; she knew she did.  
To my horror, this session lasted until dawn as Hinata's arousal was off the charts, along with a pair of dripping panties and puddles on my blanket.

It only ended when Hinata wanted to do (emphasize on the word 'do') more, however I wasn't budging anymore to her suggestions and yet she was still so hot. She smiled at that time, a grim one at first before brightening up darkly, one that showed that minor setbacks were only part of the game, and eventually her patience would be rewarded with marvellous riches that the sheer thought of it made her arousal magnify. Seeing how I wasn't going to satisfy it, she had no choice but to retreat, but not before she licked her fingers once and then kissed me a final time on the lips ever so lustfully, hinting that my company was gloriously welcomed despite no words were exchanged in between.

Kera then volunteered the spy on the girl, and I didn't really know what I told her to do; probably just allowed her to do whatever she wanted when my mind was in such a mess.

Kera not only observed; she watched Hinata intently.

Minutes later, I came to realize that Hinata was a woman with very womanly feelings. The aura of sin filled the air so thickly that I was intoxicated by it, completely astounded at the fact that Hinata was such an addict to her wants. The fact that it actually made my curiosity stir made my blood cold. I froze at the prospect of me actually wanting Hinata willingly. Was I scared? No, I was terrified, and even more so when I heard her screams of climatic ecstasy across my room.

Her eagerness was naturally scary; it was scary by nature.

And it was becoming an exhilarating thrill…

_**(Next morning)**_

Sleeping for three goddamn hours was clearly not enough for a wounded eighteen-year-old guy, and within those three hours I had plenty of nightmares involving a girl, the same one who was gracious enough to share her roof with me, doing something that made her a woman to begin with. No way was I aroused, no, I was far from it, and the cold sweat that was dripping from my head down was clear proof of my emotional turmoil. Next, I tried lifting my hand just to find them twitching occasionally. It was either the nightmares or the fact that I did not rest properly; somehow I strongly believed that it was both. As if that wasn't enough, how could I meet anyone today while my body was motioning like a zombie? Hinata would find this as a reason to cling over me; no, that thought was too much, too realistic, too likely to happen! For my sake I had to straighten up myself and had to do it quick.

Easier said than done… How was I going to do it? Even as I spoke, I was shaking with no sense of control. Perhaps feeling some pain was my answer, so I unsheathed Seraphim and powered it with raw lightning energy, and finally unleashing it upon myself to feel the sensations. Nothing lethal, of course, I wouldn't want to find myself even more wounded than I already was, but this small shock was enough to rejuvenate me. This small exchange of pain to get rid of my twitching, hey I thought it was a good trade.

After completing my morning rituals with no hassle whatsoever, silently thanking Hinata for getting me new clean clothes although I never told her my sizes, I took my long white trench-coat and put it on to hide that I was carrying Seraphim. Then I thought about it, considering my way of dressing for a normal occasion. Fashionable, yes, I knew I was vain and I liked to dress ever so stylishly that didn't border on the lines of obnoxiousness, but were my tastes too unique, did they stand out too much? All of this was to protect Seraphim from being seen, yet at the same time I wanted to fit into the crowd and not have any residents look at me for a brief second each time I pass by them.

That, my friends, was calling unwanted attention.

Perhaps Seraphim wanted to disagree with whatever I planned on next, yet for the sake of our safety I could not let my elegant master to be in this long sword form of Hers. She must appear correct for the occasion. Generating a small portion of energy, I caused Seraphim to glow a beautiful sheen of bluish light, and while radiating so wonderfully my blade gradually shrunk into a size of a large dagger before I hooked it on my belt. It would look like I didn't need my coat now, and dressed in this grey T-shirt certainly did not make me stand out at all.

Inhaling the first breath of air with pure relaxation and calmness, I left my room and headed straight to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of water, smiling at the fact that Hinata was not awake yet; most likely it had something to do with the tremendous sexual releases the previous night. Kera was hot last night after spying on Hinata, and she was suddenly so horny that she demanded to be taken and raped as long as she relieved that sexual tension. However, once she saw me so horrified as my eyes starting to grow those dark rings from the lack of rest, Kera decided against it despite that the itch and throbbing heat in her sopping loins were getting stronger and stronger. With no choice, she retreated to the sweet reverie on my mind and did the exact same thing Hinata did just moments before Kera came back to me.

So two women pleasured themselves on the same night with a distance no more than ten meters. Bravo, Naruto, bravo, don't I feel loved…

Even in my private reverie I had interruptions. This time it was the doorbell and not the presence of anyone else suddenly entering a room. I wondered who that could be, should I actually open it for this intruder? I closed my eyes and began to concentrate, given that if I was calm enough and focussed with no interruptions I could differentiate chakra signatures.

To my surprise, it was Tenten's.

What could she be doing here so early at (I took this time to look at my watch,) eight-fifteen in the morning? Damn it, didn't people like to sleep in these days in their cozy beds and elegant bedrooms? Did they always snap up to attention, as though this sort of ritual was indoctrinated in their skulls, right when the sun rose followed up by knocking on their friend's doors half an hour later? These people were crazy! These habits of theirs spoke of insanity!

Yet I was still going to open the door for her.

Once I did, I saw Tenten in her more casual, yet attractive, clothes, which was just a flowing white dress at knee length with a low collar that exposed enough cleavage that wasn't immodest, supported with delicate white silk straps on her shoulders that went around her neck and then down her half revealed back, stopping at where her bra should be. She wasn't wearing her typical shinobi footwear, needless to say, but a pair of open toed white high heels that framed her beautiful feet as it also tempted me to look at her stunning legs as well. Along with the light coloured purse she was carrying on her right shoulder, she also had her hair down.

Tenten looked absolutely gorgeous. Definitely amazing… I actually forgot to breathe.

"What took you so long to open the door, Iori?" she asked, a grin never leaving her glorious visage.

"I am kinda not awake…" I answered.

"I thought I said it would be better if you tried to sleep earlier for today. We promised to go shopping, remember?"

"I did try, but things didn't end up that way unfortunately." I pointed to my arm and head. "See these?"

"How did you get these bandages?" Tenten questioned as she entered the house, closing the door behind her as she did so. "You didn't have them when I met you yesterday…"

I sighed once before I answered. "Sakura came over last night and we kinda had a fight… She was pissed that I am taking you out to the festival and leaving Hinata all alone and stuff… I guess she was just mad that you yelled at her so fiercely last morning that she couldn't accept that, well…" How shocking… I couldn't even state the reason properly, just because I didn't even know how to explain it. Why Sakura initially attacked me last night didn't make any goddamn sense.

"You don't need to find her a good reason, Iori," said Tenten as she checked on my damaged left arm. "Chaos and terror spread through Konoha because there is no reason. Sakura doesn't act with rationality; she acts with unpredictable feelings, okay? Destruction happens just because she is in the wrong mood at the wrong time, which is too often for everyone's liking."

"Hasn't anyone tried doing anything about it? I mean, the Hokage does know about this, right?"

"Sakura is the only thing she has left, Iori. Tsunade-sama lost her best friend because of his drinking and partying ways. He also had an apprentice, but because he was so irresponsible no one knows the whereabouts of him… Tsunade-sama presumed him to be dead. Sakura is very valuable to Tsunade-sama, and in due time her thoughts began to shift around, always siding with Sakura in almost anything. You know where I am getting at, right?"

"I think I do…" I said, "But the accidents and damages… isn't that evidence of Sakura's irresponsibility? What if someone was injured by her, does she get away with it, too?"

"Tsunade-sama minimized the penalty on Sakura to degree it is like a slap on the wrist," said Tenten carefully. "And eventually Tsunade-sama just advised Konoha to be more careful with Sakura, such as not to bug her, or watch her moods, kind of like peasants appeasing to their country's princess. It spoiled Sakura greatly, so much that she always got her way and people did not dare to do anything about it because she was Tsunade's daughter, and of course Sakura did have natural monstrous strength that is unbelievable even without chakra enhancements. People are scared of her, Iori, and I guess the reason why Tsunade cannot take action is because Sakura never explodes deliberately at someone, yet she can explode at any time and anywhere. Even if Tsunade-sama does see the damage… people are too scared to point a finger at Sakura and drop the charges knowing that Tsunade would probably rule against them if Sakura was involved."

"In short," I said, "This ruling is indoctrinated by fear…"

"Not exactly, no, it's just Sakura… And I guess she did this to you? Why don't you report it?"

"Who am I to report?" I retorted. "I am an outsider, and my injuries are my own responsibility."

"No, you can't say that," objected Tenten as she held onto my hand caringly. "It's because you aren't from here that she cannot be reckless. Offending you is the same as offending your country, there are consequences to pay, Iori! By brutally assaulting you, you can sue her; you can go back to your village and report it to your Kage and demand justice! You have the right to even declare war! Why should she get away with this? She might hurt your arm and head this time, but she may break your legs on the next argument! Hell, she will kill you!"

You didn't understand, Tenten… if I ever revealed myself with this case, everyone would know I am Uzumaki Naruto. With any grace and mercy you may have on me, Sakura would never forgive me for masking my identity as someone else and continually spew revolting insults and fighting to the death on almost a daily basis. She would kill me no matter what I did, and chances were she would be that much more difficult if she possessed the knowledge of my true identity.

"You think declaring war is fun, Miss Tenten?" I inquired, holding her shoulders so that she would look at me in the eye despite that she still had to tilt her head upward. Tenten's cheeks burned when she saw my eyes. "For your sake, for Hinata's sake, I don't want to see Konoha in a desperate state of such chaos. If your Hokage sees that her little daughter's obnoxiousness can cause wars, then Konoha will definitely collapse from within. Your Tsunade-sama will go insane. Konoha will have no leader, and then your beautiful home will cease to exist, and it will happen before troops even start their bombardment. Is it worth it?"

"Konoha is already in chaos! Tsunade-sama will one day learn to accept the facts and she will still go nuts! There is no winner here!"

"Then at least do it when there are no outside pressures. I don't want to be the one to start any commotion, Miss Tenten, because I know by doing so I will ruin your life, Neji's life, Hinata's life, and everybody else who doesn't deserve this kind of shit. For you guys… I can withstand a several beatings… besides, it's not like I am letting her hit me… I fought back too, so she will know not to mess with the wrong guy."

"Iori…" she murmured, and then she began to tremble, then lastly melted in my embrace. "I want teach her a lesson so bad… I want it so badly no matter what it takes… Does that make me a bad person?"

"Shh, don't be like that, Miss Tenten. A beautiful, elegant girl like you shouldn't be weary and sad, especially not when she's so dressed for the occasion. And no, I don't think that makes you a bad person at all, Miss Tenten, I think you are wonderful because you have kept everyone together for as long as you have with that psychopath walking among you guys everyday. You must be very angry the whole time and kept it inside yourself without sharing it too often… Such thoughts can drive anyone to their limit, Miss Tenten."

"So I am not disgusting to you?" she snivelled in inquiry.

"If that's the case, then what does that make me? I would be an unforgivable sinner then. I actually went up to her and beat her senselessly, and as if that is not a crime. Come to think about it, why didn't she report me?"

"Because you can press on charges once the authorities sees your injuries. Doing something like that is a double-edged sword, Iori, and it would be best to keep it quiet between both parties until it becomes too drastic."

"It sounds like a mature thing to do…" I agreed, somewhat. "Let's not talk about any depressing stuff, Miss Tenten, we should be happy to go shopping." Although I hated that 'sport' deep down, she didn't have to know. "We are going to have a great day, starting with breakfast, then cruise around town together, then have lunch, you name it and we will do it. It's going to be a good date for sure."

"I expect it to be excellent," teased Tenten as she nudged me with her elbow while smiling playfully. I couldn't help but to grin back in response.

"Alright then, let's go." I said as I gently pushed Tenten towards that general direction with me right behind her.

"Going where?" I heard this question from behind me, a female voice that I haven't heard throughout this whole conversation. Tenten and I stopped dead in our tracks and turned around, just to find Hyuuga Hinata standing, well, leaning, on the wall slightly with only her flimsy nightgown on with silky white panties that were barely on her hips. Thank goodness that the nightgown wasn't that translucent, or else I could see her upper assets through the delicate fabric. Nonetheless, by the way how Hinata was standing, she was actually a bit sleepy.

"Hinata…"

"Good morning, Hinata," Tenten greeted with a sweet smile, completely immune to a beautiful girl's beauty in their more intimate sleeping clothes. Perhaps she slept with an even more revealing nightgown to believe that whatever Hinata had was nothing special, and that if she wished to be daring to seduce her victim then Tenten would surely pick something even better. I would know soon enough, I just knew it.

"Are you two going somewhere… without me?" asked Hinata, tilting her head to the side cutely, although this was actually a very demanding question that commanded honesty.

Hinata was not going to let this go…

This was bad… She had no intention whatsoever to let Tenten get away with this. When Hinata had eyes on one person, this person was everything to her, and she was willing to show it.

_Hinata… what the hell are you doing…_

_'I told you this girl is something else… Isn't she stunning?'_

_'Shut up, Kera…'_

_**AN: I know I am a Sakura basher, but never would I have imagined that I would use Tenten and Naruto to elaborate on the girl's obnoxiousness (in this story only, of course) during a friendly conversation, which ultimately convinces Naruto and the fellow readers to despise Sakura, but to also bring Tenten and Naruto closer together to make Hyuuga Hinata a very, very jealous girl. I know I like to see Hinata jealous, I guess I am like a harem person, but I don't need to see such a huge group because that puts a lot of pressure on me in terms of making individual enough personalities. In short, it takes my creativity to the maximum, which is not as high as I would like it to be.**_

_**And the big question regarding if Naruto is evil… If I were kind enough to answer that question for you all, will you still read this story? I will leave it up to you guys to decide, and maybe I can have some pointers to improve his character, and perhaps Kera's and Hinata's as well. It makes me wonder if Hinata is evil in my story…and you know it is a lot of fun to twist Hinata around.**_

_**Hopefully my next update is sooner, and most certainly I hope I will finish SiC before this year. I am so behind…!**_


End file.
